Spirit And Soul
by SpecialAgentLeonie
Summary: (Sequel to 'Flesh and Blood')(Set in season 4) As Tony and Gibbs are still remembering their pasts with Shannon and Kelly, Tony's past before the Gibbs-girls makes an appearance, that makes him question more than just one thing. Also Tony and Gibbs relationship with the other members is still on the thin line.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I'm back again! this is the Sequel to ''Flesh and Blood''! some of you had read that story... if not it probably better to do so, otherwise it's going to be a little confusing to understand ;)**_

_**...**_

_**To clear up that confusion a little, In previous Story, Gibbs comes to know that while his hiatus in Mexico, Tony had a hard time at NCIS. Tony in return **_**_sought some peace and quiet in a place no one knew. The graves of Shannon and Kelly Gibbs. _**

**_When one day Gibbs visits the graves for Kelly birthday, he finds Tony there and demands a explanation. So Tony finally confesses his relationship to the girls._**

**_Also Tony has had it with the way he's treaded by his teammates and friends and spils the beens of his days as teamleader._**

**_..._**

_**Anyway I chose the Title of this story from one of my reviewers their name is Lunaz! Thank you for giving me that great idea :) **_

_**Maybe the charaters are a little OOC.. but hey nobody complained about that in the first story in this Universe ;) (which i have named the FAB-universe) **_

_**I won't you up much longer, Just wanted to thank you for clicking on this story and i hope you like the first chapter so much you will follow and review :)**_

_**(Warning! No BETA, dyslectic **__**and**__** not English but Dutch from origin, all typo's and grammar mistakes are ming**_

_**Enjoy your reading!**_

* * *

It was Wednesday just before afternoon, when Tony and Gibbs were driving back to the HQ from a crime scene. They had caught a case just a couple of hours ago. Ziva and McGee were in the truck behind them. Where or how far they didn't know exactly. McGee was driving. Saying he wanted to ''live'' a couple of more years, which caused Ziva to slap him on the arm hard. Tony had grimaced at the force, knowing it would give McGee one sore blue arm for a couple of days.

It has been two weeks and two days since the last outburst. The days went by in a sort of blur for Tony. He could feel the underlying tension coming from Ziva, McGee and Abby and he was silently thinking of giving them a break, but wouldn't that crush the whole point of what he was trying to come over?

Then there were the sleepless days since Sunday morning. He had noticed the worried eyes of Gibbs and it wouldn't be long before Gibbs would bring it up. Especially now that they were alone in a car, for the first time in two weeks.

He was tired, everyone had noticed that and Ducky had mentioned it when he got a look at him over the body. Tony had dismissed it, but he knew that Ducky knew he was lying to him. And he knew that Gibbs had heard their conversation.

3 sleepless nights already and he had 5 more to go. He hated this. Why in the worlds was it that his father call now? After all these years of no contact? Saying he wanted to discuss something important. ''_Which wasn't that important if it could wait more then a week_'' His mind told him. He could think of a couple of things though, and every one of them, he hated.

''Your gonna tell me, what's bothering you?'' Yup, there it was. Gibbs who pulled him back to the present with the awaiting question.

''Didn't sleep well this week'' Tony mumbled, not moving.

Gibbs had the overwhelming desire to roll his eyes and slap the back of Tony head, but down inside him he knew this was not the Boss/employee talk. ''I've noticed that. Care to share why?'' He asked, glancing at his friend for a moment.

Tony closed his eyes and sighed in defeat, for a moment, but obeyed. ''My father called me Sunday''

Gibbs turned his head to look at him surprised, but then looked back to the road. He was silent and said nothing for a moment. Tony didn't know if Gibbs was waiting for more, but he waited too. After a few minutes of silence Gibbs picked up his phone instead of asking further.

''Yeah Ziva... No nothings wrong... We're about 3 miles from HQ... Yeah tell McGee to drive faster! Tony and I are going to stop for something to eat'' Tony lifted his head and looked at Gibbs quizzically. ''No you two are going back to the HQ and can pick something up when Tony and I are back...'' Gibbs listened some more and then without saying, as usual hung up.

''You trust them to do their work while we're not there?'' Tony asked.

''They know that unlike you, _Iwill_ fire them for not doing what they are supposed to do'' Gibbs told him.

''Yeah I know'' Tony said softly, returning to his place against the window again.

He didn't bother to continue that argument again. He knew that the disrespecting behavior of the other towards him, had angered Gibbs, he was probably more angry with them then Tony was, but he was grateful that Gibbs had his six in this.

They drove further in silence and after ten minutes Gibbs parked the car the familiar diner, Gibbs usually eats. Tony on the other hand, knew about Gibbs addict to this diner, but hadn't been here himself. They got out and walked to it. Tony looked around. ''_Who builds a diner under a bridge?'' _He asked himself.

As soon as Gibbs opened the door he was greeted by the dark skinned woman. ''Hey Gibbs'' She smiled at him.

''Hey Elaine'' He smiled back and sat down on the bar stool. Tony stayed standing behind him.

''Coffee?'' She asked. She knew him well.

Gibbs came here often enough. They would talk, laugh, sometimes just innocent flirt, both knowing it was just for joke. He liked having a easy friendly relationship like that. He didn't have many friendships.

''Yeah, make two of them. One for me and one for my colleague over here'' He nodded at Tony who was standing beside him.

''Tony DiNozzo'' He reached out his hand and giving her his dazzling DiNozzo smile.

''Elaine Underwood, nice to meet you'' She said, not effected by it at all ''You take the your coffee the same as Gibbs?'' She asked, raising one eyebrow.

''Are you kidding me?'' He laughed, then abruptly stopped as he saw the glare Gibbs gave him. ''No... Hazelnut and lots of lots of sugar''

''Coming right up? Something to eat? Eggs easy?'' She asked Gibbs. Again he nodded and she looked at Tony.

''I have what he's having'' He answered the unspoken question.

''Great choice!'' She said and turned away from them.

''Come on'' Gibbs came from the stool and walked over to one of the tables in the back of the diner. Tony followed suit. They sat down across from each other, ut it stayed silent again for a while.

Tony absently took a paper table napkin and started to rip it in pieces. He knew Gibbs was watching... observing him.

Eventually, Gibbs grabbed hold of his hands and Tony kept staring at their hands as he finally spoke. ''He said he had important stuff to discuss. I told him not to come and hung up''

''He didn't say what it was about?'' Gibbs asked, taking his hands from Tony's

''No, just that it was important''

''Maybe he's telling the truth''

''The only important thing to him is his business'' Tony grumbled. ''What would be so important about that to discuss with me?''

Gibbs didn't know what to say about this. ''What if it's not about business?''

Tony stayed silent.

''How long has it been since the last time you saw or spoke to him'' Gibbs asked and glanced up seeing Elaine coming to them with a tray with two plate and two coffee's.

''I last saw him a year after a came to Baltimore and last spoke to him a week after I came to work for you. He thought I had changed careers and wanted to know what I did now. He wasn't pleased to know that I just changed from Cop to Navy cop'' He smirked at the underlying joke, finally looking up at Gibbs.

''Here you go'' Elaine said as she placed everything on the table. ''I have a extra pack of sugar on the side for you, dear'' She said to Tony.

''Thank you'' He said politely

''Eggs are the usual Gibbs, hope you like it'' She said to the older man.

''You always know what I like'' He said to her, with a rare smile, Tony hadn't seen much.

''Yeah, still waiting for the proposal'' She said walked away.

Gibbs shook his head chuckling.

''Trying something else then redheads, Boss?'' Tony raised one eyebrow.

''Eat your food'' Gibbs said in a ordering, in a way that reminded Tony to a great memory. He chuckled as he took a bite.

Gibbs frowned at the sudden change in Tony. ''What's so funny?'' He said still chewing.

Tony swallowed. ''Nothing, just remembering something''

''By your demeanor I guess it wasn't about your father'' Gibbs said taking another bite.

Tony put his fork and knife down and took a sip of his coffee instead. Swallowing he said hesitantly, ''No, it was about Shannon actually'' He looked up to see Gibbs reaction.

Gibbs looked at him for moment and then decided he wanted to know more. ''What about her?''

Tony smiled again and starting telling the memory.

_**..Flashback..**_

_**Year, 1990**_

_Tony woke up as he thought that he heard something. He wasn't sure. He opened his eyes and at the unfamiliar wall. A moment of confusion went, Then as pang he remembered everything again. The argument with his coach, getting something to drink and eat with his teammates, going back to the hotel to study and getting beat up by his own teammates._

_''Tony, you awake?'' The familiar voice said. _

_Tony realized that he was still on his side facing the wall and he turned, winching at the pain that jolted thought his head and ribs. He grimaced and then looked up at the woman... Shannon! Now he remembered her too. Remembered her stubbornness of bringing him here._

_''Good morning'' She smiled. _

_Tony looked at her. ''Morning'' He croaked and cleared his throat. ''What time is it?'' _

_''After eleven in the morning'' She answered. _

_''I slept from 6 pm to 11 am the following day?'' Tony asked surprised. _

_''I woke you up a couple of times'' She frowned. ''You don't remember?'' _

_Tony thought for a moment and remembered that she did. It was routine for the concussion he had suffered. As for that, his head was still pounding, but not as much as back in the hospital. ''I remember''_

_''Good'' She said. _

_Placing the pillow against the wall, Shannon helped Tony sitting up against it. _

_''I got you something to eat'' _

_Tony looked at the tray she picked up from the desk and watched her when she sat down on the bed. ''Did she made all that herself?''He thought to himself. ''I'm really not that hungry'' _

_''It wasn't a suggestion'' Shannon said sternly, glaring at him. ''You haven't eat or drank anything since four in the afternoon yesterday'. Eat'' She said and placed the tray on his lap._

_''I'm going to ask you again. Why are you doing this?'' He asked Shannon. _

_She sighed. ''I told you, I want to help people when I see they need someone. You need someone'' _

_''If you want to help people, why don't you work for a school or something?'' He asked. _

_''I do volunteer work at the hospital, but right now they don't need someone'' _

_''So I'm volunteer work?'' Tony frowned. _

_''Oh honey. I just want to help. Why do you make it so difficult to let people help you?'' Shannon asked instead. _

_''Cause I'm not worth it!'' His mind screamed, but he remained silent._

_''You want to be in law enforcement right?'' Shannon tried another approach._

_''Yeah...?'' _

_''Why?'' _

_''Because I want to... to help people'' Tony answered. _

_''Would you help people if you saw they needed it?'' _

_''I do. I did'' he stated. ''Didn't end up the way i wanted intirely, but i did'' He added in his mind._

_''Well then, for me it's no different, right now. Your worth my time'' She patted his leg. ''Now I eat your food, Young man!'' _

_''Yes Ma'am!'' he grinned, but still he felt like he wasn't worth a strangers help that much. _

_''Don't call me that! I'm way too young for that. I already told you that, don't make me repeat it again'' She said sternly, but the smirk shower her amusement. _

_She waited until he took a bite and when she was satisfied that he would eat, she left him to it in his room. _

_**..End Flashback..**_

''When she came back in, I had finished all the pancakes and juice she had given me'' Tony chuckled. ''Damn I was so stuffed, I thought I was going to explode! But the 'Good boy' she gave me was worth it''

''She gave you a 'good boy'?'' Gibbs asked surprised.

''With the pat on the head and all'' Tony nodded grinning.

''God, I wish I had seen that'' Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

''Yeah me too...'' He trailed off. And they both finished their meals.

''Do you...'' Tony stopped for a moment, unsure to ask, but then again he wanted to know. ''Do you think it would be different if you had been there?'' He asked. ''Would you have allowed me to stay there?''

''I'm not fond of strangers, but trust me even I would not be stupid enough to go in a discussion with my wife when she made up her mind about something'' Gibbs said as he finished his meal, but Tony noticed his mood at changed and then he realized that if Gibbs had been there, he probably would have been there when the car would have crashed.

''_Shit!_'' He cursed himself. ''Sorry'' He said softly.

''It's fine Tony'' Gibbs said honestly. He knew that Tony didn't mean to bring that part up. ''Besides, I don't only think about how it would've changed my or their lives''

''You don't?'' Tony asked.

''I thought about it several times, about if I would have been there, maybe it's a little different now that I know you knew them, but still I think about if I would have been their? Would I have protected them? I blamed myself a long time for their deaths''

''I wasn't your fault...'' Tony said quietly.

''It took me a long time, but I know that now'' Gibbs reassured him. ''I now think about, I would have been in that car too, I would most likely be dead too. I would have never met Ducky or Abby, Kate, McGee, Ziva'' He explained. ''And now after knowing your history. I would have known you, but you would have lost this whole family. You would have never joined NCIS. You probably still be hopping from job to job every two years''

''Yeah I would. But still I would have been ending up at NCIS I think'' Tony said.

''You would?'' Gibbs raised his eyebrows surprised.

''Eventually I would have gone looking for the Gibbs family and would have found out that you were all dead and then I would be the one chasing Hernandez''

''You would?'' Gibbs repeated shocked.

''Yeah!'' Tony said as if it was that obvious. ''I would have killed the SOB myself for killing the people who made me smile after years of suffering'' he told Gibbs. He had to remind himself, that his high school times had some better days, it wasn't _all _bad. Still not good either.

''And you talk about not being worthy'' Gibbs shook his head.

At that moment a cellphone rang. Gibbs knew it wasn't his and Tony grabbed his out of his pocket. He looked at the caller I.D. and his face twisted. He pressed the ignore icon and put it back into this pocket. Tony looked up to Gibbs.

''How many times does he call you?'' Gibbs asked, knowing it was Senior.

''Three maybe four times a day on the cell, During coffee in the morning, lunch, dinner and sometimes around midnight'' Tony said. ''He hasn't found my desk phonenumber yet''

''He really wants to talk to you''

''Yeah''

''Why do you ignore him?''

''Because he did the same to me my whole life, until I did something he didn't approve of'' Tony said harsher then he had intended to.

''So this is giving him a taste of his own medicine?'' Gibbs asked not at all surprised by the tone Tony spoke.

''Yes... no... I don't know'' Tony said.

''Or are you afraid of what he has to say?'' Gibbs asked.

Tony remained silent. ''_Dammit, I hate it when he does that!_'' He thought.

The silence told Gibbs enough. He nodded. He wanted to say something, but for the second time in a month, Tony just snapped.

''It has been six years. What does he want to discuss? The only thing that comes into my mind is, saying he's getting or has married again, he's broke again and needs money or he again proposes that I come work for him. It's always one of the three. I am sick of it!''

''You have to face him at some point''

''No I don't!'' Tony said angrily. ''I like my life the way it is and he doesn't belong in it! He's maybe was a sperm donor to my mother, but he isn't my father! He didn't wanted to be it when I needed one so he doesn't get to have a son when it suits him!''

Okay that was maybe a little more then he had intended to blurt out. Then again, he was really good at bursting out and saying things he didn't want or was bothering him lately, so this was just another point.

Gibbs saw Tony as a eight year old boy for a moment. He didn't know the details but hearing this, plus the rest of the short stories, Tony had slipped now and then told him enough, that Senior was not a father to a son and he hated that. He didn't understand how a parent could be like that to their child.

No love, ignored him, maybe beat him? He wasn't sure about that last fact, but it wouldn't surprise him. But those people, who neglect or abuse their/ a child, were the people Gibbs hated the most out of all the criminals.

It made him realize that life was so unfair. Taking a child away from a loving parent, he thought he was trying to be and keeping a child tortured by a parent who doesn't want him or her at all. Not that he wanted that kid to be gone, more likely those parents... the kid is innocent.

Gibbs looked at him and Tony stared back. ''_Shit_!'' Tony thought as he saw the moment of shock on Gibbs face, before Gibbs recovered and reached out his hand.

''Give me your phone'' He demanded.

''What?'' Tony frowned confused.

''You heard me, I didn't stutter''

''Yeah, but why do you want my phone?'' Tony asked.

''So I know when he calls and I can answer it'' Gibbs explained.

''You want to talk to my dad?'' Tony's eyes widened, grabbing the phone out of his pocket again, but holding it.

''Yes I do, but only if he calls again''

''What are you going to say to him?'' Tony wanted to know.

''I don't know yet. I think it will be a 'in the moment' thing'' Gibbs gestured with his hand again and hesitantly Tony put his phone in the older mans hand.

''Tony... you know you didn't deserve it right?'' Gibbs asked as he put away the phone in his jeans pocket.

''Didn't deserve what?'' Tony asked.

''Him ignoring you, him saying the things he said that made you believe you're not worthy of help or love. You know it were all lies he told you right?''

''I... know''

''But you don't believe it?'' Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

''I do...'' He said, but the glare Gibbs gave him made him change his statement. ''Sometimes.. like the moment with Shannon or now... but times like Wendy or when you were in Mexico... or the memories... it makes me confused'' Tony admitted.

Gibbs nodded in understanding and took a deep breath. He leaned forward. ''As long as you believe me when I say, that you are worth it. Your the best damn agent I worked with, to have on my six'' He said, Tony wanted to say something, but he held up his hand. ''And from what's it's worth.. I know that Kelly would have loved to have you as a brother, you gave her a vacation she wanted to remember, she wrote about it in her diary''

''She did?'' Tony asked shocked.

''Yeah and if you were her brother, I would be a proud father of a great son and I don't understand, how somebody could do that to you or any other child. But lets face it, your family''

Gibbs saw a flash of raw emotion going thought Tony's eyes, but he recovered. ''Thank you''

''This is getting a hallmark moment again'' Gibbs shook his head.

''Got a lot of those lately, don't we?'' Tony smirked.

''Guess that's what suppose to happen sometimes, between... father and son?'' Gibbs said.

Tony stared at him in awe, before replying ''Yeah.. I guess so''

Elaine had taken their plates and just because they could and to taunt Ziva and McGee a little, they bought another coffee and drank them, slowly, then said goodbye to her, before heading back and finding out what the other two had found out.

* * *

_**That was the first chapter ladies and Gentlemen! i hope you liked it. let me know in a review, but remember, Positive thoughts! as you know reviews motivate me a great deal so keep that in mind!**_

_**Update soon in a couple of days :) **_

_**-x- Leonie ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yaay chapter 2! :D I'm glad that all the knew followers liked the first chapter so far! :) **_

_**I have to ask you guys something. The reason that i can update so soon, is not only because i have so much inspiration, trust me i have, it's just not only that.**_

_**...**_

_**I'm also dropped out of.. what is it for Americans? college? i guess i can say that. I studied Animal Behavior, Specialty for Dogs and cats, because i had my mind set on opening a animal shelter or breed dogs.. like year ago i dropped out of that, because it wasn't living up to my expectations. I couldn't figure out what i wanted to do for a study so i figured, ''Just take a year... discover what you want to do''. so i took a small job and for the rest i had the time i wanted. **_

_**That's when i picked up my old hobby of writing. and I litterally hadn't done that in 7 years as a hobby (going to be 20 in April). I love it soooo much. but it's only Fanfiction and my parents tell me ''Write your own book, I'm sure you can do that''. (what do you guys think about that)**_

_**And i want to, but i'm battling to do some kind of study that has to do with writing, i just have no idea what! what do you guys think? any thoughts?**_

_**...**_

_**Gosh i rambling! i leave you to the chapter now, so enjoy your real reading! :)**_

* * *

Once back at the office, Gibbs went to Ducky right away. Tony took the elevator up and sighed as he waited for the car to arrive. When the doors opened so did his eyes and he walked out. Without saying something at first, he was in the routine of taking of his jacket and backpack, then sitting down and putting away his gun and badge. He opened a the file and started working personal information of their dead Petty officer.

''Where's Gibbs?'' Ziva asked, not seeing him.

''With Ducky, asking if he has something'' Tony answered not looking away from his file.

''When can McGee and I go to lunch?'' She continued.

Tony sighed. ''I'm not your boss, agent David, Gibbs is here. If you want to know call _him_''

Ziva purses her lips and stared at Tony for a moment. Eventually she shook her head. ''Fine'' She picked up her phone and waited for Gibbs to pick up.

Meanwhile McGee had watched the interaction. He didn't like how Tony was now and he knew he was partly the blame for it. He too was too stubborn to accept Gibbs disappearance and accept Tony's as a team leader. It was hard to have the clown as your boss and he didn't want to believe that Tony was capable to stand up, but thinking back, he knew that Tony did just that and if it wasn't for Tony, he would've have been fired months ago, for his stupid behavior. He knew that Ziva thought about the same thing, only she handled it different then he did.

But under all the unfinished issues that were now out in the open, something had changed between Tony and Gibbs. He had noticed that a few hours before Tony errupted towards Abby. He didn't know what it was, but their interactions in the last few weeks were more in sync. He had always admired their relationship. How they knew each other so well, but now it was even more. Their non-verbal conversations were only getting more... or was that just around them? He didn't know.

Slowly he walked over to Tony's desk. ''Tony?'' He asked for the other mans attention.

''What is it, probie?'' Tony asked.

McGee's eyes darted to Ziva, who was still on the phone and was sitting frustrated behind her desk. Looking back at Tony he saw that Tony had looked up. Waiting for him to speak. ''We... I... I wanted to say sorry. And I know that it's against Gibbs rules, but just accept it. I'm sorry for ignoring you and not trusting you to lead. I don't think I didn't trust you it's just... we... I didn't cope well on Gibbs departure and I took it out on you, I shouldn't have done that''

''Why are you saying this now?'' Tony narrowed his eyes.

''I didn't know at first how much we had an effect on you and then you pulled yourself away from us. But this last two weeks are really no fun at all. And you can be annoying and childish, but that's who you are and when it matters you do have our six... Don't you think you got the point across already?''

''You really think that just an apology is going to work, McInnocent?'' Tony asked in disbelieve.

''No, but come on give us a break!''

''This is not something to discuss at work. I have something better to do than to listen your apology'' Tony told him. ''_Jeez DiNozzo, since when are you so harsh?_'' He thought to himself.

''Then do it Tony!'' Ziva snapped behind them. ''McGee, we can go get something to eat, are you coming?''

McGee took one more glance at Tony, before returning to his desk to retrieve his jacket and backpack.

''Don't we have to give Gibbs a Sit-Rep?'' McGee asked as he and Ziva walked to the elevators.

''No I gave him the found information over the phone. He said he was still talking to Ducky'' Ziva said to McGee.

As the elevator arrived at their floor, Ziva and McGee were surprised by Gibbs coming out. Passing them he said, ''Back on 45 minutes guys''

''Yes boss'' Ziva and McGee said at once, then without looking back they both entered the elevator, leaving Tony and Gibbs alone once again.

**...**

A few hours later, Team Gibbs were fully into their work. Everyone was quiet and the only sound that could be heard was the fingers hitting the keys on the keyboards. Their case was going nowhere... one of those perfect murder cases.

The silence was broken by the all too familiar ring-tone of Tony's phone that went through the bullpen. Everyone looked up to Tony when it took him longer than 5 seconds to answer. Tony on the other hand was looking expectingly at Gibbs.

It was then that McGee and Ziva noticed too that the sound didn't come from Tony's way, and they both glanced at Gibbs.

Gibbs had the phone in his hands. Looking at the caller I.D. And indeed it showed only two letters and a dot 'Sr.'. Well that states a lot about Tony's thoughts about his father even more. He stood up while it was still ringing and started to walked towards the interrogation rooms. Tony heard a faint ''_Gibbs_'' as Gibbs disappeared down the hall.

''Why does Gibbs have your phone? Has he threw his against the wall again?'' Ziva asked as soon she couldn't see Gibbs anymore.

''Personal reason, Agent David'' Tony said simply.

**…**

''Gibbs'' Gibbs answered the phone sternly as he walked down the hall. Eventually he stopped at a door. He looked around him and then switched a one of the plates around from 'available' to 'taken', before walking in, closing the door behind him and leaning against the table.

''_Gibbs? I thought this was the phone of my son Anthony DiNozzo Jr._'' Senior said and Gibbs could imagine a frown on a older DiNozzo face.

''No that's right. It's his phone I'm Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. I'm Tony's boss''

''_Where is my son, Agent _Gibbs_? What has he done now that you have his cellphone_?'' DiNozzo Senior growled already irritated.

''He has done what I asked him to do. Giving me the phone so I could answer when you called''

''_You wanted to talk to me?_''

''Clearly Tony doesn't want to talk to you, but you don't seem to get his message''

''_He has to know that I want to see him next Sunday_'' Senior said.

''He doesn't want to see you and he said hat can only mean three things and I'm sure you know which reasons I mean'' Gibbs pointed out.

''_You're an all-business-no-crap kinda man, I can hear that Agent Gibbs'' _Senior laugh was sardonic._ ''But I can assure you that when Tony hears what I have to say, he wants to call me back''_

''Why don't you just say it to me then? And I will tell him, then let him decide''

''_You got a pen? Cause I know he can't stand to hear it from you_''

Gibbs didn't want to, but something told him it maybe better to write it down. As Senior said the words, they stung in Gibbs chest and he felt a knot in his stomach forming.

''_You still there Agent Gibbs?_'' Senior asked and Gibbs could here the evil in his voice.

''I will take the message to Tony'' Gibbs said more quietly now.

''_Say to him I'm open for a call in half an hour again_'' Senior said and then the click.

Gibbs walked around the table and sat down on a chair, never looking away from the piece of paper. He rubbed one hand over his face and the feeling inside him was eating on his gut as he knew that he was about to know one of the many still hidden secrets of Tony's past.

**…**

It was twenty minutes later when finally Gibbs came walking back into the bullpen. He stopped when he saw the other two gone.

''Where are McGee and Ziva?'' Gibbs asked.

''Following up on his lead'' Tony explained.

''_Good_'' Gibbs thought. This was exactly the distraction he needed. And for this case he had to have Tony's mind in for as long as he good. ''Tell me what we have''

Tony began to explain the possibility of the dead of their victim being a pay off. They had found that the victim had been undercover in a drug cartel and was pulled out half a year ago. They had found that the man still had contact with one of the identified members of the cartel.

Tony had sent off McGee and Ziva to the team of their victim and asking them questions. Ziva was still a little hesitant about following his orders since Gibbs was still in the building and she wanted to know why Gibbs had his phone, even though she hadn't said anything about it anymore.

McGee on the other hand was trying to be follow his orders without looking hesitant. Tony could still see he was, but not because he doubted his ability to lead the team. It was more because the tension still being in the room. McGee was one of the people who didn't quite know what to do with mood swings and change in general, but he really did try all the time.

That made Tony think. Gibbs being gone was maybe one of the biggest change McGee had in years, and it must have fallen bad on the guy. He understood that McGee didn't know what to do with his feeling about that, but did that make it a good excuse to give him the right to tread him the way he did in Gibbs departure?

No it didn't. But it made Tony rethink about the way he was keeping his distant now, instead on working back to the friendship he had.

''And what were you doing?'' Gibb asked.

''Not much... going over the cellphone records of that member... one Gary Tyler'' Tony said and explained further what he had found of that man.

''Good work, Tony'' Gibbs said planning to go to his desk.

''Boss'' Tony stopped him half way in the bullpen and he turned back around, but didn't come back. ''It was my father right?''

''Yes. Dominant man. He even thought he could intimidate me'' Gibbs smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes.

''So what did he have to say? Which of the big three was it?'' Tony asked.

''No it was none of that at all... He gave me a message for you and said you would call him back once I gave it to you'' Gibbs told him.

''Alright, so give me the message'' Tony said simply.

''I actually think you're going to call him back, so that's why I don't give it to you now'' Gibbs stated.

''What?'' Tony said surprised. ''It's not health related is it?''

''I don't know, he didn't say'' He really didn't. What he did know, was that it was neither about Senior or Tony himself totally.

''Why aren't you going to tell me now?'' Tony frowned.

''Cause I want your head on this case as much as possible and you knowing that _something _is up, might be better for you then knowing _what_ isup''

''Is it something bad? Did he do something?'' Tony asked. Then his eyes went wide with horror. ''He didn't murder someone did he?''

''Tony relax, I don't think so''

''You _don't think so_? So it's still possible'' Tony reasoned.

''Tony, no! Don't go thinking like that. I think it has nothing to do with your father'' Gibbs said. ''_I hope..._'' He thought.

Tony frowned again, trying to get his head around this. Then the phone went off again. Gibbs looked at the caller I.D. And saw it was Senior. He declined and turned off the phone.

''Do you still have your storage of phones you always give me one from? Gibbs asked looking at Tony.

''How do you—'' He started to ask but then stopped as it was a moot point. ''Right you know everything'' He went into the drawer above all the one he keeps Gibbs medals he never receives and pulled out a box with a phone. ''Did you break yours again?'' He asked Gibbs.

''No. But, you can't break rule three just because you're getting stalked by your father. I have to be able to reach you'' Gibbs explained.

''He's still coming Sunday?'' Tony asked.

''Looks like it'' Gibbs nodded confirming.

Tony groaned in displeasure and returned to his work without any other questions, he knew Gibbs too. He knew that Gibbs wasn't going to bring anything up until later or until this case was solved.

Gibbs sat down behind his desk and stared at his second-in-command for a moment. ''Tony'' He spoke making him look up again. ''Pizza at my place, we got something to discuss''

''_Later it is then_'' Tony thought and he knew that the phone call had definitely an effect on Gibbs. How or why he didn't know, but it meant it couldn't be good so, ''Okay'' He agreed simply and went back to work, just before the elevator confirmed the arrival of McGee and Ziva. He listened as they told Gibbs and him what they found out, but in the back corner in his mind the thought about what it could be, that _had to be _so important that even Gibbs' mind wasn't his normal 120% on the case.

**…**

''Okay wrap it up'' Gibbs said at 8:43 pm. ''Get yourself let stressed and more relaxed, I want you back here tomorrow at 6:30 am''

If everyone else was in this bullpen, they would protest for the early morning, but for this team they knew it was early for Gibbs to let them go with a case in the open like this.

''You sure boss, I could still work'' Tony asked. Then looked over to McGee and Ziva. ''We all could''

''I know. Back at 6:30 in the morning'' He repeated, simply.

''What's going on Gibbs?'' Ziva asked the question that Tony had in his mind for a while now. But she was packing her stuff.

Gibbs looked up to her. ''Want your head in this case and with no sleep it's going to work. Are you questioning me now, too?''

''No boss'' Ziva answered, then said, ''Night Gibbs'' As she hurried to the elevator.

Gibbs shook his head and went back to wrapping up his own stuff as well.

''Hey Tony?'' McGee said getting the other mans direction. ''You want to go for a drink or something? I mean talk about... stuff''

For the first time in a while, Tony felt bad to that he to decline. ''Sorry, Tim. I already got a date tonight. Raincheck?'' He ignored or didn't see the amused glare Gibbs gave him.

''Sure'' McGee said with a rare hesitant smile, that showed off again how much he hated this situation. ''Night Tony. Good night, boss!'' He called to Gibbs as he left.

Tony watched as McGee disappeared in the elevator. When the door closed he sighed and shook his head.

''Getting soft on the probie, DiNozzo?'' Gibbs asked and Tony looked up to see him right in front of him, but said nothing ''He's trying''

''Yeah he is'' Tony sighed again. ''Unlike Ziva. I really don't know what her problem is right now. She become so... cold towards me'' Tony said. ''And unlike Abby he's really trying, but not too hard to make think better again, because she doesn't _like to fight_... she's over-trying it and that's so unexpected if we're talking about Abby here, she over does almost everything, especially the Caf-pows by the way—'' He stopped as he realized he was rambling and Gibbs didn't stop him. ''Anyway... He's just feels bad and even though I'm sure Abby does too... it doesn't feel the same''

Gibbs nodded in understanding. ''Come on'' He gestured to the elevator.

Tony stood up and grabbed his jacket and backpack. ''Who's getting the pizza or did you want to order?''

''Already ordered. Pizza's going to be at my house in half an hour so we have to hurry'' Gibbs smirked as they walked to the elevator.

''That why you wanted to go home so surprisingly, cause you already ordered the pizza?'' Tony asked as the elevator arrived and they stepped in.

''No did that after I told you guys to go home'' Gibbs said.

''What?'' When did Gibbs have time for that? How quick could he have called? Then he realized that McGee must have stood in front of him for a moment. ''My mind had drifted away longer then I thought huh?''

''You could say that'' Gibbs said and then head-slapped him.

''Ow!'' Tony exclaimed rubbing the back of his head. ''What was that for?''

''Don't ever call eating pizza with me a date again'' Gibbs said sternly, but the grin he got in return made his glare more amused that stern. ''Understood?''

''Gotcha Boss'' Tony said as the doors opened again and they both walked off to their own car.

**…**

fifteen minutes later, Gibbs pulled up at his house and stepped out of his car. He hadn't expected Tony to keep up with him, in fact he kinda hoped Tony would take longer to arrive.

He had to get his mind on straight before he went to this conversation. What ever it was this time, it really felt like something important. And if it was important while Tony was involved in it, it was something about his past and that was the problem. As much as he knew Tony as he was now. He recently discovered that an 19 year old Tony had stayed with his wife and daughter in this house, but that was really everything he knew with a confirmation about Tony's past. And this was definitely something about his past.

And the feeling he got from Senior message. As he walked into his house he hung up his coat and plopped down on his couch. He pulled out the piece of paper and read the words again. He had already done that more then he could count on both of his hands before he returned to the bullpen, but he still couldn't think of anything that these words could mean. He knew that Tony knew exactly what they meant, but he had no idea how Tony was going to react as he also knew that Tony really had no idea what was going on.

He heard the front door open and close and a moment later Tony came into the living room. He stopped and watched Gibbs. ''I'm going to have to use alcohol for this conversation, don't I?'' He asked, not liking the look on Gibbs face.

''Don't know. I really don't know what to think of this'' He held up the piece of paper. Tony went to grab it but Gibbs pulled back before Tony could touch it.

Tony groaned and plopped down next to his boss. ''Come on Gibbs, will you say or give it to me already. You aren't making me feel any better''

Gibbs held it out again and this time let Tony grab it. Tony looked at Gibbs for a moment before turning his eyes at the message on the paper.

**''****_'Life'_**** has done it again, but this time succeeded. Doesn't mean it's better then before'' **

Gibbs watched as Tony's eyes widened and the tan color from his Italian origin totally turned into ghost white. Tony sunk back into the couch. He looked over at Gibbs.

''_Reaction to message: 'horrified? Fear? Shock'' _Gibbs thought and he was on the balance line of should I or shouldn't I call Ducky for medical assistance.

* * *

_**Yaaay! chapter 2 all done! What do you think? Reviews inspire and motivate me, especially the ''Positive thoughts'' ones! :D Love ya guys and i hope to put the next chapter up soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you guys for the reviews! I love you guys so much! i have to apologize for the typo's in the previous chapter. I edited it and i think they are all gone now. _**

**_Also thanks for the people who gave me some advise i asked for. You guys are great :)_**

**_(Warning: No beta, Dutch from origin and Dyslectic. Please don't hold any typo's or grammar mistakes against me, untill they become unbearable!)_**

**_Now enjoy your reading! :D_**

* * *

''No...'' Tony spoke up. ''No no no no...''

''Tony'' Gibbs tried to calm him. He saw that Tony was close to panicking.

''No... no no... I can't believe it.. no...'' Tony mantra, shaking his head.

''Can't believe what?'' Gibbs asked.

''I have to call him, I have to know that's he's telling the truth'' Tony abruptly stood up and started pacing. ''I can't believe it.. I can't believe it...'' He continued.

''Tony!'' Before Tony knew it Gibbs was in front of him, having both of his hands on both sides of his face. Holding him in place and nowhere else to look but his eyes. ''What. Can't. You. Believe?'' He asked again.

Tony looked at him pained. As if it hurt him so much. ''She got a baby'' he answered. Tony saw a wave of utter confusion go over Gibbs' face.

**…**

**Unknown place**

The sound of a crying baby disturbed the peace in the damp room. She held the baby close to her chest as she paced back and forward, trying to get the baby to stop.

''Hey! Get that thing to stop!'' A deep voice shouted from the other side of the room. ''People are trying to sleep over here!''

She ignored the man and kept her attention to the sad baby in her arms.

''It's going to be okay, Honey'' She whispered, although she wasn't sure if it was true. She was hungry, _so damn hungry_ and the baby was too, she knew that. How could she have let this happen again? Why now? It was like history had repeated itself, only now she was forced to take care of the baby.

Finally after what felt like an hour the baby had cried itself to sleep. That only made the tears coming from her own eyes. What was she going to do? She had the only phone number anyone was able to give her, and that was from the one person she disliked the most. No... that was not entirely true. She hated her family just as much. Leaving her after they knew her secret and after that she was stupid enough to abandon the only person who knew her more than anyone in the world, with the most hurting words she can't even think of anymore. But that guy! She felt sick to her stomach as she thought back to the time she knew him and going from their conversation over the phone he hadn't changed one bit. Still the asshole and dominating bastard she had always known him from.

And here she was again, in almost the same fucking situation, only now it was so much worse. She couldn't take care of this baby, but she was too selfish to give the baby up. The last time... she couldn't imagine to go through that again, but putting the child up for adoption or to lay it at a hospital, it would hurt her just as much. She got herself in this situation and she was going to get herself out. ''_But how the hell am I going to do that, without a house, job or money?_'' She thought to herself.

She sat herself down on her bed in the shelter and pressed the baby tighter, but not too tight, against her chest and kissed the top of his head. ''I'm so sorry sweety. I'm so sorry for getting you into this mess'' She sobbed softly.

**…**

Tony didn't know how long it was until Gibbs moved. It was like he was a statue. He had frozen on the spot, keeping the look of utter confusion on his face.

Gibbs on the other hand couldn't get over the look of shock and pain Tony gave him. He didn't understand it. And he hated that fact almost just as much. Of all the things Tony was going to say based on that weird message, that was the last thing he thought about.

He let his hands slide from Tony's cheeks and took a step back. ''What are you talking about?''

''She got a kid. A baby. A living being!'' Tony said.

''How the hell do you get that out of the sentence ' 'Life' has done it again, but this time succeeded. Doesn't mean it's better then before'?'' Gibbs asked. ''And who is '_she_'?''

''Life..'' Tony said. ''Olivia... I can't believe it'' He repeated.

''Come on. Let's sit down'' Gibbs led him to the couch again and sat Tony down. It was like he just got the worst news of his life. Gibbs wanted to ask further, but the doorbell rang. He gave Tony a apologetic look and went down the hall.

A moment later he returned with the pizza and found Tony with his head in his hands. ''Gibbs I have to call my dad... I have to know how he knows about her'' He pleaded, his voice muffled by his hands.

''Who's more important to you, DiNozzo? Me or him?'' Gibbs asked.

''No offense, Gibbs, but right now neither of you are important to me. I have to find _Life_'' Tony growled angrily.

Gibbs tried to ignore the stinging words and dropped the pizza box down on the coffee table with a thud. ''Can I at least get a explanation?'' He asked almost frustrated that he didn't get any of this.

''Gibbs I have to find her before it's too late'' Tony pleaded.

''Why?'' Gibbs asked. ''Doesn't she have a boyfriend or a husband?''

''Gibbs I have to find her! Otherwise she or the kid are going to starve to death''

''She's homeless?'' Gibbs asked, blinking in surprise.

''She was when I last saw her...'' Tony said nodding.

''When was that?'' Gibbs sat down next to him.

''The summer before I started college'' Tony answered. ''About eight months before I ended up here in D.C. With Kelly and Shannon''

''And you think she's still homeless?'' Gibbs raised his eyebrows skeptically.

''The message said, it wasn't better then before, so yeah. I don't know what she did in the mean time, but she's homeless now still or again''

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. ''Who is she?''

Tony sighed, defeated. ''Olivia Ann Surray'' He began. ''She lived next door to me, with her family. Her parents and her older brother Nickolas. Then after many years Nick and I attended the same college. Olivia's three years younger then Nick and I, so she was just in high school''

''You said she was homeless?'' Gibbs didn't understand.

''Life became pregnant that year'' Tony said quietly. Gibbs could see the sadness in his eyes but stayed quiet. ''After her parents found out, they went all hysterical on her. How she was a disgrace to the family and they threw her out... Nick didn't know what to do about that, and asked if she could stay with us at the college grounds. That went well for a while, until somehow the word came out at her school that I was the father...'' Tony trailed off.

Gibbs took a deep breath. He had to ask that question. ''Were you?''

''No! No, I wouldn't knock up a fifteen year old girl!'' Tony exclaimed. ''She never told me who was... but she didn't deny to the others that I wasn't, saying to me that it was better that they thought I was the father then that they knew the real story. But I wasn't the father. I never...'' He looked straight in Gibbs eyes, pleading for him to believe him. When he saw that Gibbs believed him he continued.

''Nick didn't believe me and he got pissed and kicked out both of us, saying his parents were right. She had no one and even though I was pissed at her that she claimed that I was the father... I couldn't let her go. I know more than anyone what it is like to have no one''

Gibbs nodded somewhat understanding that. ''So what did you do?''

''I had a little saving money that my mom gave me before she... uh... past away, my father never found out about that money by the way... and I rented a one bedroom apartment. She had the bedroom and I had the couch. We stayed there trying to figure out what to do''

''You were trying to be superman?'' Gibbs asked, trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't help.

''If I was... things had turned out way different'' Tony said sadly looking away.

''What happened?'' Gibbs asked. He put a finger on the younger man's chin to make him look up. He was shocked to see a tear trailing down Tony's cheek.

''I couldn't help her'' Tony answered.

_**..Flashback..**_

_**year, 1989**_

_Tony kicked the door closed behind him, as he balanced the grocery bags in his arms. ''Liv! I'm home!'' He bellowed through the small apartment. She had dropped out of her old high school. Tony had called around and she had gotten a job, now she still could. She had to save up money to go back to school next year. They had made some kind of plan._

_The place was small and the little stuff they had was old and most of it was ready to fall apart, but they managed. To be honest, Tony had always enjoyed her company. She was calm, but very lively, hence her nickname 'Life'. He had known her since she was 5 years old. He liked her and when she told him that she was pregnant, he was ready to punch the guy, if he knew who it was... unfortunately Tony never found out. Olivia didn't like to talk about it and no one knew she was seeing someone. _

_''Life?'' He asked again when he didn't get an answer. He sat the bags down on the old kitchen bar. ''Weird it is her day off. She should be home'' Tony thought. _

_He looked over to the coat rack and saw her jacket still hanging on it. He narrowed his eyes as his stomach twisted. Something wasn't right. ''Olivia?'' He used her whole name as he began to worry. He walked over to her bed room, but she wasn't there. _

_Just as he wanted to make a call to the pizza place she worked for 3 times a week, he heard a groan coming from the bathroom._

_Keeping the phone in his hand, he walked over to the bathroom and pushed the door open slowly. As soon as her face came in to view while she was lying on the floor he hurried over to her. ''Life? What going on?'' He asked worried. _

_He looked over her and saw that her jeans were half way over her knees and a big puddle of blood underneath and between her legs, and that's when he realized it. _

_''Shit!'' He breathed in disbelieve. _

_''Tony'' She cried. ''Please it hurts so much. The baby...'' She was curled up and had her arms wrapped around her stomach. _

_Tony stroked his fingers through her dark blond hair, trying to calm her while he dialed 911 with his other. ''Hello... my name is Tony DiNozzo... I don't know, my friend... There's something wrong with her baby... She's fifteen... I don't need a lecture I just need help! She bleeding and she can't move because of the pain... please sent someone...''_

_''Tony!'' Olivia screamed suddenly and cried harder. ''Please make it stop!'' _

_Tony let the phone fall after he had given the address and turned his full attention to Olivia again. He stroked through her hair and her arms. ''It's going to be okay, Liv. Everything will be alright. The meds are coming and they're going to fix this'' He repeated again and again. _

_Everything after that was a blur. _

_**..End Flashback..**_

''The baby was long dead before I was even home, the doctor had said in the hospital'' Tony finished.

''She lost everything because of that baby, her family, a home, her school friends and eventually she lost the baby too. She became so depressed, I tried to help her, but it only became worse. She lost her hope and life'' Tony leaned back again. ''Two weeks after she was released for the hospital I came home from school. Their was a letter from her for me. It said that she wouldn't be a burden any longer. She had found all my unpaid bills and said that without her I could afford to pay it'' Tony took a deep breath trying to calm the feeling inside of him. ''I found her in one of the shelters. The place was so messed up, she just sat there between junkies and alcoholics, but she refused to come with me and said that if I called the cops, she would tell them stuff about me, that I would end up in jail... and trust me.. she knows stuff that could do that'' Tony assured Gibbs.

''That will be another conversation for a other day...'' Gibbs said, completely stunned by the story.

''Gibbs I have to find her! I checked up on her the first year, before she ran off to I don't know where. She was in such a bad shape, but I couldn't help her. I don't know why she's again in this situation or still in this state, but I can't let her down! If she's desperate enough to call my dad, then she's not going to keep herself standing any longer! Please let me call him!''

''Okay Tony'' Gibbs gave him. ''But I'm going to get McGee on this''

''What? Why?'' Tony asked eyes slightly wide.

''He can find everything on everyone'' Gibbs explained.

''Why didn't I think of that sooner'' Tony grumbled, being angry with himself.

''Because you didn't know if she needed your help'' Gibbs said. ''She could have been dead. Eighteen years can do so much Tony''

''I gave up on her years ago when I stopped looking for her and I didn't even realize it!'' Tony screamed. ''I should of thought of that''

''This isn't a case Tony. My brain doesn't work properly either if it's personal, that's why I made the rule'' Gibbs pointed out. ''Because when things get too personal you don't think as a agent anymore. Trust me I've been there''

Tony looked at Gibbs, seeing the truth in his eyes. He took a deep breath and nodded.

''Just let me call McGee okay, see what he can find about her'' Gibbs said grabbing his phone and dialing.

''Gibbs, I have to call my father. He didn't know back then I have to know how he found out'' Tony pleaded again.

Gibbs sighed and grabbed Tony's cellphone out of his pocked and threw it towards Tony, who caught it easily. ''Yeah McGee. You at home?'' He asked. ''Good. Are you able to do search on your own computer, like at NCIS?... uhu... okay... I want you to find everything you can find on...'' Gibbs gestured at Tony who mouthed the names. ''Olivia Ann Surray, what she did, where she lived... jobs everything over the past 18 years... No not case related... Doesn't matter just do it and call me back when you have the info about her...'' He hung up the phone and looked over to a frustrated Tony.

''Come on, father'' He growled. ''Pick up the damn phone... Dammit!'' he called as he got the voice mail.

''Not picking up?'' Gibbs asked. Tony ignored him and tried again.

Again the phone went over. He waited and finally when he though he was going to get the voice mail again, the phone on the other line was picked up. ''_Junior? That you or is it your boss again?_'' Senior growled.

Tony rolled his eyes, but put the phone on speaker. ''Where is she dad?'' He demanded an answer.

''_What have I told you about calling me that?!_''

''Sorry, _sir_. Now where is she?'' Tony repeated.

'_'I don't like the tone in your voice, boy_'' Senior said. Tony looked up at Gibbs and saw that he was about to step in so he held his hand up, he was surprised that Gibbs actually stopped and closed his mouth again. ''_But I think you mean Olivia_''

''You know damn well I mean her'' Tony growled with anger.

''_Why do you bother?_'' Senior asked.

''Why did you bother to call me about it?'' Tony retorted. ''_because he loves to torment you_'' Tony's subconscious said.

''_So that Gibbs-guy gave it to you_'' Senior snarled. ''_Gotta tell you, boy I don't like him_''

''Good, another reason I like him than. You have never liked the good guys'' Tony grinned at Gibbs. Gibbs raised his eyebrows at that.

''_One more time with that tone, boy and you will never know where Olivia is and you then have 3 lives. I have seen her. Poor little thing_''

''Her miscarriage wasn't my fault!'' Tony yelled into the phone. ''She was fifteen for God sake her body wasn't ready yet!''

''_Should've known that any off spring of you or hers were not for this world, you are both completely the same. I'm surprised that this time it survived_''

Okay that's enough! Gibbs spoke up before Tony had the chance to. ''Now you listen to me, you SOB that calls itself a father'' His voice was low, but it made Tony jump in surprise. ''You are going to tell us exactly where to find her, if not and we find her and the baby too late, I don't care what it costs, but you'll be the one ending up between four walls, do you understand!?''

''_Are you threatening me, agent Gibbs?_'' Senior asked, but he backed out a little.

''He doesn't make threats, _Sir_'' Tony joined in again. ''He only makes promises. So I recommend you would do as he asks''

''_Never took you for a loyal saint Bernard, Junior_'' Senior said with disgust.

''I am loyal for the right people, which you are not on the list for'' Tony answered. ''Now stop dodging and tell me where she is!''

''_Galway Bay Circle_'' Senior answered finally.

Tony looked up at Gibbs surprised. How did she end up there, so close? More importantly, how did Senior know. ''How do I know you're telling the truth?'' Tony asked.

''_I never lied to you before_'' Senior said.

''Oh don't let me start that conversation'' Tony growled. ''Now how do you know she's there!''

''_She called m_e'' Senior stated.

Tony let out a sick laugh. ''I seriously doubt that... Why would she call you?''

''_Because she thought she would get you instead. It's the only phone number under the name DiNozzo_'' Senior asnwered.

''Yeah, because my number is blocked. How did you get it anyway?''

''_Junior you of all people should know I have friends in high places_''

''Yeah who you stab in the back when you don't need them anymore'' Tony retorted.

''_I have enough of you, boy!_'' Senior yelled. ''_Go back that bastard of your boss, who thinks he's better then me and maybe one day you'll see just what you abandoned_''

Tony turned off the conversation. ''19621 Galway Bay Cir...'' He whispered. ''How fast can we be in Germantown?'' He asked Gibbs.

''Normally it's a little less than a hour'' Gibbs asnwered.

''And in-normally, Gibbs driving style?'' Tony asked expectingly

Gibbs smirked. ''Give it thirty-five minutes''

''Good, drive me there'' Tony ordered simply. Gibbs raised his eyebrows and glared, but Tony ignored it. ''Come on Gibbs... it's about the life of a little baby and a innocent woman''

''I know the place... it's a bad and not a normal shelter Tony. You get some blankets I will grab bottles of water''

''I don't know what state she's in. For all I know she could be mad if I showed up there''

''She called your father, but she was looking for _you,_ Tony'' Gibbs said disappearing into the kitchen. ''She wants your help''

Tony frowned. ''Yeah i guess'' He thought to himself, then ran upstairs to grab the stuff. When he was back downstairs he realized something.

''What are we going to do with her and the baby, Gibbs?'' He asked.

''We'll figure it out'' Gibbs said grabbing his coat and car keys. ''Come on''

And with that both man hurried out of the house and to the car, leaving the pizza forgotten on the coffee table.

* * *

_**That's it for today! Tell me what you think about it. Did i surpise you? :D Keep in mind, Positive thoughts! :D Reviews motivate me :)**_

_**Love ya guys**_

_**-X- Leonie**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you guys soooo much for all the reviews and new followers/ favorites. You guys all rock! :D **_

_**I won't hold you up this time with a lonh A/N... So enjoy your reading! :)**_

_**(Warning: No beta, i am dyslectic and Dutch from origin, please don't hold any grammar mistakes or typo's against me!)**_

* * *

They were half way there when, Gibbs finally got a phone call back from McGee. He listened to what McGee had to say about her and a couple of minutes later he hung up with a sigh.

''What did he say?'' Tony asked Gibbs. He couldn't hear what McGee said and the functional-mute that Gibbs had used wasn't much saying either.

''Olivia, has been on and off on the radar for the past 18 years. She used Aliases that switched four times. They changed after every time she was brought into the hospital, which she signed herself out from every time too. She is on the job on and off too, but McGee couldn't find any records of a current job for the last three years. Also no apartments for the last 2,5 years whatsoever under hers or another name with her description, until she popped up seven months ago in Germantown''

''The hospital visits? Do you know what for reasons there were that she had to go there?'' Tony asked worried.

''Mostly dehydration and nutritional deficiency, one alcohol poisoning'' Gibbs sighed. ''For the rest apart from a charge for stealing food and drinking underage, her record is clean''

''She's not a criminal, Gibbs'' Tony automatically defending her.

''I know'' Gibbs assured him and nodded. ''But maybe she is not the same person she was either''

''That person died along with the contact with her parents'' Tony said coldly.

''There are no records of that she had any kind of contact with anyone of her family''

''I know. Her parents were like mine. I think it had to do with the neighborhood... I don't know. Nick was my best friend, but he rather believed that I knocked up his little sister, than to try and get her to talk about what really happened'' Tony shrugged.

''Both of her parents were like yours or just your father?'' Gibbs asked.

''Mostly my father. Her parents were just as strict, trying to keep the family image like they wanted, a perfect little family. But when nobody watched... they were just as my father. Trying to do as if Nick and Liv didn't existed. It was when my father shipped me of to military school and I came back to visit when I was 16 or so, that I understood that the way that we were treaded, was not how a parent should treat a child and I wish I had seen it sooner''

Gibbs studied Tony for a moment from the corner of his eyes. Deciding of he should ask. after a couple of minutes he gave him.''What about your mom? Was she at all like your father?''

Tony was surprised, Gibbs never asked personal questions. But after how Gibbs had opened up to him, it wouldn't be fair to close down now. He took a deep breath. ''No... she was like the opposite. She still had the wrong role in the family. Instead of being able to a mom all the time she was more the referee between my father and I'' Gibbs nodded, but kept silent. ''She used to write a lot... That's both a great memory and my worst'' Tony looked out of the window. ''She would write little stories she would tell me before i got in bed or the other way around, that was fun. but...'' Tony took a deep breath.

''I also found notes when I was just able to read. I didn't understand what it said at first, and I knew that where she put it, she was never going to look for them again, so I took them and put them in a box. Once I got older I read them again and that's when I understood that my mom wanted to walk ou on my father. She just didn't have strength to do so. Afraid he would follow her and stuff...''

''what happened to her?'' Gibbs asked.

''She took the easy way out and hung herself after she tucked me in. She was a great mom and that's why I hate her so much for leaving me instead of taking me with her''

Gibbs looked at him surprised. Tony was implying what he thought he was, was he? ''Tony?''

Tony realized how that sounded and his eyes went big. ''Shit Gibbs...'' He stammered. ''I didn't mean it the way— I mean at first when I was young I did thought that, but... but not anymore... I would never do that to anyone'' He trailed off at the pained face Gibbs tried to hide. ''Can't we just leave it at that?''

''I shouldn't have pushed'' Gibbs said.

''It's okay, after these weeks I think I owe you some of my background now that I know yours a little'' Tony smiled sadly.

''I don't have the best relationship with my father either, Tony'' Gibbs said after a couple of minutes.

''I wasn't even aware you had a father'' Tony smirked. Then his eyes went wide. ''Wait.. there's another Gibbs on this planet?'' He asked shocked and the head-slap he got was not unexpected.

''Was it anything like the relationship with my father, would he say those things to you that my father did to me just half an hour ago over the phone?''

''No... we just pissed each other off. We have very different opinions on everything. But I lost it at the funeral'' Gibbs told him, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

''What happened?'' Tony couldn't stop himself.

''He showed up with a girlfriend, _on my girls funeral_!'' Gibbs grunted through his teeth.

''_Ouch.._'' Tony thought. It surprised him that his father didn't show up with a girlfriend on his mothers funeral.

''Your parents divorced?'' Tony asked before realized it. He didn't know where that kind of courage came from. Maybe it was because he was nervous about Olivia or he actually curious. ''Oh sorry Gibbs it's none of my business''

''It's fine, but no they aren't divorced'' Gibbs shook his head. ''She got sick when I was twelve and a year later she past away. Leukemia'' Tony's face turned sad. ''Yeah, was pretty painful, as well for her as for me''

''Is it weird that I find like we have something in common? I mean it's not exactly the same, but we both lost someone we needed at young age''

''We both missed something we didn't totally got it from our fathers, too. The only difference is that my father was a pain in the ass being a father. Yours... is just an asshole''

''Have you spoken to your father lately?''

''No haven't seen or spoken to him since the girls funeral'' Gibbs answered.

''That's a long time''

Gibbs sighed. ''Yeah it is''

They were silent for a couple of more minutes before Gibbs spoke up again. ''What was she like?''

''Who?'' Tony turned to face him again.

''Olivia''

''Oh... uh'' Tony blinked in surprised by the sudden subject change. ''She was fun and lively like I said. Whenever you saw her a smile appeared on your face... Or just mine... I really don't know about the rest'' Tony trailed off. ''Anyways, she loved cats, one anyway.. She found a stray one day.. she would put it in the barn and bring it water and food everyday. They never found out that she used to hide her slice of thirty dollar salmon and bring it to that animal'' He chuckled and a smile appeared on Tony's face. ''Oh, and she always wore bright colors. Her favorite was a black tank top with a long sleeved sweater over it, it was kinds pink or orange.. she would wear a skirt the same color''

''You remember her favorite outfit?'' Gibbs asked raising his eyebrows. Things about Tony's reaction started to make sense now. But he still wasn't sure. He had to see what Tony would do if they faced each other.

Tony frowned. ''That's kind of weird huh?'' He asked.

''It's just something you remember her by. It was part of who she was'' Gibbs shrugged. Then he hesitantly added, ''I got that too with Shannon'' He observerd Tony reaction from the corner of his eyes.

Tony frowned in thought at that, but stayed silent. Gibbs was comparing Olivia with Shannon? How could he do that? He didn't even know Life.

''When she lived with me she was becoming more herself again, still not that sparkle in her eyes though and the dark and sloppy clothes remained. No we didn't have much money and I tried to hide most of the unpaid bills so I wouldn't stress her. But we did well. I guess it just wasn't meant to be to end well''

''You were a good friend to her'' Gibbs assured him.

''I was her only friend. Trust me, not many people want to be friends with a fifteen year old pregnant girl. I think that's sad really. If they just gave her the chance to let you know her, they wouldn't want to let go of her friendship. She lived for her friends. But then she became depressed and it was like all that had disappeared''

Gibbs could hear the defense and passion Tony with about her. And Tony was mad. Mad at the people who were hard on her and them, mad that he couldn't help her and mad at her for thinking she wasn't good enough to be his friend.

''How do you know how bad the shelter is?'' Tony asked suddenly.

''What?'' Gibbs asked confused.

''When we left the house, you said it was a bad and not normal shelter. How do you know?''

''I lived in D.C. For 30 years now. I know my way in and around it. I've been to places for work and for friends'' Gibbs explained. ''Had to go there for work. Witness''

''Huh? Was this before I joined?'' Tony asked, he couldn't remember.

''No I went there with Kate. You were still at home, sick because of the plaque'' Gibbs explained.

''Oh right''

The last 5 minutes they were silent as Gibbs drove into the neighborhood of the shelter.

…

''What did I tell you about that kid of yours?'' A man said. His words were slightly slurred and the smell of alcohol was definitely around him. Olivia backed up into the corner of her bed against the wall. Her kid was crying again, but she didn't have any food left in her for it.

''Leave us alone'' Olivia said quietly.

''You get that kid to shut the hell up or I will'' The man said.

''Come on leave her alone, she's in the same shit as all of us!'' A female voice came through.

''That thing is driving me insane!'' the man yelled, making the baby cry harder.

''_That thing_ is a baby. He does nothing wrong. _He is hungry_'' Olivia told him.

''We are all hungry, you don't see me crying'' The man said.

''Are you that dumb or is it the alcohol that is working on that miserable brain of yours?'' Olivia spat angrily.

''Federal Agents!'' Olivia suddenly heard. ''_oh great the cops..._'' She thought and rolled her eyes. ''What the hell is going on here?''

She still didn't see the man who was growling, but his voice was full of irritation, serious and gruff.

''Who the hell called the cops?'' Another yelled frustrated.

''Let us through'' This time it was a familiar voice, but it sounded commanding.

''Dude, put that away'' again another man said.

''Not until you let us all through. We are here for only two people'' The voice came closer and closer. Her heart sped up, as a path formed through the crowd and two people came walking towards her. Automatically she tried to back up further, but she was already against the wall.

She held the crying baby against her chest slightly rocking and burried her face into the crook of the little neck, rocking back and forth.

''Can I borrow your gun?'' the drunk guy asked.

''I don't think that's safe. You might accidentally hit the baby'' The familiar voice said.

''That's the whole point. I want that thing to shut—'' He couldn't finish his sentence as he was slammed against the floor before he saw movement.

''If I hear one more word out of your Goddamn drunken mouth, about her or the child, I will rip your head off'' The gruff voice was even lower now and she was intimidated by it. ''Now get out of the way, before I shoot you in the ass''

He swung the guy up his feet and pushed him away. The drunk guy crashed into a container and he again fell with a groan.

Olivia noticed that someone placed two hands on her bed, two on each side of her legs, but her sight was fuzzy and spinning a little. She was just as exhausted as the kid, but now the baby didn't seem to stop crying.

''Life?'' Olivia's eyes shut half way up at the nickname. She hadn't heard that name in a... lifetime, she wasn't Life anymore.

''I'm not Life...'' Olivia told her person. She kept rocking back and forth.

''Olivia Ann Surray then'' The person said over the noise of the baby.

Her eyes came up the other persons head and the color green came into view. She knew those eyes. She would recognize those eyes everywhere. ''Tony?'' She asked quietly in disbelieve.

''Yeah it's me'' Tony said.

Olivia could make out the sad smile on the person in front of her. ''I can't believe it...'' She said quietly.

Gibbs knew that it wasn't the place, but he rolled his eyes at the same sentence as Tony said earlier. He watched from a distance. They didn't know how she would react.

''It's really you?'' She still couldn't believe it. If she could she would reach out. This had to be a ghost... a hallucination. She was going insane right?

''I have never lied to you, Liv'' Tony assured.

Olivia wanted to hug him, but she couldn't let go of the baby and she was just to exhausted.

''I'm going to take you with us'' Tony told her.

''What? No! You can't do that... you can't you have no money'' She panicked. ''Please don't. I don't want to hurt you again... I.. I'll stay here''

Tony looked over her. She was a mess. She was so underweight, her cheekbones were slightly visible, her arms were way to skinny. Her hair was a mess nor was it washed in a looong time. And basically she stank, but that didn't matter. Her skin was dry and her clothes ripped.

Suddenly the cries stopped and Tony's eyes landed on the little human in her arms. The baby had the slightest of tan under the pale face and even though he could see that the baby wasn't older then a week, it had light blond hairs on his little head. Tony didn't want to think about the father of the child. He watched the baby breath even in and out fascinated. ''You're a mom'' He said quietly.

''The worst mom'' Olivia mumbled.

''No! Not the worst'' Tony tried.

''Yes I am... I can't even give him food. He's been crying for the whole day now'' the tears streamed down her face.

''A him, huh?'' Tony said softly. He knew that a serious stern tone wouldn't help matters.

''A Boy Tony... just like you said it would be'' Olivia said with a small smile that didn't reach her tired eyes.

That made Tony gut twist. He was thought that the other baby would be a boy. They never found out. Olivia didn't want to know after it had past away and he respected that.

''What's his name?'' Tony asked and gestured with a hand behind his back for Gibbs to come closer.

Gibbs who had been standing a little distant, had seen the flesh of confusion in Olivia's eyes and Tony body tense when she said it was a boy.

''Mason... Mason Joel Surray'' Olivia asnwered.

''Okay. Liv, Mason has to have food, otherwise he's going to be very sick'' Tony explained to her. ''Let us help you''

''Us?'' Olivia asked.

''Us'' Tony pointed at the man now beside him. ''That's Leroy Jethro Gibbs''

''Can I trust him?'' Olivia asked, not looking away from Tony.

''Yes. He's my boss and he saved my ass more times than I can count on both hands. He's an agent, Olivia and he 's very good with kids as well. I trust him with my life''

''I don't want to be a burden'' Olivia said quietly.

''You won't be'' Tony assured her.

''Where are we going?'' Olivia asked.

''I don't—'' Tony started, but he was cut off.

''You're staying with me'' Gibbs said seriously, but soft. Tony looked away from Olivia and stared at Gibbs stunned. He didn't want to ask for that. He wanted help yes, cause he really didn't know anything about babies. But letting her stay there?

That made Olivia look up to him, eyes wide. ''You don't even know me''

''I trust Tony and he asked me to help, so I help'' Gibbs told her. He lowered himself. ''How long has it been since _you_ had something to drink or eat?'' He asked her.

''Me? I last ate three days ago, my water was gone last night'' Olivia told him, glancing at Tony again, then back to Gibbs.

''We have to call Ducky'' Gibbs told Tony.

''Duck-y?'' Olivia frowned.

''He's a doctor'' Tony told her.

Olivia's eyes went wide. ''Tony, no! No more doctors. Please don't make me go to the hospital again. Please Tony, no!'' She pleaded.

''Sshh it's fine. No hospital yet. Ducky is my personal doctor and a good friend. It's going to be fine'' Tony assured her. Laying a hand on her cheek. ''Are you able to stand up and walk?'' He asked.

''I don't know, not without laying down Mason'' She said.

''Give him to Jethro'' Tony said. Gibbs raised his eyebrows at the first name, but he knew that Tony did that for a reason. Olivia didn't move as Gibbs reached out. ''Come on, Liv. He's in good hands. He's the best father I know''

She looked at Tony surprised. Tony wouldn't say that, would he? A good father in Tony's eyes? But she trusted Tony. She slowly handed the baby to Gibbs, trying not to wake him and succeeded.

She watched as Gibbs laid the baby without any difficulty against his chest and shoulder and made a whisper as Mason stirred a little. She thought he was waking up, but then he settle back into Gibbs chest.

''See?'' Tony asked. He held out his hand. ''Come on. Let's get you out of here''

As she tried to stand up, she wobbled and her legs gave in. Tony could catch her just in time and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her standing. ''Are you good?''

''No...'' she said with her eyes closed. ''I'm dizzy and I feel like throwing up''

''I'll carry you'' Tony said and picked her up with one swift moment. He hated feeling how light she was. ''I have bottle's of water in the car and a few muesli bars''

His eyes met Gibbs' as Gibbs looked at him, he noticed the agent observe eyes, but ignored them as he wanted to know if this was really good with him. ''Are you sure?'' He mouthed. Gibbs rubbed Mason's back and nodded. ''Thank you''

Tony changed Olivia's position slightly and began to walk. Gibbs followed after him, trying to figure out just how much Tony was a friend to her and how much he was more so long ago. He watched Olivia's face. Her eyes were closed, but she was so skinny and her expression was troubled and hurt. He held the baby a little tighter to himself, feeling the overwhelming familiar feeling to protect him.

As Tony looked around him, he saw that every single person in the cold hall? Room? He didn't even know what to call this, looking at them. They looked at him in pain and sadness. Everyone in this room had their own story. Maybe for some of them it was their own fault they were here, but others.. he couldn't even imagine what their story was, as he saw in their eyes that they wanted just as much help as Olivia had, but maybe they had no one. He looked behind him for a moment to see the drunk guy trying to sit up, grabbing his head in pain, that was the one person he didn't feel sorry for at the moment.

One bed got most of his attention. A man, his age somewhere between his and Gibbs' was sitting a bed in the corner. The man was watching at Gibbs. He had a smile on his face as he followed Gibbs movements with Mason. Gibbs looked in the same direction and nodded. The man nodded back and wrapped an arm around a girl that couldn't be older then 12. She smiled the same smile and waved.

''Hurts, doesn't it?'' Gibbs asked quietly looking at Tony's back, but he knew they had the same feeling right now.

''Yeah it does'' Tony agreed. He looked down at Olivia as they stepped out of the building. ''I got you, Life. I'm gonna help you, just like last time'' He whispered. And he hoped that he would do better this time.

But right now, Olivia and 'Mason', which name he really liked, weren't the only ones on his mind. He couldn't get the expressions on the other people faces out of his mind and he had the sudden urge to turn and hug that girl that had one of the most beautiful smiles on her face that he had ever seen.

* * *

_**So that did you think? you can tell me in a review! I love those they motivate me to write and then i can update faster! :)**_

_**Love you all! **_

_**-X- Leonie**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you guys for the review. i loved them all :D**_

_**I don't know why but i just love writing babies or kids in the story. maybe it's because i love them myself :) It's an easy way to experiment writing (OC) charaters. So writing Olivia and Shannon is totally new for me. Not doing half bad, do I? **_

_**Alright Lets get back to the story! Enjoy your reading**_

* * *

Gibbs stopped by the car and opened the door of the back seat, holding Mason expertly on one arm. Tony settled Olivia on the seat and shoved her to the left side of the car. He buckled her up, as he noticed she had fallen asleep and wanted to start with himself, when Gibbs behind him cleared his throat. He looked up and saw that Gibbs wanted to give Mason to him.

Tony eyes went wide with the idea. ''Gibbs no! I can't hold him. He will wake up and cry... or I will break him... I'm not good with kids let alone babies'' He stammered.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. ''You won't break him'' He said sternly. He reached out his arms again. ''And how am I supposed to drive with a kid in my arms?''

Okay, that was true. Tony looked hesitant. ''What if he starts crying?''

''Then you sooth him''

''I don't know how!'' Tony exclaimed quietly.

''How did your mom sooth you when you cried as a kid?'' Gibbs asked

''DiNozzo men were not supposed to cry'' Tony mumbled. With the glare he got he added, ''But when I did... she uh.. used to hug me... and she rubbed circles over my back... it used to relax me'' Tony frowned as he realized that maybe would help.

Gibbs smiled as he saw that realization hit Tony. ''With babies it no different'' He said simply. ''Just think about that and you'll be fine''

''Okay'' Tony said still a little hesitant.

''Just hold your arms like I do'' Gibbs instructed and Tony buckled himself up and then mimicked him. ''Good, now be sure you support his head at all times'' Tony nodded and Gibbs gently laid Mason in Tony's arms.

Tony was surprised that Mason didn't way up. He was fast asleep.

Gibbs watched Tony, watching Mason. Tony began to study the little human in his arms. Mason had the slightest tan, under his pale face. Even though he couldn't be older then a week, he had thick light blond hairs. Tony watched his chest rise and fall, how his nose twitched and how his little fingers moved ever so slightly.

The little guy was only wearing a light brown night suit.

Tony reached out and played a finger over Mason's arms and ended at his left hand. His eyes went big when Mason wrapped his fingers around Tony's.

''Wrapped around his finger already?'' Gibbs whispered.

''How did he do that?'' Tony asked.

''Babies seek comfort'' Gibbs explained. ''When they get older and they are strong enough, they get a stuffed animal to hold on to, but right now he chose your finger'' A smile played on Tony's lips. ''We should get going. I saw a store three blocks back. I buy some stuff and give the little guy something to eat''

''Okay'' Tony said not taking his eyes of Mason. Gibbs quietly closed the door and walked around the car. He took his place on the drivers seat, started the car and drove off.

**…**

Tony was at first surprised that Gibbs was driving carefully. But then he realized that this was Gibbs who was looking out for a kid or baby. It made him smile. Another glimpse of Father Gibbs.

A couple of minutes later, like Gibbs had said, they stopped on a parking lot of a store. He turned off the car and turned to see Tony sitting in the same position. ''I'll be right back''

''What if he cries?'' Tony repeated his earlier question.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. ''I'll be fast'' He assured and got out of the car.

As he closed the door, the sound made Olivia jump awake. ''Mason?'' She panicked. She was momentarily confused by her surroundings, but as she looked around and found Mason and Tony sitting next to her she relax visibly.

''Ssh, Liv. It's okay'' Tony assured her.

''No it's not'' Olivia sighed.

''It's _going to be _okay'' Tony corrected himself.

''How do you know that?'' She asked, glancing at Mason. His fingers were twitching over Tony's finger.

''Because we're going to help you'' Tony said, but Olivia stayed silent.

After a minute she spoke up. ''Did Senior call you?''

''Yeah he did a lot of times. I answered once and one time Gibbs did. Don't know what they said to each other, but I think I am glad I didn't here it. Gibbs doesn't like him''

''Why did you call Senior in the first place?'' Tony asked her.

''I didn't want to call him, I wanted to call you... I didn't know it was him. I asked someone I know to get me the phone number, I didn't realize it could be Senior's... I was desperate when I called and rambled, it was when I stopped that I heard it was Senior''

Tony nodded in understanding. ''Ducky is going to check you and Mason over, once we're back home'' He explained.

''Ducky... that's the man who's with you?'' Olivia asked.

''No... that's Jethro Gibbs. My boss''

''Oh... right'' She said and then coughed, making Mason stir.

''There's a bottle of water, next to you in that storage space'' Tony pointed. Olivia turned and saw there were more than one. She grabbed one and tried with difficulty to get the cap off. She felt so weak. When she succeeded, she took a sip and sighed in pleasure as if it was the best thing in the world.

She took a couple more sips and then asked. ''Why would your boss want to help me?''

''Well... he's not only my boss. He's also a very good friend of my for six years now''

''You worked for him for six years?'' Olivia's face showed surprise.

''Hey! I like my job'' Tony exclaimed quietly amused.

''Last I saw you, you couldn't hold a job for two weeks. You were glad that the campus had so many jobs for you'' Olivia smirked and then saw Mason stir again.

''He's going to cry'' She warned.

And at that moment Mason did. Tony panicked for moment, before Gibbs words settled in. He turned the baby and held him against his chest, like he had seen Gibbs do. ''_Okay, sweety. It's gonna be okay_'' He heard his mothers voice. He remembered feeling her hand on his back and he started making circles on Mason's back. He was surprised to notice that his hand was bigger than the baby's back. ''Ssh... it's okay. You're safe'' He whispered.

Olivia watched the scene in awe and was startled out of her trance when the door opened. Tony sighed in relief as he saw Gibbs sitting down a grocery back and grabbed a bottle with formula.

''Seems like I'm just in time'' Gibbs said as he tested the milk on his arm, to see if it wasn't too hot and then handed the bottle to Tony.

Tony grabbed the bottle, without hesitance, too overwhelmed by the boy's cries. He held the nipple against Mason lips and was glad when he wrapped his lips around it hungrily and started sucking, stopping his cries within a second.

Mason had still his eyes closed, Tony was disappointed at that. He wanted to see those eyes.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Gibbs looked over at Olivia. She sat there in awe. ''How are you feeling?''

''He's so hungry. I couldn't feed him properly for days '' She whispered. She looked down to her son and saw that Mason was already half way through his formula.

''He's getting it now, that's all that matters'' Gibbs said softly. ''When we're home your getting something to eat too''

''you don't have to do this'' Olivia said.

''We do'' Gibbs said.

''And we will'' Tony added.

''But I don't have anything to give you!'' Olivia explained quietly. ''I have no money, no clothes or other expensive stuff. I don't have anything''

''Then why did you call?'' Tony asked. His glare was one that would make Gibbs proud if he could see it.

''I... I don't know'' Olivia looked away.

''Yeah you do. You don't realize it yet, but you do know'' Tony told her as he pulled out the now empty bottle of Masons mouth. He frowned. There was something else he was supposed to do, but he couldn't remember what.

''You have to let him burp'' Gibbs and Olivia said at once.

''Oh... right'' Tony looked at Mason. ''Uh... how am I supposed to do that?''

Olivia gestured with her arms to give Mason to her. Tony obeyed. ''You got... something?'' She asked both of them.

It was Gibbs though who understood what she was talking about and handed her a small blanket. She laid it over her shoulder then held Mason against her and made him burp.

Gibbs smirked

''Good one!'' Tony laughed. ''See, you are doing good!''

She wrapped the blanket she got from Gibbs around Mason, gladly he didn't throw up on it. ''No I'm not. He doesn't have anything, less then me even'' She watched as he started his breathe evened out again.

''We're going to take care of all of it'' Gibbs said. Olivia looked at him and saw that he wasn't lying. She couldn't say anything. ''But we have to get going now. Ducky is going to be at my house in forty-five minutes''

''Okay'' Tony and Olivia said at once.

Gibbs grabbed the big grocery bag and placed it next to Tony. He then closed the door and went to driver seat. Soon they were on the road again.

''Why don't you give him to me so you can sleep?'' Tony asked Olivia as he saw het yawning again.

Olivia looked at him for a moment then nodded and handed Mason to Tony. She leaned against the window and was asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

Tony looked at her with worried eyes and then into the rear mirror to see that gibbs was doing the same.

Gibbs turned his eyes to meet Tony's and Tony smiled and nodded, then looked back at Mason.

**…**

when they arrived at Gibbs house, they saw Ducky's car already parked on the driveway. He placed his car next to it.

Gibbs opened the door and Tony handed Mason to him. Tony woke Olivia up, but she was still too tired to walk on her own. He swept an arm around his shoulder and helped her.

Gibbs opened the door and they walked into the living room. Ducky was sitting on one of the chairs with his back towards them.

He stood up as soon as he heard Gibbs come in. ''Ah Jethro, I wondered when you were going—'' He stopped mid sentence as he saw the baby in Gibbs arms and the young lady, who was holding onto Tony.

''We need your help Duck'' Gibbs said.

''I would say so, Jethro'' Duck said coming closer. ''Who do we have here?''

Gibbs gestured to his arms. ''This is Mason Joel'' and then he cocked his head to the side. ''And that is his mother Olivia Surray''

''Pleasure to meet you my dear'' He reached out his hand to Olivia and smiled politely. ''Doctor Donald Mallard. Most people call me Ducky''

''Nice to meet you too'' Olivia said with a weak smile.

''Do you mind if I sit her down on the couch?'' Tony asked.

''Not at all, my boy'' Tony settle Olivia down and Ducky turned to Gibbs.

''It's a long story, Duck. First will you check them over?'' He asked.

''Right away, Jethro'' Ducky agreed.

''Okay'' Gibbs turned to Tony. ''Can you hold Mason? I get the rest f the stuff out of the car''

''Sure thing, boss'' Tony said and grabbed the baby, now with much less hesitation out of Gibbs arms. Gibbs nodded and walked again. Ducky watched Tony as he sat down next to Olivia.

''Now my dear. Would you rather that Tony leaves the room?'' Ducky asked Olivia.

''No he can stay. It's not like he hasn't seen me before'' Olivia shrugged.

''Liv!'' Tony exclaimed.

''What? It's true, right?''

Ducky looked at Tony and saw that had turned a odd color of red or pink. ''I see''

''No! It's not what you think'' Tony panicked.

''It's not?'' Ducky smirked.

''It's true, doctor. He just walked in on me. Once a long time ago'' Olivia explained.

''Ah. So you two know each other quite some time?''

''Since we were kids'' Tony nodded.

''Alright then'' Ducky said as he grabbed his thing to begin his examination.

**…**

Half an hour later Ducky was finished. Gibbs had been waiting in the hall all that time. He had brought some stuff to the kitchen and other rooms.

''How are they Duck?'' He asked as Ducky came into the hall.

''To begin with Olivia,'' Ducky began. ''She's dehydrated and severely underweight. She exhausted too which isn't surprising, with the lack of nutrients. Her organs seem to be still in tact though. Does the girl have anorexia?''

''No'' Gibbs shook his head. ''She's homeless. We don't know for how long this time, but I would say, just as long as to when she got pregnant for sure''

''That would explain many things'' Ducky said thoughtfully.

''Does she have to go to the hospital?'' Gibbs asked.

''Not at the moment. However with the state that she's in, she's has to rest for at least a week and eat and drink properly. She won't be able to get out of bed much, let alone take care of the youngest fellow right now. Plus one of the complications is that she can't breastfeed him anymore''

''I kind of figured that'' Gibbs nodded.

''Also I noticed a lack of care during the pregnancy. Remarkable that didn't give any permanent damage, as far as I can tell. But to be certain if she doesn't get better in a couple of days I would reconsider going to the hospital''

''I don't think she will like that. I think she has even worse trust in doctors and hospitals that DiNozzo does'' Gibbs said and Ducky shook his head in disapproval. ''What about Mason?''

''Ah the young fellow certainly was a bit dehydrated as well as a little underweight, but it's nothing what a couple of bottles and a couple of days won't fix'' Ducky explained. ''However I am a bit worried about his length and size. I don't suppose you know if the boy was born when he was nine months or earlier then that?''

Gibbs shook his head. ''I could ask, but I doubt she will remember when she got pregnant precisely''

''Then I don't know. He's rather small, even for a boy that was just born last week. That could cause several things'' Ducky said and Gibbs waited patiently. ''Or he's just small, by the lack of food when he was still in the uterus, which can cause problems that we're are able to see when he gets older... or if he was born too early for his health, his immune system isn't fully grown yet, which will lead to him getting sick if he doesn't get the proper care''

''Does he need to go to the hospital?'' Gibbs asked worried.

''As for now I don't see any signs of complications, that are severe enough to make a hospital call. But I would like to come back in a couple of days, see how it goes with him and his mother, I'll make a decision then. If something happens in the meantime, I trust you to call me or to go to the hospital''

''I will'' Gibbs nodded. ''What about Olivia mentally?''

''Ah yes, the young woman seems to have so issues with trust and she was rather jumpy when I examined her. But our Anthony was really good at reassuring her. I gave her some sleep meds, she has to take them for a couple of days'' Ducky smiled. ''Tell me Jethro what is his relationship with Olivia and the young boy?''

Gibbs gave a quick overview, from when Tony told him that Senior called to the message to until the came back here with them. ''I don't know if it was more than just friends back then. But he definitely worries and cares a great deal about Olivia''

''Yes, I saw that as well. Tony has a rare look in his eyes when he's looking at her'' Ducky agreed.''So she is going to stay here?'' He asked asked.

''Yeah, DiNozzo wanted them to stay in his apartment, but I didn't think that would work. They did that once... I just want to keep an I on her and the baby and in the meantime I can keep an eye on Tony too'' He smirked.

''Yeah Anthony has zoned out quite a lot this week'' Ducky said. ''Any reason for that?''

''His father... they are not on good terms.. and I don't mean like my father and I, he's got a real good reason'' Gibbs said.

''Don't undermine your reason'' Ducky waved a finger at him. ''But I do get what you mean. Well I should get going. Tomorrow going to be a long day''

''Yeah, I think I come in for a while. But I take a couple of days off to help Tony get the hang in the whole, taking care of a baby thing. He's a little hesitant. Thinks he going to break the little guy'' Gibbs smirked and walked Ducky to the front door and opening it.

''I think he's doing a great job already'' Duck said stepping outside.

''Thanks for coming, Duck''

''No problem, Jethro. I'm glad to help'' Ducky put on his hat and walked down the path to his car.

Gibbs closed the door and leaned against it for a moment. He heard the soft noises a week old baby got make and smiled. He had to think. ''_God I loved that sound_''

He pushed off the door and walked into the living room. He stopped in the doorway. He saw Tony sitting on the couch, watching again at Mason. Gibbs didn't think he was ever going to get that fascinated look of Tony's face out of his mind. Olivia wasn't there, though and frowned.

Tony looked up and met Gibbs eyes. Gibbs walked over to the couch and sat down next to Tony. ''Olivia's in the shower, in the guest room. I told her where the stuff lies and gave her one of my shirts I left here to sleep in'' He explained the unspoken questioning.

Gibbs nodded and looked down at the kid. Mason had finally his eyes open, and they were big. One pair of deep blue eyes were staring at Tony. Tony looked down too.

''How are _you _feeling?'' Gibbs asked.

''Scared that I'm going to drop him. Stunned that you let them stay here. Confused that I don't feel like I haven't seen Olivia in eighteen years. Confused that I have this weird feeling inside me, when I look at Mason and I can't stop smiling for five minutes, when I'm not even his father'' Tony said.

''That's a lot of feelings'' Gibbs said. ''And you don't have to be his father to get that feeling. It's just natural for some to care about innocent babies. It's just who you are''

''It's not who my father is'' Tony mumbled.

''Glad your nothing like your father then'' Gibbs stated. Tony stayed silent. He wanted to believe that.

''Where did you want to lay him?'' Tony asked.

''Shannon was never good and giving things away. Saying we never know what would happen in the future. I still have Kelly's crib and all other baby stuff up on the attic'' Gibbs told him.

Tony eyes jerked away from Mason and looked at Gibbs shocked. ''What, no! You can't do that. Those are yours''

''I can and I will do that. Mason needs a crib to sleep in and now it would put to use''

''but they're Kelly's'' Tony excused.

''Kelly doesn't sleep in the crib since she was able to climb over the bars, Tony. And I don't think she would mind, she always has been one who wanted to share things'' Gibbs explained.

''But...'' Tony sighed. ''Okay. Do we want to place it with Olivia in the guest room?'' he asked.

''No. Olivia is going to be on sleeping meds for a couple of days. I don't think a crying baby in the same room is going to be any good now. Yes she has to learn how to take care of him the right way, but right now she had to get a little better first.

''Then where do you want to put it?'' Tony asked.

''Living room. I'll sleep on the couch and you in my room'' Gibbs said.

''But then you'll be the first one to wake when he starts crying. I can't ask you to do that Gibbs. I wanted to help, I want to help'' Tony said.

Tony was right. It wasn't entirely his place to do that. ''Okay, we place the baby in Kelly's room, that way I hear him from downstairs, but you will hear him too'' Tony swallowed as he looked eyes wide at Gibbs.

* * *

_**Like it? Review! you know i love them ;) they motivate me and then i write a chapter in no time at all! :D **_

_**Love ya! x Leonie**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yeah next Chapter! :D Thank you all once again for the great reviews i love them and sometimes get idea's from them. Just tell me what you like to see or hope or think what will happen :D **_

_**Not holding you up further, Enjoy your reading :)**_

* * *

''Kelly's room?'' Tony asked shocked.

It didn't matter that Kelly was a girl and Mason a boy. Kelly's room was light green with white and had a dark brown wooden floor, when he last saw it. She loved the outdoors, the woods, grass, flowers. So green was a great color. But still that was Kelly's room. ''Are her... stuff... still there?'' He asked. He had never been in that room after he left Gibbs place seventeen years ago''

''Her bed with stuffed animal on it and her desk with everything on it and in it yes. Her toy chest and things on the wall. But other then that it's empty and I think you know that her room is big enough to put a crib in there as well''

Still Tony wasn't convinced. Why was Gibbs doing this? ''Gibbs... are you sure about this?'' He asked.

''Have I ever lied to you, DiNozzo?''

''Well.. no... but... It's Kelly's room''

''And she likes to share. I still know my daughter, Tony''

''I know. It just... I don't know'' Tony said. Gibbs saw a look of he couldn't read, before Tony looked away. ''It scares me''

That confused Gibbs. ''Why?''

''Do you know that when I stayed here, how many times I had stood in front of that door? My hand hovering over the door knob, but I never once opened it. Out of respect for you, but also... because I'm scared''

Gibbs closed his eyes. He understood how Tony felt. It was a part of closure you didn't want to have. Too many good memories and he realized once again that Tony also had memories.

''Kelly's room is the one place I go to think'' Gibbs said softly.

Tony looked at him. ''I thought the basement was that place''

Gibbs shook his head. ''No, that's the place I don't think. I'm so distracted and concentrated in building that boat that I don't have to think''

It was silent for a moment. Then Tony spoke up again. ''The window seat by the window that is looking out over the backyard'' He said.

Gibbs nodded with a smile, impressed that Tony knew or remembered. ''Kelly and I used to sit there, looking at the stars. She loved that window because it looked out over the garden en behind that the old abandoned baseball field. It's always completely dark so you could see the star filled sky''

''I found Kelly once looking out of that window'' Tony said softly. ''When I asked her what she was doing, she answered. '_Looking at the stars with my dad_' '' Gibbs looked at him, his eyes a little wide. ''She was convinced that you were also looking at the same stars at that moment, because you always did. I didn't have the heart to tell her that where you were it was in the middle of the afternoon. The thought of it made her smile and I could only wish I had that kind of relationship with my dad''

''Someday, you're going to be a great father, Tony'' Gibbs said softly. ''You're doing great taking care of a baby already''

''He's right'' Olivia's voice came into the room.

The two men looked up to see her standing in the doorway towards the kitchen. ''Sorry.. I didn't mean to startle you. I heard the what.. Jethro? Said'' Olivia explained.

Tony looked at her. She was wearing an old OSU T-shirt and a sweatpants that hung far too loosely around her hips. Her blond hear was damp and a little curly because of it, but she looked better. Clean.

''How are you feeling after Ducky examined you?'' Tony asked as she came over and sat down on the other side of him.

She reached out her hands and grabbed Mason from Tony. ''He's a weird doctor. Kept rambling weird stories. But he was nice''

''Yeah he is'' Tony said. ''You should get some sleep. It's late''

Olivia nodded. ''Just a couple more minutes. I love to watch Mason sleep. It's calming''

''Tomorrow a friend of mine is going to bring you some clothes for you and the baby'' Gibbs said.

Tony and Olivia both looked at him surprised. ''Who?'' Asked Tony.

''Abby'' Gibbs said.

''Gibbs... do you think that's a good idea?'' Tony looked at him skeptically.

''I'm going to talk to her tomorrow. I won't tell her the details, I will tell her what to get. It's a good test to look if she trust you enough to do stuff without pushing for details'' Gibbs explained.

Okay, Tony had to admit that was true. That was his main issue with Abby. As much as he loved her... most of the time. She always wanted to know everything about anything. Kept pushing until you told her. Like she didn't trust you if you didn't tell her everything. She had made clear she wanted to do better and this was her chance to prove it.

Tony nodded. ''Okay, that's fine by me''

''You decide what you want to let her know'' Gibbs told him and Tony nodded again.

''Who's Abby?'' Olivia asked.

''She works with us as a Forensic Scientist'' Tony explained. At Olivia's confused look, he added. ''Some who works in the lab and works out the evidence''

''Cool'' Olivia grinned then asked, ''She nice?''

''She can be if she likes you. She's overwhelming nice. If she doesn't then she definitely doesn't. It does takes her time to warm up on you. She doesn't trust many people outside our (''_Family?...''_) Team, so easily'' Tony explained.

''Can be a good characteristic'' Olivia shrugged.

''Yeah it can be'' Tony said with a far away sound. Then he shook his head. ''Well... Hop young lady go on. Upstairs. Time to go to sleep'' He mocked ordered as he took Mason from her.

''Glad to see you haven't changed one bit, Anthony'' Olivia said with a smile, both Gibbs and Tony hadn't seen yet. It really tried to reach her eyes this time, but still didn't touch it.

''Go to bed'' He pointed towards the stairs

''Yes sir!'' She saluted and Gibbs laughed as she did make the same mistake as Abby did.

Tony smirked. ''Wrong hand, Liv''

''Oh... right'' She did it again with her other hand.

''Better'' Tony approved.

She looked at the stair well and her face changed visibly. It went from playful to dark. She turned back to Tony. ''You're going to tuck me in too?'' She tried to ignore the starting raise of her heartbeat.

Tony looked at her, while Gibbs raised his eyebrows. ''Uhm... sure. I'll go up with you'' He gave Mason to Gibbs. ''I'll be right back, boss'' He assured.

''Good night... Jethro'' Olivia said, still unsure of the man and the name. But she did kind of liked him. He was nice.

''Night'' Gibbs said. He looked after them as Tony led her up the stairs.

Once they were out of sight and a moment later he heard the door close, Gibbs looked at the little human in his arms. If he had to be honest, he had to say that he surprised himself with giving Kelly's room for the kid. He didn't know why he had said it in the first place, but he knew that he was certain of it. What Tony had said to him, touched his heart and he had been struggling to hold back the threatening tears.

But this little guy... He deserved a room, a home, just a normality after living his first week over _there_. And he was convinced that is she was still here, even though he knew that she probably wouldn't live here anymore, she would have shared the room or giving it up to let sleep somewhere else. Kelly had wanted to do that and Gibbs knew he would do everything for his daughter.

God he missed her. And Shannon. Shannon once helped a young man in trouble and he turned out more than okay. Now he helped out Olivia and Mason and he was convinced that whatever happens they were going to turn out okay.

Gibbs looked in the sparkling blue eyes. ''Yeah, now you have slept enough, huh?'' He smirked. The blue eyes were looking at him, as if he was studying and trying to figure out what or who Gibbs was.

Then the smell hit him like a bomb.. a stink bomb. Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. ''I should have known'' He said. He stood up with the kid in his arms and walked over to the kitchen.

He had dumped a pack of diapers there, along with the baby wipes and formula. For now the dining table had to do for changing table. He grabbed the diapers and wipes and laid them on the table. Then he laid paper towels on the table and laid Mason on top of it. He started to get him out of the night suit. Once that out of the way he easily opened the diaper got rid of it.

''Yuck! What exploded in here?'' Tony asked as he came into the kitchen.

Gibbs smirked at the sight of Tony pinching his nose. ''A party pooper'' He said.

''That's the kid?'' Tony asked as he came to stand next to Gibbs. Mason was completely satisfied looking at both him and Gibbs. ''Damn, that munchkin can make a—''

''Hey!'' Gibbs growled softly. ''No swearing in front of the kid''

''Sorry. Still learning'' Tony excused. He watched interested as Gibbs skillfully changed the baby.

''Why did Olivia want you to come upstairs too?'' Gibbs asked.

''Uhm...'' Tony's eyes darted from Gibbs to Mason and back again. ''She's a little apprehensive when it comes to new surroundings. The sounds she isn't used to... tends to keep her awake. So I stayed with her, told her every detail of the room and sounds she heard. She took the pills and was asleep in matter of minutes''

''Result of living on the streets'' Gibbs questioned.

''Yeah that too'' Tony said.

''What?'' Gibbs asked.

''Nothing'' Tony shook his head.

Gibbs looked at him for a moment, then let it go. ''I'll get a car seat from the attic. Then we can put Mason in there for a while, while we get the crib'' He instructed.

''Okay''

**...**

Once that Mason was in the car seat, that they had placed in front of Kelly's room for a moment, Tony followed Gibbs up to the attic. Gibbs went for the boxes, to get them out of the way. He was standing with is back to Tony and didn't seem the notice that Tony was taking in all the stuff.

When he got there, he looked around. The attic was much bigger then he thought. You could probably make another bedroom out of it. But now it was full of stuff. Boxes with, Shannon, Kelly, Christmas, photo's, Uniform on it.

But it was a mannequin that got his eye. He slowly stepped towards it. On the mannequin was a beautiful white dress, going all the way to the ground. It was simple with one thick shoulder strap and the other shoulder strapless. On the middle was a white linen belt with a little silver flowers on it.

''Are you going to help me or not, DiNozzo?'' Gibbs asked.

''I wish I had seen her in this'' Tony whispered. Finally Gibbs turned around and his expression softened immediately as he saw Tony staring at Shannon's wedding dress. ''She would have been so beautiful in it''

''She was always beautiful, Tony'' He said.

''I know... but—''

''I know what you meant, trust me. Maybe you will see her in it'' Gibbs said and turned back to the boxes.

Tony first thought was. ''_How would I do that?_'' But then he looked over the box that said photo's and he realized that every couple had photo's so even Gibbs and Shannon. But was Gibbs suggesting that he would maybe show them to him? His hand went to the pocket that held his wallet. It was like reminding himself it was still there. Should he tell Gibbs?

''Going to stand there all night and the kid is going to be upset very soon'' Gibbs pulled him back out of his thoughts.

''Oh yeah'' Tony said and then went to Gibbs as he helped move the boxes away.

He tried not to be too curious as he lifted the boxes and placed them to the side to create a path. The less boxes they had to move, the more he heard toys with little bells, sliding from one side to the other. Eventually their were old clothes from Kelly from when she was younger than eight, all the way to when she was a baby herself.

This was Gibbs' past, from the years he had with Kelly and Shannon, before he was deployed. Talking about it was one thing, but with the stuff, Tony could actually see it right before his eyes. It made it feel more real once again.

Gibbs picked up the last box and placed it on top of other, before he sighed and looked at the one place that the most organized of the whole attic. Tony stood next to him and together they looked over the stuff. It was placed like it was a room. The were all painted white and in each piece of furniture, had one of more hearts carved out.

Tony walked forward and slid his hand over, the dresser and the changing table, the crib, the rocking horse and chair. All had the same hand in it. A hand he knew. ''You made it yourself'' He stated, completely in awe.

''Gotta do something when you have to wait for nine months'' Gibbs shrugged. ''Besides, it's cheaper then buying it at a store''

''They are really beautiful. Different than the boat. I mean.. the boat is great too, but it has a... rough hand in it? But this... the little details, it's so different, almost soft'' Tony tried to explain what he thought.

Gibbs smiled. Tony had impressed him once again, with noticing the difference. ''I know what you mean and your right. I made this because I wanted the best for my daughter, even though we didn't know if we were getting a boy or a girl. My first boat was like that too, I was never able to get the same feeling building boats again''

''Are you sure you want to do this?'' Tony asked again, turning to Gibbs.

He nodded. ''Mason deserves it, Tony and I don't have nine months to build other things for him''

''Okay'' Tony had a sad smile.

''Just the crib tonight and that box'' Gibbs said, pointing to one of the boxes he had sat apart. ''The rest can wait for tomorrow. You need to go to sleep, cause you aren't going to be able to sleep much''

''Joy'' Tony said sarcastically.

''You signed yourself up for this remember'' Gibbs smirked.

''Yeah I know'' Tony said. ''Come on'' He moved to the crib, Gibbs following him.

Together they got the crib out of the attic and placed it in corridor, before Kelly's room. Mason was nex to the door and awake. ''I'll get the box'' Gibbs said as he climbed back up the stairs.

Tony turned to Mason. The boy was looking at the crib. Tony smiled and lowered himself. ''Hey, big guy'' He said. ''Do you like it?'' At that moment Mason made a noise. ''Oh you do, do you. Well that's good, because you are the one going to sleep in it'' Mason turned his eyes to the sound of Tony's voice and looked at him.

''Tony!'' Gibbs voice came from the hole in the ceiling. Tony straightened himself and looked up. Gibbs was holding the box and lowered it through the hole. Tony grabbed it. ''You got it?'' Gibbs asked.

''Yup'' Tony said and felt that Gibbs let go of it. He placed the box on the floor and wathced Gibbs climb down again, but he was more looking at the hole.

Tony's eyes were narrowed in thought as Gibbs looked at him. ''What?''

''Did you ever think about, to place just a real stairs in here? It's big enough up there for another room and you have plenty of space in this corridor'' Tony asked.

''That's why we bought the house. You know, because you never know what the future holds'' Gibbs said. ''Plus the fact that Kelly was always talking about how some of her friends had a brother or sister. She never said anything directly, but we knew that she wanted a sibling''

''I never said anything either. I wanted one, So that, that way I wouldn't bother my father so much'' Tony told him. ''But I don't think that Kelly wanted one for the same reason''

''No, she wanted one to fit in'' Gibbs said. ''She was a little different and wanted to do everything other did or had so that she felt normal''

Tony frowned. ''Different?''

''She wasn't a girly-girl. She wore dresses now and then and she loved her long hair, but she didn't like dolls much and was more up in the tree or playing soldier with a boyish friend than doing make-overs with her girlish friends. In her time in school, it wasn't all that appreciated. So she would do what she liked, but also do what she thought others wanted her to do, at school that is''

Tony nodded in understanding and looked at the door in front of him

''It's not that scary Tony'' Gibbs said to him.

''It's just weird'' Tony said. His hand reached up to touch the doorknob, but it stayed an inch from touching it.

Gibbs knew more then anyone that Tony had to do this. It had taken him four years of living in this house everyday before he could open it. He laid a hand on Tony's left shoulder and felt Tony relax slightly. He watched as Tony's shaking fingers encircled the knob and slowly twisted it to the left.

The door made a click and Tony pushed it open. When it was open enough to go through, he still couldn't see anything. He switched on the light and the room came into view.

He looked around. Gibbs was right. It was just as he remembered it, only a different duvet and pillow cover on the bed. He absently reached out for his wallet once again. Still there.

He slowly made his way in. He walked around the room. He even remembered some of the stuffed animals that were on her bed. The whole house was a little bare, because Gibbs had took down photo's and decorations, but Kelly's room showed how it was. On her wall was a posters of horses and on her desk were photo's of her and her best friend Maddie.

He then made his way to the window seat and sat down. It was dark out and this time it was raining slightly. Unlike Kelly and Gibbs, who loved to watch the stars on a clear night, Tony loved to watch the rain. Even more so with a thunder storm. It was dark and mysterious.

He looked up to see Gibbs watching him. The older man had a sad smile on his face. ''Memories?'' Tony asked.

''Yeah'' Gibbs nodded.

He stood up again. ''Come on, lets get the crib in here''

the both got the crib in the room and it took a few minutes to figure out where they were going to place it, until Gibbs said it was a good idea to place him near the window so you could sit there if he had difficulty sleeping. Tony agreed.

Gibbs grabbed the box and pulled out a little mattress cover and blankets and started to make the crib ready for use.

Tony went to get Mason. The little guy was asleep again. He picked him up from the car seat and held him, walking back into the room. He watched Gibbs. His expression was unreadable, which just meant that he didn't want people to know how he felt, which couldn't be all good.

''I'm fine, Tony'' Gibbs said not looking at him.

Tony smirked at the lie. ''No your not, but I know you and I won't say anything''

''Good'' Gibbs said, he was talked out for today. He finished the crib and looked up. Tony was already coming closer. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. ''You're getting the taking care of a baby thing, very fast''

Tony just shrugged. And then smiled at Mason ''He's not that bad''

Gibbs nodded knowingly. ''Go on. Put him in the crib''

Tony slowly lowered Mason in the crib and watched as Mason stirred to get comfortable in the unfamiliar bed. Eventually he wasn't moved that much. His right arm was on his stomach and his left arm next to his head, is face towards his arm. Gibbs put a blanket over him.

''Now you go to bed too'' Gibbs said. Turning on a night light, he had found at the attic.

''You're not going to sleep?'' Tony asked.

''He's going to be up in a hour for his next bottle. I will stay up and write down what you have to do'' Gibbs told him, as he turned off the big light and the walked out of the room. ''You can do the round after that''

Tony thought for a moment then nodded agreeing. ''Okay. Good night''

''Night'' Gibbs walked towards the stairs and Tony across the corridor to the master bedroom.

''Hey Gibbs?'' Tony asked.

Gibbs stopped and turned. ''Yeah''

''They would be proud of you, you know. You don't like strangers and yet you let them stay here and use their stuff. But not only for that, but also for how you turned out'' Tony told him.

Gibbs was taken aback for a moment before he nodded. ''I know. Thanks''

Tony smiled and went into his room. While he changed he pulled out his wallet and placed it on the nightstand. Earlier he had put some sweatpants and shirt in here and he put it on. He crawled into Gibbs bed, but he doubted that Gibbs had slept in here lately.

He turned to the nightstand. The alarm said *1:17 am*. He hadn't noticed it was that late. He slid his fingers over his wallet, with a smile. Then turned off the lamp and settled in. He was asleep within minutes.

* * *

_**Yeah, so tell me what you think about this chapter and what you think and hope you will see in the future. i love to hear from you, you know. Inspire me! Positive thoughts people, that's all i'm saying ;)**_

_**-X- Leonie**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! :D i love them all. **_

_**I love surprising you guys with twist you things you didn't see coming..haha :p but also to have a little bit of mystery in it. things you think about ''What? why?'' you know. i love it that you all appriciate it :D**_

_**Okay back to the story! ENJOY! :D**_

* * *

It was 6:23 am, when Tony heard Mason crying again. It was the third time. He had discovered the routine. Bottle, sleep, party pooper, sleep, and now here they were bottle again. He had been grateful for Gibbs' note's in the kitchen.

He got out of bed and walked across the corridor and into Mason's room.

''Come on, Buddy'' He said when he picked him up. He automatically placed a hand on the baby's back, starting rubbing circles as he strolled down the stairs. He looked to the left and the sliding doors separating the living room from the eat-in kitchen was closed. He turned to the eat-in kitchen and placed Mason down in the car seat that Gibbs had placed on the table.

He warmed the milk in micro-wave and poured it into the bottle with formula. He was shaking it when Gibbs came into the kitchen with a yawn. ''Morning'' His voice was hoarse with sleep. He went straight to the coffee maker.

''You're late'' Tony said surprised that Gibbs was still here. ''You are always at work in forty minutes''

Gibbs glared at him. ''Who are you, my fourth ex-wife?'' He sat down on the table, waiting for the coffee. ''Beside, just because I get in at 7 am doesn't mean we start that early. You of all people should know that''

Tony smirked and felt the milk then held it against Mason's lips, who appreciated it and started sucking.

''I'm going in a hour. Not used to a baby keeping me up anymore''

''What are you going to say to Jenny? 'Hi, sorry, but I have to take a couple of days off to take care of a baby that's staying with me, as does Tony and another woman'? I bet she will love that'' Tony chuckled.

''Family emergency'' Gibbs simply said.

''And me?'' Tony asked.

''Family emergency'' Gibbs repeated.

''I think you taught her your rules too well to believe in that coincidence, Gibbs'' Tony looked at him skeptically. ''Besides who's going to take care of probie and Ziva?''

''They will do paperwork and if there's a case they will help Balboa's team'' Gibbs said, standing up at the beep of the coffee maker.

''You got this all figured out huh?'' Tony sighed.

''Yup'' Gibbs poured in two cups of coffee. He left one with milk and sugar on the kitchen counter while he took his with him and sat down again.

Tony pulled the empty bottle from between Mason's lips and rinsed it off under the tap. He poured sugar and milk into his coffee sat down at the table too. He turned the car seat so that Mason was facing them.

''Can I ask you something?'' Gibbs asked.

''You just did'' Tony smirked.

Gibbs gave him a head-slap and glared. ''Smart ass'' He said.

Tony rubbed the back of his head and nodded. ''What is it?''

''You and Olivia. Just friends or was there more?''

''I should've seen that one coming'' Tony sighed and put down his coffee, keeping both hands around it. ''It's complicated''

Gibbs looked at his watch. ''I got time''

Tony closed his eyes. When he opened them again he looked at the stairs as if checking if Olivia was awake yet, then sighed again. ''Olivia and I had a lot in common'' He started. ''We grew up in the same high preppy neighborhood. You know, big house, perfect green lawns with white picket fences around it. We both love movies, she can probably remember just as many chick-flick movie references as I can with the classics. We both loved sports''

''Do I have to worry about the references?'' Gibbs smirked.

''Depends on how long you letting her stay here'' Tony said. He looked absently at Mason. ''But it wasn't perfect behind closed doors of two houses in the neighborhood''

''Behind the doors we were non existent for my dad or her parents... until they decided they could use a punching bag'' Tony told him.

And there was Gibbs confirmation of his thoughts. It still shocked him though and it didn't hurt any less, because he already suspected it.

''We knew that about each other. I could talk to her about it. Nick was my best friend, but he didn't talk about what went down in his house, even though he knew I knew. And because of that we spent a lot of time together in my house when my dad was gone for business, which was a lot. I tried to spend as much time with them as I could, just because I wanted them away from there. Felt like I was protecting them. It creates a strong relationship. She became my source of trust and me, hers. I love her''

Gibbs nodded as if he was understanding what Tony was saying. Tony shook his head. ''But not in the way you asked. I love her and she was my family back then... Still is. But I don't know if I can say as a sister, because I've never thought about her in that way. But neither did I think about her as a potential girlfriend. I loved her very much, still do, but I am not nor was I ever or will I be _in love _with her''

''Okay'' Gibbs said.

''You believe me?'' Tony asked.

''Yeah. I trust you. My first thought when you talked about her was indeed love, and I was right. It's just another kind of love''

''I know it's complicated, but it's true'' Tony told him.

''You told me, that she could put you in jail?'' Gibbs asked. He wanted to know. He didn't understand that part.

''Well. Senior really did as if I didn't existed, before Liv and Nick moved into the neighborhood. If my mom hadn't been there or the cook, I wouldn't have gotten any food. After my mom died, Senior used to give the cook and cleaner days off and then I was all alone even more. I wanted attention, so I used to get in trouble on purpose, I didn't care anymore what kind of attention I got at the time''

Ignoring the attention part, Gibbs wanted to know the other part. ''What kind of trouble?''

''Like figuring out, how the alarm systems work in other houses. Or trying out my knife on cars. Along with some other stuff. When I broke in, I sometimes stole little things, but never things that I thought could mean something to others or big things like stereos or TV'' Tony explained. ''When they eventually would caught me, the police got involved, my father came, I gave back the things I took or my father paid for the damage, he beat me up and then used his _ways_ to get the things of my record and out of the system. It was like it never happened''

''Street smart'' Gibbs nodded, remembering that Tony described himself that way.

''Yeah'' Tony nodded.

''Not gonna judge you, Tony. I know you, your not a criminal. You were just a desperate kid''

''Thanks'' Tony said.

Gibbs emptied his cup of coffee and looked at his watch. ''Gotta go get ready''

''Can you check if Olivia is awake, while you're upstairs?''

''Sure'' Gibbs said, stood up and went upstairs.

Tony looked at Mason. He was awake and moving in the car seat. Tony was surprised that he wasn't surprised that Gibbs had kept all those things. But then again, Gibbs was living up to Shannon's saying. ''_You never know what the future holds_'' Damn than woman was smart.

''Won't let you or your mommy down, Big guy'' Tony said as he stroked through the surprisingly thick blond hairs of the boy.

**…**

As Gibbs got upstairs he, walked to his room first. He took a quick shower and changed into a working suit.

As he stepped out again he slowly walked to the guest room door. He knocked and then opened it, but stayed by the door. He found Olivia just getting to sit up.

''Good morning'' He greeted politely.

''Did I just wake up in a bed?'' Olivia asked seriously in disbelieve.

''Yeah you did'' Gibbs nodded. ''Can I come in?'' She nodded and he walked over to sit on the bed.

''Where's Mason?'' She asked.

''With Tony in the kitchen. He has just been fed and I think he's about to fill his diaper again'' Gibbs informed.

''where did he sleep?'' Olivia rubbed her eyes.

''Room next to yours'' Gibbs said, then smiled. ''In a crib with blankets. New baby clothes is coming today and some other stuff''

''This is unreal'' Olivia in awe. ''Wait? In a crib?''

''Yeah, still had one. Figured he could use a good night sleep''

''Thank you. I would do everything for Mason... but I just don't have anything to offer''

''You don't need to. A friend of Tony is a friend of mine, which aren't many''

''He has always been a loner'' Olivia agreed. ''How did you put up with him for six years?''

''Saw a lot of myself in him, so I could see through his clown act. Our line of work comes with a lot of serious stuff and stress. It's nice to have someone around that can lighten the mood at work. But he has great skill's in the office and in the field and when it's necessary he stands up against everyone'' Gibbs said. ''Plus recent discoveries made me respect him even more as a friend''

''Me?'' Olivia asked.

''Including you yes'' Gibbs said. Then he smiled. ''Ready to get up? I smell something good coming from downstairs''

She smiled and nodded and threw the duvet of her. She stood up and followed Gibbs. ''Pancakes! Tony used to make them all the time''

''I believe that'' Gibbs nodded going down the stairs.

**…**

It was just past 7:37 am when Gibbs came into the bullpen. To his surprise McGee and Ziva both got up stressed and worried. And even more surprised was the director coming towards him.

''Boss!'' McGee exclaimed.

''Jethro are you alright?'' Jenny asked, sounding worried.

''Why wouldn't I be?'' Gibbs asked her. Then turned to Ziva and McGee. ''And what are you guys doing here so early?''

''You told us to come in at 6:30 am, Gibbs'' Ziva said to him.

And that's when it hit him. ''_Shit! The case_!'' Gibbs thought eyes wide. They were in the middle of a case and he had totally forgotten. How could he forget about a running case?

''You alright?'' Jenny asked. ''You look pale, Jethro'' She added.

He recovered quickly on the outside, but on the inside he was still shocked by himself. ''Yeah... yeah. I'm fine, but I need to speak to you in the office'' He told Jenny. She nodded and started to go to the stairs, followed by Gibbs, when McGee called out for him.

''Boss, Tony hasn't come in yet either'' He informed him.

''I know McGee. Don't worry about it. You will know more when I'm back'' Gibbs said, then disappeared into the Director office.

''Is it just me or did he just forgot that he was supposed to come in early?'' McGee asked Ziva.

She narrowed her eyes in thought. ''I do not know. He seemed distracted. Do you think it had to do something with DiNozzo?'' She guessed. ''Those two are keeping things from us a lot lately''

McGee shrugged. ''Not surprised. We hurt Tony real bad and therefor Gibbs''

''What do you mean?'' Ziva asked.

''Come on! You don't see it? Those two are so much alike and are close friends. Gibbs was the first one Tony forgave or he had never blamed him for going away, he understood why Gibbs went because he knows more about Gibbs then we do. They trust each other outside of work just as much as inside of work''

''But we are a team, right? We are not supposed to keep secrets'' Ziva pointed out.

''Not secrets that can influence our work. But they are both very good at separating work and personal life'' McGee reasoned.

''If you ask me, Tony keeping a secret that he's mad at us for voicing our opinions when Gibbs was away, seems to be work related''

McGee sat down behind his desk. Ziva was without a doubt one complicated woman. Before this, she was all flirty with Tony, he even thought she may had feelings for him. Now he wasn't sure with the way she acted or it was just a defense? He sighed and didn't respond. He got back to work.

**…**

''Okay, Gibbs I want the truth'' Jenny said as she sat down behind her desk. ''Are you really okay?'' she asked.

''Just tired'' Gibbs said. ''I need to get a few days off''

''See, Jethro, it's not really reassuring that you take time off after you being late'' Jenny pointed out to him. ''Wanna tell me the reason for you sudden departure?''

''It's a family emergency. Got someone who needs my help'' Gibbs explained.

''And you said you knew Tony wasn't in. Do you also know where he is?'' Jenny asked.

''At my house, helping me with my friend'' Gibbs said, not giving away too much. This was really Tony's story to tell, but Tony was more needed by Olivia. ''He needs time off too''

''Jethro we are in the middle of a investigation'' Jenny protested.

''Yeah I get that, but my family comes first'' Gibbs said. That was a first time he said that out loud, after Shannon and Kelly died.

''Didn't know you had family nearby'' Jenny raised her eyebrows.

''There's a lot you didn't and don't know, _Director_'' Gibbs told her sternly.

''It guess that's true'' Jenny gave him a knowing look and he glared.

''Don't start'' He deadpanned. How much he talked about them with Tony, so little he talked about it with other people. ''Plus you can't cannot give Tony and myself time off, we have enough vacation days build up to go away for another three months'' Gibbs added.

''Are you planning to go to Mexico again?'' Jenny asked tilting her head.

''I told you it was a family emergency'' Gibbs said, irritated.

Jenny looked at him then sighed and nodded. ''I will assign the case to Balboa's team and let Agent McGee and Officer David help them out and run cold cases for the time being. Do you have any idea how long you'll be away?''

''Couple of day's, max a week. Tony will do longer though''

''Why?''

''Because his friend needs help longer then that'' Gibbs said simply.

''You're not going to tell me what's going on, do you?'' Jenny asked.

''Glad you could figure it out so fast'' Gibbs said sarcastically. He walked toward the door, but then turned ''Oh and I need Abby to do some errands for us, she will be back after lunch''

''Jethro! You can't keep all my employees away from the building!''

''Just this morning, Jen. Than she will be back'' He repeated and closed the door behind him. Jenny leaned back in her chair and thought about what the hell this was about.

**…**

Gibbs went down to Abby's lab, using the elevator. He had seen the looks McGee and Ziva gave him from the bullpen. Both different. When McGee would look at him with confusion and worry, Ziva had the worry well hidden behind suspicion, but he still could see the slight worry behind it.

The elevator stopped and Gibbs stepped out. There was no music and Abby was busy on her computer, working away.

''Abbs'' Gibbs said coming up behind her.

''Gibbs! Thank God! McGee told me you weren't here when you were supposed to and then he was worried because you didn't answer your phone and—'' Wait _phone_? Gibbs reached for his pocket and found it empty. Damn he was really off his game today. He even forgot to take his phone and breaking his own rule.

''—then he called again a couple of minutes ago, saying that you were here, but Tony still isn't, but you said not to worry, so I figured you know where he is...'' She finished.

''I do. He's at my house. And you're on leave for the morning'' Gibbs stated matter-of-fact.

''What?'' She asked eyes wide. ''You're sending me home? Did I do something wrong?''

''No! Nothing like that. Tony and I are having a couple of days off and I need you to go shopping for me. Just this morning'' Gibbs said and giving her a note and a credit card. he had made the note last night. He had been right when he said that Mason was going to be awake in a hour and he had taken the time to think about what he needed.

She took the note and looked at it. She frowned in confusion. ''Gibbs these are all things for babies and women!'' Gibbs gave her a look. ''What's going on?''

''Not my story to tell. But I want you to do this without involving the others'' Gibbs said sternly.

''Why?'' Abby asked again. ''Why do you or him need baby stuff or woman clothes and toiletries?''

''Abby! Do you want to help him?'' Gibbs asked.

''Yeah, but—''

''No buts! You want to help him, you do this, without questioning him or making assumptions. You'll know what he wants to let you know when you bring it to my home'' Gibbs told her. ''We ask you for help. Not Ziva, not McGee, but you. Understand?''

Abby looked at him and nodded slightly shocked. Gibbs never spoke to her in that way. And he even had forgotten her Caf-Pow! ''I want to help you and Tony. Always, you know that!''

''Yeah I do. Just making sure it's for the right reasons'' Gibbs said walking out of the lab again. ''I'll see you in the afternoon''

**…**

Tony walked into the living room, finding Olivia sitting, with mason. He smiled at the sight. Mason was making happy noises. ''You're great with him, you know that right''

Olivia looked up and smiled at him. ''I love him''

''I know you do'' Tony sat down next to her. Mason looked at him

''He seems to like you''

''Everyone likes me'' Tony huffed.

''Yeah right'' Olivia scoffed.

''Can I ask you something?'' Tony asked.

''The father?'' Olivia asked, already knowing he wanted to ask things about the last eighteen years.

''That too'' Tony said. ''I just want to know what happened to you since the last time I saw you''

''after I sort of left you... I was so angry, at the world... at the man who got me pregnant in the first place and ruined my life for me, at my family for abandoning me, but mostly at myself for not being able to take care of myself and an unborn child. I was already depressed and I didn't care anymore if I ate or where I slept. I only ended up at that shelter, because of social workers had put me there. I remember just sitting there, until you showed up. And then I felt guilty for doing that to you. I didn't want to hurt you anymore so I figured that if I would push you away I wouldn't do that anymore''

''And I actually succeeded because you left me there. Like I wanted you too. But as the months went by... I started thinking. I didn't want it anymore... but I was too far gone to get back. I tried to take jobs, but after a while they would fire me because I didn't at up to their expectations of being fast enough or because I wasn't social with the coworkers. And every time the depression came back when I failed something and I ended on the streets again. I tried but every time I lost. And eventually the last thing that I did succeeded in was trying to stay away from drugs and alcohol, that's the one thing that I didn't want and you know why''

Tony nodded. He did know. Her father was a drunk and she had made clear she had a hatred against him and the drink. ''Yeah''

''But I had to do something for money. Food... water'' Olivia said.

''What did you do to get that?'' Tony asked. Olivia looked at him. And he shook his head not wanting his thoughts to be right. ''Oh please tell me you didn't'' She keeping quiet looking at him with tears in her eyes was the confirmation he didn't want. ''You sold your body?'' Tony didn't know what else to call it. Other words just seemed too wrong for her.

''I didn't know what else to do'' She cried, the tears streaming down her face as she held mason against her chest.

He wrapped a arm around her in a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder. ''When did you start doing... that?'' He asked.

''About five years ago when I didn't seem to get a job at all anymore, until I found out I was pregnant'' She sobbed against him. ''I couldn't... I wouldn't do that while I was pregnant with a baby... or when I got him. And when I got him and I saw his face and all that's when something in me snapped and all I wanted was a friend, someone to help me, but I didn't trust anyone and the only name I could think of was you''

''I'm glad you called. Maybe not me, but I'm here now'' Tony said to her. His thumb rubbing her shoulder. ''I was worried sick every year about you''

''I'm sorry I hurt you'' She whispered.

''Don't be. It's alright. It's going to be okay. We're going to take care of you and help you with everything and I don't care how much you yell at me and swear at me, you're not chasing me away again, I'm not going to leave you'' He kissed the top of her head.

She sighed as if she was relieved. They sat there for a couple of minutes in silence before she spoke again. ''Jethro...'' She still thought it was a weird name. ''He's a nice man''

Tony smiled. ''He is. He can be a bastard though, to suspects and probies and when he slaps me''

Abruptly she pulled away and looked at him. ''He hits you?''

''No! No I didn't mean it that way. He slaps me on the back of my head, like this'' He did it to himself. ''When I'm rambling, or saying something inappropriate or get unfocused. He doesn't do it to hurt me. Just to get my head back into the game, you know''

She looked at him hesitantly and then nodded. ''Okay...'' she said. ''And the bastard thing?''

''He's gone through really hard times in his life that made him tough. Not many people are able to make him let them in. but he would take a bullet for his job everyday. His team is his family... he says. I have his six, because he has mine and someone has to watch him, because he doesn't care about his own six so much, which can be challenging, frustrating'' Tony explained to her. ''And in the time I have known him, we have been through a lot too and that made me respect him and I hope he respects me too, I trust him with everything, also outside the job. He's my family... He's my dad''

Her eyes went wide stunned. ''D... dad?'' She asked. Tony slowly nodded. ''Wow... I would never thought of you saying that word. You never called Senior that''

''That's because he isn't my dad. He's merely my sperm donor. He doesn't deserve the title of a father let alone _dad_'' Tony said seriously. ''And Gibbs has learned me that''

''Wow...'' Olivia said once more. ''I'm glad you turned out so well''

''Yeah me too''

''What about your coworkers. Are you friends with them?'' Olivia asked, having heard how they talked about this Abby person.

''We recently have some issues with trust. They weren't so nice to me a while back'' Tony said.

''Do I have to beat them up?'' Olivia asked seriously.

Tony grinned at her. ''You haven't changed you know that?''

''I have, but the years just added stuff and took over. I think the old Olivia is in here somewhere'' Olivia said.

''We're going to get her back'' Tony kissed her head again. He looked at his watch. 10:54 am. ''I'm going to take a shower. You okay with yourself for a while?''

''Yeah, survived on my own before in worse places'' She nodded.

''Okay, you know where the stuff lays'' Tony asked, she nodded again. ''Okay. Watch your mom, Big Guy'' He told Mason, while letting his hand slide through the thick blond hairs, then walked up the stairs.

Olivia smiled at Mason. ''Maybe there's still hope on this world'' She told him. ''Whatcha say? Shall I sing a song for you and then you will sleep for me?'' She asked him. He stared at her with his big blue eyes. Even though she didn't know who the father, she was certain that Mason was going to be a handsome boy. ''Well lets see, which one should I sing?'' She thought for a moment and then softly began to rock him and sang quietly.

''Baby let me be,  
Your lovin' teddy bear  
Put a chain around my neck,  
And lead me anywhere  
Oh let me be  
Your teddy bear.

I don't wanna be a tiger  
Cause tigers play too rough  
I don't wanna be a lion  
Cause lions ain't the kind  
You love enough.  
Just wanna be, your teddy bear  
Put a chain around my neck  
And lead me anywhere  
Oh let me be  
Your teddy bear.

Baby let me be, around you every night  
Run your fingers through my hair,  
And cuddle me real tight''

As she finished the song, Mason had his eyes closed and she smiled once more. She jumped as Gibbs' voice filled the room.

''Classic'' He said. He pushed of the door frame. He took in her startled expression. ''Sorry, didn't mean to scare you''

''It's okay. Years of living on the streets has made me jumpy'' Olivia said. Gibbs nodded. ''I wanted to thank you''

''I told you already, you don't have to thank me for letting you stay here'' Gibbs dismissed.

''No, I mean.. Tony told me you watch his... six? I wanted to thank you for that. He needs someone to watch out for him. He tends to get in trouble'' Olivia said.

''Ah'' Gibbs smirked. ''Yeah I got my share of trouble of the years. And if he wasn't as good as he is he wouldn't be my agent or a friend, I wouldn't put up with it. I couldn't hold a partner for long before he came. He put up with me, so I put up with him. Friendship came along the way''

''I give you credit for putting up with him. He's not an easy person to read'' Olivia smiled.

''Neither am I'' Gibbs stated. He looked at Mason. ''he fed?''

''Yeah and filled his diaper after that, so he will be okay for a few hours'' Olivia said.

''Put him down in his room and get some rest yourself. You should be resting too. Me or Tony will wake you for lunch'' Gibbs ordered her, but his voice was soft.

''Maybe a good idea'' Olivia nodded and stood up with Mason. ''See you in a bit'' She said and walked towards the stairs when Tony came down again.

''I just wanted to say to you to take some rest. Guess Gibbs beat me to it'' He said to her. He smiled at mason and stroked his finger over the little cheek.

''Yeah. See you at lunch'' Olivia said and went upstairs.

As Olivia and mason were asleep. Gibbs and Tony worked together to get some of the other stuff into Kelly's room. They had to move to move the desk to stand against the bed, her room was big enough to put it all in there.

Then they went downstairs and Tony started to make sandwiches for lunch, prepared a bottle for Mason and put them in the fridge. Instead of coffee, Tony took a bottle of water and sat down at the table.

''Never thought I would see you so domesticated'' Gibbs said to him as he was sipping his coffee.

''Easy to fall back in old routines'' Tony shrugged. He had made lunch millions of times, when Olivia was living with him. ''What did Jenny have to say?'' He asked.

''She wasn't happy. But I threatened to take all my vacation days, if she didn't let us stay home, because I have that right'' He smirked.

''Bet she loved that?'' Tony smirked back.

''Yeah she did'' Gibbs said sarcastically. He was quiet.

''What is it?'' Tony asked.

''We had a case'' Gibbs said.

Tony's eyes went wide, as he realized that. ''Shit! Gibbs I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it take over, it just happened so fast—''

''Wow! Calm down. I forgot too'' Gibbs said.

''You did? How did that happen?'' Tony asked surprised. Gibbs didn't see Tony hand going to his pocket once again. Tony tapped it. Still there.

''Because when it comes to it, Family comes first'' Gibbs said. Tony looked at him and nodded slowly. ''I even forgot to take my phone with me and forgot that I had told you guys to come in at 6:30 am''

''Damn, you must be off your game'' Tony said surprised.

''Guess so'' Gibbs said with a sighed.

''If it becomes too much, you can go to work, Gibbs'' Tony told him.

''It's not too much. It just brings up old feelings, protectiveness for something small and innocent. Just makes me remember how I felt about protecting my girls and how I was not able to'' Gibbs explained. ''Shannon helped out someone who needed help a long time ago'' He gave Tony a knowing look. ''Now it's my turn''

''Honoring the Gibbs-girls'' Tony whispered. Gibbs didn't see that Tony's hand went to his pocket again and tapped his wallet. still there. Ever since Gibbs knew that Tony had known Shannon and Kelly, it had been there again. And since last night he wondered if...

The thought faded away when another one came in. ''You don't know how long they're going to be here'' Tony thought out load.

''As long as they need and want. Goes for you too'' Gibbs looked at him. At that moment they heard Mason crying.

''I guess it turns into a early lunch'' Tony chuckled. ''I'll get Mason and Liv. You can set the table'' Tony ordered, jumped up from the couch.

''Abby's going to be here any minute'' Gibbs warned him gently. Tony just shrugged.

''She has stuff we need''

''Are you going to be cold to her?''

''We'll see how it goes'' Tony said and jogged up the stairs. Gibbs shook his head and went into the kitchen to do as Tony had ordered. He smiled about that.

A couple of minutes later, Gibbs could hear the cries become louder and a moment later Tony walked into the kitchen, followed by Olivia, holding a crying Mason.

Gibbs had set the table like he was told and was placing coffee on the table for him and Tony. Olivia looked surprised when Gibbs placed a cup of tea for her.

Tony smirked. ''He knows people well''

''Should I be scared?'' Olivia asked chuckling.

''Only if you hide a a major crime'' Tony chuckled along, getting a bottle out of the fridge and putting it in the micro-wave. She gave give a concerned knowing look.

''I know what Tony did to get his father's attention'' Gibbs spoke up before Tony could. ''And I won't put him away. Everyone has his sins'' He shared a look with Tony as the micro-wave beeped. Tony grabbed the bottle and gave it to Olivia.

She put the nipple against Mason's lips and he started sucking on it. Tony sat down next to her and grabbed two sandwiches form the server plate, followed by Gibbs.

Tony was just about to take the first bite when they heard a loud dull thud and a second later knocking. Gibbs smirked. Tony looked at him. ''You locked the door?'' He asked surprised.

''Well yeah, DiNozzo. We got something valuable in the house'' Gibbs rolled his eyes as if it was that obvious. Tony smiled at Olivia and stood up as again there was a knock.

He walked through the living room to the hall and opened the door. For a second it seemed like Abby was going to explode in one of her ramblings, but she just opened and closed her mouth. She had three big bags of clothes for both babies and women, and little stuff like pacifiers and for the baby and toiletries for Mason and Olivia. Beside the bags she also had a extra pack of diapers.

''Hi'' She said softly.

Tony couldn't help it that his expression softened by her tone. ''Hey, Abby'' He replied. He looked at the bags. ''Let me help you with that'' He showed a small smile and grabbed one of the bags and the pack of diapers. He let Abby go into the living room first as he closed the door.

''Gibbs home? he was in a hurry today'' Abby asked.

''Yeah, he's in the kitchen eating lunch'' Tony said as he carried the bags.

''And are you okay?'' Abby asked, her tone was worry, but hesitant and suddenly Tony felt guilty. Could he really put this up while he was helping Olivia?

''I'm fine Abbs'' He replied, calmly. ''Come on, I made something to eat for you''

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips and as they walked to the kitchen. Once there, Tony walked in as if nothing was wrong unusual at all, Abby however stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at the picture in front of her.

It was weird enough to see Gibbs eat a actual meal other than steak, Chinese or pizza, but what shocked her was the picture of the woman with a baby in front of her. The woman was feeding the baby with a smile, but looked like she hadn't eat in days herself.

''Are you going to stare all day or are you going to eat something?'' Gibbs asked, causing for Olivia to look up.

''Sorry'' Abby said and slowly walked towards the table.

Tony took the other bags from her and placed them against the kitchen counters, for later. ''Abby, this is my friend Olivia Surray and her son Mason. Liv, This is the Forensic Scientist Jethro and I talked about'' He introduced.

Olivia reached out her empty hand and Abby took his and shook it. ''Nice to meet you'' she smiled ''Tony told me what you do at work. Cool job''

''I like to think so. I don't remember him mentioning you, though'' Abby frowned, sounding somewhat disappointed.

''Didn't think he would. He doesn't like to talk about his childhood'' Olivia said. She looked down at Mason and his bottle was empty. She smiled and took his out of the car seat. She made him burp.

''Olivia and I grew up together'' Tony explained as he sat down and begin to eat. He stared at Abby, until she sat down too.

Olivia looked at the bags, full of clothes and stuff she and the baby needs. ''Tony that's way too much! I can't accept all that'' She protested.

Tony held his hands up in surrender and swallowed. ''Don't look at me I didn't make a list or bought it''

Olivia turned her face to Gibbs who sat across from her. Disbelieve going over her face and she was about to speak up Gibbs ordered with a soft tone, ''Just say thank you''

She didn't think other things she wanted to say, would come right from her lips so she nodded and said thank you. As they ate a silence went over them, until Mason decided it had enough of the silence and began to make noises.

Tony looked at Abby, who was trying very hard not to erupt. He shook his head. ''You want to squeal don't you?''

Abby nodded but still pressed her lips close. Tony looked at Olivia to see if she remembered him saying she could be overwhelming sometimes and Olivia nodded. He turned back to Abby and said. ''you can squeal, Abbs''

that's when the squeal went through the room, causing Mason make even bigger eyes and trying to turn his head to where it was coming from. ''He's so beautiful!'' Abby said.

Surprisingly Olivia didn't jump. ''Yeah he is'' She smiled.

''How old is he?'' Abby asked.

''One week and two days'' Olivia answered.

''He's so small, but his eyes are so big. He's got your eyes. He looks like you'' Abby said to Olivia.

''You think?'' Olivia asked hesitantly. She didn't know for sure who the father was, there were two men at the time... she thought. But very handsome, that was true. She only hoped that they had a nice personality too, next to the fact they had paid her for sex.

''Totally'' Abby nodded.

As they ate, Abby, being her did ask questions, but they all stayed around funny stories Olivia could tell about Tony or the other way around. She didn't ask about why Olivia was here or why she looked sick or where Mason's father was. He even had in his mind that Abby would think that maybe he was the father. But she didn't let on that she thought it or ask about it.

For the first time in weeks after he had exploded against her. He truly thought that maybe she _did_ had gotten his point.

* * *

**_Wow... Sorry is you thought this was too long. i didn't know where to draw the line for a chapter and now it was twice and long and the previous ones! :O_**

**_Tell me what your thoughts are! i love getting review. Make me smile and inspire me to write fast with idea's :D _**

**_-X- Leonie_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you all for all the lovely reviews yet again! You're Awsome! See what they do? i can't stop writing and writing! :)**_

_**(Warning: No Beta, dyslectic and Dutch... please don't hold it against me. Thank you :) )**_

_**Enjoy your reading!**_

* * *

It was a few days later on Sunday morning when Gibbs awoke from sounds from the kitchen. He didn't have to remind himself anymore that it was Tony getting a bottle for Mason. In just a few days they had fallen in a routine, he didn't bother. In fact he didn't bother at all that there were others in his house. Which scared him at first, but now he just wanted to enjoy it. Make the best out of the circumstances.

Yesterday, Ducky had come to visit again. He examined Olivia and Mason and they were doing well. Olivia made slow progress in gaining weight. It would be a long progress, because gaining weight fast could cause complications.

He heard the micro-wave going off and he looked at his watch. 6:09 am. Around the usual time for Mason. He sat up on the couch and stretched, then stood up and walked to the kitchen. He opened the sliding door and stopped.

It wasn't Tony who was busy in the kitchen with Mason, but Olivia. She was holding Mason in her arms and he was looking at her while drinking his formula.

''Good morning... Jethro... '' Olivia said, her voice still full with sleep. She shook her head disapprovingly. ''Okay, I am just going to call you Gibbs. Don't get me wrong but without an accent like Ducky has, I just can't get used to saying it''

Gibbs smirked. ''It's fine, most people call me Gibbs anyways'' He said, finally walking in and preparing the coffee. ''You are up early. I thought that we had agreed that you are supposed to rest?''

''Yeah... I was on my way from the bathroom with I heard him sob'' Olivia explained to him. ''I thought I would feed him before he would blow up. Give Tony the chance to sleep a little longer''

''He is used to sleep in on the weekend'' Gibbs agreed, he came to stand next to her. Looking at how Mason drank.

''Don't worry. As soon as my man has a full stomach, I'm going back to bed. Should I leave him here or put him back in the crib?'' She asked Gibbs.

''Leave him here. I enjoy his company'' Gibbs said, he said stroking Mason's cheek with a smile.

''You taught Tony well, how to handle a kid'' Olivia said to him. She studied him for a moment before talking again. Her voice more nervous and softer this time. ''I'm sorry for you loss of your daughter... and wife''

Gibbs stopped stroking Mason's cheek and looked down at Olivia. He kind of thought she had figured it out by the room Mason was staying, but he didn't know when she was going to bring it up or if she was going to bring it up. ''Thank you'' It was silent for a moment before he spoke again in a whisper. ''I'm sorry for what happened when you were so young. Don't think that just because it wasn't planned or because it wasn't born yet, it was any less painful to lose a kid''

Olivia shook her head. ''Don't think that either. Thank you''

Gibbs stroked Mason's cheek one more time, then placed his hand on top of Olivia's head. ''We both got another chance. We make the best of it'' He ruffled her hair and went to the coffee maker.

Olivia knew he spoke for himself about Tony and for her about Mason. It was spoken as a promise. Mason had finished his bottle and Olivia stood up and rinsed it off under the tap. She turned to face him. He looked at her. ''I'm going to lie down for an extra few hours'' She told him with a smile.

He nodded and poured in his coffee as she went upstairs again.

**…**

At 9:15 am Gibbs frowned. Tony did like the sleep in, he wasn't wrong there. But Tony had been the first to awake, all the time the last few days. And now he was still in his room. Gibbs didn't really know what to think of it.

He looked down at Mason who laid on his back on Gibbs legs. ''whatcha say, Bud? You're going to help me waking Tony up?'' He asked him. Mason looked at him, then squeezed his eyes a few times and moved his arms. Gibbs chuckled. ''I'll take that as a yes''

He lifted him up and stood up, making his way to the stairs. When he was upstairs he checked Olivia's room for a moment. She was still asleep. Good, but he made a mental note to himself that he would make breakfast soon, for her.

He walked further and knocked before he entered his own room. Still he couldn't see if Tony was awake or not. Tony had wrapped himself in the duvet, his head buried under it as well. He shook Tony's shoulder and was surprised by the reaction.

''Go away'' Tony growled. His voice was muffled by the duvet, but didn't sound like sleepy at all.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow. ''You're gonna kick me out of my own room, DiNozzo'' Tony groaned in. response. He shook a little harder. ''Come on, Gotta eat breakfast''

''I'm not coming'' Tony sounded like a child at this point. Gibbs resettled Mason against his chest and held him with his left hand. He curled his right hand in the duvet and pulled hard. Tony wasn't prepared for it and the duvet was pulled from his body in a matter of seconds. ''Hey!'' He exclaimed as the cool air hit him.

''What's the matter with you?'' Gibbs asked concerned but his voice had a growling edge, commanding.

''Nothing!'' Tony stated, rolled onto his stomach and buried his head in his arms.

''I thought Mason here was the baby'' Gibbs asked. ''But right now you take your childish behavior to a new level''

''I do not'' Tony retorted. He felt the bed dip and a moment later the head-slap.

''DiNozzo I don't want to scare the kid, but I'm close to yelling at you'' Gibbs told him. ''Now try again and tell me what's going on''

Tony sighed and rolled over onto his back. He gave a smile as he saw Mason's eyes on him. He looked up to see Gibbs waiting for him to start talking. ''Senior is here'' He said. ''He landed an hour ago''

''How do you know?'' Gibbs asked.

''He called'' Tony pointed at the phone on the nightstand.

Automatically Gibbs followed the direction Tony pointed at and saw his phone lying there along with his keys and wallet. He frowned. It was different than the wallet his knew Tony had. Tony had a black leather wallet. One that was from the same designers as his suits. It would cost a fortune. But this one was old. Worn out, brown leather.''_Why the hell am I studying his wallet?_''' He shook his head.

''What did he say, Tony?'' Gibbs asked him. The fact that Senior was here wouldn't make Tony this way.

Silence.

''Tony?'' Gibbs prompted.

Tony sat up. And stroked Mason through his hair, before he looked up to Gibbs. ''He talked shit about Olivia and my mother and even you''

''Me?'' Gibbs frowned. ''He doesn't even know me''

''He has puppets everywhere in high places, he can get everything and anything about everyone. He has watched me from the day I went to Philly'' Tony said. ''I'm sure he did a background check on you''

''Why didn't you come down and tell me'' Gibbs asked

''I just thought... that if I kept here...'' Tony paused. ''It would go away. _He_ would go away''

''Not a good example for the kid'' Gibbs said gesturing to Mason ''Hiding for problems isn't the answer''

''I know'' Tony sighed and smiled a sad smile at the kid. ''I just... hearing him like that, I felt like I was ten again''

''Why does he come anyway?'' Gibbs didn't understand that. ''For Olivia?''

''I think she's one of the reasons,'' Tony nodded. ''But I don't know. He has another reason to come. He never just shows up''

''Does he know that you're here with me?''

''I'm certain of that''

Gibbs nodded in thought. And was silent for a moment. Tony waited, knowing that Gibbs was thinking things over. He looked back at Mason, who looked unaware of the stress that came from him.

''Let him come'' Gibbs said determined. Tony looked at him surprised by Gibbs eyes. ''I want to know what that other reason is''

''Are you going to beat him up?'' Tony asked.

''Not planning to'' Gibbs shook his head, although I would love to. ''Any idea when he would show up?''

''Most likely that he will stay at the most expensive hotel around. Will do room service and call up some young woman to stay with him for a few hours, before coming here. So I would say in the afternoon...'' Tony thought out loud.

''Hmm'' Gibbs said. He tapped Tony on the head. ''Come on, gotta eat some energy''

''I'll be right down. Gonna take a shower and put on some clothes''

''Okay'' Gibbs said and stood back up with Mason. He walked back out.

As Tony heard Gibbs take the stairs he looked at the wallet. He was seen Gibbs looking at it and sighed in relieve that the older man didn't bring it up. He didn't recognize it. He grabbed it and turned it around. There it was. L.J.G. When he got it, he wouldn't have guessed what the initials stood for. He had never even heard of the name Jethro.

But it was a gift. Why Shannon had let him keep it, was and will always remain a mystery, but she was not in for a discussion when he wanted to give it back after running a errand. He had used it ever since, until he came to know that Gibbs became his boss. He had put it away at his apartment, until Gibbs found out about their shared relationship. Somehow he didn't he couldn't seem to forget about it.

Tonight maybe, he would tell him. But would he also show what's inside? Maybe Gibbs couldn't handle that.

Tony sighed again and put it back on the nightstand. ''_What a year_'' He thought. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom on suit.

**…**

''So let me sum that up...'' Olivia said just after lunch. They were sitting in the living room. Gibbs sat on the chair, Tony was stretched out on the couch, his hands behind his head and is legs over Olivia's lap. She had Mason on his legs, holding him in a sitting position.

Gibbs and Tony had told Olivia about their unwanted visitor, but she had made clear she understood that they couldn't ignore Senior. And even if Tony wanted to just that, he had to know what Senior wanted from him, beside just insult him and Olivia and Gibbs.

''You were thrown out of a airplane, you had the _plague_, You kissed a guy who you thought was a woman'' She chuckled at that. ''And you were framed for murder... gotta tell you T. it looks like there's a curse hanging over you at NCIS''

''I survived all of it'' Tony said proudly with a grin.

''Yeah because you had a team watching over you'' Gibbs retorted at that. ''And I gave you an order to survive''

''Kissing a guy I understand you survived that. It wasn't the first time'' Olivia scoffed.

''_Wait what?_'' Gibbs thought surprised ''Have to tell me something, DiNozzo?''

''Olivia!'' Tony exclaimed, eyes wide. ''We had agreed _never _to talk about that!''

''Oh come on!'' Olivia laughed. ''It was funny! And by the looks of it you seem to enjoy it''

Gibbs kept staring at Tony with a smirk. ''It wasn't what you think'' He told Gibbs.

''You read my mind now?''

''No but I can guess. But it wasn't what I think you were thinking'' Tony said. ''I was blind-folded''

Olivia laughed harder. While Gibbs raised an eyebrow. ''Not making it any better''

Tony sighed. ''They had four girls in a line and blind folded me! When I couldn't see them anymore they traded the third girl for a guy! I didn't know!''

''And to top it all off, Tony chose the third one as best kisser!'' Olivia said. ''You should've seen him when he saw it was a guy. I thought he was going to throw up, once he knew it was a guy''

Gibbs chuckled. Yeah... Not that Tony was homophobic, but he didn't like the fact he kissed a guy either.

''Anyways... How do you manage to be thrown out of an airplane?'' Olivia asked with a frown.

''We were interrogating a suspect on a airplane with people who were about to attend jump training and from the one moment to the other, another one attacked our suspect and I was pushed in the process'' Tony explained and grinned again.

''I was so excited that I landed not dead. But Agent Gibbs here wanted me to break my neck!'' Olivia frowned and looked at Gibbs for an explanation.

''That's not true!'' Gibbs glared at Tony. ''You were disappointed that were weren't on the news. I just said we would've had a better chance if you had broken your neck. Doesn't mean I wanted it to happen''

Tony huffed at that, while Olivia chuckled. She looked at Mason, who was more interested in her new sweater, trying to hold onto it. ''We got some weird friends, baby-boy'' She said to him.

''And you're not going to get rid of them'' Tony stated.

Olivia smiled at him and again it almost reached her eyes. Almost, was the irritating part in it. How much she laughed or smiled or made a joke. Tony just saw that none of it reached her eyes. That sparkle that missed. Would had been someone else looking at her while she was smiling, they wouldn't think any of it. But Tony knew. He had seen the difference for too long, to miss it. And it would be long before she would get it back.

He knew she was trying to get her mind around this. To believe that everything was going to get better, but she still didn't. And the only thing he could do was to keep saying it and keep standing by her side, making her believe it.

A knock on the door, broke through the grown nice silence and Tony and Gibbs made eye contact. ''Liv, go to the kitchen with Mason and close the sliding door'' Tony said.

''No'' Olivia said with no hesitation or blinking.

''Liv...'' Tony started.

''Tony, No! He's here because of me. I'm not going to leave you alone for this''

''Olivia, I've got his six'' Gibbs said.

''That may be, but this is my fight too!'' Olivia told him.

Again a knock and Tony sighed. ''Okay'' Tony looked at Gibbs and he got the hint.

Gibbs stood up and walked to the hall. He took a deep breath as he reached and opened the door. Even if he didn't know that Senior was coming. He couldn't mistake him for someone other. He was irritated shocked that Tony looked so much like his father and now he understood the insecurity of Tony's thoughts that he shared his father's personality too.

''Agent Gibbs'' Senior's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

Gibbs had his mask in place and looked surprised that the person in front of him knew his name. ''Mr. DiNozzo I imagine''

Senior reached out a hand, but Gibbs just kept staring at him. ''What can I do for you, Mr. DiNozzo?''

''I was given the information that my son was staying here at the moment. I was in town and hoped I could spend some time with him'' Senior answered.

''He is here, but I got the impression that he wasn't looking forward to seeing you'' Gibbs said sternly.

''I don't know what the boy has told you, but I thought an agent always listened to both or more side's of the story'' DiNozzo retorted. ''Can I come in?''

Gibbs didn't respond, other then that he opened the door wider and stepped aside. He closed the door and led Senior into the living room.

''DiNozzo, there's a visitor for you'' Gibbs said as he entered the living room.

DiNozzo passed Gibbs and stood in front of him. ''Hello, Junior'' He greeted, with no emotion.

''Good afternoon, Sir'' Tony greeted back.

Gibbs didn't like the immediate change in Tony's tone and choice of words nor did he like the body language as he stood up.

Senior looked past his son and smiled a fake 1000 watt smile, that was just a fake as Gibbs had Tony use all the time. ''Ah Olivia, what a lovely surprise'' He spoke to her.

''Mr. DiNozzo'' She responded curtly.

''Can I offer you something to drink, Sir, or are you here for business?'' Tony asked. He tried to get the attention from Olivia as much as possible.

''I'm afraid I'm not here for a personal visit, Junior. But I would like coffee'' Senior asnwered.

''No sugar, but a little milk?''

''Glad you remembered'' Senior said.

Tony nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

''I raised that boy well'' Senior said with a grin and sat down on a chair.

''_More like trained him into your personal servant_'' Gibbs growled in thought. He glanced at Olivia, she glared at Senior with the same kind of thought.

''Tell me Agent Gibbs, how is it that my son hasn't screwed up yet?'' Senior asked.

''He has screwed up from time to time'' Gibbs asnwered honestly.

''Than I don't understand why you put up with him. Don't get me wrong, he's my son, but I don't think he's worth your trouble''

''As much as Tony screws up, he proves time and time again that he's learns from it and is worth the effort. He is an skilled investigator. Maybe not computer wise, but his years as a cop and him being himself has given him the special skill to know how to speak to witnesses or suspects. He has a unique way to get people to talk and get information out of them even when they don't know they have given it'' Gibbs said. He didn't often spoke highly of his coworkers, but right now he didn't only speak as his boss.

''I don't see how his juvenile behavior helps in the office. I tried to get him to grow up, but he seemed to forget my lessons the following day'' Senior said.

Both Olivia and Gibbs clenched their hands together, knowing about Senior's '_lessons_'.

Tony came back into the living room, carrying a tray. Gibbs raised an eyebrow when he saw that Tony also had drinks for him and Olivia and hid a smirk at the bottle of milk for Mason.

He placed the tray on the coffee table and handed an cup of coffee to his father. His father nodded and took a sip. He grimaced but didn't say anything and took another sip.

Tony glanced at Gibbs, they both had seen the grimace. Gibbs grabbed his own cup and gave the bottle of milk to Olivia.

''Thanks'' she said with a smile as she resettled Mason in her arms and tried the nipple against his lips. Somehow she shouldn't be surprised when he started drinking appreciatively.

''So, Olivia'' Senior spoke directly at her. ''I haven't seen you in a while''

''No, Sir. I know'' She said. Unlike Tony, she didn't try to hide behind a mask and showed she didn't like him one bit.

''I didn't think you would want a child again. After what happened last time'' Senior continued.

''Dad...'' Tony warned, although the tone didn't show the warning.

''I haven't changed my mind about that word, boy'' Senior said coldly.

''Sorry, _Sir_.'' Tony said.

Olivia sat up a little straighter. ''What happened when I was younger was terrible and don't think I will ever stop hurting from it. And this pregnancy wasn't planned either, but he can't do anything about it''

''Oh I know that _the kid_ can't do anything about it'' Senior said.

''What are you saying, Sir?'' Tony asked having picked at the tone his father spoke. ''Are you blaming her for what happened?''

''Who else is to blame, boy?'' Senior asked. ''You?''

''You know I'm not'' Tony said.

''Why not? You were to blame last time'' Senior shrugged. ''And see how that turned out''

Tony jumped up. ''You—''

''DiNozzo!'' Gibbs called out. Tony stopped in his tracks and looked at Gibbs. ''Sit'' He ordered.

without a thought Tony plopped back down. ''Why are you here, Sir?'' He asked his father.

Senior chuckled. God Tony hated that sound. ''It seems that you have trained him well, Agent Gibbs. I'm impressed''

''Why are you here, Mr. DiNozzo?'' Gibbs asked too. ''Because if it's only to insult my agent or a woman than I gladly show you the front door again''

''I remember you being a all-business-no-crap kind of guy'' Senior said to him. ''But you're right'' He turned back to Tony. ''I want to give you a choice''

''I'm not going to work for you, Sir'' Tony said.

''Are you really that stupid?'' Senior laughed evilly. ''Do your really think I want a criminal as my employee?''

''What are you talking about?'' Tony asked, confused.

''Business wasn't as it used to be'' Senior began. ''And money doesn't come as much as previously. But now that's happening, my accountant has showed me that monthly I deposit money to another account''

''I'm sorry you have problems with your business'' Tony said. ''_Not!_'' He thought. ''But what do I have to do with that?''

''We looked into it and it seems that the money is deposited to an account under the name Anthony D. DiNozzo... Jr.'' Senior finished.

Tony blinked and just looked at his father.

''I don't know how you did it, boy. But I suggest that you turn it around and give me back my money'' Senior ordered sternly. ''Before I go to the cops''

Tony stayed silent and looked at Gibbs shocked. Account? What the hell? He only had one account, but the only money that is deposit on there is his salary. ''That's not my account'' He said.

''Don't lie to me, _boy_'' Senior warned.

''I'm not lying!'' Tony exclaimed.

''Yes you are and you know what I do when you lie to me'' Senior said, glancing at Gibbs. He hated that the agent had a unreadable face.

''I really don't know nothing about an account'' Tony said honestly.

Olivia frowned in thought too.

''But... I can tell you that if you deposited it, and your accountant has not seen it, than it must been done legally'' Tony added.

Senior chuckled and stood up. ''I doubt that. Why would I deposit money to you or an account I don't know''

''I can't answer that question, Sir. I never understood you either'' Tony's first tone against his father was totally gone.

''I don't tolerate that tone, Junior'' Senior warned. ''I don't tolerate my own son talking to me like that''

Something snapped and Tony stood up, walking over to his _father_. ''Your son?!'' He asked in disbelieve. Gibbs stood up too and held a hand against Tony's chest to keep him from standing in Senior's personal space.

''Tony'' Gibbs said softly, mentally saying ''_Calm down_''

Olivia was angry, but kept out of it. She had Mason in her arms and she felt like she had to protect him more.

Tony back away slightly, but his face was stone and Gibbs felt Tony's heartbeat starting to raise. ''How dare you to call me that! You gave up every right to call me that, when you disowned me! You are not my father, I made the mistake minutes ago, calling you _dad_. If I should call anyone that in this house, then it's Gibbs! He has been my father every since he offered me a job!''

It was like Gibbs was punched into his chest and the feeling went straight to his heart. He knew that they had spoken about that fact last week, but hearing Tony say it to his own father and with the tone he said it. Hearing him say that _dad_ instead of father, was even more touching.

Senior just laughed as if he just heard one big joke. ''This guy?'' He asked. ''Boy, have you done a background check on him?''

Tony glared at Senior and Gibbs turned to the man too, his gut clenching at where Senior was going with this.

''You want him as a father?'' Senior asked in amused disbelieve. ''Gotta tell you, Junior you a dumber fool than I knew and remember'' Tony narrowed his eyes. His heartbeat now being almost rapid.

''It's a wonder you survived as long as you did as his employee'' Senior said. ''Tell me, what went wrong with your coworker, Agent Todd?'' Tony's jaw and hands clenched. Gibbs took a deep breath to remain calm himself. ''He couldn't protect her and she was just his employee''

Tony thoughts was a mantra. ''_Don't bring them up... don't bring them up... don't bring them up_''

''As a father he's even worse, _boy_'' Senior continued. And Tony felt Gibbs hand on his chest gripping at his shirt. ''He couldn't even protect his own wife and daughter. He left them instead! and they died because of it!''

He brought them up.

Tony felt Gibbs hand leave his shirt with protest, heard Olivia cry out his name and Mason cries, but everything went black as his rage took over and he lost all control of his own body.

* * *

_**Please don't kill me for doing this to Gibbs and Tony and Olivia and Mason! *Looks if it's safe to come out of my hiding place* **_

_**That's it for today! Damn! my own heart sped up while i was writing it. I just hate Sr. Don't you? Tell me what you think and inspire me! :)**_

_**-X- Leonie**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you for all your reviews on the previous chapter! I love them all and they made me smile. **_

_**Here's the next chapter you have been waiting for and i hope you like it. **_

_**(Warning: Still no Beta!) Enjoy your reading. :)**_

* * *

_''As a father he's even worse, boy'' Senior continued. And Tony felt Gibbs hand on his chest gripping at his shirt. ''He couldn't even protect his own wife and daughter. He left them instead! and they died because of it!'' _

Gibbs wanted to punch the guy in his face. He let go of Tony's shirt and started to get forward when a breeze went by him. He didn't register it was Tony until it was too late.

Olivia saw Gibbs lose his grip and saw Tony's expression on his face change. Her eyes went wide as she saw Tony storm passed Gibbs. ''Tony!'' She yelled making Mason cry in the process.

In one swift movement Tony had tackled his _father _to the ground and was straddling him. His fist made contact with Senior's jaw. Gibbs winched at the sound of a snap and he didn't know if it was Senior's jaw or Tony's hand. ''You freaking Son of a Bitch!'' He yelled at him.

''Tony!'' Gibbs yelled and tried to get the younger man off Senior, but somehow it felt like Tony weighed a ton.

''How dare you to speak of him like that!'' Tony continued and again a fist connected in Senior's face. His nose started to bleed.

''Get off me, fool!'' Senior screamed back and landed a fist in his _son's _eye. But Tony didn't back down.

''You have no right in saying he didn't protect them! No he wasn't around, at that time'' Again Tony's fist hit Senior, this time in the chest. ''He was freaking protecting thousands of people, while he trusted an whole agency to protect the two most important people in his life!'' He vaguely heard Olivia and Gibbs screaming his name again. ''He was there for his wife and daughter! He loved them and they loved him. They spoke everyday about him, how much they missed him and wanted him home, but they understood why he did what he did! They respected his decision!''

''And where were you when I was her age?'' He asked with venom. ''You were drinking in your office and beating up my mother, your freaking wife! because she protected me! And then you got your fucking Goddamn wish! She left me and you had your own personal punching bag in living form!''

He punched again, but Senior got his hand and hit him instead in his face. Tony's head snapped to the right and a second later his lip began to bleed. Again Tony got hit by Senior, this time on the temple. It made him freeze for a moment as dizziness went over him, but the adrenalin kept him up. Suddenly he let out a sick chuckled as he gripped his father harder.

Gibbs was scared when Tony began to laugh after the hit in the face. ''I'm not 12 anymore! You can't hit me and beat me up and expect I fall into a coma, just like last time!'' He said. ''That was too much of a mess wasn't it? That's why you sent me off to military school, the moment I was released from the hospital!''

Gibbs had never seen Tony like this, with such rage and he was panicking that Tony wasn't able to stop himself, but he didn't know what to do. He couldn't get Tony off Senior. The younger man had such a strong grip. ''See how it feels, huh?'' He continued. ''Hurts doesn't it? Now you know how I felt every single day. How mom felt everyday!'' Tony hit him again and again and a scream of help escaped Senior.

The sudden scream made Tony's grip on his loosen and Gibbs finally got a hold of him and pulled him of Senior. He wrapped his arms around Tony and fastened Tony's arms to his side.

''Tony stop!'' Gibbs yelled, he didn't try to hide the panic in his voice.

Tony struggled against Gibbs grip on him as kept yelling at Senior. ''You are no father! I question if you are even a human being!'' Tony stated. ''How can you come here and just insult everyone who means something to me? You can't do that! I won't let you talk and insult my family like that!'' His voice cracked at the end.

Tony's legs wobbled and Gibbs was unprepared when he fell on his knees as finally the adrenalin left his body. He sat on his hands and knees and he fell forward as pain shot through his hand and arm. He leaned on one arm as he held his right hand against his chest, trying to catch his breath.

Meanwhile, by some miracle Senior was trying to sit up, when Gibbs walked over to him.

''I will have his freaking badge for this!'' Senior yelled. ''He will be arrested for assaulting me!''

''Who's going to believe you?'' Gibbs shouted at him. ''As far as I know, you started all this'' He grabbed Senior and hurled him up. He dragged him towards the door. ''He's right. You have made a big mistake talking about my family like that! If I didn't know what the law would do, I wouldn't have tried to stop him!''

''You are lucky I can't arrest you as long as Tony doesn't file a complaint about what you have done to him when he was just a kid. You leave him and Olivia and Mason alone and I don't want to see you're Goddamn ass in D.C. Again'' He finished as he pushed him out of the door.

''This isn't over!'' Senior yelled as he stumbled down the path and down the street.

''I'm sure it isn't'' Gibbs slammed the door and turned around.

''Tony?'' Olivia's voice came from the other room. It was a question and she didn't get an answer. Mason was still crying too. Gibbs ran to the other room, to see Tony still struggling catching his breath.

Olivia's eyes shut to Gibbs, she still sat on the couch trying to get Mason to calm down. ''Sshh Honey. It's okay... it's over...'' She whispered to her child, as Gibbs knelled down next to Tony, looking him over. Blood was coming out of a cut on his lip and the side of his head and jaw were already bruising. His knuckled were bloodied. The blows had ripped his skin. ''Gibbs is he okay?''

''Tony?'' Gibbs asked him. ''Come on. Take deep breaths... calm down''

Tony shook his head. ''I don't feel so good'' He mumbled, just before he heaved and threw up on the floor.

Gibbs made circles on Tony's back as the younger man threw up. It didn't matter to him it was his floor. He would clean it up after they had calmed down, but right now Tony was troubling him.

Tony wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. A wave of nausea fell over him. He gagged, but nothing came out. He tried to balance himself on both hands again, but had forgotten that his right hand was hurt. He winched.

''You okay?'' Gibbs asked him.

Tony shook his head. ''No...''

''Your hand hurt?'' Gibbs asked, but he already knew the answer.

''And head... dizzy... feel like I'm going to be sick again'' Tony said honestly, then closed his eyes. ''Tired''

Gibbs tapped the untouched cheek, making Tony open his eyes again. ''Hey. Not going to sleep yet, Tony''

Finally Mason stopped crying. ''Gibbs?'' Olivia asked in question. She stood up having Mason calm in her arms again.

''Think we need to go to the hospital'' Gibbs told them both.

''No, I'm fine'' Tony protested.

''_God, one moment he tells me he's hurt and sick and now..._'' Gibbs thought. ''No your not!'' He stated. ''We're going to the hospital, if you like it or not''

''I'm not bringing Olivia in there!'' Tony shook his head again.

Gibbs looked over to her. She indeed had a look of fear in her eyes when he brought of the word hospital.

''And she can't be alone'' Tony added. ''Ducky can help my hand''

''He can't help you here, Tony'' Gibbs explained. ''You need to have cast and I think you have concussion'' Tony sighed. He knew that Gibbs was right. ''I'll call Abby to stay with Olivia. That okay?''

''I don't know if that's a good idea'' Tony said quietly.

''I can handle her'' Olivia spoke up. ''You saw that the last time. She won't ask anything, if she does I talk my way around it. I'm not fifteen anymore, T. Please, go the hospital'' She pleaded. ''I won't be alone long, before she arrives''

Tony closed his eyes at her tone. Scared, concerned. He took another couple of deep breaths and then nodded. ''Okay''

Gibbs grabbed his phone from his pocket and quickly told Abby he was going to go to he hospital. Abby on her chance was rambling his ear off, with panic of what had happened and who she had to kill, but he had cut her off, with just an ''I'll explain when we are back'' and hung up again

''Can you stand?'' He asked Tony.

''Think so'' Tony said and with help of Gibbs, he straightened himself slowly. Gibbs pulled Tony's good arm around his own shoulder.

Tony gestured for Gibbs to lead him towards Olivia and walked slowly to her. He saw the tears in her eyes and knew was she was thinking. He shook his at her as she stood in front of her.

''I'm sorry'' Olivia whispered. ''If I didn't call him, then he wouldn't be here''

''He would've shown up sooner or later'' Tony told her. He looked at Mason and he now felt guilty. ''I'm sorry Big Guy''

''Don't think he will blame you, Tony'' Olivia said.

''Maybe not'' Tony shrugged. ''Doesn't mean it was right what I did. Knowing my father he will do something''

''Then we file him too'' Gibbs said simply. ''Now come on, Abby's almost here''

Tony kissed Olivia's and Mason's forehead and let Gibbs lead him to the door and car.

**…**

The car ride was silent. Gibbs tried several times to get Tony to speak, but the younger man just cut every conversation off with one word answers. Next to that, Gibbs was also busy keeping him awake when Tony's eyes would close from exhaustion.

Now they were waiting for the doctor to return with the results of the x-ray and examination. Altough Gibbs already knew that Tony's hand was broken and maybe a finger or two. He had seen how Tony was punching and was sure that not all cracking sounds were from Senior's jaw or nose.

As they waited for the doctor, the silence was awkward. Tony was lying on the bed, while Gibbs was sitting next to it on the chair. Tony's eyes were closed and he tried to pretend to be sleeping. They had giving him something for the headache and pain, that could cause him to feel sleepy.

But he couldn't sleep anymore. He kept thinking about the rage that he had felt, when his father blamed Shannon's and Kelly's death on Gibbs and then everything seemed to come at the same time. His mother, his pain when he was a kid. Olivia's miscarriage, Shannon and Kelly.

''You're thinking too hard'' Gibbs spoke up.

''At least I'm thinking now'' Tony said simply, not opening his eyes.

''Yeah? Did you discover what the hell went through your head when you attacked Senior?'' Gibbs asked.

''Too many things''

''Not just Shannon and Kelly?''

''Started with them... then it just all came crashing down'' Tony sighed and finally opened his eyes. He narrowed his eyes. ''I was so angry''

''Yeah I could see that'' Gibbs nodded.

''When I started hitting him for your family, I just felt like hitting him'' Tony admitted. ''But when I saw the blood all I could see was him hitting my mom when I was younger and then me. I wanted him to feel how it felt to be beaten up by family, while flashbacks went through my mind and I couldn't stop. I wanted him dead, instead of my mom'' He whispered the last sentence, as if he couldn't believe he just said it. ''But then he screamed and it reminded me of when I used to scream and I was shocked. Then you pulled me off him and I said pretty much what I thought of him''

He turned his head to look at Gibbs. He was shocked to see the concern and slight fear.

''You scared the hell out of me, DiNozzo. I thought you were going to kill him'' Gibbs said.

''I think somewhere deep down that was the plan'' Tony said softly.

''I don't want you to. Not for what he did to you. Killing him or hurting him is not going to work. You can only speak up for what he did and arrest him. That's the way you should pay him back'' Gibbs paused. ''And not that I don't appreciate why you hit him in the first place, I don't want you to, Tony. They wouldn't have want that''

''I know... I just... I don't know''

''Lost it?''

''Yeah'' Tony nodded.

''It was building. This past few weeks were a mess and you talked a lot... But you didn't talk either'' Gibbs explained.

Tony knew that. Whenever something was on his mind, he chose many other subjects to talk about. Those seemed important, but they weren't bothering him, they hid what he was really feeling and when he was talking about that, he eventually would be distracted to think about the real things on his mind and at some point it would come crashing down on him.

The whole week he was bothered by the fact that his father would show up, but when he heard from Olivia he had poured all his energy in that problem, that he distracted himself from his concerns for his father's visit. Then he told his story to Gibbs and then his father called and it came back... He didn't handle it right and it crashed down on him.

''I should have talked to you'' Tony said.

''Yeah you should've'' Gibbs agreed. ''So? Something on your mind next to the fact that you beat the crap out of your father?''

''He's not my father!'' Tony exclaimed, ignoring the jolt of pain.

''So I've heard'' Gibbs smirked.

''You enjoyed that, didn't you?''

''Have to admit it does feel good hearing it'' Gibbs smirk turned into a small grin.

Tony chuckled and then hissed as more jolts of pain went through him. ''Ow! Don't do that, it hurts''

''You didn't answer my question''

''I need to show you something, but it can wait until we're home. I don't know how you're going to react''

Gibbs frowned. ''How would do you think I will react?''

''I really don't have any idea, that's why I want to show you when we're home'' Tony told him.

Gibbs tilted his head and looked at Tony. He didn't know what he was thinking now. As he wanted to open his mouth again, the doctor came him followed by a nurse who held a tray with medical stuff.

Tony sighed as he saw the stuff they used to make a cast and let the doctor explain what was going to happen.

**…**

Nearly five minutes after Gibbs and Tony were gone, Abby knocked on the door of Gibbs house. Olivia placed Mason in the car seat on the coffee table and walked over to the door. She opened it and Abby came flying in.

''Where are they? Is Gibbs alright? Tony? Why did they go to the hospital?'' She asked, turning around to face Olivia.

''Tony got into a fight'' Olivia said. ''And I think he broke his hand hitting his father in his face'' Olivia said.

''His father?'' Abby asked in disbelieve. She had never seen or heard from DiNozzo Senior.

''Yeah... How much did Tony tell you about his parents?'' Olivia asked. She didn't want to tell things Tony didn't want others to know.

''Just that his mother died when his was eight and that he was left with his father''

''Yeah well, Tony and DiNozzo Senior don't get along very well''

''Why not?'' Abby asked.

''Let's just say that they had very different opinions on everything'' That was a serious understatement. Olivia went to the couch and sat down ''Anyways they got in a argument and Tony got mad when Senior said something inappropriate and they got into a fight''

''Must be a really hard punch for Tony to break his hand'' Abby said shocked.

''DiNozzo's have thick skulls'' Olivia replied to that.

''What were they arguing about'' Abby pushed a little.

''I'm not supposed to say, Tony doesn't want you to know everything'' Olivia said.

''But I'm his friend and want to help him!'' Abby exclaimed softly.

''Tony told me about what happened when Gibbs was in Mexico'' Olivia stated, half glaring at the other female.

''Why would he talk to you about that?'' Abby asked surprised.

''Because he likes to talk about his work, good or bad. He wanted to know why he behaved like that towards you'' Olivia explained.

''Oh'' Abby eyes lowered to the ground, as she walked to the couch and sat down next to her.

''Yeah oh'' Olivia repeated. ''Look Abby. I'm not happy about how you treated him and I understand why he's like he is now''

''I just want everything back to normal'' Abby whispered.

''I know'' She did, she had seen the honesty on the woman. ''But normal was the problem. Tony did as if everything was normal and it made you guys treat him like that. Trust it gone and it's going to take time for him to get that back, but I can tell you that it will never be the same'' Abby nodded sadly. ''It's the same with Tony and me. We haven't seen each other since I was sixteen and he was nineteen, because I hurt him''

Abby eyes shot up in surprise. She knew that Tony and Olivia knew each other from when they were little, but this Tony didn't tell her. ''But you look like so... normal''

''As good as it seems like that, because it doesn't feels like eighteen years. I know that I hurt Tony, very badly, even if he says it's okay and he understands'' Olivia explains. ''I can feel that he, even though he helps me and he talks to me, he's holding back the Tony I knew, and I understand that things will never be the same and I have accepted that. That's the difference between you and me. You still have to accept that fact''

Abby nodded in understanding, finally thinking about it that way. She didn't like it that things were off. Things felt wrong, but Olivia was right. How wrong it felt, she had to accept the fact that it wouldn't be the same anymore. ''Can I ask a question?''

Olivia sighed, knowing what Abby was going to ask. ''Sure''

''You said you hurt him... what did you do?''

Olivia thought for a moment. ''He helped me when I was in trouble, and then that problem spiraled out of control and I left him''

''Left as in... You were together?'' Abby asked.

Olivia chuckled. ''No! I know Tony is uh... very handsome and he's charming and sweet and funny and all that what most woman look for in a man. And I trust him completely. He's a part of my life and he always will be, but I never, _ever _thought of him as a potential boyfriend'' She said. ''It's like... an... uh... soul mate with out the romance part''

''You believe in soul mates too?'' Abby's face lit up.

''Yeah I do. Soul mates always end up in each other lives again. And it can be in several circumstances''

''You know, I kind of like you'' Abby grinned.

''Tony said to me that it would take you a while to warm up to someone''

''He's right. I didn't know what to think of you, but I do now'' Abby said. ''And I'm sorry for hurting Tony''

''I know you are. Just know that he doesn't have to tell you everything you want to know. The thing about having more than one friend is that, some things you tell to the one person and other things you tell the other'' Olivia told her.

At that moment, Mason began to make a noise and both Abby and Olivia looked at him. They didn't know if it was muscle twitching, but they could have sworn that he was smiling.

Olivia smiled back at him. He was the reason why Tony and her were in each other lives again and therefor she was grateful. And she thought of what Tony would think of it, if she asked him to be Mason's godfather.

* * *

_**That's a rap for today! I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think! i love getting reviews. Make me smile and inspire me! **_

_**Love ya! -X- Leonie**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay, i had to babysit three little kids unexpectually. (4, 5 and 7) and it kind of took away my free time and all. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews! i loved them. You guys are great as usual!**_

_**Enjoy your reading!**_

* * *

Two hours later, Tony and Gibbs walked through the front door. They walked into the living room and at that moment Tony was almost attacked by Abby, but she stopped a feet away from him.

''Oh, my god'' She breathed a whisper, as she looked him over. Tony's arm was in a sling and his lip was swollen and stitched up. His eye and jaw was beginning to bruise. ''Are you alright?''

''I'm fine Abby, it's nothing I'm not used to'' Tony said. Abby didn't notice there was a deeper meaning behind it, but Gibbs did and when he looked at Olivia, he knew that she did too. She looked at him concerned.

''Sit, DiNozzo'' Gibbs ordered. And Tony plopped down on the couch. Satisfied, Gibbs turned to Abby. ''Abby are you staying for dinner or are you going home?''

''I don't know... not sure'' Abby honestly said, glancing at Tony.

Tony sighed. ''Has she taking good care of you?'' He asked Olivia.

''Yes, Tony'' She answered with a child-like voice and chuckled. ''She's been good. I think Mason approves''

He took a moment of silence and then turned to Abby again. ''Well then. That deserves a home cooked meal from the bossman'' He smiled at her.

**…**

The rest of the afternoon, they had more light conversations about funny things that had happened during cases. Abby could tell them the best, Olivia had decided that. The woman was so excited about it, it made you smile instantly. She did however notice the hesitance. Abby kept looking at Tony for permission to tell it, while Tony nodded.

Now it was after eight. Abby had gone home and Olivia was in bed, after she and Tony had brought Mason to his... Kelly's room.

Gibbs was sitting in the living room. He was thinking about what Tony had told him. He would show him something? He really didn't know what it was. And now he was still waiting for Tony to return. It was half an hour ago that Tony had put the little kid to bed and he still hadn't returned. Was his SFA hiding again? That's what his gut told him.

He stood up and quietly made his way upstairs. He quickly checked on Olivia, who slept peacefully. He walked over to his bed room and knocked, before opening it. To his surprise Tony wasn't there. He turned to the other door and opened Kelly's room slowly.

The first thing in sight was the crib against Kelly's bed. He smiled as the little kid slept peacefully like his mother. He opened the door further and looked around. There was Tony. Sitting on the window seat, leaning back against the wall, looking out of the window. He looked far away in thought and his mouth was moving. He was talking to himself. Gibbs noticed the dark object in Tony's hands. He was turning it constantly, a nervous habit.

For a couple of minutes Gibbs just watched him, trying to find out how long it would take for Tony to notice him. But after several minutes Tony still hadn't noticed him. He took a couple of steps and Tony's words became audible now.

''Broke my promise to you Shannon...'' Tony whispered. ''I promised not to get into fights outside of work...'' He looked down at the wallet in his hand. ''And I don't know if I can keep my promise and show this... gonna hurt him... makes it too real''

''I won't break'' Gibbs spoke up quietly. Tony's head jerked in his direction and looked shocked and nervous at him. He walked over and sat down opposite from Tony also leaning back against the wall. He pulled up his legs and laid his arms on his knees. ''What will make what too real?'' Tony began to twist the wallet harder and looked out of the window again. Gibbs looked down at it and narrowed his eyes. He decided on the oldest method to get Tony to talk. Using as few words as possible. ''That new?''

''No'' Tony answered quietly.

''Old?''

''Yes''

''How old?''

''Don't know... at least eighteen years''

''How can you not know?''

''It wasn't new when I got it''

''So it was a gift?''

''Yes''

''From who?''

''Shannon'' At that Tony's eyes went wide when he realized he was tricked by Gibbs old game again. He watched from the corner of his eye and saw Gibbs' eye widen slightly too, before he recovered himself and continued.

''She bought that for you?'' He asked.

Tony sighed. There was no way he could get out of this 'game'. ''No''

And that's when it hit Gibbs. He knew it. Knew that wallet. But he wanted Tony to tell him. ''She already had it''

''Yes''

''Was it hers?''

''No''

''Then who's was it?'' He asked although he knew already.

Tony paused and then sighed. ''Yours'' He finally extended his arm and handed the wallet to Gibbs.

Gibbs studied the worn out wallet. Besides the few cracks, the brown leather was well taken care off. He rubbed his thumb over the three letters. ''This explains why I couldn't find it''

Tony's eyes went to Gibbs again. ''You've been looking for it?''

''Only for a week or so'' Gibbs shrugged. ''Thought she had finally thrown it away''

Tony frowned. ''Why would she do that?''

''Because I told her to'' Gibbs answered. ''But she wouldn't listen. Claimed it was still good and it deserved a good life. She talked about it like it was still alive'' Tony just shrugged. ''Didn't see it before''

''Didn't use it after I came to know you were her husband. Would be a little weird to explain''

''Yeah I guess'' Gibbs nodded. He looked down at the wallet and frowned. ''Why would this make it so real, it would hurt me?''

Silence. Then... ''It isn't the wallet that would make things more real''

''What would?'' Gibbs pushed.

''you know that, I know them. You know I stayed here with them'' Gibbs nodded. ''Talking about them makes it more real?'' Again Gibbs nodded. ''Would seeing it making it even more real?''

Gibbs looked at him, blank. Seeing it? He narrowed his eyes. Tony gestured to give back the wallet and Gibbs obliged. Tony again twisted the wallet in his hand, while Gibbs waited for whatever Tony was going to do.

Tony sighed and opened his wallet, with one hand. It was difficult and the trembling fingers didn't make it easier. Why the hell was this so difficult for him? He pulled out three pieces and Gibbs had a gut feeling of what it was. Tony looked at the first one for a moment before handing it to Gibbs.

Gibbs turned it around and gasped silently as he looked at the picture. It was taken from the side. There she was. Shannon. Just sitting on the dining room table, laughing. It was one of those shots when you don't know the picture is taken, until it's too late. She was still wearing her nightgown, with a bathroom over it and a cup of coffee in her hands

Shannon. Laughing. About something the young man who sat across from her had said. The young man. Tony. Gibbs recognized him immediately. He was thinner and younger of course. He didn't look like a man, even when he knew he was nineteen. He looked like a teenager of fifteen or sixteen. The side of his face had lines, laughing lines, but also lines that showed how tired he was.

Slowly Gibbs slid his finger of Shannon's figure. Tony was right, it made everything more real. He saw them and he could just hear them laughing. ''Wow'' He whispered.

Tony had been studying Gibbs. He saw so many emotions going through over the older mans face. Shock, surprise, disbelieve, fear, sadness. Happiness? But '_Wow_' wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

''Wow?'' Tony asked as if he didn't hear that right.

Gibbs nodded. ''You are right, makes it more real'' He agreed. He looked up to Tony. ''What was so funny?''

''I don't even remember'' Tony shook his head. ''We sat like that everyday... since I could get out of bed. Didn't even know Kelly had taken the picture until I opened the wallet when I got back the University''

Gibbs nodded again and gave back the picture. He looked at Tony's hand. He still had two other pictures in his hand. ''Next''

Tony looked down for a moment and then gave another one. Gibbs looked at it and Tony could have sworn he saw tears welling up in the older mans eyes.

Kelly. His daughter. Beautiful little Kelly. Flying in the air, with a great expression on her face. He closed his eyes as he remembered her giggles every time he did the same thing Tony had done there. Throwing her up in the air. She loved that.

''She loved it when I did that'' Tony said to him.

Gibbs opened his eyes. ''Yeah I know'' He winched at the crack in his voice.

Tony leaned forward and snatched the picture back. 'Told you it would hurt you''

''Yes it does'' Gibbs admitted, he didn't know why he did what he did after that.

Before Tony could lean back again, He was wrapped up in... Gibbs? What? What the hell was happening? This had to be a dream. That's it. He was dreaming and he would wake up and he would be in his bed— Gibbs' bed.

But it wasn't a dream. It was real. He was really wrapped up in Gibbs. A noise came from next to him and he registered something. Sniffing sound. That couldn't be right, could it? Gibbs was crying? Shit! What had he done?! He had hurt Gibbs. Broken him? _Dammit! _What should he do now?

''I'm sorry'' Tony whispered and did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his free arm around Gibbs. ''_This is so weird_'' He thought. He was in a hug with Gibbs. The rock hard, no softy and no crap Marine Leroy Jethro Gibbs and the man was crying. He couldn't help himself anymore either. ''I'm so sorry'' His voice cracked as a single tear escaped his right eye.

After what felt like hours, but were just five minutes, the two men pulled back. It was weird to see Gibbs' unreadable face, that showed no sign of emotion with dried tears on his cheeks. ''This was once and never again'' He stated.

Tony couldn't help the laughed that escaped him. ''Gotcha Boss''.

''Not your boss here'' Gibbs replied.

''Right...'' Tony said then a grin spread across his face. ''What are you exactly?''

He had fully expected the gentle hit on his head, but he didn't expected to get an actual answer with it. ''Friend, family, father'' He said serious.

Gibbs looked down at the wallet that had fallen between them. Three pictures lying around it. Three... He had seen two. He reached for the smallest one. He hadn't seen that one, but before he could grab it, Tony snatched it from under his hand.

''That's not Shannon or Kelly'' He stated a little harshly. Holding it against his chest.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at the younger man, just staring at him. Tony hated when he did that. He couldn't get his eyes away from Gibbs and he was going to give in.

They sat there for five minutes before he sighed. Yup he gave in. He handed the picture to Gibbs. Gibbs just stared at it. It was a much older photo than even with Shannon and Kelly's. It was outside and the woman in the picture he recognized, but he didn't know her.

She had long blond hair, pulled into a ponytail. She stood behind a park bench, leaning forward and her arms wrapped around a blond boy who couldn't be older then seven years old, who sat on the bench. Both had a identical grin on their face. The grin. The 1000 watt smile, but it was different from the one he had now. Then it looked real, now it's one of he defenses.

Gibbs looked up at Tony. Tony had changed so much in those years when he turned from a little boy. into a teenager and into man. Back then he looked exactly like the woman in the picture.

''It didn't matter how much she had to... protect me. When we would go out... she was the happiest person alive'' Tony explained. ''You couldn't see that she was hurting at home. You couldn't see she wasn't happy. She just played along with me''

''She had a mask'' Gibbs agreed. ''You like you have'' He studied the picture. ''She was beautiful''

A smile appeared on Tony's face. ''I know right?'' It disappeared as soon as it came. ''Can I have it back now?''

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at his SFA. The edge in his voice, putting him off guard. Tony was still hurting about the death of his mother. More that he would ever admit. Gibbs felt it was too much for one evening. He had heard the hurt when Tony screamed at Senior and he knew that it would take time.

He handed back the picture and ordered, ''Go to sleep, Tony''

Tony nodded and with help he put the pictures back into the wallet. Then he slowly slid of the window seat. He stopped by the crib and studied the little boy for a moment, before walking out of the room. ''Goodnight, Gibbs''

''Night'' Gibbs said and Tony closed the door behind him.

Gibbs however stayed in the window seat. He hated that everything came at once for Tony. One moment he was just Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, sitting on his desk and the other moment he was Antony D. DiNozzo Jr. Neglected and abused with so much hurting history, with a homeless friend and a dad who decides to show up.

As Gibbs thought back. He noticed that every year, there was something that would effect Tony in that way. Not just little things. No. With Tony it would come in with a BOOM.

''Can't we just have one year of no messed up anything?'' He asked to no one in particular.

''_It will be alright_''

Gibbs eyes shot from the window and looked around the room. Huh? He could've sworn he heard something. He shook his head. He was tired too. But the time was telling him that Mason would be up on less then half an hour.

He stared out of the window. The night was clear and you couldn't count the stars even with all the fingers in this house right now. He loved that

Tony was right. Seeing him with his girls just concluded it. He could see it now. Not only in pictures, but he could see Tony having conversation's or him the kitchen, throwing Kelly into the air. Baking pancakes or whatever. It made him wanna be there even more.

He kept staring out of the window, until he heard Mason stir and he began the nightly routine.

**…**

the next morning came early for Tony. His head was aching and his hand throbbing. He sat on the edge of the bed and thought back to last night. He knew it would hurt Gibbs, but he didn't expect him to break down silently with him still in the room. But he guessed you can expect everything with the relationship they had for the last couple of weeks.

He had said it, Gibbs had said it. Gibbs was his father. Not Senior. Senior. God he only hoped that that monster would stay away. Did he? He wanted him away. Far away, because now everything was in the open and it was all his fault. His life was mostly good. He was enjoying it for the most part, except for the little issue at work that is then. But now everything came at once and it was tiring. He rubbed a hand over his face, avoiding his left side.

''_Calm down, young man_''

Tony's eyes went to the door and frowned. He thought he heard a giggle, but Olivia wasn't there. He shook his head. ''_Must be more tired then I thought_'' He thought, but he found himself taking a deep breath, calming himself down before he could get angry at the world again.

He had stuff to do today. Last night, lying in bed, he couldn't get Senior's words out of his head, and he wasn't thinking about Shannon and Kelly for a change. It was the reason Senior came there in the first place. Business. He knew it was because of work. Just not the sort of work he thought, Senior not so rich anymore was a good payback.

But he didn't understand what Senior said about another bank account under his name. He only had one. He was sure of it. He didn't open another one recently.

He was glad that he had gone by his apartment and picked up some clothes and other stuff last Friday, after he had gone to visit Shannon and Kelly. He looked at the alarm and saw it was just over seven o'clock.

He pulled himself into a sitting position, winching at the ache he felt. His head and hand hurt, but for the rest he was just sore all over. He grabbed his laptop from under his wallet, cellphone and keys and opened it. When it was ready he went to his Internet account and logged in, to just check. He hadn't done that in while.

When he did that, just like he thought. There were no transfers of any amount of money to his account. Senior was wrong. But why was his gut still crunching then?

The sound of Mason crying reached his ears. He knew it didn't came from the bedroom and someone was already downstairs. He closed his laptop again and grabbed his cellphone instead.

He dialed a number and waited for it to answer.

''_McGee_'' McGee answered and Tony could hear that his mouth was full with something, that he was eating.

''Good morning McBreakfast'' Tony tried to greet him cheerfully.

''_Tony?_'' McGee asked surprised. ''_Are you okay?_''

''Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?'' He asked back. ''_Please if Abby talked..._'' He thought.

''_Well it's just, you took time off and Gibbs did the same. We sort of got an explanation from Gibbs but not really, you know how he is. But it made me and Ziva worried_'' McGee explained, then added. ''_Although she doesn't show worry, much_''

Tony grunted at that dismissively. Of all three coworkers, she was the least he wanted to talk to or about right now. ''I'm fine... well... I will be. Are you at the office yet?''

''_No, not yet. On my way though. Why?_''

''Well I sort of come to know that there are two bank accounts under my name, but I don't have a second one. I thought maybe you could find some stuff out, now your on cold cases and all'' Tony half asked.

''_If you don't know anything about a second bank account than how—_?'' McGee was confused.

''It's a very long story'' Tony cut him off. ''Look, I will explain things if it's true and I _do_ have a second one. Just please, do this for me. It's bothering me''

It was silent for a moment. Tony had startled McGee with using 'Please'. It was so Un-Tony to sound so desperate. ''_Does Gibbs know?_'' He asked eventually.

''He knows that someone claimed that I have one... he doesn't know that I ask you for help... yet''

Again a pause then a groan. ''_I'll see what I can find_''

''Thanks, Tim. I owe you'' Tony replied honestly appreciative.

''_You sure you alright? You sound tired_'' McGee asked again.

''Had a fight—'' McGee started to protest, but Tony cut him off. ''… But nothing for you guys to worry about. Just sore''

''_You know... You and Gibbs are too much a like'' _McGee told him. Tony chuckled at that, ignoring the pain in his head. ''_I__ appreciate it that you ask me for help after all that has been said_'' McGee told him.

''I'm trying Tim. But with all that has been going on, it's not my top priority''

''_I'm at the office_'' McGee informed. ''_I'll call you back when I know something_''

''Thanks again'' Tony said. ''Bye''

''Bye''

Ton hung up the phone. He felt a little guilty that he withheld that he was more than a little sore. He placed the cellphone on the nightstand again, got up and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

_**So that's it for today! i know it's a weird time to update, it 1:15 am here right not... but hey i had time! :D**_

_**What do you think? Leave a review you know how much i love those. Inspire me! :D**_

_**-X- Leonie**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! I'm back again :) thank you all sooooo much for the reviews i got. I really loved them and HELLO! to the few new followers! :D**_

_**So i won't hold you up now, anymore here's the new chapter :)**_

* * *

''Morning'' Tony said as he found Gibbs in the kitchen, changing Mason on the dining table. ''You know, you could just get the changing table from the attic'' He suggested as he walked towards the coffee maker to make himself some coffee.

Gibbs looked up with a smirk and just shrugged. He watched as Tony did everything with his left hand. But that didn't get him slightly worried. It was the words that Tony had said yesterday to Senior and the way he had acted about the photo of his mother.

Tony turned around to see Gibbs staring. ''What?'' He asked and went to sit across from where Gibbs stood.

''You okay?''

''I'm fine. Told you not the first time. Had a lot worse''

''Kinda the problem DiNozzo'' Gibbs said. ''What you said yesterday, while hitting your father—''

''I know what I said!''

''You still blaming her?'' Gibbs asked.

''I never blamed _her_ for him hitting her or me'' Tony said. ''I blamed her for leaving me there. Of course I do! Who would leave an eight year old kid with someone, you know is going to beat him?'' Gibbs had no answer for that, so Tony continued. ''Some people don't have a choice. My mother had and she chose to give up. To give _me _up''

Gibbs nodded and they sat in silence for a while as Tony took over Mason and played with the little boy's hands and feet, loving the reaction he got from Mason.

''I almost did the same'' Gibbs spoke up. He had to do something, so he began to make breakfast.

''The same what?'' Tony asked confused.

''Taking my life. Just after Shannon and Kelly died and I was out of the hospital. Didn't think I could live without them''

Tony stared at him, full of surprise. ''What... what made you change your mind?''

''I wanted the bastard dead who killed them, so I got involved in NIS and after I had shot Hernandez... I was sort of pulled into NCIS... It helped me to think I brought closure to the people who lost their family members and Mike helped too... is he own weird way''

Tony chuckled at the last part, but it faded soon. ''I just wish my mom was stronger''

''Her taking her own life doesn't necessarily make her weak, DiNozzo''

''She gave up, Boss'' Tony retorted. ''One of the things she did teach me is to never give up. Everything would be alright someday... How can she tell me that if she doesn't believe in it herself?''

''Maybe she had other reasons to do it. Yeah most reasons are pain and fear or all hope are lost. But there other reasons too. Don't assume things. She leave a note or anything?''

Tony shook his head. ''No... nothing''

''Then don't fixate on one thing''

Tony took a deep breath and nodded. Gibbs was right... as usual. ''About Senior...'' He began.

''What?'' Gibbs asked, turning around as the pancakes he decided on were ready. He took a couple of plates and laid the pancakes on it. He sat one plate in front of Tony then sat down himself and started to eat, looking at Tony who still hadn't continued.

''I called McGee this morning, asked him to look into the whole thing Senior talked about'' Tony said.

''The bank account thing?''

''Yeah. I checked on my account to see if there was something unusual. But there was nothing. As much as I hate him, I don't think Senior would lie about losing money just to annoy me. So I asked McGee to see if he could find anything''

''What do you think about it?''

''I really have no idea. Gotta say though... Senior who gets and had everything he wants and now suddenly desperate for money? Feels good''

''You sure you don't want file charges against him?''

''No...'' Tony frowned. ''Not yet''

''Not yet? What does he have to do for you to change your mind?'' Gibbs asked narrowing his eyes.

''I was asking him the that the whole time when we lived together'' Olivia's voice came and both Gibbs and Tony looked up to see her descend the stairs. As she was down she took Mason from Tony and gave her son a kiss on his cheek. ''Good morning handsome''

''Good morning to you too'' Tony grinned and got punch on his good arm from Olivia. ''Ow! hey!''

''Wasn't talking to you, T.'' She said down next to him. Holding Mason up. ''I was talking to my handsome son'' She smiled at Mason who was looking at her with big eyes.

''Well you confused me when you used the appropriate word to describe me'' Tony excused with a cheeky grin.

Olivia rolled her eyes. ''Oh, get over yourself, DiNozzo'' She chuckled. ''Why aren't you filing charges against Senior?''

The grin faded from his face. ''Why aren't you filing charges against your mom and dad?''

''Okay, point. It's just, my parents don't bother me anymore. I haven't seen them or my brother in sixteen years. Senior is still taunting you and hurting you. Look at you!'' She gestured a hand towards him. ''You look the same as when you were young. The only difference is that you can now hit back and you looked like that every week and now once in a couple of years''

Tony grimaced at the memory.

''She's right, Tony'' Gibbs spoke up, making Tony look at him. ''He's just gonna keep doing anything to be in your way. Especially now he thinks you stole money from him''

''I didn't steal anything!'' Tony exclaimed startling Mason and he began to sob.

''Tony!'' Olivia hissed.

''Sorry sorry sorry!'' Tony pleaded and put his hand on Mason's forehead, rubbing his thumb over his head. Surprisingly Mason stopped sobbing before he could cry in earnest.

''Seems that he really likes you'' Gibbs said.

''It's weird. Not one other kid ever liked me'' Tony blinked, frowning at the thought.

''Kids even so small, pick up when your nervous. And all the other times when we had to deal with it you were, even when it didn't show for the adults around you, but kids know. But with Mason your determination to take care of Olivia and him overpowers your nervousness'' Gibbs explained. Olivia smiled at that and she knew that Gibbs was completely right.

''I just want to help'' Tony said softly.

''I know, Tony'' Olivia said. ''And Mason knows too''

Tony nodded. He looked at her. Over the past week she had gained weight and everyday her smile reached a little further to her eyes, but still no sparkle. He took her hand with his free hand and smiled at her. ''You're great mother''

She grinned at him. ''And you're a great Godfather'' She stated.

Both Tony's as Gibbs eyes went wide. ''I... wait what?!''

''You heard me''

''I don't think I heard that right'' Tony shook his head. ''Did you say _God_father?''

''See? you heard me just fine''

''Liv... I can't... I'm not...'' Tony stammered unable to form a sentence.

''T. Will you stop it?'' Olivia chuckled. ''Look how you are doing! You got everything under control, from changing his diaper to calming him down before he even starts crying. You're a natural and when he gets older he's going to you for advise, because a boy needs a father figure and you know better then anyone to not be able to have that'' She told him. ''Besides if you are so nervous around kids, I don't know how you could tell me you wanted to be a foster parent 'when you grew up'!''

Tony's eyes went wide once again and he flashed a nervous glance to Gibbs who sat stunned on his seat, but said nothing.

Gibbs knew that if he kept quiet he would know a lot more. Olivia did know Tony for a long time, if you didn't count the time gap.

''That was just a into the moment thing. I didn't mean it!''

''Oh yes you did! It was the only time you talked about a future, next to the big basketball career, that is''

''I don't even know how you can remember that night. I was sixteen and you were thirteen'' Tony shook his head.

''Do you remember what your reason was?''

''No, but—''

''You said you wanted to be a foster parent because you would help kids who were in a similar situation as we were, only they got help and you didn't. You thought that your experience would help you to guide them. Wanted to let them see that it could be different than their bad living conditions''

''It was a long time ago. Clearly it wasn't that important for me, because I forgot!''

''No you didn't'' Olivia said. ''The only thing that withheld you for doing so is because you thought you failed me. You thought you couldn't even take care of an unborn child, then how the hell could you help those kids with problems like you and I? That's why I left, Tony! Because you were just as much hurting as I did. And I didn't want you to hurt anymore by having to deal with me while I was the one who hurt you''

Tony looked at her. He didn't even know how they had ended up having this discussion all he knew was that he needed some space. He silently shoved his chair backwards and stood up. Gibbs just looked after him, knowing that Tony was beyond talking to right now.

He watched as Tony went out of the back door and into the back yard.

''Dammit'' Olivia whispered. Gibbs attention went back to her and Mason. ''I don't know why that came out...''

''Tony's insecurities can be frustrating sometimes'' Gibbs said.

''Do you really think he doesn't want Mason as his Godson?'' she asked and Gibbs could hear her own insecurity about having made a mistakes in her voice.

''I think he wants to, but is just scared'' Gibbs said. ''And yes being responsible for Mason is one of the factors, especially if what you said is true'' Olivia nodded confirmedly. ''but being a Godfather means there is a possibility of losing someone you care about and Tony doesn't like to be confronted with that''

''I know, but the option is always there... and I know I shouldn't be thinking about that, but I want to be certain that _if _something happens to me that Mason has a good home, a great home. I just hadn't expect that I would bring up the whole foster thing''

''It's double... on the one side, I can't imagine Tony wanting kids, if you only know the Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. On the other side it just makes sense. Being who he really is and what you two have been through'' Gibbs said.

Olivia looked down at Mason. ''He was determined about it. He wanted to 'save them' were his literal words, but then... the mis... miscarriage happened and he just kept saying he didn't help enough, that what he did wasn't good enough. And I didn't understand because I thought that I should be the one thinking that, which I did at that point... but I couldn't see him so hurt anymore knowing I was the cause'' Olivia felt a hand on her knee next to Mason and she looked up to seeing that Gibbs had knelled next to her.

''Hey... it was neither of your faults. I don't know how it happened and I won't judge you for it but you were _fifteen_ and your body wasn't ready yet, which is understandable because you shouldn't be pregnant at that age. Even thought too much kids in this country have a kid at that age'' Gibbs told her as he took her free hand and squeezed it.

Olivia smiled softly. ''I don't get why Tony thinks you can be a bastard''

Gibbs laughed at that. ''As his boss and as an agent I can definitely be a bastard and outside of work too, but recent events, pulled be back to who I used to be a little''

''Like the head-slaps?'' She asked.

''Yeah... haven't given them so much'' Gibbs chuckled. ''Tony told you about them?''

''He did. Keeps him focused right?'' Olivia said, looking skeptically.

''Most of times. I don't hit him, it's just sometimes he just loses focus on what he's saying or what he's working on during a case and needs something to pull him back with it'' Gibbs grinned. ''And sometimes he's just being a joking jack ass and I do it for amusement. But I would never purposely hurt him''

''Good'' Olivia said. ''Because won't let somebody hurt him when I can help it... it was because of Mason I couldn't do something, otherwise I would've gladly helped Tony'' She said seriously.

''I'm sure you would'' Gibbs nodded.

''Can I ask something else?'' Olivia asked.

''Sure''

''What do you have in the basement?'' Gibbs grinned at that again and started to tell.

**…**

Meanwhile Tony walked into the backyard. His first thought was going into the basement, but changed his mind at the last second. He had to walk a little further, and the damn tree at the end of the backyard was farther away that the work bench he used to sit on in the basement.

Why did her words hit him so hard? ''_because she freaking right!_'' He told himself. He reached the tree and let himself slide down it and sit in the grass. Due of the nice spring morning the orange sun just reached that part of the backyard and warmed it up just right.

Leaning back against the tree, he closed his eyes and let his mind run out loud for himself.

''And now Gibbs knows and he really didn't want him to know. Gibbs knows too much already, he doesn't need to know more than that. Can't give him all of my shit, he has baggage enough from me and himself. Not that that is his fault...''

_''He wants to know, Tony'' _

Tony jumped at the words. He looked around and narrowed his eyes, then shook his head. ''Must be going crazy''

His eyes widened as he heard a chuckle right next to him and then,_''You were always a little crazy''_

''What..?'' Tony whispered.

_''You heard me?'' _

Tony felt his heart speed up as he nervously looked around. ''Okay, I don't know where you are or what you want, but this isn't funny'' He stated.

_''Wow, he heard me. That's a first''_

''Why don't you come out?'' Tony asked irritated.

''_I am... I'm sitting next to you. Right side_''

''Ha ha real funny, woman'' Tony said.

_''Tony, I know it's weird. Trust me I've been there_''

''This is weird alright'' Tony scolded. ''And how do you know my name?''

_''Seriously, don't you recognize my voice?''_

''No... I...'' Tony frowned as he thought about it. A thought came into his mind and he almost panicked. That couldn't be right!

_''Calm down, young man. Can't have you having a heart attack, won't do any good if you were in the same place as I am''_

Tony rubbed a hand over his face.

_''What are you thinking?'' _

''That I'm going crazy because talking to someone I know, but that can't be true, because that person has been for sixteen years'' Tony answered. ''_And why the hell am I answering_''

_''Is it been sixteen years already? Huh, doesn't feel like that long. Would explain why you are a handsome man now, though_''

''This can't be happening...'' Tony whispered. He grabbed his head as if he gained a headache.

''_Passing out won't help either_'' The female voice said sternly and Tony looked up and glared into space next to him. _''Say my name, Tony_''

''Why?'' Tony asked.

_''Do it''_

''No'' Tony told... her?

_''Why not?''_

''Because you are dead!'' He exclaimed frustrated.

_''Trust me, I'm well aware of that_''

Tony felt a pang of guilt going through him. ''Shit! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that. It's just I have had a rough couple of weeks and even worse days... and I don't know what I say anymore''

_''It's alright, Tony. You can make it up to me''_

''How?''

_''Say my name_''

''Shannon...'' Tony wanted to protest, but he said her name instead. His eyes went wide as he realized that.

_''See not so hard, now was it?_''

''This can't be real...'' Tony repeated

_''Oh it's real'' _

''Okay... so if this is real'' Tony began. ''And I'm not saying it is. Cause I still think I'm dreaming. Than why didn't you talk to be before?''

_''I tried. When I first saw you in the house for the first time in years I tried. Just like I tried talking to Jethro. But I couldn't, it was like I was watching television at first, while the TV was on mute. I could only see you or Jethro from a distance. Then a couple of months ago I suddenly was in the house, but Jethro wasn't and you were... I didn't know where Jethro was. But I could hear you talking, hearing how you felt. And I tried talking back, but you couldn't hear me. Then Jethro was back... and he had a beard! He knows I hate hair on his beautiful face! The bastard! I tried talking to him, to get that thing of his face, but he didn't hear me either. So whenever I come here I just hang around... Yesterday was the first time in those months that Jethro or you this morning could hear me'' _

Tony let the information sink in. He confused himself, that he hadn't moved the whole time... that he hadn't fled. He shook his head. ''Okay... so are you always here... I mean do you hear everything?''

_''No... the last few weeks it's much more, though. I think it has something to do with strong emotions... I don't really know''_

''And when I visit your and Kelly's graves?'' Tony had to know.

_''We hear you. But it's like having someone on the phone, I can't get away from the house as far as I know, didn't really try doing that. but we hear you. Heard everything you said about Jethro and your team''_

''We? So Kelly's here too?''

_''We take turns. But we can't be here all the time'' _

''Then where are you when you aren't here?''

A chuckled. _''Can't tell you that, Tony. It's against the rules'' _Tony rubbed his head again. _''how's your head? And your hand?_''

''Like they're going to explode'' Tony answered.

_''You didn't have to do what you did, you know. If I could and you hadn't had a concussion I would head-slap you into next week!''_

''I'm sorry I broke a promise to you'' Tony said. ''But he just... and I was so... He insulted...''

_''I know what he said and just like, Jethro's ex-wife... I don't know one. I lost count. The one with the golf club? I wanted to smack her real good! but I can't pick up thinks_'' Tony chuckled at that a sad smile crossed his face. _''Ah see? There the smile Kelly loves so much'' _

''Gibbs misses you and her so much'' Tony told her.

_''I know and I think yesterday was the first time he showed his emotions about that. If you don't count the breakdown in the hospital'' _

''You know what happened to him?''

_''We do. I can't even imagine how he must've felt then. It's why he went away right?''_

''Yeah'' Tony nodded.

_''Tony?''_

''Yeah?'' Tony asked.

''I... have to go''

''Wait!'' Tony exclaimed. ''Are you... are you going to talk to Gibbs?''

_''I am... when I think it's necessary. Right now you were the one that needed just some light talk. I just have some advise for you'' _

''What?'' Tony asked.

_''Nothing of what happened is your fault. Not your mother's suicide, not your father hitting you, not Olivia's miscarriage, and Kelly and I aren't angry with your for not contacting us_. _So don't you dare think any of it, Young man! Jethro wants to know, who you are and where you came from, what you are thinking. He wants to know and help you where he can'' _

Tony nodded, but said nothing.

_''I really have to go now'' _

''Okay''

_''Bye Tony'' _

''Bye'' And then it fell silent. Tony looked around for any sign what so ever but he got the feeling she really was gone.

Damn he had a headache. He couldn't believe this wasn't a dream. He really did talk to Shannon? Why wasn't he more panicked about it. He didn't believe in all that Ghost crap, did he? Well he didn't... anyway. but now he was just confused.

Tony jumped as his cellphone rang. He grabbed to his heart and took a deep breath. He grabbed the cellphone out of his pocket and saw McGee phone number flash on the screen. He hadn't had the time to program those in yet. He opened it.

''Yeah, McGee you got something?'' He asked.

* * *

_**Yeah... who did see that coming? :p**_

_**That's it for today... probably tomorrow the next one! :D just love it when i can write so fast. Idea's running through my head!**_

_**Gonna poor myself a cup of Gibbs-coffee, with a DiNozzo twist... which means lots of sugar! xD **_

_**Tell me what you think in a review! I love getting those you know. ;) Inspire and motivate me!**_

_**-X- Leonie**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Yeah next chapter everyone! :D Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I've read them as always and i i love them as always!**_

_**I wanted to finish the chapter yesterday, but we went to go shopping for a new coffee table and well... we succeeded at finding one, as well as a new TV cabinet, dining room table, sideboard cabinet... hihihi XD and then baby sitting three of my little devils of 4, 5 and 7.. I really didn't have much time. **_

_**Well that's enough of my day... :p Back to the story! Enjoy your reading. **_

* * *

''Yeah, McGee you got something?'' Tony asked as he answered the phone.

''_Tony! Yeah I do. And it's really weird. I don't understand it_'' McGee replied.

Tony leaned back against the tree. ''How do you mean weird?'' He didn't think things could be much weirder after his conversation with Shannon?

''_Well. You do have an extra bank account and monthly there is a standard deposit from your father's account. I think_'' McGee explained.

''Is it from DiNozzo Sr.' bank account?'' Tony asked.

''_Yes it is_'' McGee confirmed.

''Okay... so far my father hasn't lied'' Tony looked up as he heard to back door open and close and saw Gibbs coming towards him. As Gibbs reached him he put the phone on speaker, so Gibbs could hear in on the conversation.

''_I also think I know why you didn't know about the bank account_'' McGee continued.

''Why's that McGee?'' Gibbs asked, slid down against the tree. At the spot where Shannon said she was previously.

''_Oh hey, boss. Didn't know you were listening too_'' McGee greeted.

''McGee! back to the account'' Gibbs ordered.

''_Well. The bank account is under Tony's name and changes details about him when his other one does too, because the two are linked. But the link is hidden. I was able to find it because I sort of hanked into the database of the bank, when they couldn't give me info since I'm not Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr_.'' McGee explained. ''_But even though it's under your name. It's not opened by yourself_''

''Kinda figured that, Probie'' Tony scolded.

''_The person didn't leave a full name at the time, just initials_''

''Yeah? Do you know them?'' Tony asked.

''_Of course!_'' McGee said, as if it was obvious. ''_The initials say, 'R.A.C.'_ ''

Tony frowned for a moment, he knew those initials. Gibbs watched as Tony's expression went from confused, to realization, to shock.

''_No!_'' Tony thought. ''McGee, when was the account opened?'' He asked.

They heard typing and then silence. ''_1979. I don't know why you didn't know about it for so long_''

''You got a more precise date?'' Tony asked.

''_Yeah... September 17th_''

It was a good thing that Tony was already sitting on the floor, because he was sure if he stood he would hit the ground face first.

Gibbs saw the reaction. ''What is it, Tony?'' He asked.

''I know who 'R.A.C' is'' Tony said quietly to Gibbs. Then a thought struck him. ''Do you know if someone else has succeeded in finding this information?''

They heard typing again. ''_There is evidence of trying to hack in, but whoever it was, wasn't really good, they don't have this information as far as I know_''

''Good'' Tony sighed in relief. ''That's a good job Tim''

''_You want me to dig in a little further? I didn't get the amount of the deposit yet_'' McGee asked.

''No...'' Tony didn't want to know, yet. ''Which bank is it?''

''_Bank Of America_'' McGee asnwered. ''_The one you did know about it from..._''

''Citibank'' Tony finished.

''_You said you would explain to me what was going on?_'' McGee pointed out subtly.

Tony looked at Gibbs, who tilted his head in question. He sighed. ''How is pizza tonight? Gibbs' house''

''_Uhm... sure_'' McGee said. ''_Do I have to bring anything?_''

''_Just yourself and a little confidence_'' Tony said. ''_You're going to need it_''

''_Why?_'' McGee asked.

''Bye McGee'' Tony said and hung up the phone. The light demeanor gone in a millisecond.

''Gonna tell me who R.A.C. is?'' Gibbs asked.

''Rose Adelaide Cornwell'' Tony asnwered. Gibbs stayed quiet in order for Tony to elaborate. ''Other known as Rose A. DiNozzo... my mother'' Tony's voice cracked. He closed his eyes in defeat. ''I've had it with this, Gibbs! My life was good. Really good. And now every little thing I tried to forget or to avoid or moved on from... why does is it now, when I already have problems, everything catches up with me?''

Gibbs didn't know and he felt bad that he didn't have an answer for Tony. He put a finger under Tony's chin and turned his face towards him. ''Hey'' He said making Tony open his eyes. ''Don't think about it right now. Think about it as an investigation. How would Rose manage to do this to Senior?''

Tony took a deep breath and started thinking, ignoring the throbbing in his head. ''Senior never was one to check his bank account or anything else. He was only aware the details when there was more money to get or when there were great problems, like now. When I was eight, my father was at a highpoint. Business was going the best then I can remember from when I lived with him. So my mom would know that too''

''I don't remember what she studied. All I know is that she worked as a accountant herself.. My father didn't want her to be involved in his business. But whatever she studied she would be able too. I just never thought she would do something like this. It's too... insidious?'' Tony said frowning, about the fact his mother would do this. ''What do we do know?''

''What would _Very _Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo do?'' Gibbs asked.

Tony thought for a moment. ''Well we know that she had opened a bank account, but no one is able to get information, so she had that pretty solid, Only her son can reach that money. Guess we have to go to the bank and get the info legally. Don't want the probie in trouble over this''

Gibbs nodded, stood up and reached a hand out to help Tony up. When he wanted to start to walk back to the house, Tony spoke up again. ''Gibbs?'' Gibbs turned and waited. ''September 17th... is a day before she uh... past away''

''_so that's why you wanted to know the date_'' Gibbs thought. Tony already suspected something like that, when McGee told the year.

''Well, lets see what she did for you, then'' Gibbs said. He walked back into the house followed by Tony. He knew that Rose had done something for Tony and his gut told him that Tony finally would get some closure that was long over due.

**…**

Olivia had hugged Tony as soon as he was back in the house. She apologized that she didn't mean to make him feel that way or to bring up something like that. Tony had dismissed her. He couldn't be angry with her. Besides, he felt better after his conversation with... Shannon.

Of course Gibbs didn't know about that, and he was surprised and confused, by the change he had seen while he was talking to McGee. Well, of course until his mother got involved of course.

''You're gonna be okay without us?'' Tony asked for the third time. He didn't know why but he was nervous to leave Olivia alone for the afternoon.

Olivia rolled her eyes and grinned at Gibbs who was standing next to Tony. He smirked. ''She's a grown woman, DiNozzo. She can handle being here alone for a while ''

''Yeah, but I just...'' Tony frowned, why was he so anxious about this? He looked over at Olivia she just gave a reassuring smile. ''Okay, but if somethings wrong with you or Mason, you call, okay?'' He asked seriously.

''I will, Tony'' She nodded. She stepped forward and laid her hand on his cheek. ''Just go will you? Get some answers you need''

He smiled and took her hand from his cheek and squeezed it. ''Be back soon'' He let go of her hand and walked about of the house.

''Watch him will you?'' Olivia asked Gibbs. ''He's acting weird''

Gibbs nodded and walked out, seeing Tony stepping into the passengers seat of his truck. He narrowd his eyes and went to the truck.

**…**

They were ten minutes on the road when Gibbs glanced at Tony. ''Are you so nervous because of your mom or are you nervous that Olivia is alone?''

Tony watched Gibbs for a moment as the older man drove, then he turned his gaze into the same direction as Gibbs. ''Both, I think''

''Why the angst with Olivia?''

''The last two times I left her alone, she got a miscarriage and the other she left me'' Tony explained.

''She's not going to leave again Tony. It was a long time ago'' Gibbs reassured him. Tony shrugged. ''About what she said''

''Gibbs...''

''I think you would be a great Godfather'' He stated.

''Why?'' Tony asked. ''It didn't go very well the last time''

''Gut feeling'' Gibbs told him. ''You love that kid'' He stated. Tony looked at him as if he was nuts. Gibbs rolled his eyes. ''I know you do, Tony. It's not hard to see. I like the kids too. And you love Olivia you told me that. You didn't do anything wrong with him yet. And when he gets older and you screw up, you make it right. You always do, you follow my rule to clean your mess''

''I know. I just. I'm...'' Tony trailed off.

''Scared?'' Gibbs asked. Tony nodded.

''It's not my kid, what if something does happen and I have to take care of him. I don't want to fail Olivia's joy and pride. You see how she looks when she looks at him''

''Yes I do, Shannon had the same look'' Gibbs told him.

''It's not the same'' Tony said. ''She was your wife and your daughter... and you didn't fail them. I thought you knew that?''

''And you didn't fail Olivia and the baby when you were in college'' Gibbs said. ''She's maybe not your wife and Mason isn't your son, but I can see how you look at her with love. Not the same love I and Shannon had, but just as strong, Tony''

''I don't understand it myself somehow'' Tony admitted to that. ''Sometimes I even asked myself why I don't love her that way. It would make life so easy. Being in a relationship with her, but I know I won't work out, it won't be right and I don't understand why not. If I love her so much and it won't work. Will there be someone out there for me?''

''Life is complicated'' Gibbs agreed. ''But we have to be patient. You can't just want someone so you can fill in a gap. Trust me I tried. I'm not ready to do that. I tried, but I'm not and maybe I won't ever be. But you, I know for sure there will be someone, just be patient''

''Never knew you were such a shrink'' Tony grinned.

It was silent for a moment as Gibbs considered if he should bring it up, but then he just chose to do it.

''About that 'foster parent thing', don't give up on old dreams. And don't tell me you really haven't thought about it in all those years''

Tony sighed. ''There's courses and classes I had to or wanted to take, my apartment isn't big enough. But work is the biggest issue. I'm not going to be a good foster parent when my life's at risk for work. It doesn't sit well with me or the social workers'

''Seems like you have done research on it'' Gibbs said.

''A long time ago. Around the time Olivia was talking about' Tony said. ''it just never came to it and after Olivia choosing the baby, like she said, I didn't see it as an option and chose work''

Gibbs decided he wanted to know, how much Tony really thought about it. ''Didn't know you had to do classes for it''

Not realizing what he was saying or what Gibbs was doing Tony talked. ''You don't have to follow classes, there are courses for preparing you, because the kids can have any kind of age, from a baby until eighteen. so you follow a course program for 5 days a week for three weeks. Learn how babies, toddlers, kids, teenagers react. Difference in parenting, that sort of stuff''

Gibbs nodded. ''But you wanted to take classes?''

''Child psychology'' Tony answered. ''Like Olivia said I wanted to help kids who were in the same or similar situation as I was. I know many things about it, but I wanted to have the extra knowledge, you know?'' He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

''How long would that study take?'' Gibbs asked, knowing he sounded surprised, which he was, but he couldn't hide it.

''I didn't want to be a psychologist, so not as long as that, which is four years'' Tony explained. ''I just wanted have some knowledge. So not a full degree, but just a part. It's called a research based degree. You only do the book part of the study, no internships or any practical exams. It would be two years or a year and a halve if you would take the advanced classes''

''This is research from twenty years ago?'' Gibbs asked, skeptically. He looked over at the younger man when he didn't get a respond, he saw Tony grimace over his own words. ''Yeah I didn't think so''

''It's not a big deal, okay?'' Tony wanted to stop it.

''You wanted to be a foster parent'' Gibbs stated.

''Yes, I _wanted_ to be foster parent'' Tony pointed out. I _want _to be a cop... a navy cop'' He retorted.

''Then why the recent research?'' Gibbs asked. Silence. ''What do you really want Tony''

''I want this conversation to be over!'' Tony snapped.

''Are you happy?'' Gibbs asked suddenly.

''What are you talking about?'' Tony asked.

''Just like I asked. Are you happy? With your job, with your life how it is. I know you love your job, but are you happy?'' Gibbs wanted to know. ''Cause loving something doesn't always make an happy ending''

''Are you _trying _to make me quit?'' Tony asked a little in disbelieve. ''Cause if you don't want me on your six anymore, you can just say it!''

''Of course I want you on my six!'' Gibbs growled. ''But this isn't about me, DiNozzo! This isn't about what I want. This is about what _you _want!''

''It's never about what I want. It's always to please other people! To keep them satisfied!'' Tony snapped again.

''Well then it's time that changed!'' Gibbs stated as-matter-of-fact as he stopped the car in the parking lot of the bank.

''We don't have time for this. We are here'' Tony stated as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the truck, slamming the door as he did so.

Gibbs hurried out of the car and caught up with Tony as he entered the building. Silently they walked over to the help desk. Tony could have just called, but they knew that they could just hang up a phone or ignore his questions better that way.

Tony grinned as he saw the young woman looking up from her paper work as they approached the desk.

''May I help you?'' She smiled politely at Tony, ignoring Gibbs somehow.

''I hope you can'' Tony smiled back. Gibbs rolled his eyes. ''I'm Antony DiNozzo and I have an account here. Unfortunately I don't know anything about an account, because it wasn't me he opened it''

The young woman began to type on her computer. ''Do you know who did open it for you, Mr. DiNozzo''

''Call me Tony'' Tony said. ''And yes. I think it was my... my mother who did. Rose Cornwell''

More typing, it was like talking to McGee on the phone again. ''Is it correct that you never had used this account in all those years'' she frowned.

''That's correct, my mom passed away, before she got the change to tell me'' Tony said. He didn't know if that was intentionally done or she hadn't thought about it. The young woman looked at him skeptically. ''Look...'' He looked over her name tag. ''Melissa, it's a long sad story, that I don't want a beautiful woman like you have to deal with that'' Tony said and her eyes softened at that. ''Can you just tell me about the account?''

''Sure'' She typed again. Tony glanced at Gibbs. He was ignoring the glare he got and he really didn't care. What Gibbs said in the car, about that he had to change... he wanted Gibbs to be right, but right now, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. And he had chose work right? He loved being a agent. He was damn good at it. Why would he change that?

''Well, the account is opened in 1979 and your income is 100% due of no expense whatsoever. You have a monthly income like paycheck'' She confirmed what they knew. ''Do you want to know the amount of your monthly income, Mr. Di— Tony?'' She asked.

Again Tony looked at Gibbs, who nodded. Turning back to Melissa he answered, ''Yes''

She clicked her mouse button a couple of times and her eyes widened slightly. ''_I want to have that kind of paycheck..._''

''What is it, Melissa?'' Gibbs spoke up, before Tony had the chance, when he saw her eyes widen.

She cleared her throat. ''You're doing good business, Tony. Your monthly income is $12.500,-''

''What?'' Tony asked in disbelieve. ''That can't be right''

''I don't know about that'' Melissa answered. ''But I don't see anything out of the ordinary except from the bigger amount that I get for my work''

''You said there were really no expenses?'' Gibbs asked. She shook her head. ''And in twenty-seven, the amount of the income hasn't changed?''

She typed and then looked up again, shaking her head. ''No, Sir. Not one dollar or cent''

Gibbs looked at Tony, seeing him standing there stunned, unable to speak. If he calculated that right, then... ''What's the total amount on the bank account?'' Gibbs wanted to know.

Melissa clicked one time. ''4 million and 50 thousand dollars...'' She asnwered. She looked over at Tony and took in his pale face, as if he was going to pass out. ''Most people would be excited to know that they are rich...'' She told Gibbs.

Gibbs glared at her. ''It's the reason why and how'' He replied. He turned to Tony. ''You okay?''

Tony closed his eyes. What had his mother done? Why and how? He had been rich even after he was disowned by his father. It didn't matter. Had his mother known his father would do that to him? Or did she just do it? And why commit suicide a day after she had finished all this?

''Mr. DiNozzo?'' Melissa asked.

''I'm okay'' He replied automatically.

''That's great to hear, but I've looked a little bit more'' She said.

''What is it?'' Tony didn't know what else could be there.

''It looks like Miss. Cornwell left something in a safe, back in New York and it has transported three times after that. Once to a bank in Philadelphia, then again a few years later to Baltimore and then to here in D.C.'' she explained.

''You know what it is?'' Tony asked.

''No, we're not allowed to look into the safes or know what it is, unless our clients tell us to'' Melissa said.

''Can I see it?''

''Yes you can, like the account the safe is under your name. David!'' She called out. A man in a black suit and his hands behind his back walked to over to them.

''Yes, Melissa?'' He asked.

''Can you show Mr. DiNozzo and...'' She looked over to the older man next to Tony.

''Gibbs'' Gibbs spoke up.

''And Mr. Gibbs to the safes room?'' She asked. ''Mr. DiNozzo would like to take a look into his safe'' she explained. And typed. ''It's safe 267'' She added.

''Sure, Melissa'' David turned. ''Just follow me''

''Thank you Melissa'' Tony said to her.

''My pleasure, Mr. Di— Tony'' She smiled at him. ''Just let me know when you need anything''

''I will'' Tony said and he and Gibbs followed. 'David' to the safe room.

**...**

Once there, Tony and Gibbs didn't kno, how you could find the right safe in there. There were thousands of safes, But David knew the way out of his head and led them to the right one without any mistakes or hesitations.

He unlocked the safe and shoved it out of wall, then placed it on the table opposite from it. ''Do you want so privacy?'' He asked. Tony nodded. ''Very well, just buzz the button on the the table when you're finished'' He said and walked again.

Tony sat down on one of the chairs and looked at the safe that was now open on the upside of it. It was a bigger safe then others, but it was filled up nonetheless, with a letter on top of it. With the years that had gone over it. The paper was slightly colored and the writing was faded somewhat but still readable.

His hand shook as he picked it up from the safe and read it.

_Dear Tony,_

_I don't know how old your are, or what school you're going to or what job you have. I don't if you have a girlfriend, or a wife or any kids. I will never know that. Because when you read this, I'll be gone and you will be angry at me. But I'm proud of you no matter what choices you make in your life. That is what I wanted you to know first._

_By the time you read this, you have discovered what I have done to Senior, and I can only hope you have discovered it somehow before he does, because I don't know how it will end when he does know first. I'm not going to tell you how I have managed to do this. The less you know, the better. I do however tell you why I did this. _

_I did this because you deserve his money and I know about Senior's plans to disown you. You deserve to make the best out of your life and in this hard world, how stupid it sounds money does help with that. But next to that I'm sorry that I left you alone with that bastard. I did something horrible to you when I ended my life. But I didn't see any other way to get attention. I can only hope the police saw something wasn't right in our house. I was too weak to admit it to them when I was alive. And I hope they got you out of that hell hole. If not than... I'll regret what I did for the rest of my after life for leaving you alone with him. What I did wouldn't be right then and I understand you will not forgive me for that. _

_I hope you get to grow up in the fine man I know you will be. Follow your dreams, the big ones you always talked about. You dreamed so much and I hope that hasn't stopped or turned into horrible nightmares. _

_In this safe are things I took here, because I know that Senior will throw everything away. I wanted you to have this. See for yourself what it is and I hope you can do anything with it. Remember the good memories of your childhood instead of the bad. I hope you will accept it and if not I will understand. _

_I know you will put the money to good use, whatever you decide to do with it._

_I will never stop loving you, my little sweetcheeks. Never. Wherever I'll be, I will watch you and be proud at the person you become. Love you with all my heart, _

_Your mother, Rose Cornwell. _

As Gibbs watched Tony read the letter, he saw the more Tony read, the more emotions went through the younger mans expression.

A moment later Tony let the letter fall on the table and let his face fall into his hands. ''You were right'' He said with a muffled voice.

''About what?'' Gibbs asked as he knelled down next to his SFA.

''Killing herself...'' Tony said looking up. His eyes red rimmed already. ''It wasn't because she was weak. She thought that if she killed herself, the police would come and then they would see that something wasn't right in my house. It was the last thing she could think of to get me out of there. She was too scared to go to the police'' Tony explained ''And she was right, they did come. Asked me questions I didn't know how to answer, because I was scared and they were doing well, but my father and his puppets... they... suddenly no one came anymore and I didn't have to go to the police office anymore. It was like the whole thing hadn't happened and it went back to the way it was. Senior had won against my mother's last resort'' He finished as he again put his face into his hands and cried.

* * *

_**Damn that was longer than i had thought it would be. Sometimes i have trouble putting a end to a chapter... But you didn't mind did you? **_

_**So tell me what you think! do you like where this is going? What do you think what will happen in the future chapters? Really i want to know your thoughts! Review and motivate me :D**_

_**-X- Leonie**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Back again! :D Thank you soooo much for all your reviews i love them all. :) **_

_**Okay, while I'm writing this, I'm sitting in my little room, with a little girl of 4 and a boy of 6. a dog and a cat... my room is 2 mtr by 2,8 meter... not that big soooo very cozy xD They're painting and cleaning downstairs, so that's why.**_

_**Back to the story :) Enjoy your reading. **_

* * *

Gibbs just let Tony cry for a moment. He knew more then any other how it was to finally to get some real answers and closure.

The uncertainty of why his mother did what she did was gone, but it didn't make it any easier that she did it for nothing. His father had won. No that wasn't true.

''Tony'' Gibbs squeezed the younger man's shoulder and it took a moment before Tony looked at him. ''She didn't lose''

''She did! She died for me!'' Tony stated. ''And I was still in that hell hole''

''She may have lost that battle, but the war is still going, Tony'' Gibbs said. ''You still have this. You still have the money and the ball is in your court now. You have to decide what you are going to do about your father. He can't go and hire the best lawyer or hire some puppets to clean up his mess. You have that advantage. And you have a whole agency that has your back, if they don't I will make them'' He stated. Tony was silent, so he continued. ''Show her, show your mom she didn't lose the war, finish it for her''

Tony took a deep trembling breath and nodded. He could do this. He had to show his mother that she did win. He looked over into the safe again and took out a book.

Tony opened it and a glimmer came into his eyes. It was a photo album and the first page they saw was a hour old, him in the arms of his mother. It was time for Tony to whisper, ''Wow''

As he turned a few pages to see his first day and then five pages later it was his first birthday, with photo's and texts written by his mom and family who still came around back then. Another five pages it was his second birthday. ''I remember this'' Tony said softly. ''I was around five when me and my mom would sit down together and fill it with the picture we chose'' To show it, he skipped to his fifth birthday and let Gibbs see that there were scrabbles on it, that would make a lot of sense for a five year old.

''Have a hard time believing that you were that small boy'' Gibbs said in surprised impression as he took in all the pictures he had seen of a little Tony.

''Can you imagine how I feel about that you were little once? Abby says you were cloned or something'' Tony chuckled.

Gibbs resisted the urge to head-slap him, due of the still existing concussion Tony had. Together they went through the stuff. From his old stuffed animal to baseball cards to photo's of him and his mother, Not surprisingly was that Senior didn't appear on any of them.

''_Remembering the good memories_'' Tony thought and this really did.

He picked out four old videotapes. Two were written on saying. ''_First Basketball Game_'' And ''_Moments We Had together_'' And two others both had the same written on it. ''_Just In case_''

He frowned at that. Just in case? In case of what? He thought about it and suddenly it just snapped. He looked over at Gibbs with wide eyes.

''What?'' Gibbs asked.

'' 'Just in case' '' Tony said obviously. Gibbs just looked at him, confused. ''My mom said in her letter, that I could use it. That I had to decide what to do with it. What if...'' He trailed off and let Gibbs think about it.

Gibbs caught on on it. ''Would she really?'' He looked down at the tapes then back at Tony.

''She conned a con man'' Tony reasoned.

''But why would she do this? Why not go to the cops herself with it?'' Gibbs asked.

''Senior... was rich, very rich. She wouldn't have survived it. She was afraid he would sent someone after her and me'' Tony thought out loud. ''but she knew someday...''

''Tony, I think I just found out where your occasional smartness comes from'' Gibbs said.

Tony grinned, his eyes still red from his breakdown, but this... this was so brilliant. ''Videotapes. She used his own video surveillance against him!'' He said. ''_She really was the smartest person I know_'' He thought. She knew back then it wouldn't help matters when Senior had such power and money, and it proved by her... last resort. But now? It was perfect!

''But those are taped from the 70's. Video tapes just existed then'' Gibbs said less enthusiastic, as he thought about it.

''We have McGee'' Tony pointed out. ''And I think you still have some old Video recorder?'' Gibbs glared at him, but Tony was too exited to care, so Gibbs just nodded.

''So it's time to file charges against Senior?'' Gibbs asked.

Tony looked at him for a moment thinking about it. _Finally_. ''It's time'' He said determined.

''Take everything with you'' Gibbs half ordered. ''We have to see what are on those 'Just In Case' tapes''

''Gibbs, you don't have to. It's probably not fun to see'' Tony said concerned.

''I know'' Gibbs said. ''But I have to, cause I'm not letting anyone else lead this investigation''

''You know Senior isn't a marine right? NCIS can't do this'' Tony pointed out.

Gibbs grimaced at that. He hadn't thought about it. ''He did assault a federal agent to NCIS''

''I started that!'' Tony exclaimed.

''Really?'' Gibbs asked, frowning as if he was confused. ''I just saw him making the first hit'' Tony opened his mouth to protest, but Gibbs continued. ''The way I saw it, it was self-defense. Who are they going to believe? Two federal agent and a innocent woman or a con-man?'' He asked.

Tony grinned. ''This is evil... I love it!''

Gibbs knew that how Tony was acting now was to disguise how nervous he really was about it. But he let him. Tony hadn't said anything about the money issue or the other things. He was focused to get Senior behind bars and that was fine by him.

He helped Tony stack everything up and asked for a box they could put it in. Melissa had asked if Tony would like to keep the safe and he had accepted that. He would never know when it could be put to good use.

**…**

The ride back was in silence. It was 2:48 om and Tony had fallen asleep five minutes after they had drove from the parking lot. Gibbs didn't blame him. The new info was overwhelming enough, and the concussion and broken hand didn't help matters.

He had been relieved and saddened when Tony told him what Rose had done for her son. Relieved because he told Tony that there maybe would be another reason, and saddened that he was the reason. He thought about it, what a mother would do for her child. He would do enough, hell he would even die if it would've saved Kelly and or Shannon. But a mothers love was even stronger.

...Well it should be. He didn't know much about Olivia's parents, but those were an whole other story. One he would get into someday too. Olivia had proved herself to him. And he understood Tony's dilemma with her. She was a special woman. One of a kind. And somehow he really wanted to see that spark that Tony talked about. But Tony knew her the best and Olivia was a woman with a big story. One, she maybe will not be able to tell fully. So he would wait until she was ready, if she ever would be.

Thirty minutes later Gibbs pulled into his own driveway and shut down the car. ''Tony'' He nudged the younger man gently. ''Come on, son. Wake up''

Slowly Tony's eyes opened and looked around until he found Gibbs looking at him. He sat up straighter and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. ''Sorry, must have dozed off''

Gibbs smirked. ''Yeah must have'' He agreed. ''You can get a couple of more hours before McGee gets here'' He stepped out of the car and Tony stretched for a moment before he followed Gibbs.

When they were inside, they found Tony wasn't the only one who was tired. Olivia was on the couch asleep. A baby monitor, that Tony had gotten last Friday on the coffee table. Mason however was awake, the could hear through it.

''Should we wake her?'' Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head and grabbed a blanket that Gibbs had used since they stayed here and laid it over Olivia's sleeping form. ''Going to check on Mason''

''I'll do it'' Gibbs followed Tony up the stairs. ''You will sleep for a couple of hours. I know you underestimate your concussions and that's exactly why you always stay here when you have one. You are exhausted so I don't want to see you until McGee's here, understood?'' He finished as they reached the top of the stairs.

Tony rolled his eyes. ''Yes, Dad'' He sighed and then stopped dead in his tracks as realization hit him.

For a moment the scene seemed to be frozen, as Tony didn't dare to turn around and Gibbs looked startled at his back.

He didn't know how long they had stood there, but Gibbs shoulders slumped and his startled expression softened. ''Good'' He said. Gibbs saw Tony's shoulders do the same and Tony take a deep breath and started to walk again towards Gibbs bedroom.

Tony said nothing until he closed the door behind him and leaned back against it. ''_Stupid stupid stupid!_'' His mind told him. Why the hell had he said that? ''_Because you are getting used to the idea Senior isn't your father and Gibbs is..._'' His conscious told him.

He pushed off the door and to the bed. Without thinking about changing or his concussion, he let himself fall forward on the bed and let the exhaustion take over.

**…**

Gibbs walked into Kelly's... Mason's room, still a little baffled by Tony's words. Again it was a step a way they both needed, somehow. He walked over to Mason and saw the little boy staring at him and moving enthusiastically. Gibbs was surprised once again, how a baby could change in just three weeks time. Of course he had missed the first one, but still he remembered Kelly laying here and every day she looked different.

He picked Mason up out of the crib and walked over to the window seat. He sat the boy down on his lap and smiled at him. ''You're one lucky guy'' He said to him. ''You will grow up, with a beautiful mother and a great Godfather, although he doesn't believe it himself yet. It's kind of a hard time for your mom and him, but I will help and until everything is settled and sorted out, you and your mom stay here, with me'' He ordered Mason, half-heartedly, knowing that he wouldn't understand it, but somehow it reassured him he told the kid.

Gibbs knew that Olivia had a long way to go and they had to talk about things too. She had to talk to someone professional maybe , get a job, get her life back on track. He looked out of the window to see the sunny afternoon. Kids were just getting out of school and sometimes a group of teenager would go to the abandoned baseball field behind his backyard. The space was for sale for a long time now and Gibbs didn't think it would ever be sold.

The kid made a noise and Gibbs looked down at him again, seeing some glint of joy in his eyes. ''What are you so happy about, huh?'' He asked, not expecting a reply. But he could more noise. ''You like baseball too? Well then we have something in common, Little man'' He told Mason, smiling. He was reminded every time he got this sort of little time with Mason how it was to spend time with Kelly.

He was reminded of that fact when kids were involved in cases, but this was much more of a rememinder and he had thought he would hate it. That he couldn't handle it. And that's when it scared him that he had been so spontaneous to let Olivia and Mason stay here. But he really enjoyed it, so far. He had missed the living feeling in the house. Making it less a house and...

_''More a home'' _

Gibbs almost dropped Mason as he heard the familiar voice again. He looked around the room, but just as last time, he saw nothing. He slightly tightened his grip on Mason as a chill went down his spine. He shook his head. Getting rid off the weird, pained feeling he had gotten instantly. Looking at Mason once again, he thought it was weird that he saw that even the kid was looking at him, with less joy and with anxious and more curiosity. And Gibbs wondered if he was reacting on his mood swing or if he also heard it.

**…**

_Shannon looked at Jethro as she sat down next to him. She listened as he talked to the baby in his arms and saw again the rare smile she had missed so much on his beautiful face. _

_She had thought that he had heard her talk to him yesterday and talking to Tony this morning had confirmed that._

_She had... popped up here, halve a hour ago before Jethro and Tony came home. She kept an eye on the little boy in Kelly's crib and at Olivia downstairs. She had seen how the woman had fallen asleep just before the boys came home and followed them. Seen how exhausted and sad Tony looked, she had checked on him, but he had fallen asleep as soon he hit the bed. _

_Then she went to check on her husband and smiled when she found him with Mason, just like she had found him many times with Kelly. She knew she had said to Tony she would talk to Jethro. But she had to admit that she was a little scared. Tony almost got an heart attack this morning. But every time she thought that it was a good time to say something to Jethro she backed down. And now? He almost dropped the baby when she spoke up when she didn't even realize it. It wasn't a encouraging thing. _

_As she saw her husband getting a shiver over his spine and she felt the familiar pull. Slowly her husband was far away again and then she was back to where she came from._

**…**

''Toooonyyy'' Olivia's voice came into his mind as he was slowly drifting from his sleep and into consciousness. A evil along her face. ''Tone-man! Wake up man! Training is in two hours'' She said trying to make a stern mans voice.

Tony shot up from his bad. ''I'll be right there, Coach!'' He called out automatically. Then grabbed to his head. ''Shit'' He hissed at the throbbing headache he still had.

''Oh sorry, Tony!'' Olivia apologized. ''I didn't think about it''

Looking up with tired eyes, Tony could still see with ease the concern. ''It's okay, Liv'' He assured. ''Is it time for dinner yet?'' He asked.

''Almost. Gibbs wanted you down, because your friend is coming over soom'' Olivia said and Tony nodded. She looked at him. ''Is he another one of the those he disrespected you?''

Tony thought about it. Was McGee one of them? Sure he made mistakes like Ziva and Abby did. But somehow he felt bad for him. McGee was always one to follow the crowd, and therefor he made the mistake to tread him the way he did and Tony had discovered that he was more angry at Tim for following there commands than have his own opinion, than that he was angry with him for disrespecting him and that got him confused, because he still acted the same like those two did.

He was glad that Abby was seeing what she did wrong and that she now was really trying, but McGee was the first in that way. He had figured it out on his own, without getting advise from Ducky or Olivia like Abby did.

Ziva on the other hand, he was still pissed of with. He hated the way she was being right now. Her stubborn mind, forbidding her to see what she did and does to him. He couldn't read her. The one day she was kind and funny and fun to be around with. She was also flirty and she seemed to be attracted to him. Maybe have feelings for him? He felt sorry for thinking it, but he hoped not, because even though she was beautiful, he didn't think he could've feelings for her.

Other days Tony got looks from her as if she wanted to kill him. And then not like, I wanna kill you, I love you. Like brother and sister kind of way, but really kill him. She seemed annoyed with him and he didn't know why.

But McGee? ''_What he was one of them?_'' Tony asked himself. Mentally he shook his head. He didn't think so, but there was still an issue.

''Yo, Tony?'' Olivia pulled him back to the present as she waved a hand in front of his face. ''You with me?''

He shook the thoughts out of his head. It made his head ache worse. ''Yeah. Let me put on some other clothes'' He said, forgetting to answer her previous question and Olivia didn't seem to matter.

Tony stood up out of bed and walked over to the closet, opening in drawer his clothes were temporarily in. He pulled his shirt over his head, with one hend and felt Olivia watching him. He looked up and saw her smirk. ''What?''

''Nothing'' She shrugged and kept staring.

Tony rolled his eyes. ''This again?'' He asked as he grabbed another shirt out of the lowest drawer. ''Don't tell me I have to pick you up and put you down outside of my room, again. We are getting to old to do that''

She chuckled and shook her head. ''I don't get why you are so shy around me'' She said, standing up. Keeping the smirk ''After all I have seen you in much less'' She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Tony threw his dirty shirt at her head, with his free hand. She laughed. ''Out!'' He pointed to the door.

''I'm going! I'm going'' She surrendered and walked out of the room.

Tony waited for her to leave the room, before he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his jeans to change into sweatpants.

Barefooted he crossed the corridor to Mason's room, to find it empty. He walked down the stairs and found Gibbs in the kitchen with Mason, in his place in the car seat on the table. It was like the most normal thing in the world. Olivia how ever was nowhere to be found in the kitchen or the living room, which meant she was still upstairs for some reason.

As he just wanted to sit down, a load thud and a muffled curse came from the other side of the front door. Tony chuckled. ''Gibbs! McGee's here''

''Something happened to your feet, DiNozzo?!'' Was the reply he got. ''I'm busy''

Shaking his head and asking himself, how the hell they had ended up like this he walked into the hall as a knock was heard. ''Coming McImpatient!'' He reached the door and opened it.

McGee gulped as a goldfish on dry land as he wanted to protest against the locked door and the nickname, but then took in the sight of Tony. ''What the hell happened to you?'' He demanded, but the shock was in his voice.

''Told you, fight'' Tony replied and stepped aside for McGee to come in.

The younger man did so and walked into the living room at time Olivia walked into the living room from the kitchen.

McGee stopped and looked at the woman. ''Uhm... Hello'' He said and his eyes followed her as she made her way to the couch and got herself comfortable.

''You must be McGee'' Olivia smiled.

McGee frowned and looked at Tony. ''McGee this lovely lady is Olivia'' Tony introduced. ''Olivia this is my friend from NCIS Timothy McGee''

McGee walked over to Olivia and shook her hand. ''Nice to meet you McGee''

''Call me Tim'' McGee smiled back. He took her in. He didn't know what the hell was going on, Tony beat up and this woman, who he guessed was around thirty. She was a beautiful woman, with blond hair and deep blue eyes. She had some lines on her face, both from her age and from scars, but it didn't make her any less pretty.

''Olivia and her son are staying here for a while'' Tony explained, plopping down next to Olivia.

''Here? With Gibbs?'' McGee raised an eyebrow.

''Something wrong with my house or me McGee?'' Gibbs came into the living room.

But instead of Gibbs, McGee eyes landed on the baby in the older mans arms, who was drinking out of a bottle of milk. McGee hadn't thought that Olivia's son was still a baby. He really didn't know what to expect. It didn't make sense at all. Bank account? Fight? Mystery woman with a just born son? Where the hell was the logic in all this?

''No I just...'' He stammered like always. Although Tony had managed to improve his probie's uncertainties, it wasn't all gone, especially not in front of the stern Marine Boss. He cleared his throat as he saw Tony whisper something to Olivia and she chuckled. He frowned at the exchange. ''Didn't expect to see you coming in with a baby. I mean, I assumed her son was older''

''Never assume, McGee'' Tony reminded. ''Thought you knew the rules by now''

''I do'' McGee exclaimed. ''Just slipped my mind for a second'' He looked around the room and took in the scene. ''Okay, Tony. You got me really confused on the phone and now seeing you and Olivia and...''

''Mason'' Tony finished.

''Mason. I think I lost my mind somewhere driving up here'' McGee said.

Tony sighed. He didn't blame his probie. If he would be in his position, he wouldn't believe either the scene he was seeing.

He took a deep breath. ''Well McGee, it's like this...'' He began to tell his story. Telling that his childhood was not so perfect, leaving out details. How he knew Olivia, what happened to her, leaving out her being pregnant and miscarriage, but he knew that McGee had gotten what it meant, and again how Olivia had come back into his life.

Tony glanced at Gibbs. And was relieved when he saw the relieved smile on the older mans face. He had left out the fact about Shannon and Kelly. Why would he talk about that, anyway? He wasn't case related and they had agreed to do one thing at the time.

McGee on the other hand had listened to Tony's story and was completely stunned. One because he would never thought Tony would talk and let him know so much, after what had happened. Two, because he couldn't believe what Tony had been through as a child and teenager. He totally missed most signs in it. He knew that many of Tony's stories were exaggerated and a very few were underestimated and those stories, were the ones that told very _very _little parts of glimpse into his past. Those parts he didn't thought were a big deal... boy was he wrong.

For Olivia it was the first time she had gotten the whole story too. She had more parts and she had parts McGee still didn't have. But this just made a lot of sense... even though is was totally messed up.

''So...'' He pause as he tried to process the info one more time. ''So your father came along talking about the account? You think you mother conned him?'' He asked.

''What can I say?'' Tony shrugged. ''She was a smart woman, as far as I can remember''

McGee nodded in thought. ''What do you want to do?''

''Gather as much a evidence as I can. Try to make a solid case, and try to have it all in order to make a case, after I don't have a headache anymore'' Tony explained. ''And I wanted to ask for you help. To look into the bank records. How my mother had managed it, if there's any part of it that was legal at all''

''And'' McGee swallowed. ''And those tapes?''

''I will look at those'' Gibbs said.

Tony looked over at him, concerned. He didn't like the idea of the former marine, looking at how he was beaten up as child. Gibbs already had problems with unknown kids in cases, what would he be like if it was him.

''So we have a case?'' McGee asked.

''Yup'' Tony said determined.

''And we're going to solve it'' Gibbs said, with the same drift

Then Olivia added. ''And then everything will finally be over''

* * *

**_That's it! The confrontation with Sr. is coming along! did you like it? what about Shannon's POV? _**

**_In the beginning i wasn't sure if i should add Shannon (and Kelly) into the story, But i like the idea i have in mind. What do you think about it?_**

**_Also... I love this Universe and I'm already thinking of another Sequel? Idea's are running through my head ... Am i crazy? I'll let you know when I'm certain of another sequel. _**

**_See you soon_**

**_-X- Leonie_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Sorry about the delay... I wanted to update 12 hours ago, but somehow the site didn't want to load... Happens more times. Hate it! :(_**

**_Anyways! thank you for all the reviews. I love them as always :)_**

**_I don't know if some of you think this story is wordy or not... but I didn't have any complaints of it yet, so I don't now yet. Tell me if you think that... _**

**_Back to the story :) Enjoy your reading!_**

* * *

It was three days later, 7:45 pm. A lot had happened in those days.

In that time, McGee had dug deeper into the account thing. He said that there were no signs of nonlegal actions. So or Rose had done a good job or it really wasn't legal. As he worked he found out, that it indeed was legal. He had found that the current accountant working for Senior wasn't the accountant in 1979. Wasn't surprising. Mr. Herald Green, had retired in 1997. He had talked to Mr. Green.

The man had told him that he indeed had an appointment about that deposit. He had gotten a appointment with Miss. _Mitchel_. Rose's mother maiden name. He told That Miss. Mitchel, had told him that she was a creditor. He thought that She knew Mr. DiNozzo very well and he saw no harm in her. When she told him he still owed her money, making an excuse, about him giving her money when she was trouble, the man didn't think about digging into her life. He was played, by the sincerity in her voice and her charms. But it wasn't all his fault. DiNozzo had gotten the papers about the deposit and signed it. Whether he had read it or not, they didn't know. Tony had already said that Senior wasn't as neat at paper work as they were at NCIS.

But another fault was made when Mr. Green retired and handed his work to the new accountant. Their hand-over was sloppily done. The new accounted had never asked neither Mr. Green nor DiNozzo about any of the income or expenses. Because the income was bigger than the expenses.

All in all, Rose had done a good job at fooling she was someone else, and McGee told Tony, that Senior couldn't hold someone liable for it, since Rose was dead and he and his employees had all made big mistakes. Tony was somewhat relieved to hear that.

Next to that. Olivia had made statements about witnessing things she had in the past and what she knew about Senior and Tony and had written everything up on what Senior had done in the past and in the present. Tony had to officially filed charges against him and Olivia had to talk to someone about her statements and sign them. So they would have to go to NCIS tomorrow morning.

Tony wasn't happy that he had to talk to Jenny about it. That was a big part why he never did something against Senior. Everyone he had currently around would know about his past, would know he had worn a mask over the years. He was exposing his real self to the world and he didn't think he was ready for that.

Lastly, Gibbs had to look at the video's and he found himself staring at the paused screen of Tony's laptop. They had discovered that the video's were too old, even for Gibbs's video Recorder. After McGee succeeded in the getting the footage onto a DVD and clearing some of the footage, he had given the DVD's to Gibbs.

Gibbs had sat there half an hour now. Olivia and Tony were both asleep and he thought Mason was too. He kept looking at the black and white screen that was paused at the first second. On the screen was the living room. A typical, luxurious (for that time) sofa set with oak coffee table and hideous carpet beneath it, were on it.

He took a deep breath as his finger hovered above the play button. Then eventually he did hit play.

_For the first few minutes only a made, a cook and butler, Gibbs guessed, seemed to come into the poor footage and there was no audio. But eventually..._

_A young boy came running into the living room and plopped almost face first onto the sofa. Gibbs could see right away that it was Tony as he remembered the picture Tony had showed him a few days ago. _

_Tony still had his school uniform on and his backpack on his shoulders. A moment later later Rose, who Gibbs also recognized came walked into the living room. She said something and Tony looked up. Rose pointed a finger at him and Tony looked down guiltily and then up to his mother again as he nodded. _

''I wasn't supposed to ran and crash onto the sofa'' Tony's voice came from behind him. Gibbs literally jumped out of his seat.

Gibbs paused the footage and turned to glare at Tony. ''What are you doing here?''

''Couldn't sleep'' Tony excused, holding his gaze at the screen. He saw Gibbs looking at him skeptically. He sighed ''Okay, I knew you had gotten the footage today... I just...''

''You think it's a good idea?'' Gibbs asked him.

''Don't want my laptop broken, because of you seeing a kid beaten up'' Tony tried to half joke.

''Tony'' Gibbs warned. This wasn't the time. It was too serious to try to tune it down. Tony's eyes pleaded and Gibbs sighed. ''Okay, grab a chair''

Tony nodded and pulled a chair to Gibbs' side and sat down next to the older man. Gibbs still didn't look convinced, but Tony just pushed the play button. Gibbs eyes went back at the screen.

_The lecture ended and Rose shook her head, rolled her eyes amused and opened her arms. Young Tony's grin was lightening the room as he jumped of the sofa walking into his mom's arms. Gibbs heard Tony let out air through his nose and knew the man next to him was smiling at the scene. _

_A butler came into the living room and greeted them. Both young Tony and Rose greeted back. The butler said something and Tony nodded and stripped of his jacket giving it to him. Rose did the same and the butler dismissed himself with a a little bow, before disappearing from the living room again. _

It was completely silent in the kitchen as both Tony and Gibbs watched the footage.

_Young Tony and Rose both went to sit on the sofa and a couple of minutes later the butler came back with drinks. Tony and Rose just talked, lightly. Tony seemed happy as he was dangling his legs back and forth happily and using his hands and arms to tell his story. His mom smiled affectionately_.

Gibbs guessed it was something about school, but he couldn't be sure. With Tony you never knew where he got his stories.

_Rose and Young Tony both jumped and both their heads snapped into the same direction, towards the hall. Young Tony looked around his mother to see better, but Rose turned to him and quickly talked to him. The peace was gone from both their faces. Again they jumped and then Senior appeared into view. _

Tony knew what was going to happen. This was a returning thing for him at that age, back then. But he didn't see himself. His clenched his fists underneath the table.

_Senior walked over to the sofa, stumbling slightly. Rose stood up and greeted her husband, with a big smile. Too big. It was fake. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Then grimaced and lifted her nose in disgusted as she smelled the alcohol on him. _

_Senior pushed her away and glared at her. He said something, using his hands and arms dramatically and intimitately, instead of Young Tony's enthusiasm. _

Gibbs could see Senior was talking with a raised voice. What had caused Senior to be so mad and drunken he didn't know, he just didn't like what was coming.

_Rose raised her voice too as she yelled back something back. Young Tony flinched as Senior pointed a finger at him, and Rose took a step to the side to close the field of view between Young Tony and Senior. She said something at Senior and Senior got even madder. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. _

Gibbs felt and heard Tony jump as they both saw Senior slap her in her face. He glanced at the younger man and saw a combination of anger and fear covering his expression. The clenched jaw resembled the same feeling they wanted to punch Senior all over again.

_As Senior slapped Rose in her face, her head snapped to the right. Young Tony jumped at it and yelped for his mother. Again Senior pointed at him and Young Tony crawled back away until the arm rest hit in his back. _

_Senior went to walk to him as Rose recovered from the slap in the face and again stood in his way. He growled angrily and grabbed both of her arms. He yelled at her and let go of one of her wrists to backhand her, now her other cheek. He pushed her to the side and she tripped over the coffee table, falling down and staying down._

Gibbs was so angry and he wanted Senior in the interrogation room _right now_. Without the Mic and without any people in the observation room. He wanted five minutes with this man. Just five minutes. That would be enough to do what he wanted with Senior.

_Senior turned his attention to _his son _again. Yelling at him as Young Tony shook his head fearfully at what Senior was saying. Senior reached for him and Young Tony tried with what ever he could to just disappear into the arm rest, so hard he was trying to back away to it. But it didn't help. Using the front of Young Tony's uniform shirt, Senior lifted him up. Yelling at him. Young Tony squeezed his eyes shot, crying silently. He gained just like his mother a slap in the face. _

_Senior let Tony fall to the ground, but grabbed on to his blond hair and dragged him toward one of the doors. His study. Rose crawled up and stumbled after them, but the door of the study was slammed in her face. She desperately banged on the door, trying to get to her son. _

Suddenly the screen went into snow and another footage begun, but Gibbs had seen enough. He knew there were going to see more of this this. Less or worse, he didn't know, but it would all resemble the same thing. There were two more scene's on this tape from the living room and the other one, McGee had told him were from the study.

''You really don't want to know what happened in there'' Tony was the first to talk.

''I have to see it Tony'' Gibbs reasoned.

''No'' Tony shook his head. ''Please, no. I know that my mom, video taped this as evidence. But this is enough. And I know _you_ and a father can't deal with this. Please. Study session's were the worst. Don't do this to yourself, Gibbs. Please''

''Study sessions were the worst?'' Gibbs asked.

Tony grimaced at his own words. But it was true, It didn't matter he didn't like it. ''Let's just say that my mom had a very good reason to act that way'' He gestured to the the laptop. ''There were belts and sticks. And I uhm...'' He pause as he didn't know it was a good idea to say it.

''What?'' Gibbs pressed.

''I didn't come out of there conscious much, okay?'' Tony blurted out.

Gibbs stared at him. God, that was just like getting a punch in the stomach all over again. But he also went into investigator mode. ''You went to the hospital or did you have an personal physician?''

Tony slumped back into his seat, before all but whispering, ''Depended on how bad it was''

Gibbs sighed, not liking any of the answers he got in the progress of this case. ''Do you know the name of the personal physician?'' He asked.

Tony narrowed his eyes as he thought back. Then his face showed a smile. ''Dr. Carmen Baily'' He answered. ''She was really nice...'' He remembered.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. ''I'm sure she was''

Tony mocked hurt. ''Come on boss, I aren't that bad. Even I had my 'Ew-I-Hate-Girls phase' ''

''Somehow I doubt that'' Gibbs deadpanned, with a amused glare. Then turned serious again. ''Do you think she's will talk to us?''

''I don't know...'' Tony said. ''She didn't like my father, I knew that, and I don't know if she still works for him''

''You mind if I call her tomorrow?''

It took a moment, but Tony nodded his approval. ''Just do what you have to do for the case''

''Alright'' Gibbs said. ''Now go back to bed'' He ordered. Tony stood up and went towards the stairs when he turned back rapidly again.

''You are not going to click the play button again, right Gibbs?'' Tony looked at him suspiciously. Gibbs just stared at him. ''Promise me, you won't watch it. Please''

Damn. How much can a man say please with the same look on his face as the little boy just head in the footage. But then again. Tony was reliving his childhood all over again with this and Tony_ was_ the same little boy and GOD he hated that fact even more.

He shook his head. ''Not going to watch it. Promise''

With Gibbs words Tony was satisfied. He knew that the older man wouldn't break a promise. He kinda felt like he owed something to Gibbs. He took a deep breath. ''Night, dad'' He said and this time he kept his gaze on Gibbs, to see his reaction.

At the soft smile he got in return, let him make a cheeky-ish grin, as if he just had done something he shouldn't have done, but it was too funny... or too right in this situation to let it pass.

''Goodnight, Tony'' Gibbs smiled warmly. Tony turned and slowly and relaxed he walked up the stairs. Gibbs heard the soft click of the door closing and he closed his eyes.

Damn he hated mixed feelings. He hated feeling's, period. And Tony had managed to get his whole world of side down this last two months, with just one fact after the other.

But the even though he had to smile at Tony' last two words, and God had he missed those words. He didn't care they came from a grown man. But that wasn't the over ruling feeling right now. That was the anger and the sadness he felt, about the footage.

Tony was right, he didn't think he could bare seeing something like that and the younger man was right. But he had to see it. At least for three minutes, in order to make it official evidence. He was relieved that Jenny let him watch the footage at home. Giving him the lead was a little more difficult. Because she thought that the FBI was a more suitable agency to handle this sort of case.

But Gibbs wouldn't have any of it. He would more likely turn in his badge than for more people to know about Tony's story. He had to much respect for privacy to do that to the younger man. And after an hour up in Jenny's office... he had gotten her to accept his demands. Abby and Ziva were still kind of out of the loop, but he would have to involve them into it.

But for now, here he sat again. Watching the paused screen. He couldn't wrap his mind around, how a man could do this to his wife and son. It wasn't his first case about child abuse, but it was the first one where they had footage that literally showed what went down. And that had impacted on his more than he thought it would be.

He closed his eyes, at the thought that he would look at Shannon or Kelly that way. It was sad to think that. He couldn't think that.

_''Don't do this to yourself, Jethro'' _

Gibb jumped once again from his seat, as he the familiar voice. He looked towards the stairs to see if Olivia was awake. But no one was there. The footage was making him nuts. Scratch that, the whole few weeks were.

''_Jethro. You hear me?'' Her voice was uncertain. _

Gibbs felt his heart tighten in his chest as his eyes went wide. No this wasn't right. He was tired and overwhelmed with too much damned feelings.

_''Jethro, calm down'' She said._

But it only made Gibbs panic more. Her voice.

_''Please'' _

This couldn't be real. He wasn't hearing her voice. This was an hallucination or something. ''No.. no no'' He whispered. It was torturing.

_''Marine! Put yourself together!'' Her voice echoed through the kitchen, ordering. She didn't want him to freak out, but she had to say something right? _

''Shannon'' Gibbs breathed. A dream? This had to be a dream. He looked around in the kitchen. But no one there. Why wouldn't he see her in his dreams. He always saw her in his dreams.

_''That would be me'' She said pedantic._

Gibbs stood up abruptly and marched to the living room. Rubbing his face while he did so. He noticed his hand was trembling in the progress. ''_Pathetic'' _He whispered.

_''Jethro, take it easy...'' _

''This is not real'' Gibbs told himself, plopping down on the couch.

_''Please. Listen to me'' Her voice started to sound panicked._

Gibbs put his head in his hands. And squeezed his eyes shot. The now familiar cool breeze went over him and stayed at his left side.

_Shannon wanted to comfort him. It was weird for Tony, already and she had suspected this kind of reaction of her husband. But she didn't know what to do. She wanted to hug him, sooth him. Cradle his head on her chest and stroke her fingers through his silver hair. She wanted to do so much more to him, but she was never able to do that again and she had accepted that. _

_''You are not going crazy...'' She said softly as she sat down next to Gibbs and let her head fall on his shoulder. It was a good thing he had decided to wait to let Kelly know, that they could hear them. _

''Not happening... not happening...'' Was Gibbs' mantra. He ignored and denied the feeling on his shoulder.

_''Sssh Jethro...'' Shannon soothed. ''I'm here. Never left you'' _

''They are dead. I can't hear them. She's dead'' Gibbs told himself out loud.

_''Doesn't mean I'm not here'' Shannon said softly. ''Come on. Open up, Marine. Calm down'' _

''What is happening?'' Gibbs asked. Slowly his hands left his eyes, but stayed on his lips.

_''I'm trying to talk to you'' Shannon said. _

''But you're dead'' Gibbs reasoned. Why the hell was he responding? Oh wait he knew that one. Because he heard her voice. He had never been able to ignore her. But then again, this wasn't really happening, right?

_''I know that. I've known for a long time'' She replied to that. How was she going to convince this stubborn man. _

''Please'' Gibbs didn't know what he was pleading for. But he wanted to be _not_ confused.

_''Listen to me, Jethro'' Shannon said sternly. ''Are you listening?'' _

Without even realizing it, Gibbs nodded.

_Shannon took a deep breath. Not that she needed it.. but it was just one of those things you just did. ''Good. Now let me explain...'' _

* * *

_**So in the next chapter. Shannon/Gibbs. Tony/Gibbs/Team. Gibbs/Senior. and of course Olivia and Mason! :D **_

_**Tell me what you think i want to know, like any other writer :) **_

_**Love you! Leonie**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Omg you guys are soooo great! i love all of your reviews. Well then let's move on and enjoy the story shall we? :)**_

* * *

Gibbs was absolutely lost. He didn't understand all this. Was he really willing to listen to something that wasn't there? And what was that weird tingling feeling on his left shoulder? Why did he hear her voice?

_''First of all, you're going to take a deep breath'' Shannon ordered. _

Gibbs unconsciously obeyed.

_''You have to believe me, Jethro'' Shannon told him. ''I'm here. Always been and always will'' _

''I don't understand'' Gibbs said. He didn't know where to look.

_''You never believed in ghosts or spirits'' _

Gibbs shook his head. ''They're not real''

_''Didn't think so either. Yet here I am'' _

''Where?'' Gibbs asked.

_Shannon smiled at the tone in his voice. Confused, fear, but most of all hope. For what? he didn't even know. She lifted her head of his shoulder. ''Right next to you'' She stroked her fingers over his temple. She smiled when she saw him shiver. _

''Shannon'' Gibbs whispered and reached for his left temple.

_'''See?'' Shannon said. ''Jethro, you have to keep your promise to Tony'' _

''What?'' Gibbs frowned. He was confused about more then just one thing.

_''I saw the way you looked at the laptop, when he went back upstairs'' She said accusingly. ''You can't break your promise. Some things are better left unknown'' _

''But...'' Gibbs looked hurt.

_''I know you want to know everything about that boy. But you don't need to. If Tony wants to talk about it, he'll come to you. He's been too much already, you knowing about what happened to him. Plus Olivia. You both can take a break, after this is finished. You still have a life time to get to know more about him'' _

Gibbs rubbed his face. Was this really happening?

_''Are you still doubting me?'' Shannon asked. ''How about, yesterday? I saw you when you were waiting for the baby to wake up. Or the way you looked at Tony's back when he froze after calling you dad?'' She asked. ''Maybe a little more back in time. I was here when Tony stayed here looking about your house when you were in Mexico''_

''Tony did what now?'' Gibbs asked eyes widening.

_''Stayed here. Do you want to know why?'' Shannon asked. _Gibbs nodded silently. _''Because the kid wanted this house to be lived in. As little you did in it, it was still there. After you went to Mexico, he wanted to keep it lived''_

''I never knew'' Gibbs said softly. ''I didn't even noticed that someone had been here''

_''You shouldn't be surprised by Tony's skills, Jethro'' Shannon told him sternly. ''You believe me?'' _

''It's hard to believe'' Gibbs sighed. He really wanted to believe he was talking to his (dead) wife. ''How long?''

_''Pretty much since the day that you held that stupid gun against your head. But that was really the only time I was outside the house, though'' Shannon said. ''Have I ever told you, how much I hate those things?'' _

Gibbs smiled. ''Only a few times'' Okay, that was an understatement. His smile faded. ''Sorry you had to see that...''

_''Don't be, I would've done the same thing, I guess and I would throw it away too, just like you did. You kept going Jethro and I'm proud of you. You got some great friends at work and a family at home. Just a little dysfunctional'' _

''Yeah... DiNozzo's a weird one'' Gibbs said. He felt himself relax somehow. It just felt right.

_''Reminds me of you'' Shannon chuckled. ''You need each other. You both lost a family and you both got a second change. just like Olivia and Mason got with you.'' _

That perked Gibbs interest. ''How much do you see?'' He asked.

_''I pop up a couple of times a day. By strong emotions it's faster and longer, like now. And in the beginning it was more too, because you were in such a bad place. I just couldn't get through to you. You wouldn't let any other'' _

''I would've, if I had known'' Gibbs told her. ''Why now?''

_''Tony'' Shannon said with a smile. She had it figured out after her chat with him. She saw the confused look on Gibbs face. ''You didn't let anyone in for years. but over the last couple of weeks that changed, when you found Tony talking to us at our graves. It made something click in that thick stubborn head of yours and you started to share, causing Tony to trust you to share his past. But it were the photo's of us with him that eventually made the last step for him and you showing your emotion towards it to really see us together as one. That's why you are just able to hear me now. It was the bond you have with Tony, that made it possible'' She finished explaining. _

''Wait. He hears you too?'' Gibbs asked surprised.

_''Yes he does. Already spoke to him, couple of days ago when he was outside'' Shannon said. ''Don't be mad at him, I made him promise to keep it from you. I had to talk to you myself. And you know how he is with promises. SOB of a father, who never kept one...'' Shannon actually growled the last words. _

Gibbs knew that and again mentally head-slapped himself for even considering pressing the play button again. ''He's family, Shan'' Gibbs said.

_''I know. You had to see Kelly lighten up, when he was around. She was still angry with you for going even though she understood_. _Tony got her over that'' Shannon said. _

''How many times to I have to thanks him?'' Gibbs asked.

_''Tony knows, Jethro. He knows that his actions spoke volumes, just like you know that your actions mean something to him'' _

''Do I get to speak to Kelly?'' Silence.

_Shannon looked at him. She saw worry in his eyes._

''Shannon? You still here?''

_She stroked through his silver hair again and saw him shiver again. ''Not for a while'' _

Gibbs frowned. ''Why not?''

_''She doesn't know you can hear her'' Shannon said. ''Didn't tell her yet. She was so upset with everything. It took her awhile to get used to the idea she was dead and then this... at the idea that we're are part of a few that can travel between here and there. It takes a lot from her energy, because she's still so young. If she knew that you could hear her, she will want to stay here longer and then they would take her energy away'' _

''Who are they?'' Gibbs asked.

_''Can't tell you that, Jethro. Against the rules and we all know how you are with rules'' Shannon said. _

''Yeah, when they are not mine, I break them if I don't like them'' Gibbs stated.

_''I have seen that many times'' Shannon chuckled. She felt a slight pull and knew she was out of time for the moment. ''Promise me you won't watch the other tapes. Unless Tony wants you to watch the other ones'' _

Gibbs sighed. He could never disobey an order from her. Much less a plea. ''Promise'' He said honestly.

_''Oh and just so you know. Kelly loves it that her room getting used again'' Shannon said. ''She's watching the little kid every time he's up there'' _

Gibbs smiled. ''That's good to hear. She always wanted a sibling''

_Shannon smiled. ''And now she's got two. Only weird part is that she won't get older and they do'' _

''So... you stay here?'' Gibbs asked. ''This is not some, we-got-closure-now-you-can-go-into-the-light thing?''

_''I'm not allowed to say much. All I know is that Kelly and I are part of a little group of uhm... Ghostly people who are able to travel between here and There. It's because we are a link that make two or more families into one. They say that we have such great influence on it. We and the family deserves this kind of... present''_

''Do I have to thank God or something?'' Gibbs asked. He wasn't such a believer in Him after what happened.

_''You can call him that if you want. Other people with other religions call him differently. Some other people don't believe in God at all, but still in Spirits and Souls. It is who or what you want to call it'' Again the pull, now slightly harder. ''I have to go Jethro'' _Gibbs didn't want that. _''I really have to. And you have to sleep otherwise you aren't at the top of your game tomorrow when you arrest Senior'' _

''You'll be here?'' Gibbs asked.

_''Here, yes. I'll be here when you and Tony get home'' Shannon promised. ''Bye, Jethro'' She left the couch and went to kneel down... levitate.. whatever... in front of him. She gently kissed his lips, trying to be as normal as possible. She didn't want this to be weird. _

Gibbs closed his eyes when he felt the prickly feeling against his lips. ''Love you Shannon'' He said and suddenly the prickly feeling was gone, as was the breeze on his left side.

It was like he was in sort of trance, as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. He was so confused by it all that he didn't noticed, Tony walking back up the stairs again.

Gibbs went to laptop and closed it. Then went back to the living room and laid down on the couch, pulling a blanket over himself and let the exhaustion take him into sleep.

Tony had come down. He had heard Gibbs talking. First he thought Gibbs was talking to himself and it took him a moment to realize that he was talking to Shannon. It caused him to stop on top of the stairs to listen until Gibbs went to the living room. When he heard, Gibbs say ''_I love you Shannon_'' He smiled and decided it was time to go to bed again. Gibbs was going to be alright.

**…**

The next morning when Tony woke up, by his alarm. He knew that Gibbs was already gone. Gibbs had to go to work anyway on a normal time and Tony guessed that he was filling Ziva in on the investigation, right now. Tony groaned. He really hadn't been waiting for Ziva to know about this. Hell, he didn't want anyone to know. Not even Gibbs, but yeah that blew up in his face.

Now everything was going to be out in the open and he hated that. So many thing about it could come in to the wrongs hands and be used against him. Vulnerability was an ugly thing.

A knock on the door, interrupted his thought. ''Come in'' He called with a sleepy voice.

The door opened and Olivia stepped inside, with Mason in her arms. She sat down on the edge of his bed as he pulled himself into a sitting position. ''Morning'' she smiled.

Tony took a deep breath and stroked his finger through the blond hair, which he noticed looked darker then the day he saw him for the first time tree weeks ago. He smiled. ''Good morning'' Tony said.

''Yes it is'' Olivia said.

''I'm going to talk to my Director today'' Tony informed.

Olivia looked at him, confused. ''I thought, Gibbs would have already done that''

''Not about that'' Tony said. ''A month ago, the girl from the NCIS cafeteria on the ground floor moved. Since then they have been one person short. I hope they still are. I was thinking that maybe you could get the job'' He looked up to her.

''What?'' Olivia asked.

''You did the job already, when you were pregnant from—uhm... the last time, so I know you can do it. Plus when I'm going back to work I want to work with a pleased Gibbs. Not a grumpy one, because the new woman or guy doesn't know how to make Gibbs' coffee. You already know. And when your are in the NCIS building, I can keep an eye on you. Plus NCIS has a daycare and if you are an employee you get a discount of 65% of the normal price''

''You are... you're going to ask the _Director of NCIS_ to ask a favor to get me a job?'' Olivia asked in disbelieve.

''Let's just say she owes me'' Tony shrugged. ''Are you up for that?''

''I don't know'' Olivia whispered. ''Jobs didn't go so well for me in my life''

''I wasn't there'' Tony said. ''I am now. And if something is bothering you or goes wrong, I am just four floors above you. And I come to visit everyday, because even if it's not as much as Gibbs I still need my coffee'' Tony chuckled. And Olivia did too. ''Today you're going with me, so a tour can come with it, right?''

''Okay'' Olivia smiled shyly. ''Thanks Tony. For everything'' She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Tony smiled. ''Anything for my best friend'' He said honestly.

''Well, come on. Can't be late for your first day of work after your 'vacation' '' Olivia said excitedly despite everything an standing up.

''This wasn't a vacation, Liv'' Tony said sternly.

''Whatever'' Olivia said and left to the room

Tony could out of bed and went into the bathroom. He showered changed. Then went down to eat his breakfast, which Olivia had made. Mason was in a carrier, to Tony's surprise. Olivia gave him a note. Apparently Gibbs had grabbed it from the attic, because it was easier then the dragging the car seat everywhere and so that the car seat could stay in the car. Tony smiled at that.

**…**

Gibbs walked out of the elevator and into the bullpen. A big stake of files under his arms. McGee looked up and greeted him, but Ziva seemed surprised by his sudden return.

''Hello, Gibbs'' She said politely. ''Back again?''

''Uhu'' He acknowledged. He went towards McGee and dropped some of the files on his desk, then turned and walked over to Ziva's and did the same. He dropped some on his own desk, but kept two.

''What is this?'' Ziva asked.

''I want you to read everything, _twice_. I don't you want to miss something. You wait with questions when our witnesses come up. McGee! I want your notes into the official case file as well. Let Mr. Green come too and sign his statement after he read it'' He ordered and got an 'On it, boss' in returned.

He turned to Ziva. ''The only thing you have to do, is read into the case, type the notes into the computer, print them and let our witnesses sign it as well. Interview won't be necessary, unless something is not clear _for the case's sake_'' Gibbs added the last words on purpose.

''Very well'' Ziva said slightly annoyed by the lack of explanation.

''Good. I go up and talk to Jenny about this case'' Gibbs said and took two steps at the time when he went up the stars.

Once Ziva saw Gibbs disappear into the waiting room, she turned to a hard working McGee. ''Do you know what going on?''

''Most of it. Gibbs had asked me to come to his house, to talk about this'' He gestured to the files. ''I've been working on it ever since''

''And you did not tell me?'' Ziva asked offended.

''Had strict orders to keep quiet until we finished collecting evidence'' McGee informed. He looked up to her. ''I would read if I was you, because this case is personal for Gibbs''

Ziva looked down at the files and opened the first one. She read it and out of the corner of his eye McGee saw Ziva frown and then her eyes widen. She had discovered it was about Tony.

Ziva couldn't believe what she was reading. Was this the reason why Tony was away? Had his father returned? She couldn't believe that Tony had been through all this. It should make a lot of things make more sense, but she was just confused for most part.

And who was Olivia Surray? Probably a nanny or an cook, like the rest of the people on the list. Flabbergasted she read more and more of the case, while typing things into her computer.

McGee had watched her expression change for a couple of minutes and shook his head, as he went back to his own file.

**...**

An hour later. Tony and Olivia stepped out of the car. Olivia grabbed Mason out of the car seat and into the carrier. She turned towards the building and observed it. It was bigger then she thought it would be. But then again, as she looked at Tony's suit, she shouldn't be surprised.

As she watched, Tony went to stand next to her. ''Inside it's even cooler'' Tony said to her.

Olivia chuckled. ''I'm sure it is'' She turned to look at him. ''You ready for this?''

''I'm ready for this to be over'' Tony replied with a sigh.

''Me too'' Olivia said. She looked down. Mason was awake and looking at the clear blue sky with some white clouds. ''And I'm sure this little one is too''

''You know, this is the first time, he had been outside during the day'' Tony pointed out. ''I think we can do this more often''

''Would like that. It's beautiful here'' Olivia said, looking around the Navy yard. ''I thought I would see bunkers and tanks...'' She saw him smirk and chuckled. ''Okay I didn't know what to expect, but this wasn't it''

''Yeah, you really should see inside, if this surprises you'' Tony chuckled and started walking, followed by Olivia.

When they got to the entrance, Tony stopped by the guard. ''Hey, Pete''

''Morning Agent DiNozzo. Haven't seen you in a while'' Pete answered.

''Got hold up, by this lovely lady'' Tony said gesturing to Olivia.

Pete smiled and nodded at her. ''Morning Ma'am''

Olivia raised her eyebrows in surprise, but smiled. ''Good morning''

''So Tony, she coming up with you?'' Pete asked.

''Yup. Gibbs should've put her on the visitors list''

Pete looked over the list for a while then tapped on a name. ''And there she is'' Signing off. He bend down and opened a drawer, grabbed a pass and gave it to Olivia. ''This will allow you to walk around in the building, Ma'am''

''Thank you and call me Olivia. Ma'am makes me sound... old'' She grimaced amused.

Pete looked at Tony with a grin. ''We should keep her. I like her''

''Working on it Pete'' Tony grinned back. then winked at Olivia. ''Come on, Liv. You gotta see the bullpen'' He said walking towards the elevators.

''Bye'' Olivia said and smiled at Pete, then went to catch up with Tony.

**…**

Gibbs marched passed Cynthia's desk and into Jenny's office without knocking. He slammed it closed and went to stand in front of her desk, hands behind his back.

Jenny looked at him, as she listened to the person who was talking from out the phone. ''I... think I have an emergency. I have to call you back'' She said and put down the phone of his receiver. ''Jethro, I should've been used by you abusing my door like that'' He just stared at her. ''What is going on, Agent Gibbs''

''I have a case'' Gibbs stated.

Her eyebrows shot up. ''Really? I didn't receive a phone call from dispatch''

''It's not that. DiNozzo filed charges—''

''Has he finally have enough from his coworkers?'' Jenny asked.

''—Against his father'' Gibbs finished, ignoring her question.

''His father?'' Jenny asked, confused.

Gibbs dropped the two files, he had kept, in front of her with a _thud_. She looked at him with narrowed eyes and then reached out, opening and reading it.

Surprisingly her expression hardly changed. After a couple of minutes she put down the second file. ''Do we have something on the abuse from when he was younger?'' She asked seriously.

''Going to call his personal physician at the time. Carmen Baily. Tony thought she maybe would be willing to talk about his injuries'' Gibbs explained.

''I should—'' Jenny began but was cut off.

''We're **not **handing this over to the FBI, Jenny. DiNozzo is my SFA and he was assaulted by his father! All of this'' He gestured towards the files. ''Just came up during the investigation''

Jenny began a stare of, but knew it was a losing cause. She sighed. ''Okay, but if you lose your control over this even _once_, I'm going to pull you out of the case and you can't help anymore''

Gibbs smirked. ''Trust me, when I lose my temper. This case is long closed'' He went to the door again.

''Jethro!'' He turned to look at her. ''How's DiNozzo doing?''

That took Gibbs by surprise again. ''He'll be alright. He won't be back for field work with his hand,for a week or three, but I can't keep him home, so desk duty it is''

She nodded. ''Very well. I want that official on my desk, by Dr. Mallard''

He nodded too and walked out the door. Jenny leaned back into her seat and looked at the open files on her desk, rethinking a couple of things of her assignments and her opinion of Tony himself.

**…**

The ding of the elevator made both McGee and Ziva look up. The doors opened and Tony stepped out with Olivia on his heals.

''Wow!'' Olivia exclaimed, looking around in wonder. ''You weren't exaggerating when you said the walls were orange''

''I would never'' Tony chuckled, as they walked into the bullpen. ''Welcome to the place, where the masterminds come together'' He said with a accent. He guided her to his desk and ordered her to sit down and placed Mason on his desk. ''And this is the place where the best work happens''

''In your dreams DiNozzo'' McGee joined. Tony narrowed his eyes, but McGee smiled at Olivia. ''Good morning. You and Mason feeling alright?'' He asked.

''Yeah actually. thank you, Tim'' She smiled shyly at him. ''It's good to be out of the house without watching my back everywhere I go'' She smiled at her child. ''And for this little guy over here, it's the first time he has seen the outdoors. We see it as an trip'' She unbuckled the carrier and grabbed Mason.

Tony saw Ziva standing up and coming over. Olivia looked up at Tony and then followed his gaze. ''Agent David'' Tony said sternly.

''_Okay_'' Olivia thought. ''_This is the last one_''

''This is Olivia Surray and her son Mason'' Tony introduced. ''Olivia, Ziva David. Our liaison Officer from Mossad''

Ziva's mind froze for a moment when he said 'Olivia'. But she recovered quickly and extended her hand and smiled politely. ''Nice to meet you''

''You too'' Olivia said, not meaning any word of it. Who hurt Tony, hurt her.

For anyone, but Tony, the tone in her voice was sincere, but he knew her too good. ''Play nice, Liv'' He whispered when he bend down to stroke Mason on his cheek. He caught the corner of her mouth twist, trying not to smirk.

Ziva completely oblivious of it, smiled down at Mason. ''He's a very beautiful child'' She responded at the sight.

In the mean time, Mason was busy taking in his surroundings. It was a big place with lots of different things to see and to here.

''He looks like his mother'' Tony stated. And Ziva narrowed her eyes as she was trying to figure out what was going on.

''You can see that. Blond hair, blue eyes'' Ziva said. ''Typical American. I'm sure he will have the girls after him when he gets older''

''As long as he's healthy and ends up with someone he really likes and loves when he grows up, I'm okay with almost everything'' Olivia said, showing no emotion towards Ziva.

''Guys'' McGee interrupted. Olivia and Tony turned to him. ''We really should get your statements''

''Right'' Tony's mood changed. ''Do we know where Senior is at the moment? Are you still monitoring him?''

Understanding the tone in Tony's voice was serious and didn't want it too make it too personal. McGee just nodded. ''He's still at his hotel in D.C.'' He replied. ''Didn't do much but order room service, making appointments at the pool or massage and call for... uhm woman to come up to his room''

Tony groaned at the last part. He so didn't want to know about his fathers potential sex life. ''So he still gives out that kind of money despite that he doesn't have it?''

''He still has money. But he gives out more then he gets. Especially with the deposit to your account, his numbers are going down fast'' McGee pointed out.

''Okay'' Tony sighed. ''Let's do the statements. McGee you can interview Olivia here and Ziva and I can it in the interrogation room'' Realizing how that sounded, he looked up. They all had smirks on their faces. Even Ziva. ''_Really, she had to understand that one?_'' He asked himself. He cleared his throat. ''Nothing funny people, get to work''

Olivia and McGee chuckled as Tony walked of down the hall. Ziva grabbed her notes and hurried after him.

''Okay, Do you want something to drink or do you want to begin?'' McGee asked hesitant.

Olivia smiled at that. ''No let's get this over with. You can get me something to drink after that'' She told him and placed Mason back into the carrier.

''Alright'' McGee said and rolled his chair over to Tony's desk and started.

Olivia told everything she knew. From the first time Tony told her, leaving out she told Tony the same kind of thing, to Tony telling her about his mom, to Tony's coma and him being shipped of to military school and everything in between those time zones.

Just as they were finished, the elevator dinged and Gibbs came strolling into the bullpen with two coffee cups. He placed one down in front of Olivia, while he kept walking to his desk.

''Good morning to you too, Gibbs'' She said amused. She grabbed the cup and sniffed. She smiled when she smelled tea instead of coffee and took a sip.

He looked up to her, smiled and nodded. Then looked around. ''Where are DiNozzo and David?'' He asked.

''Ziva and Tony are doing it in the interrogation room?'' Olivia said innocently. Gibbs eyes widened and looked at her. She held her hands up. ''Tony's words, not mine''

He looked at McGee. ''I'm sure he meant the interview, boss'' McGee replied.

Gibbs groaned and rolled his eyes. He turned his attention to the sticky note on his desk. He had found the phone number of Tony's personal physician earlier. He dialed the number. While he waited he ordered, ''McGee, record this conversation''

''On it, boss'' McGee said, rolled back to his own desk and began typing. Olivia rolled Tony's chair to Gibbs' desk. He looked at her and knew she wanted to listen. He put the phone on speaker, just as the other side answered.

''_Hello_?'' A soft older female voice answered.

''Good morning, Mrs. Baily?'' Gibbs asked.

''_Yes this is she_'' She confirmed.

''Ma'am, this is Special Agent Jethro Gibbs from NCIS''

''_NCIS_?'' Mrs. Baily asked. ''_That's an federal agency, isn't it_?''

''That's right''

''_How can I help you?_'' She asked hesitant.

''I wanted to talk to you about a patient you had a long time ago'' Gibbs informed. ''Anthony DiNozzo''

It was silent for a moment before the woman asked. ''_Junior or Senior_?''

''Junior, Ma'am'' Gibbs answered.

''_Agent Gibbs, I'm sure you well aware that I can't give personal information to other people. Even if I'm retired_''

''You have Tony's permission. Anthony DiNozzo Jr. is my agent and we are currently in a investigation against Senior, by charges that Tony has filed against him'' Gibbs explained.

''_Tony has filed charges against his father_?'' The older woman asked in disbelieve. ''_And he wants me to help_? _What happened that caused the sudden change after all these years_?''

''Senior came back into Tony's life about two weeks ago. I'm afraid that something went down between the two of them. Tony was forced, but willingly told us his story and wants to end it'' Gibbs said.

''_Is Anthony alright_?'' the woman asked.

''I'm fine, Mrs Baily'' Tony's voice interrupted. Gibbs looked up to see Tony standing next to Olivia in front of his desk. He frowned at the expression on Tony's face, then looked over to Ziva who sat down with an expression he couldn't place. He sighed knowing that something more was said than just the questions and answers concerning the interview.

''_Anthony?_'' Mrs. Baily exclaimed softly surprised. ''_How wonderful to hear from you again_!''

''Same here'' Tony said with a smile. ''Wish it had been under better circumstances, though''

''_I had hopeed the same thing, my boy_'' She said.

''Mrs. Baily, it is really okay to tell them what you know and to answer their questions'' Tony told her. ''It has been long enough that he walks around and he can't threaten you anymore''

Silence again. Then, ''_How do you know about that_?'' Mrs. Baily asked.

''I was a very quiet boy'' Tony replied. ''Heard a lot of things I shouldn't have''

''_That certainly is true_'' Mrs. Baily sighed.

''Tony, why don't you give Olivia a tour to the lab and autopsy?'' Gibbs interrupted.

Ton looked at him. Seeing the look on Gibbs' face he wasn't going to protest.

''_Olivia_?'' Mrs. Baily asked. ''_Olivia Surray_? _She's with you_?''

Olivia smiled. ''Hello Mrs. Baily!''

''_Oh my dear girl_!'' The older woman exclaimed. ''_It's good to hear your voice. Especially after you left so abruptly_''

''I'm sorry'' Olivia said sadly.

''_Never say your sorry when you know it wasn't your fault_''

Gibbs heard that and decided that he liked this woman. ''Tony'' He pressed.

''Right, boss. Come Liv'' Tony said reaching for her hand and pulling her up. As they passed Tony's desk they took Mason and the tea cup with them.

''_What is it that you want to know, Agent Gibbs_?'' Mrs. Baily asked seriously.

''Mostly about your visits and Tony's injuries. The excuses and you opinion on them'' Gibbs said and Mrs Baily began to tell him what she could remember. Gibbs wrote down the things and got angrier, the longer the list of injuries got. She also talked about Rose's injuries and Gibbs was glad for that. He wanted her included. Give her the justice she deserved.

''What about the threat?'' Gibbs asked.

''_Anthony Sr. threatened me with his big influence. Telling me he had people watching my family who had been trained to harm. He also said he would fire me and that he could manage that I wouldn't get another job_'' She explained. ''_Losing my job would be bad at that time, but I didn't care about that. My family came first and even though I never saw the people he talked about, I didn't want to risk getting my husband and my three children, at that time, in danger. I didn't trust Mr DiNozzo normally, but those words I did_''

''I completely understand that Mrs. Baily. You took care of my agent and I'm thankful for that'' Gibbs said honestly.

''_You talk like you have children of your own_'' Mrs. Baily commented.

McGee looked up at that statement and waited for Gibbs reply.

Gibbs didn't look up, nor did he noticed McGee. ''Had a daughter, still have a son''

McGee was shocked to hear that, but somehow he knew who Gibbs was talking about and all the things fell in his place.

The tone in Gibbs voice came through by Mrs. Baily. ''_How unfortunate to here that_''

''Thank you, Ma'am'' Gibbs replied. ''Mrs. Baily. Thank you for your information''

''_Will you let me know what happens after this is all over_?'' She asked.

The sincere concern in her voice touched Gibbs. ''I will let Tony personally call you''

''_Thank you Agent Gibbs! Take care of Tony_''

''Don't worry, Ma'am. I will have his six'' He promised and hung up the phone. He looked up at McGee who gave a thumbs up that the recording was succeeded. He then looked at Ziva, but she looked like she didn't get any of what had been going on.

He shook his head, deciding, that he wouldn't get involved in this for as long the case was still open. Which made him think about it. ''McGee, David!'' They both looked up at him. ''Those statements signed?'' He asked.

''Yes, Gibbs'' ''Yes, Boss'' McGee and Ziva answered.

''Good, then get your buts out of here and get him!'' He growled. ''I want him in one of my interrogation rooms within forty-five minutes! Understood?

McGee and Ziva hurried to get their stuff and went to get Senior.

''_Finally_'' Gibbs whispered. ''Just one more hour and then everything is over'' A evil smile creped onto Gibbs's face as he thought about all the things he wanted to go to Senior, if he got the chance. Feeling he was being watched he looked up to see Jenny standing there, looking at him sternly. He sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get that chance.

**…**

Tony took Mason and Olivia to see Abby and Ducky. Abby was excited to see Mason again and glad that Olivia was here too. She knew what was coming, Gibbs had told her before he went to the bullpen, this morning. They talked little about it and Tony was glad. There wasn't any other evidence to process for her so he didn't want to go into detail about it.

Down in autopsy Ducky greeted them with warmth. Tony introduced Olivia and Mason to Palmer and the young man was a little nervous at first, but soon warmed up to them. Tony smiled at that. The gremlin was the one that he could talk to in the time Gibbs was away. Not so much of his problems, but Palmer was just innocent and free from the tension that the other had. They grew a little closer over the summer and Tony was happy to introduce Olivia to him.

While they were down there, Ducky examined them both and was pleased to see the process of gaining weight, was going as planned. He was also pleased that Olivia seemed to do better mentally and Tony told him his plan for talking to the Director about the job in the cafeteria.

Now they were in the elevator back upstairs. Olivia glanced at Tony and casually asked. ''What did Agent David said to you?''

Tony sighed. He had expected Gibbs to asked, not Olivia. He flicked the switch and wasn't surprised that Olivia didn't jump or even blink, instead she turned to him, setting down the carrier. ''What did she say?'' She demanded.

''You know'' Tony began. ''I really don't understand her. At first she was all flirty, then we became friends so the flirting continued with another meaning, I thought. But sometimes she snap at me for no particular reason. I didn't super-glue McGee keyboard, I didn't throw a paper ball at her, I didn't say anything inappropriate. And then when I was serious, she would ask me what was wrong, with sincere concern in her eyes'' He took a deep breath. Olivia stayed silent, intrigued by the story. ''Then Gibbs went away, and she changed... It wasn't a switch between behavior anymore, she was constantly angry at me and wanting to know what I was doing, who I was texting. And I couldn't read her anymore like I used to. She had shut down on me, en then the whole situation started about trust'' Tony trailed off.

''What happened, today?'' Olivia asked.

''She did her job. Asked the questions and wrote up the answers. When we were finished I wanted to go to the bullpen again, when she asked, who _you _were. I said that I already told her, then she corrected herself asking who you were to me. I didn't want to explain now and she got angry, saying things, asking is Mason was mine. I asked her what her problem was and she said that I was her problem. That she was frustrated with me, because I gave such weird signals to her and then you show up'' As he looked at Olivia he saw a weird expression on her face. She chuckled and shook her head. ''What?'' He snapped half-heartily.

''Oh T. You can be so foolish sometimes!'' She stated.

''What are you talking about?'' He asked.

''She's jealous, Tony'' Olivia laughed.

Oh shit. His gut was crunching about that thought the whole time. ''Ziva?'' He asked.

''Yes, Ziva!'' Olivia said. ''How she did to you when Gibbs was gone, was wrong, but the woman is obviously jealous''

''How would you know that?'' Tony asked her.

''Hey!'' She stomped his arm. ''I'm still a woman you know, i have woman's intuition!''

Tony sighed and leaned against the cold metal. ''Great''

''So there is just one more question?'' Olivia said.

''And that is?'' Tony asked.

''Didn't you catch up on it, because you are just a stupid fool or didn't you see it because you have feelings for her too?'' Olivia asked and without waiting for an answer she pushed the button and as soon the doors opened stepped into the bullpen, leaving Tony in the elevator.

* * *

_**I'm soooo sorry guys, next chapter I swear! This one was getting too long. you know... Tell me what you think. I love getting reviews knowing what you guys think what will happen next and such. :) **_

_**Oh and I decided to continue on my sequel! Yay! I know it's still going to be a while until i post it, but I got a name, What do you guys think when you hear the next story is going to be called ''**__**Italian('s) Job**__**''? Well? Tell me your thoughts! :D**_

_**Love you! -X- Leonie**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Guys! did you know i love scaring you? :p haha The stories that wrote involving TIVA, have it all written in their summaries, this one doesn't hihi :p **_

_**But seriously, what do you guys think when you hear the name of the next sequel will be ''Italian Job'' or ''Italian's Job?'' :p **_

_**Thanks for the reviews by the way, i love them :)**_

_**Back to the story! Enjoy your reading!**_

* * *

As the doors closed Tony hit the button again and began to pace to think of what Olivia said. He knew that Ziva was attracted to him, but feelings? The flirt thing was more than just that, flirting. God so messed up. He couldn't have this right now! He knew that Ziva was a beautiful woman, No doubt about that, but she was too unreadable, too fickle, too must work, where he didn't have time for. And when did he come over that he liked her more than just fun flirting? He really didn't.

He kicked the metal wall. ''Messed up!'' He mumbled. Normally he had no problem with rejecting woman, but this was Ziva, a friend? Well she was one, but also a ninja assassin, who could kill him 18 different ways with a paper clip only. God only knows which ways those are and what she also could use, next to her own hands... feet... toes. So this was a little more complicated.

The sound of banging made Tony jump. ''Hey come on! You've been there for fifteen minutes! I hope you're in there with two because I don't want to know what you're doing there alone!'' An unfamiliar voice came from under him. Tony frowned and then remembered that he was in a elevator. He hit the bullpen floor again and then the switch.

He stepped out and went to his desk, where Olivia was giving the bottle to Mason. She looked up to him. ''Figured it out yet?'' She asked. Gibbs also looked up interested. Tony just nodded.

''Something I have to know, DiNozzo?'' Gibbs asked.

Tony turned to look at him. ''No, boss... Nothing that has to do with the case''

''Still the same question'' Gibbs stated.

''Again, that's a no'' Tony retorted. Gibbs narrowed his eyes for a moment then nodded. Tony looked around. ''Where are McGee and Ziva?''

''Bringing in Senior'' Gibbs looked at him with sympathy. ''Gonna be here any minute now'' Seeing the worried look in Tony's eyes he stood up and walked over to him. He placed a hand on the younger mans shoulder and pulled his chin up to look into his eyes. ''Hey. It's gonna be alright. We have everything we need, this interrogation is just protocol''

''I know, but...'' Tony trailed off.

''It's overwhelming'' Gibbs finished.

''Yeah'' Glad that Gibbs understood how he felt Tony smiled sadly. ''30 years, Gibbs'' He said. ''I was five when I became aware what my father was like. What he did to my mother. And even though I moved to military school when I was 12, it still tortured me. Everyday I had to go back home and later the memories, the phone calls or unexpected visits''

''Trust me, Tony. The man doesn't know what hit him in there'' Gibbs said.

''You're not going to kill him, are you?'' Tony asked with a light tone, but for all he knew Gibbs would really do that. And that scared him, even though he did the same thing 4 days ago.

''He doesn't deserve that kind of pleasure'' Gibbs said. ''He's going to be suffering a long life, until he dies in prison'' He promised.

The next words were surprisingly not from Tony. ''Thank you, Gibbs'' Gibbs lowered his gaze to Olivia, who smiled at him.

He knew that this was also important to Olivia, if it just was because her best friend was getting some closure and for what he had done for her or because of something else, he wasn't quit sure. Over the weeks she was giving him all kinds of weird hints towards something he couldn't figure out. He only knew that it had to do with Senior.

The ding over the elevator arriving made them look up and both Olivia and Tony paled at the sight of Senior, who was pushed out of the elevator. Behind him were McGee and Ziva. Ziva held Senior's cuffed hands, just a little higher, as they walked out of the elevator.

She had to say, when Senior opened his hotel room door, she was surprised with the patch on his nose, he had apparently broken and the pair of black eyes. Tony had done a good number on him.

''Doesn't anybody here know how to treat a person?'' Senior's voice echoed through the area as he turned to glare at his two captors.

Gibbs moved towards them. ''Where do you want him, Boss?'' McGee asked, making Senior look back and into Gibbs eyes.

''You?'' Senior asked with Venom. ''You are after this? I will have your head for this!''

Ignoring Senior's words, he looked at McGee. ''Interrogation room, McGee. Like I said wanted him there with in forty-five minutes. We still have...'' He looked at his watch. ''seven to go''

They took a few steps until Senior stopped as he saw Tony and Olivia sitting at Tony desk. ''Oh how nice, the whole little family back together? Tell me Junior, how's it working out for you this time?'' He said malignant.

Tony went to step towards him, but Gibbs blocked his path, while Olivia caught his wrist. He looked down at her and she shook her head, mentally saying. '_It's not worth it_'

''Do you want me to begin for you, Gibbs?'' Ziva asked, with a glimmer of hatred in her eyes. Something that Gibbs had not seen in a while.

''Nah, this one is for me'' Gibbs nodded in the direction of the hall and then turned and walked back to the bullpen, while Ziva and McGee brought Senior to interrogation.

''I can't believe that his words still effect me'' Tony said in disbelieve.

''Always will, Tony'' Gibbs said.

''Let's end this, Gibbs'' Tony said as he wanted to walk after McGee and Ziva.

''Wow! What?'' Gibbs stopped him with a hand on the younger man's chest. ''You really think I'm going to let you into that room?''

''Gibbs I'm the SFA, your second in command'' Tony reasoned.

''No'' Gibbs said with a low voice. ''I know you don't like it or even willing to admit it entirely, but today you aren't and you know it. You are the victim here'' Tony went to protest, but Gibbs held up his hand. ''The closest you going to get is in the observation room, with Ziva, Ducky and maybe Olivia for support'' He glanced down at her to let the unspoken question come across.

''Sure Gibbs'' She answered.

''You can bring Mason to Abby. Without her... music, the lab is much quieter for him to sleep right now'' He said. She nodded and went to the elevator.

Once the doors were closed Gibbs looked at Tony again.

''Let the showdown start'' Tony said quietly. Gibbs nodded and Tony followed him as they went to the hall.

Instead of walking into the interrogation room Gibbs went into the observation room. ''How is he?'' He asked the other two.

''Resisted arrest when we went to pick him up. He has been chatty and has quite a vocabulary, I must say'' Ziva said, watching through the window. Senior was pacing and mumbling to himself.

''What does he know?'' Gibbs asked.

''That he's here because of charges that someone has filed against him'' McGee said. Gibbs nodded. The door opened again and Olivia came in.

''Good'' Gibbs said ''Let's have a talk with him. McGee!'' He called when he walked out. McGee hurried after him.

''Have to say, Tony. This doesn't look like the rooms I have seen when I watched crime movies'' Olivia commented.

''When was the last time you have seen a movie, before you came to live with Gibbs?'' Tony asked.

That made Ziva look away from the window. Olivia lived with Gibbs?

''I don't know. I have been in the the movie theaters a couple of times to warm up'' Olivia said. ''But I think I was too tired to really watch the movie''

''Tonight, We are going to catch up with a movie marathon. Gibbs can work on his boat'' Tony grinned.

Ziva frowned, but hers and the other two's attention was back to the other room when the door flew open.

**…**

Gibbs opened the door a little more forcefully then necessary, but the little jump from Senior made it worth it.

''Agent Gibbs'' Senior said. ''Can't say it's nice to you again''

''Sit'' Gibbs ordered pointed at the chair.

''I see where your subordinates have their behavior'' Senior said, but he obeyed.

Gibbs went to sit across from him, laying the laptop he had brought with him on the table. Meanwhile McGee, who did what was ordered, leaned back against the wall, next to the door. He was here simply for when things got out of hand.

''I'm not wasting much time with you, Mr. DiNozzo. This is simply for my paperwork'' Gibbs informed.

''Can I know why I'm here?'' Senior asked. ''My lawyer is going to be here any minute''

''You have been arrested for assaulting a federal agent'' Gibbs stated.

A barked laugh came out of Senior's mouth. ''By the federal agent, I assume you mean _my son_?'' Gibbs surprised himself by how he could control himself at the last two words. ''That's bullshit! He was the one that started hitting me!'' Senior yelled.

''Not according a witness. It was you who threw the first punch'' Gibbs said. ''But that's not the only thing why you are here''

''Then why am I here?'' Senior demanded to know.

''During our investigation, relating the fight. We had to do background checks. It seemed that we have found some interesting evidence'' Gibbs said. ''Special Agent DiNozzo was forced to tell us some things involving his childhood''

''What lies has Junior told you, now?''

''It seems that you couldn't keep your hands to yourself', even when he was a kid' Gibbs stated.

''What are you implying, Agent Gibbs?'' Senior narrowed his eyes.

''I mean that we are arresting you for assaulting a federal agent and for Child abuse and abuse of your deceased wife Rose Adelaide Cornwell! And while we're at it why don't we throw in threating of your several members of your employees''

''Did Junior tell you that I hit him?'' Senior asked, ignoring the rest. ''I'm sure you well aware that the _boy _has quite a imagination'' Senior dismissed.

_How...? _''Are you saying that what Tony has told us are all lies?'' Gibbs asked him, slight disbelieve showing.

''I'm saying that Junior most of the things he says he exaggerates, to make a good story'' Senior said. ''I would never purposely hurt my wife!''

Gibbs did everything he could to not shoot from his chair and attack the other man. He took a deep breath. ''Were you aware of the fact that you missed a couple of security tapes, back in 1979? Mr. DiNozzo?''

Insecurity flashed on the other mans face. ''What are you talking about?''

''It seems that Miss. Cornwell got her hands on your security tapes, in exchange for sum of money of 3000 dollars. I gotta say that I would have liked her. She was very smart'' Gibbs said. While he opened the laptop. ''It seems that Miss Cornwell knew that your behavior would be taped and knew you threatened the family of your guard, like you threatened the families of your cook, butler and personal physician'' He stated.

''I have no idea where you're talking about'' Senior barked. ''Where is my lawyer?''

Ignoring the question, Gibbs asked. ''Are you still denying your behavior?'' Silence. ''Let's see if this refreshes your memory''

Gibbs clicked play and the same scene he had seen the night before came on. He rotated the laptop so that Senior could watch.

Seniors face was impassive while he watched the scene. He knew he was screwed. At first he thought that Gibbs was bluffing, but seeing this, he knew there was no way out. And somehow he didn't care anymore.

Gibbs heart almost stopped when Senior began to smirk, while watching the footage. Eventually after a couple of minutes the footage was gone, but the smirk wasn't. Senior looked up at Gibbs.

''Junior deserved every minute he spend behind those doors'' Senior said. Gibbs eyes turned haunted. ''He deserved every hit and bruise he got. Every single bloody line on his back!''

In only one millisecond the chair Senior had been sitting on, had fallen and Senior had gained an extra hit in his black eye. But Gibbs could contain himself and stood back up.

Senior looked at McGee, who hadn't moved an inch. ''Aren't you going to report him?''

McGee frowned at him. ''Report him for what? Did he do something?'' He asked Senior.

Gibbs smirked, turned to the mirror and shrugged. ''This agency is corrupt!'' Senior shouted.

McGee come forward and hauled him up to his feet. ''You are now officially arrested for, assaulting a federal agent, Child abuse, abuse of Rose Adelaide Cornwell and for threatening personnel. You have the right to remain silence...'' He trailed off when he dragged a cursing Senior out of the room.

As they walked through the corridor a man with graying short hair, black glasses and a leather suitcase came walking towards them.

''Decker!'' Senior barked. ''Where the hell have you been?''

''Sorry, sir. I... got held up'' He stammered. He looked at McGee. ''Thomas Decker. I'm Mr. DiNozzo's lawyer''

''I'm afraid you are too late. We already have an confession and enough evidence'' McGee explained.

Mr. Decker glared at him. ''You are supposed to wait''

''We just talked to him'' McGee shrugged. ''He was the one that yelled that his son deserved to be beaten''

''They are corrupt! Agent Gibbs hit me in the face!'' Senior protested.

''We'll see what the camera footage thinks about that'' McGee said, knowing full well he didn't see a red light coming from the camera in the room. ''Are you coming with me or are you gonna stay here?'' He asked Mr. Decker as he continued dragging Senior.

''He's coming with me!'' Senior snapped and decker hurried after him.

The door of the observation room opened and Tony looked after the three person's walking down the hall. ''He's gone, Tony'' Gibbs said. Tony turned to him and found Gibbs leaned against the door frame from the interrogation room. ''Ziva, I want a report finished on my desk''

''Yes, Gibbs'' She said, then glanced at Tony.

Gibbs caught on and said, ''Tony wasn't on this case, he was simply a victim, so no paperwork for him.

She nodded and walked away. Gibbs turned to Tony. ''What?'' Tony asked. Without saying anything Gibbs pushed Tony back into the room. ''What are you doing?''

''Jacket off and shirt up'' He ordered.

Tony raised his eyebrows. ''Boss, I don't think I'm you type''

Gibbs rolled his eyes. ''Now DiNozzo!''

Tony frowned and looked at the person behind Gibbs. ''He wants to see your back'' Olivia said.

''Why would he—'' He trailed off as the realization hit him. ''Close the door'' He said to Olivia who did what she was told. Gibbs just kept looking at him seriously and Tony sighed. He took off his suit jacket then opened his dress shirt. Taking it off he turned around and waited.

Gibbs watched, he didn't know what to expect. He hadn't seen scars before. Not that he was looking for them, but still. As Tony turned he came a little closer. He looked at his SFA's back. If you didn't know what you were looking for you wouldn't find them, but they were there. Vague, horizontal, vertical and diagonal lines all over each other. They were slightly lighter then Tony's skin color.

''They're much less visible then the last time I saw them'' Olivia pointed out.

Tony turned again. ''Happy now?'' He asked Gibbs, but he just shook his head. ''Gibbs, they're there. They always will be, but I got used to them. I can't to much more then that. You will always discover something more about my childhood that you won't like'' He grabbed his dress shirt again and got dressed again.

Gibbs sighed and nodded. ''Yeah yeah. I just... like you said, don't like it''

''And like you said, it's over'' Tony retorted, he put on his jacket again and closed the button. ''We put it behind us and move on''

''We're going home'' Gibbs said.

''I have to talk to Jenny first'' Tony told him. ''I have a favor to ask her''

Gibbs frowned. ''What kind?''

Tony grinned. ''I thought you would appreciate some good coffee in the building, so I wanted to ask her for a favor and let Olivia work down in the cafeteria. That way you don't have to find a Starbucks or go to that diner of yours to get _good _coffee''

Gibbs looked over to Olivia. ''You up for that?'' He asked.

''I'm willing to try and like Tony said, you guys are only four floors above me'' Olivia said.

''Sounds good'' Gibbs nodded. ''You go do that DiNozzo, while I finish off paperwork''

''On it, boss'' Tony grinned and passed them going to Jenny's office.

Gibbs turned to Olivia. ''What?'' She asked as she got a look from him.

''What do you know about what's going on between Ziva and DiNozzo?'' He asked bluntly.

''Just that Tony has to talk to her and we will see what will happen'' Olivia told him.

''She likes him doesn't she?'' Gibbs sighed.

''You knew?'' Olivia asked.

''Not hard too see'' Gibbs said. ''What about Tony?''

''He has to be blind not to see she's beautiful, but he doesn't like her or anything. He was just stupid enough not to see through the flirty behavior'' She chuckled.

''Yeah he can be stupid something'' Gibbs also chuckled.

''you think this is going to be a problem?'' Olivia asked.

''All depends on how Ziva reacts'' Gibbs stated. ''Come on. Have report to write. Then we go home and have the rest of the day worry free''

He went to go to the bullpen, but was stopped when she spoke again. ''I like the sound of the word, home'' He turned to her and saw the small smile. ''It's been a while since I had one''

He smiled in return. ''It's been while since my house was one'' He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. ''Welcome to stay as long as you want''

''Careful, maybe I don't want to leave'' She warned.

He smirked. ''Fine by me too'' He said then walked away, leaving Olivia standing in the room in surprise.

**… **

Tony knocked on the door of Jenny's office and waited for the... ''Come in!'' He opened the door and walked into the room.

''Agent DiNozzo'' Jenny looked up in surprise. ''I didn't expect to see you here''

''Won't be here long. I go home when I'm done'' He said, then went to sit down in front of her desk.

''Do I have to suspend Gibbs?'' She asked with a chuckled but serious.

''No, he surprisingly was very calm while interviewing Senior''

''I guess the case is closed then?''

''Yes it is. And it's all in the past''

She nodded. ''What can I do for you, Agent DiNozzo''

''I have a favor to ask you'' He said seriously.

''A favor'' She raised her eyebrows. ''Didn't think I owed you one''

''Didn't know your memory was that bad, _Director_'' Tony narrowed his eyes at her.

''Careful'' She said, with a warning tone.

''I was almost killed three times. In three months that Gibbs was away. I took the blame, when people _you _worked with were to blame. I was a puppet in that time'' Tony continued intertwining his fingers and slowly turned his his chair from left to right and back. ''The only reason I aren't now is because you know you and I both can't hold it a secret from him'' He said. ''I think you owe me at least one thing''

Jenny glared at him. _''Sometimes he really is Gibbs' clone_'' She thought. ''What is it that you want?'' She asked irritated.

''Does the cafeteria still need a extra pair of hands?''

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. ''Is Gibbs still grumpy?''

''Haven't noticed much, cause at his house people know how to make his coffee'' Tony retorted.

''To answer your question, yes. They still are. Maybe too even'' Jenny said.

''I have someone who needs a job and can make Gibbs coffee and any other kind'' Tony said.

''Who?''

''Olivia Surray''

''How come I know that name?'' Jenny asked.

''She was the witness in the case and the reason why I filed charges now'' Tony said. ''She's my best friend and needs a job''

''How does she know how to make Gibbs's coffee?''

''Trust me if you live with him for just a couple of days, you learn'' Tony stated with a smirk.

She frowned at that information, but decided not to get into that further. ''I will need to have some kind of background of her. But I will see what I can do''

''Not good enough'' Tony shook his head. ''I want her to have this job. It's not that hard''

Jenny narrowed her eyes. ''Didn't know that you were the one that told me what was and what wasn't good enough''

''I can easily take back my blame, _Director_'' Tony said. ''I have enough evidence to show that other people were after the mistakes made in the undercover ops''

''I'm starting to regret _offering_ you the position in Rota except from just transferring you to it'' She said.

''Just another mistake you made'' Tony stated. ''And somehow I don't think Gibbs will accept that. And I don't think you can miss both me and Gibbs. You said it yourself the statistic don lie''

''Get out of my office, Agent DiNozzo!'' Jenny snapped.

''You will give her the job?'' Tony asked, already knowing the answer and stood up.

''She can start next Monday 7:30 am'' Jenny said.

''Always good to talk to you, Jenny'' Tony said, then walked out of the office again.

**…**

Tony took in the sight under him as he looked down at the bullpen. He leaned over the railing of the balcony. Ziva and McGee were doing paper work. Olivia was asleep on his desk and the thing that made him smirk was Gibbs, leaning back in his chair, feet on his desk and Mason sprawled out on his desk, while Gibbs hold him. It was funny and touching to see Gibbs like this. It gave a example of how he was with Baby Kelly.

That moment Gibbs looked up and looked at Tony. He only smiled and Tony made his way down. He walked into the bullpen and went to Gibbs. ''You can't do this too much, you know. People will start thinking you actually have a heart in there somewhere and that you aren't such a big bastard''

''Will never happen, DiNozzo'' Gibbs said. ''What did Jenny say?''

''That Olivia has to be here next Monday on 7:30 am. So that means you get your first coffee of the office then'' He grinned.

''That easy?'' Gibbs looked at him.

''Yup'' Tony shrugged. ''You finished your paperwork?''

''Yeah. Was waiting for you'' Gibbs said.

''I have my own car!'' Tony argued.

''Yeah and you have driven it too much with a concussion. And don't say you don't have an headache'' Gibbs glared at him.

''_Dammit!_'' How does Gibbs do that. Tony thought he had hidden it so well.

''Does Olivia know how to drive?'' Gibbs asked.

''Yeah, Nick taught her''

''I thought the last time she saw him what when she was fifteen''

''Yeah well... Everything to get out of the house'' Tony shrugged. Gibbs nodded in understanding.

''Let her drive you home, I wait until McGee and Ziva are finished''

''Okay'' Tony agreed, grabbed Mason from Gibbs chest and walked to his own, to collect his stuff and Olivia.

Together they went to the elevator and Tony felt eyes on his. He glanced back and saw Ziva looking at him, from the corner of her eye. He knew that he had to talk to her, tell her that this wasn't going to happen... but right now he just wanted to go home and not think about any other complicated thing.

* * *

_**Yeah, Senior is gone! :D What do you think? Did i do okay? What about the rest of the chapter? :) **_

_**Tell me! your reviews work magic on my inspiration and motivation ;)**_

_**Update soon! -X- Leonie**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys! **_

_**Thanks sooo much for all your reviews and for the few new people who are now following this story, I love you guys. So let's not wait any longer shall we?**_

_**(Warning: Still Dutch from origin and Dyslectic. Please don't hold any typo's or grammar mistakes against me! Thank you :) )**_

* * *

By the time Gibbs got home two hours later, the smell of home made... something hit him. He hung up his coat and walked into the living room. With Olivia on the couch watching TV, he knew that Tony was busy in the kitchen.

He raised an eyebrow at Olivia, in question.

She smirked, knowing what he was asking without speaking and shrugged. ''It's nothing new. Well, at least not for me. I remember this smell like it was yesterday''

''Is it any good?'' He asked amused.

''You know Gibbs'' Tony said walking into the living room, apron on and ladle in hand. ''It's not nice to doubt a Italian's skills in the kitchen''

Gibbs gave Tony a once over, taking in the funny sight. ''Is this the moment where I have to call, 'Honey, I'm home!'?''

''A movie reference?'' Tony had his eyes wide and a grin. ''Man, I think I'm staying here too long''

Gibbs smirked. ''Go back before whatever you're making, burns, DiNozzo''

''On it, boss'' Tony said with a wide smile, turned around and went back into the kitchen.

''Was he always like this?'' Gibbs walked over to the couch and sat down next to Olivia.

''Oh yeah'' Olivia chuckled. ''Trust me, it's fun now, but after a couple of months it starts to irritate''

''I heard that!'' Tony called from the kitchen.

Olivia laughed. ''I know!'' She called back. Turning back to Gibbs, a soft smile appeared and said, ''Seriously though, it's nice to see him like this. Just means that he's happy''

''So, what is he making?'' Gibbs asked.

''Lasagna'' She grinned.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. He should have known. ''Of course. Italian food'' A thought came into his mind. ''Has he talked to you about the money?'' He asked his voice quieter.

She shook her head. ''He's still trying to understand what happened today and in the last couple of weeks''

''A lot of options with that kind of money''

''That's the problem. I think he doesn't know what he has to do with it''

''I think he knows what he wants, maybe, but isn't willing to admit it''

''The foster parent thing?'' Olivia asked and Gibbs nodded.

Before he could say something more, the beep of the cooker went off and a shout from Tony was heard. ''Guys! Food! Come and get it while it's still hot!''

Gibbs smirked at Olivia then stood up and gave her an hand up. Walking into the dining room, Tony was setting the dish with lasagna on the table, then went back to place the plates on the table. Both sat down on the table and waited for Tony to join them.

''It has been a while that I made this'' Tony told them, when he also sat down.

''I'm sure it still tastes good, T.'' Olivia reassured him with a smiled.

**...**

As it turned out, Tony's meal was like Olivia remembered and Gibbs was pleasurable surprised. It was just one of the things he didn't know about Tony. They talked about light things, the first time in a while that they could think of anything else.

Now an hour and a half later Olivia was bringing Mason back to his crib and Tony had made coffee for him and Gibbs and for Olivia a cup of tea and a big bowl of popcorn.

''If you need anything just howler'' Gibbs said as he watched Tony set down his coffee, Olivia's tea and the popcorn on the coffee table. He had agreed that they would watch a movie while he was working on the boat.

''Thanks Gibbs'' Tony said. Gibbs nodded turned and went through the kitchen to the basement. Tony sat down on the couch and propped his feet up against the edge of the coffee table.

_''Well, seems that the tension is gone''_

Tony jumped and yelped, almost knocking over his coffee. ''Shannon?'' He asked

_A chuckled and a soft laugh. ''You're starting to learn'' She sat down next to him and sat in the same position, as he sat._

''Are you going to do this more often? Because if you do, is there some kind of bell to announce that your here? I really don't like mini heart attacks'' Tony tried to glare around him, but knew he failed.

_''Don't think so. Guess you have to figure it by yourself'' She said. ''How did the case about your father go?''_

''You know about that?'' Tony asked.

_''Don't deny you didn't know I was there''_ She said. Tony was sure that if he could see her, he would see her glare. _''I know you were listening''_

''To Gibbs anyway. I didn't hear you''

_''No. I know''_

''So you can only talk to one of us at the time or...?''

_''I can choose''_

''Would you...''

_''Do you want me to?'' Shannon asked, knowing what he was asking._

For a moment Tony was silent as he repeated that question in his mind. ''Maybe''

_''Would be interesting. Now. How did it go? Did Gibbs also get arrested?''_

Tony laughed softly. ''No, but he did punch Senior in the face, again. Don't think that nose will ever heal properly again''

_''Good!'' Shannon also laughed. She heard the door close upstairs. ''Enjoy your movie night''_

''Thanks'' he smiled, then she was gone... he thought. A moment later Olivia came down stairs.

''He's getting harder to get to sleep'' She commented walking over. ''But sleeps longer''

''That's a good thing right?'' Tony asked.

''Yeah it is'' Olivia said. ''Means we get to sleep more too'' She chuckled. She took a handful of popcorn. ''So what are we watching?''

''Which bond movie, was the last one you saw?'' Tony asked.

Olivia furrowed her brow as she thought. ''I think it's called... The Living Daylights''

''Ah! Timothy Dalton 1987. Not the best actor for James Bond, but he did well'' Tony commented on that. ''So we shall start with the one after that'' He stood up and went to a box he had brought a couple of days ago, after he went to his apartment. ''License To Kill 1989 also with Timothy Dalton as 007''

He found the DVD and put it in the DVD-player. ''I'm surprised that the DVD-player can be connected to this TV''

Tony chuckled. ''Yeah I know, Gibbs isn't the most modern guy'' He walked back to the couch, with the remote in hand and plopped down on it. ''Though it's easy to live here'' He added and clicked on play.

''Yes it is'' Olivia agreed. ''I warned him, that if he wasn't careful I wouldn't want to leave. He said that it was fine with him too if he didn't''

That got Tony's attention and he looked over to her with surprised. ''He said that?'' Olivia nodded. ''Huh'' He frowned. ''Maybe he misses the company''

''He had a wife and daughter right? They passed away'' Olivia asked.

''Yeah'' Tony looked back to the screen, with far away look in his eyes. ''Don't think he was ever the same again, but he's showing the old him again'' He noticed the commercials of other movies were over and he clicked on play again to start the movie.

Realizing that it was also a hard thing to talk for Tony, Olivia decided to leave it at that. She grabbed her tea and turned her attention to the movie.

2 hours later, Gibbs walked up the stairs again and grabbed a beer from the fridge. He went to the living room, to find the film still going but, in full action and he knew it was almost finished. Tony was nursing a beer also, but it seemed to be forgotten in his hand as he was so focused on the TV.

Olivia was asleep though, her legs and feet on the couch and her head leaning against Tony's shoulder. She had a blanket over her body.

''Wasn't this movie supposed for her to catch up with the years?'' Gibbs asked amused.

''Do you want to wake up a sleeping woman?'' Tony retorted not looking away from the TV.

''Point taken'' Gibbs agreed. He sat down on the chair and joined Tony to watch the last few minutes of the movie.

He was right thinking the movie was almost over as just 15 minutes later the credits appeared on the screen. He looked down at his best friend and had to smile. ''She said you were okay with it if she didn't want to leave''

Gibbs chuckled. ''You had to see her face''

''Probably, the same as my reaction with I heard that'' Tony said. ''Did you mean it?''

''Yeah'' Gibbs said taking a long swig from the bottle.

''Why?'' Tony asked.

''Because, I don't know how to explain it'' Gibbs paused, thinking about it. ''I miss taking care of people. I didn't know it, because I didn't want to, but when you said you didn't know where she was going to stay I just interjected. Just like that. And I don't regret it''

''You have been taking care of people you know. You take care of the whole team and Abby for you years now. You have our six and when someone touches your team you won't stop until you have the guy behind bars''

Gibbs thought about that. Somehow that was similar but... ''Still not entirely the same. At work I am not like how I am here, unless it's intertwines with personal life. Like with your father''

''You know. As much she's an adult, I don't think she's ready to be on her own. She was all her life. She needs someone to take care of her. She never had. She had a brother, a best friend, but never a father figure. And lets face it, you are good at that stuff'' Tony said. ''So it's not a bad idea. And I don't think Mason would mind either'' he said raising his eyebrows.

Gibbs smirked. ''And you? Where are you going to live?''

''You want me to live here too?'' Tony eyes widened.

''No!'' Gibbs glared.

Tony mocked hurt. ''Jeez, way to shatter my heart''

Gibbs rolled his eyes. ''That's not what I meant'' He growled good naturally. ''I meant, are you keeping on living in that damned apartment of yours? Where the airco is broken in the summer and the heat is out in the winter?'' Tony shrugged. ''Have you even thought about the money at all?''

''I don't know. Maybe'' Tony looked up at Gibbs. ''What do I have to do with it? It's not like I had a bad life before or that I was doing bad''

''Then what have you been thinking about ever since you knew you had the money?'' Gibbs asked carefully.

''My first thought was Olivia'' Tony said, looking down at her he absently stroked from her blond wavy hair. ''She has been on the streets for most of her live, with absolutely nothing. Then I thought about how she was when we found her in that shelter. But we got her out of there'' Tony trailed off.

''And?''

Silence for a moment then Tony said. ''I want to go back to the shelter''

Gibbs smirked and shook his head. ''The man and the girl?''

Tony nodded. ''I want to talk to them''

''And then what?'' Gibbs asked.

''A girl her age, or any age doesn't deserve to live in the streets'' Tony said. ''Maybe I'm able to help''

''You don't see how good you are for this world do you?'' Olivia asked, keeping her eyes closed.

''You are supposed to be asleep'' Tony commented.

''You have money to do what you want and still you are thinking about other instead of yourself'' Olivia stated lifting her head of his shoulder.

''What?'' Tony asked. ''Do you two have the same mind or something''

''Tony,'' Gibbs sighed. ''I have said it before, it's time to think about what you want''

''I want to help other people!'' Tony said. ''And going back there, maybe I can''

''I'm not saying that you shouldn't, but that isn't the only thing'' Gibbs retorted.

''Are you talking about the foster parent thing?'' Tony asked.

''Yes'' Gibbs and Olivia said at once.

''Guys—'' Tony wanted to protest.

''You are brilliant with Mason. And you know better then any other how those kids feel'' Olivia said. ''You may not know exactly how to take care of them, but you know how not to and that's something big''

''She right'' Gibbs said making Tony look up to him. ''And you told me, that there were classes when you sign up for it, so you'll be prepared. And you said that you were thinking about another study or at least a part of it, not a full degree''

''But if I do this...'' Tony trailed of hesitantly. Took a couple of seconds then sighed. ''I won't be able to do my job. At least not full time''

''Tony listen to me'' Gibbs said. ''I know what you think. That I don't want you to leave, but I'm not Senior. I don't want you to work for me, because I want it. I want you to work for me, because you want it. And I know that you love your job, but this money gives you the opportunity to do both the job you love and help people and kids'' He told him.

Tony fell silent, taking in the information and the facts. ''If... and that's a big _if, _I would have to do the classes for foster parenting, I would not only have to lower my work hours, but I can't do that in my apartment'' Tony said.

''And that brings us back to my first question'' Gibbs said. ''Are you going to stay in that damned hutch?''

''Yeah?'' Olivia joined in. ''Even that little thing we lived in, when you were in college had a heat and airco that worked''

''So you say I have to buy a house? a real house?'' Tony asked skeptically.

''No a home'' Gibbs corrected.

''What happened to your drawings?'' Olivia asked, suddenly with a evil grin.

''What drawings?'' Gibbs frowned.

''Just how much are you going to spill about my childhood'' Tony hissed at his friend.

Ignoring Tony, Olivia chuckled. ''Tony had a whole notebook with drawings of his dream home. Of course it was a bit overdone, but they were all really good, all very different, but never with a big lawn or white picket fence, but you know why''

Tony rolled his eyes. ''Come on! It's was just like The Sims''

''What's that?'' Olivia asked, while Gibbs looked just as puzzled.

''The Sims? You know for on the computer, with the people and that you have to build your own house where they live in and that you have to interact your characters— You know what, never mind'' He shook his head. ''Point is, it were just ideas''

''Yeah, but just like then, you can draw what you want and now actually do it'' Olivia said excited.

''You guys are giving me a headache'' Tony rubbed his forehead.

_''Calm down Tony, they just want to help''_

Tony jumped. ''I know I know'' He mumbled.

Gibbs frowned as it seemed that Tony was mumbling to himself.

'_'You need to sleep young man''_

Tony rolled his eyes and Gibbs narrowed his eyes at that. ''I'm going to bed. It's been a long day''

''Tony'' Olivia wanted to protest.

''Relax, Liv'' Tony said, standing up. ''I... need to sleep and think about this''

''He's right'' Gibbs said.

''Night'' Tony said, as he made his way upstairs.

''Gibbs...''

''Do you mind, cleaning this up?'' Gibbs asked.

''You're going to see if he's alright'' Olivia stated and Gibbs nodded.

''Okay'' She smiled then stood up and grabbed a couple of things and went to the kitchen.

Gibbs took the stairs and slowly walked over to his... Tony's room. The door was slightly ajar and he opened it further finding Tony pulling a clean OSU T-shirt over his head.

Tony looked up from the door opening. ''I thought I said I was going to sleep''

''I know'' Gibbs nodded.

''Than why are you here?''

''Why did you jump just so?''

''Huh?'' Tony frowned.

''Just a moment ago. You jumped and mumbled to yourself'''

''I didn't... I—'' Tony said.

''Tony'' Gibbs said. ''Shannon talked to you?''

Tony went to sit on the side of the bed. He looked at Gibbs with a expression of disbelieve on his face ''She told me to go to bed!''

Gibbs chuckled. ''Well yeah. You haven't slept over the last couple of weeks''

Tony nodded. ''And said I had to calm down and you just wanted to help me''

''She's right'' Gibbs agreed.

''I know'' Tony sighed.

_''I should've have known I shouldn't be talking to you when only one of you can hear me, but you are in the same room together'' _

Gibbs and Tony both jumped, making them hearing a light laugh. Tony looked at Gibbs in surprise and then glared around. ''What have I asked you about knocking before you start talking. I don't think I can handle another heart attack''

_''Sorry, sweety, but I can't actually hold things. Pretending that I sit or trying to touch you is one thing'' Shannon chuckled. _

''Yeah yeah'' Tony dismissed.

_''Gibbs?'' Shannon asked as she saw that he was still in his startled state. ''Tony nudge him for me will you?'' _

Tony did what was asked and shoved Gibbs a little. ''Hey, you okay?''

''Shannon?'' Gibbs asked.

_''I thought I had convinced you yesterday'' _

''I know, it's just that.. it's...'' He trailed off.

''Unreal'' Tony finished for him.

_''Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I haven't seen you lost from words since our wedding day'' Shannon chuckled and lowered her voice. ''...And night'' _

Tony's eyes widened and laughed.

''Hey!'' Gibbs glared around. ''You didn't have to tell him that''

_Shannon's laugh filled the room. ''He's a grown man. Although sometimes I doubt that'' _

Tony's laughing stopped. ''Hey!''

_''Happy now, Tony?'' Shannon asked. ''You were the one that asked for this'' _

''I said maybe'' Tony corrected.

''What are you talking about?'' Gibbs asked.

_''Tony wanted to talk to you and me at the same time'' Shannon stated. _

''I said maybe'' Tony corrected again.

_''You wanted it, Young man. Beggars cannot be choosers'' Shannon said. ''I didn't want to do it now. But then Gibbs held you off your sleep'' _

''I wanted—'' Gibbs was cut off.

_''I know, but he needs sleep and so do you. Mason is going to be awake in an hour'' _

''How do you know?'' Gibbs asked.

''He has he personal guardian angel, Jethro. Remember?'' Shannon told him. A strong pull went throug her ghostly body. ''I should go. I've been here much too long. You boys are getting me in trouble'' She kissed Tony on his cheek.

Tony's eyes went wide at the tingling feeling on his cheek. Gibbs frowned but then felt a tingling feeling on his own lips.

_''Love you'' Shannon said._

''Love you too'' Gibbs said absently.

A moment of silence went over them as they just sat there. Then Gibbs spoke up. ''I should let you sleep'' Gibbs said and went to stand up and leave.

''Wait'' Tony said grabbing Gibbs wrist. Gibbs turned and looked at him. He let go of Gibbs' wrist again. ''What... would you do if I choose to... you know''

''Follow a dream?'' Gibbs asked. Tony nodded. ''Tony, I would accept it. I would encourage you, even. A agent like you I wouldn't find quickly, maybe never. But it's not my decision to make, what you have to do'' He told the younger man. ''Just go to sleep, Tony. It's been one hell of a day. It's nothing that can't wait''

''Sorry'' Tony said.

Gibbs frowned. ''For what?''

''I sound like a teenager, who doesn't know what kind of study he wants to do''

''Nothing new, DiNozzo. You were always immature in some level'' Gibbs raised a amused eyebrow. Standing up and walking to the door.

Tony gaped at him as he followed Gibbs with his eyes. ''Jerk!'' He mocked hurt, but then he couldn't hold the chuckle escaping his lips. ''Night''

''Night'' Gibbs said, closing the door behind him.

* * *

_**So what do you think guys? Tell me in a review! :D i will update soon. Tomorrow i hope, otherwise Saturday. I'm sorry for the change in time so often, but my sleeping rhytm is sooo off lately. **_

_**I'm busy thinking about the Summary for the next story already... Like wooow it's so in my head. **_

_**haha See you soon :) -X- Leonie**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**OMGosh! Sorry for the delay guys, but we are painting, cleaning, redecorating the house, everything! and i just got so busy with that and the Family drama i won't bother your time with. haha ;)**_

_**So, Thanks for all the reviews you are truuuuly AH-mazing! :D haha Back to the story though... Enjoy your reading :)**_

* * *

It was 3 days later later on Monday morning. Everyone in the Gibbs house was up and ready to go. Gibbs and Tony because they had to work and Olivia because her probationary period started today as well, but first she had to sign her contract and meet the Directer.

Olivia stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself in the new clothes. They were still a little wide, but Abby and she bought them that way, so that when she was the right weight they would fit perfectly.

She was nervous, but not only because this was the first day of her new job, but more because she had to leave Mason by complete strangers at the daycare. She was grateful that the daycare was just one floor above her. ''You can do this Olivia'' She told her self. ''Don't mess this up now''

''You won't'' Tony's voice filled the room. Olivia startled, turned around. Tony was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. ''You look good'' He commented.

He was glad that Abby didn't try or succeeded in transforming her into the happy Goth as well. That wasn't Olivia. Olivia's clothes were just as bright as her personality. Which was coming back slowly.

''You think?'' Olivia asked looking down at herself. Tony nodded. ''I'm glad they let me wear my own clothes, for as long it's appropriate and I wear that silly cap and name tag''

''You can pull it off'' Tony encouraged. ''Come on, we have to be in early, you still have to register Mason the daycare, meet the director and boss and sign for the contract'' He pushed of the door frame and disappeared down the hall.

Olivia took a deep breath, let it out slowly and followed after him.

**…**

Stepping out of the car, they saw Gibbs ahead of them, going to the building. Olivia called out for him and he turned, smiling and stopping for them to catch up. She grabbed Mason out of the car and together with Tony they walked towards them. '

'You ready?'' Gibbs asked her.

''Ready as I'll ever be'' She shrugged.''Just hope that they will like me''

''Don't worry'' Tony said. ''You are too likable to dislike'' Olivia chuckled.

They stepped into the building and again were greeted by Pete. ''Morning Agent DiNozzo, Agent Gibbs'' He said politely. The two agents greeted him back the same way. Pete smiled at the familiar woman. ''Olivia, Nice to see you again''

She smiled back. ''You too''

''Is this going to be a regular thing?'' Pete asked, grabbing the visitors pass.

''Yup. Going to the Director to sign my contract'' Olivia said excitedly, accepting the pass. ''Going to be your coffee girl. and food if you order that ass well''

''Really?'' Pete said surprised. ''Wow, Tony wasn't kidding when he said that he was working on it''

''You know me, Pete. Always telling the truth'' Tony grinned.

''I'm just glad that I will be able to get my coffee the way I want'' Gibbs said sternly.

''Yeah, we were all on our toes with a grumpy Gibbs'' Pete commented, getting a glare. '

'We need to go'' Gibbs said. Walking towards the elevators. ''Otherwise Jenny's gonna be grumpy as well''

''Jenny?'' Olivia questioned, following after him with Tony.

''The Director'' Tony replied.

''He's on first name basis with her?''

''A long and boring story'' Tony sighed.

''DiNozzo!'' Gibbs barked.

''Sorry, boss'' Tony said with a cheap grin towards Olivia.

**… **

Tony and Olivia got off three floors earlier than Gibbs and walked towards the you lady by the door of the daycare.

''Tony!'' She said with a bright smile.

''Linda'' He said and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush. ''How are you?''

''Good, good'' She said shyly. ''What brings you here?''

''Got a new member for you'' Tony said and gestured to Olivia and Mason.

Linda looked at Olivia and Mason wondering many things, as she looked back at Tony, with a smile. Then turned back to Olivia and Mason again. ''Looks like a young one. Hi I'm Linda'' She reached out a hand.

''Olivia'' Olivia smiled, taking it. ''And this little one is Mason'' She said gesturing to the baby in the carrier.

''He's a beautiful baby'' Linda commented. ''How old is he?''

''Uhm... just over a month and a half'' Olivia told her.

''Really?'' Linda was surprised. ''That's early to start working again.

''I know, I need the money. Being a single parent and all'' Olivia explained.

''We have to go soon'' Tony interrupted, seeing that Olivia was uncomfortable with the questions.

Linda glanced at Tony then back again.''I understand'' She smiled. ''Come on, I'll show you around and what we do''

After fifteen minutes Olivia had seen the daycare and there were 15 kids, from age 2,5 to 12. Mason would be the youngest, right now and probably the youngest they ever had, but Olivia thought Linda and the 4 other people who worked there were nice and all very capable to take care of such a young baby, so she filled in the forms and signed off.

Now they were in the elevator and went up to the the director's floor. As they walked over the balcony Olivia and Tony, both looked down. Olivia smiled at Gibbs who looked up, while Tony glanced towards Ziva, who was trying very hard, not to Tony, but failed. ''_Later_'' He told himself. ''_But today_'' He added.

He and Olivia walked into the waiting room and he smiled at Cynthia who immediately a nod gave to go further to the office. Tony nodded back and walked over to the door. He knocked and heard the ''Come in!'' Once again.

Looking over his shoulder he asked Olivia, ''You ready?''

''Yeah'' She said and he opened the door.

They walked in and Olivia tried not to look around in awe to much.

''Agent DiNozzo'' Jenny greeted with a forced smile.

''Madam Director'' Tony greeted back. He gestured toward Olivia. ''This is Olivia Surray''

Jenny looked at the young woman. She didn't see anything special about her.

''Nice to meet you'' Olivia extended her hand and Jenny took it and shook it firmly.

''So you are going to make us coffee?'' Jenny asked, with a smile.

''Yes'' Olivia nodded. ''Don't worry, I know how to make Gibbs coffee too. So he won't be the a bastard all the time''

Tony had to chuckle. Not only because of Olivia's words, but also because of Jenny's face full of shock. Jenny recovered, by clearing her throat.

''I will remember that... How exactly do you know how to make his coffee?'' She asked.

''Living with the man for for 6 weeks, tends to force you to know how to make it'' Olivia answered.

''You're living with Gibbs?'' Jenny asked, trying to hide her shock.

''Temporary'' Olivia nodded. ''Until I have money again to pay for an apartment'' Although, that wasn't she wasn't so sure about that. she did really like it with Gibbs.

''Must be difficult. Jethro can be a hard man to read'' Jenny commented, sternly.

Tony smirked as Olivia answered. ''Not at all, I enjoy living there and Gibbs is very kind and a lot of fun to be around''

If Jenny's expression of shock could be even worse, it did. She looked at the blond woman in front of her. Olivia's bluntness and her certainty, suddenly on the foreground. And somehow Tony couldn't be happier with that, if it meant that the old Olivia was returning.

Jenny recovered again. ''Well, that's certainly a thing about Jethro I didn't know about'' She told her.

''I know, Tony told me about his bastard sight... didn't see it yet'' Olivia smiled a bright smiled that was much too bright. knew from the moment Jenny greeted Tony that something was off and that there was tension. Which meant Tony didn't like her, which meant she didn't like her either. And somehow she couldn't help but know what Jenny didn't like or say. She was always good at reading people.

Mentally shaking his head, Tony was proud of her.

Jenny walked back to her desk, grabbed some papers and went back to the couple. ''You'll have to just sign here'' She pointed to two lines with a pen.

Olivia grabbed them, read it for a moment, then smiled over at Tony, before she signed it with her signature. ''Here you go'' She said to Jenny, handing it back. Jenny looked it over for a moment too then looked up again.

''I will have a copy for you at the end of your day'' She told her. ''Agent DiNozzo, will you bring her to her new work place?''

''With pleasure, Director'' Tony said. ''Come, Liv''

They walked out again, smiling at Cynthia. As the door closed and they walked over the balcony again, towards the elevator. Olivia asked. ''So, when are you going to tell me, why we don't like the Director?'' Tony let out a bitter laugh.

''Not now'' He led Olivia to the cafeteria ad introduced her to the two others. As she got her instructions on how to use every device in the kitchen and behind the counter, Tony went back upstairs.

**… **

The elevator dinged on their floor and all three agents looked up to see Tony walking into the bullpen. ''Good morning, fellow agents'' He greeted as he plopped down on his chair, behind his desk.

''Finally'' Ziva exclaimed. ''Thought it was taking forever upstairs with Jenny''

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but Gibbs interrupted him. ''How _did_ it go?''

Tony smiled. ''Good, Olivia signed and is getting the instructions now. So as from today, you can return to your normal self again at work'' He said getting a glare from Gibbs, but he just grinned.

''Wait'' McGee spoke up. ''Olivia works downstairs?''

''Yup!'' Tony popped the 'P'.

''That's great!'' McGee said happily.

However Tony caught Ziva roll her eyes. ''What?'' He asked her.

''Nothing'' Ziva said.

Tony narrowed his eyes at her and glanced at Gibbs who did the same before looking at Tony and nodding. ''Zee-vah. Can I speak to you for a moment?'' He already stood up and gestured for the elevator.

''Why?'' She asked, looking at him uncertain.

''Now?'' Tony pressed.

''Go Ziva'' Gibbs ordered.

''Fine'' Ziva snapped, standing up and following Tony.

The doors just closed when Tony reached for the switch. The cart came to a halt with a jolt and the lights went out. It was silent as Tony looked at Ziva. Her posture was totally changed and she was fidgeting.

''Look, Ziva—'' Tony began.

''You do not understand, Tony'' Ziva cut him off.

''No, you don't understand'' Tony stated.

''What? I don't understand that you like her?'' Ziva asked.

''I don't like her, not like that!'' Tony exclaimed. ''And why don't you like her? She didn't do anything wrong! This problem was here before she came back into my life'' Ziva fell silent. He needed to here it from her. ''What happened to you? You were the ninja chick I could make fun with and talk to. We had movies nights. We enjoyed each others company. You were funny and sweet in your way. But that changed, even more so a couple of weeks after Gibbs went to Mexico. Why?'' Still she didn't answer. ''Ziva you owe me an explanation'' He could see the struggle. ''What happened?''

Ziva looked up to him. ''My father found out that we spend so much time together. He thought that we were sleeping together''

''What?'' Okay. That wasn't what he had expected. ''How did he—'' ''He had people following me. Still does''

''That's why you changed all of the sudden?'' Tony asked in disbelieve. She nodded. ''Dammit Ziva!'' Tony punched the elevator wall next to her face. ''You should've talked to me, or Gibbs!'' He stated accusingly. ''This was not the way to deal with it and it cost a lot of problems. Do you have any idea how you made me feel the rest of the time Gibbs wasn't there?'' He asked her. Ziva shook her head. ''Because of you I almost wanted to leave NCIS. You're behavior cost the others to do the same. You shut me out on everything, you assumed things and hurt my feelings''

''I thought—'' Zit was cut off.

''You thought it was better to make me think you hated me, then to tell what was going on?'' '

'I am so sorry. He threatened that if I make it look like that you and I were involved again, that he would pull me off NCIS and sent me back to Israel and talk to the director and let them fire you'' She explained. ''It was better to make you think that I hated you, then to let that happen''

''It almost got the same conclusion'' Tony told her. ''You are lucky Gibbs came back when he did'' They were silent for a moment as Tony rubbed a hand over his face. This was not the time to be let things get out of hand. He took a deep breath and tried to clear out the other issue.

''Okay, that's explains you behavior somewhat, for that time, and that you said that I was your problem, but why don't you like Olivia?'' Ziva thought for a moment.

''It's not what you think'' She said, knowing what he thought. ''It's not that I don't like her, because I like you. I mean... I like you but I do not have that kind of feelings for you'' Ziva told him. And Tony let a breath he didn't know he was holding.

''Then what?'' He asked.

''I was jealous, because of my father I cannot have our movie nights anymore or just talk like we used to, before I came to know about my fathers spies. It's hard to see you like that, with just a friend. We had that similar relationship and he took it from me. And seeing you having it and an even better one with somebody. I cannot deal with that''

''_Damn... Why does everybody have issues with their fathers_'' Tony thought.''Okay—''

''I am sorry for my behavior towards you, I really am'' Ziva cut him off. and Tony could see for the first time in a really long time another emotion that hate in her face. ''I just didn't know what to do. I do not want to go back to Israel. I like it here. He maybe my father, but this is my family for me''

Ziva closed her eyes. ''I am sorry'' Her voice cracked and Tony couldn't help but to pull her into a hug.

''I know'' He said.

''How do I fix it?'' Ziva asked.

''I don't know'' Tony said honestly. He really didn't know. ''You fathers puppets still following you?''

Ziva pulled back and nodded. ''Yes. Mostly at home or on the weekends, but sometimes also on crime scenes''

''You gotta tell Gibbs about this'' Tony told her.

''I know. The dog's out of the closet already'' Ziva sighed.

''You mean, The cat's out of the bag, Ziva'' Tony corrected.

''Same difference'' Ziva shrugged and Tony let it slight.

''Come over tonight'' Tony suggested. ''They will follow you and Gibbs will deal with them''

''But what—''

''Ziva, for once... just trust me'' Tony stated. ''Oh and while you're there, try to get along with Olivia. You two are more a like then you think''

''Yes... I will'' Ziva nodded.

''Good'' Tony said, hitting the switch again and the elevator started to go down again.

''What happens now?'' Ziva asked. ''Next to the fact of my father...''

''Time'' Tony stated, then sighed. ''A lot of time''

''I understand'' Ziva said.

''I hope you do, because I'm not going through this again'' Tony told her. ''One screw up and I'm finished with the friendship, I am willing to try and build again''

**… **

''Gibbs we got another problem'' Tony stated as he marched into the bullpen, followed by Ziva.

Gibbs looked up at his SFA and then at Ziva, trying to get unspoken answers. ''You two talked?''

''Yes, and that why we got a problem'' Tony told him.

''What—'' Gibbs wanted to asked but was cut off.

''I'm being followed'' Ziva spoke up quickly, getting McGee's attention now as well.

''By who?'' Gibbs demanded.

''My father's spies'' Ziva said. ''They have been doing that ever since, you went away. At least that what my father told me. Can be before that. But I discovered it because my father called on me for spending too much time with Tony after work for his liking''

Gibbs mind was reeling. He was confused and didn't understand a word of what she was telling. ''Rewind, David. Tell me everything''

So Ziva told everything to Gibbs and how she apologized to Tony. Gibbs had looked over at Tony who nodded at him. He wasn't as angry as before, but knew that it would take a long process to be where they were again. He was surprised to hear that Tony and Ziva had been spending so much time too, but he knew that it never went further than that.

''When was the last time you spotted someone?'' Gibbs asked.

''This morning. He was following me to work'' Ziva said. ''He drove passed when I pulled up on the parking lot''

''McGee! Get the footage from the security camera's outside'' Gibbs demanded. ''Ziva I want every time you saw them and your conversation with your father on paper. DiNozzo help her!'' He stood up and went to the elevator.

''Where are you going, boss?'' Tony asked.

''Going for coffee!'' Gibbs called back. As he turned in the elevator his eyes met Tony's and he smiled as Tony grinned.

**… **

As Gibbs rounded the corner he walked into the cafeteria. He looked around to see that the place was stacked. He looked at his watch and wasn't surprised. It was almost noon and everyone was hungry. Gibbs though, he just wanted coffee. Good coffee. He approached the counter and waited in line for a moment. He smiled as he saw Olivia working on some sandwiches. Her back was turned towards him.

He cleared his throat. ''Just a second!'' She said as she finished.

''Well, the employees here are not better then before'' Gibbs said faking annoyance.

''Sorry I'm still learn—'' Olivia turned around to see Gibbs standing there smirking. ''Ha-ha, Funny guy'' She said to him.

''I know'' Gibbs agreed.

She shook her head. ''Usual?'' She asked him.

He nodded. ''The other's too or just you?'' ''Nah, give me a Caf-pow for Abby, a coffee with just milk for McGee, Tea for Ziva and—''

''A hazelnut with extra, extra sugar, for Tony'' She finished laughing. ''Coming right up'' She told him and went to work. It didn't take her long before she had all of the orders ready and handing him the cardboard retainer with all four coffee's and the Caf-pow! For Abby. ''Here you go''

Gibbs placed the Caf-pow and the retainer on the counter, took out his coffee and took a sip. He closed his eyes in pleasure and moaned, making Olivia chuckle. ''Come around the counter'' Gibbs ordered. She frowned at him, but did as she was asked and stood in front of her. ''You're a lifesaver'' He told her, leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Olivia smiled shyly and blushed. ''Just doing my job'' She said to him. ''Everything alright upstairs?''

''Tony and Ziva talked'' Olivia raised her eyebrows. ''How did that go?''

Gibbs sighed. ''Even more daddy issues''

Olivia frowned. ''Huh?''

Gibbs shook his head. ''We will tell you tonight. Ziva's coming over for dinner. That okay?'' '

'Yeah...'''Olivia said surprised. ''As long as everything is alright''

''It will be'' Gibbs stated. ''I should go. Have fun'' He placed his coffee back, then picked everything up and started walked back.

''Thanks. You too'' Olivia smiled and looked after him as he walked off again.

''Ma'am!'' A voice called out and that was her cue to start to take the next order.

* * *

_**So that was the chapter for today! I don't know how you guys think i handled Ziva, but I don't generally dislike her, so I couldn't bash her too much. i had to figure something out for her and i came up with this. **_

_**Tell me what you think, you know how i love and how reviews inspire me :) Love you guys. Update soon!**_

_**-X- Leonie**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! you are all soooo awesome! :D**_

_** Sorry for the delays lately. Some family drama is making me sick... litterally  Blegh! so yeah. **_

_**Won't hold you up any longer! Enjoy your reading :)**_

* * *

''So... Ziva wasn't jealous because she had feelings for you, but because she knew we were doing things, you used to do with her before Gibbs went to Mexico?'' Olivia asked, later that day. It was already evening and she was sitting on the couch.

''Apparently'' Tony said, taking a swig from his beer.

''And her father thought you were sleeping together and therefor, spied on his own daughter?'' She let out a bitter laugh. ''That's sick''

''We had McGee pull up the camera's and the same car is following Ziva everyday she comes in at work''

''Is it just me or do you guys have some kind of weird thing with messed up fathers?'' She frowned.

''Don't take this the wrong way, Liv... but yours isn't or wasn't better then mine'' Tony told her.

Tony didn't notice that Olivia's eyes went dark and haunted for a moment. She took a deep breath and recovered herself. ''Point taken'' She agreed.

''Enough of that for the moment. Tell me'' Tony changed the subject. ''How was your first day?'' She shrugged. ''Oh come on!'' Tony scolded. ''You were doing great. My coffee was perfect, I even saw Gibbs enjoy it''

Olivia smiled and shook her head. ''Rather tell me, why you don't like the Director'' she asked instead.

''Yeah'' Gibbs voice came through and Tony and Olivia both looked to the right to see Gibbs coming in from the hall. ''I would like to know that one too''

''I didn't even hear the door'' Tony said, ignoring Gibbs question.

''Tony'' Gibbs warned. ''You have fifteen minutes before Ziva gets here''

''Gibbs'' Tony said in a even warning tone. ''It's the kind of situation when I can't tell you what happened?''

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at that. ''You went undercover?'' He asked. He knew full well what it meant when you couldn't talk about it. Or you went undercover or you were on a mission and Tony was more the undercover guy.

''See I didn't tell you'' Tony deadpanned. ''So I won't say yes... but I wont lie to you either''

''More than one time?'' Gibbs asked.

''More'' Tony asnwered, quicker than he realized.

''Three times'' Gibbs stated. It was a guess, but when he saw Tony's face, it was a good one.

''None of them ended well'' Tony told him. ''_The hell with what Director Sheppard thinks_''

''Care to share how?''

''Can't tell you all the details, Gibbs'' Tony said in a 'You-should-know-how-that-works' glare. ''But let's just say that I took to the blame to save her ass''

''Why would you do that?'' Gibbs asked.

''Because with the last mission blowing up, if I didn't they would replace her and then the other weird character, would file your retirement. You wouldn't be able to come back, the way you did'' Tony explained glaring at him. ''I heard him say that he personally would taking care of that and would break up the team''

Gibbs eyebrows furrowed at that. ''Did you see what he looks like?''

''Afro-American, early forties... I think. And he had a toothpick in his mouth the whole time. chewing it'' Tony shuddered at the memory.

''Vance'' Gibbs stated. African-American in his forties could be half America, but the toothpick?

''Huh?'' Tony was confused. ''How would you know him?''

''You probably know about my mission with Jenny?'' Gibbs asked.

''Only that it was in the city of love, Paris'' He smirked. The head-slap didn't come unexpected. Olivia chuckled as she just listened.

''Jenny and I were there for Anatoly Zukov'' Gibbs began to tell. This was so long ago that he didn't care about who knew. It was over, done, dealt with, at least his part. ''We were supposed to find him and kill him and and his companion, Svetlana Chernitskaya. I managed to kill Zukov, but Svetlana escaped. I was brought back to D.C. Didn't know what happened to Jenny at that time. And I was told that I shouldn't bring it up again'' Gibbs finished. He had noticed that Tony's expression changed during his story. And he could read shock easily on Tony's face. ''What?''

''That Vance guy was with you on that mission?'' Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head. ''No... He was supposed to kill him and Svetlana, before Jenny me and another guy called Decker. He failed'' He said. The expression on Tony's face didn't change, but he did looked away. ''Tony'' He warned again, knowing that Tony was about to shut down.

''_Double shit_'' Tony thought. He looked over at Olivia who looked at him curiously, raising an eyebrow. He turned back to look at Gibbs and the next words came out as a whisper. ''I killed Svetlana''

Gibbs' eyes went wide. ''What did you just—'' He wanted to ask, but was cut off when he heard a car door slamming shot.

''fifteen minutes are up'' Tony said sternly and stood up to walk to the door. He was just out of the living room when he heard the expected knock on the door. He opened it. ''Hey Ziva'' He greeted.

''Hi'' She said hesitantly. He opened the door further and let her in. Tony eyes scanned around outside. ''Three cars behind mine. Silver sedan'' Ziva said. Tony looked for her mini cooper and then indeed saw the silver sedan standing three cars behind her. It was the same car he saw on the video footages.

''Go in and stay with Olivia'' Tony ordered, not taking his eyes of the car.

''Tony...'' Ziva warned, stepping into the house.

''Gibbs!'' Tony called out, instead. Gibbs came walking in, raising his eyebrow.

''Hey, Ziva'' Gibbs greeted.

''Hi'' She waved awkwardly.

''Hey, Gibbs?'' Tony said. ''How good is your aiming from lets say... 35 yards?'' He asked, even though he knew how good Gibbs was. How couldn't he be, being a sniper.

''Person or...?'' Gibbs asked, knowing what Tony had in mind.

''Tires'' Tony turned to look at Gibbs with a smirk. ''I would be so unfortunate for them for someone to shoot out their tires isn't it?''

Gibbs smirked back. ''Good thing my bed room window's is on that side'' He said, going through the living to go upstairs.

''Is he going to do what I thinks hes going to do?'' Ziva asked.

''Like I said, stay with Olivia'' Tony ordered pointing to the doorway towards the living room. Ziva rolled her eyes but did what he told her. Tony could hear the soft greetings, as he turned and pulled away the lace curtains of the window next to the door and looked at the car yards away.

He knew that Gibbs was preparing himself or aiming right now. And as if it was on cue he heard two shots rang out and an auto alarm went off. Tony grinned and opened the door, walking towards the car. He could hear two people swearing, some of the familiar words Ziva sometimes used. He turned to look at the window of Gibbs' bedroom and saw him smirking.

''Hey!'' Tony called out to the two guys who were getting out of the car and check on the two tires that were blown. He reached them and looked at the tires as well. ''Those were your tires?'' He asked.

''Can't you not see that?'' One of them said, with a heavy accent. Tony looked at him. The man was tall, much taller than Tony anyway, but he was also much slimmer. The other one on the hand was small and a little tubby.

Tony walked around the car. ''Oh I can see that'' Tony nodded. He looked at up and saw both man glaring at them. ''Would you want to come and take a phone call?'' He smiled. God he hated smiling when all he wanted to go was punch someone. He knew that this two men would have a cellphone in their pockets, but he also knew they knew it really didn't cared for the phone call it was just something to get them into the house''

''Why would we do that?'' The other one said.

''I don't know'' Tony shrugged. ''I thought maybe, you could make a phone call'' He pointed to the taller one. Then pointed at the other one. ''Oh and then you can go and talk to Ziva David. You know, the daughter of your boss, who ordered you to follow her around'' Tony said as he turned and walked back to the house.

''How do you know about that?'' The first one asked, narrowing his eyes, but they began following Tony to the house.

''Ziva told me'' Tony said over his shoulder. ''In fact, she told me everything'' He stepped on the front porch and opened the front door. Looked at the two man watching him in disbelieve. ''Well? Don't you have a 'phone call' to make?'' He asked.

The two man looked at each other as Tony stepped inside, then decided it was best to follow so they did.

Gibbs came into the living room, through the kitchen the same time Tony and the two Mossad men came from the hall.

Their stares immediately towards Ziva. ''Your father is going to be so disappointed in you'' The shorter one said.

''Naseem'' Ziva greeted him, from where she sat on the couch next to Olivia. ''It's been a while'' He looked at the other man. ''Yosef''

Yosef ignored her, as he grabbed his phone and dialed a number. ''_Director, there has been an development into our situation_'' He said in Hebrew.

Gibbs knew who he was calling. ''I don't think Director David can do anything''

Now all four pair of eyes were on him. Ziva, Tony and the two Mossad men. Olivia just looked around to all of them, somewhat awkward.

''Ken, Adoní'' Yosef said when he heard Eli saying something to him. ''Ani medaber ivrit, Adoní'' He hung up and whispered with Naseem in Hebrew.

Tony looked at Ziva. ''What is he saying?'' He asked her.

''Something about citizenship'' Ziva replied confused. ''What's that?''

Tony looked at her eyes wide, but before he could answer Naseem spoke up. ''You are no longer loyal towards Mossad'' He said.

''What?'' Ziva's eyes widened and stood up. ''How can you say that—''

''According to your father, Officer David, you are at risk for telling these guys'' Yosef gestured towards Tony and Gibbs. ''Confidential secrets from Mossad''

''No!'' Ziva said. Gibbs and Tony looked at each other. Okay, so this wasn't completely what Gibbs had in mind when he stayed longer at work to talk to Jenny himself. ''You know what my father does when you are no longer loyal to Mossad. See what he made me do to... Ari'' Ziva's voice cracked.

Tony's eyes widened as he looked at Gibbs. ''No now DiNozzo'' He whispered. Tony looked at him still shocked, but managed to nod.

''Trust me, that's what we first thought to do too'' Yosef said. ''But according to Director David, they will give up your Israeli Citizenship, which means we cannot longer tread you like we do'' Naseem explained.

''But—'' Ziva thought she was getting a headache.

''You have one day to choose which country you want on your passport, besides Israel'' Naseem finished.

Ziva paled. This couldn't be happening. ''He's shunning me?'' She asked in disbelieve.

''That would me a good word to describe it, yes'' Yosef nodded.

Ziva sat down again, letting the words sink in. A car stopped outside with screaming tires and then a horn made Yosef and Naseem turn around.

''We are leaving'' Yosef told them. ''Shalom, Ziva. Your father will contact you'' He started walking. Naseem on his heels. Gibbs and Tony let them.

Gibbs looked over the people in his house. Tony shocked, Olivia utterly confused, Ziva... she looked like she was going to break down in tears, while watching the wooded floor. He walked over to her and knelled in front of her.

''What just happened?'' Ziva asked him. ''He shunned me... He just... one more phone call and that is it?''

''Ziva'' Gibbs said gently. ''I did this'' He admitted.

Her head snapped up. ''You did this?'' Ziva asked. ''You did what?''

''I stayed at the office, I had Jenny talk to your father. Your father decided that he couldn't do what he did to Ari. Although... I'm not sure if it was because your his daughter or because the commotion it would bring. But it was this or have you being followed by another Mossad agent to have you dead'' He stated sternly.

Ziva stared at him. ''I do not know what to do'' She said. ''If I'm not Mossad anymore. Scratch that... I'm not even a citizen from my own country anymore. The country wit the culture that I believe in. Than what am I?''

Tony, who had listened and thought this all through in his head, spoke up. ''Ziva David. You are Ziva David. The strong Ninja chick I know. Only without all the worries of being Mossad. Like that guy said, you can choose your country. You choose America? You can stay here. You can be an American citizen, you can just... apply at NCIS for a full job, instead of Liaison officer'' Tony said.

''You think think, it is that simple'' She asked him.

''It _is _that simple'' Tony stated. He looked at Gibbs, who nodded. Giving him the information that he had taken care of everthing. ''It will take time, but it is and from what I heard, Mossad will not be interfering with it'' He paused. ''And I know you are hurt. Hell I would beat the shit out of your father... if he wasn't the head of Mossad, but you know, it makes you even more family. I mean all of us seems to have problems with their fathers. Although... I never heard McGee talk about his, and _that_ I think, says enough''

Gibbs smiled at the family statement.

''Since when are you so wise?'' Ziva wiped away invisible tears.

Tony smirked. ''At home. Don't you remember our talks. It's what you missed right?''

A small tug of the corner of her lips. ''Yes, I remember''

''Now what do you say about something to eat?'' He asked with a grin. ''Pizza, just to prepare you for the new chapter in your life, as an American''

Ziva chuckled. ''Isn't Pizza an Italian dish?'' She commented.

''I won't tell if you don't'' Tony winked.

''Okay, I just... am going to clean myself up in the bathroom'' She stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

''That simple, Tony?'' Olivia asked.

''Yeah'' Tony sighed, plopping down on the place Ziva previously sat. At that moment, Mason began to cry.

''Huh. Then maybe more things are that simple too'' Olivia stated and stood up to get Mason.

Tony looked after her. He knew what she meant. Feeling the eyes still on him he turned to look at Gibbs. The older man stared at him. Dammit! he hated when Gibbs told him so much while keeping his mouth shut.

''Yeah, I know'' Tony said. ''I think about it'' He sighed and then pulled out his phone to call for an pizza or two.

**…**

Two half hours, one movie and two pizza's later, They all were settled in the kitchen. Gibbs and Tony with a beer, Olivia didn't drink, so she had juice and Ziva also didn't drink and just had water. Mason, who had woken up again, Demanding a change of diaper, had stayed downstairs and was now horseback riding on Olivia's knee.

They had decided not to talk about anything related to father's or worries. Gibbs, Ziva and Olivia laughed. Olivia held Mason tightly as she bumped her leg softly up and down, while she listened to Tony's defense.

''I hadn't noticed my bathrobe was open!'' Tony defended.

''Trust me, DiNozzo. All of the people in MTAC, had noticed your robe was open'' Gibbs said taking a swig from his beer.

Tony glared at him.

''I don't know why you are so shy, Tony. You are very well.. what is it what you call it here? Endowed'' Ziva said. Gibbs and Tony looked at her. ''What? That was the right word, was it not?''

Olivia chuckled, to surprise of Tony. ''Yes it is and you are right, Ziva'' She winked at Tony.

''Oh God'' Tony groaned, making Gibbs failing to hide his smirk. ''Not you too''

''Well, when I saw it'' Olivia said. ''I think you and Nick had a party at your house when your father was away. You were a little drunk, I remember. It was something about preparing yourself for college. You uhm... streaked and ran around the house... naked''

Tony's eyes went wide. ''I didn't... I wouldn't... I...''

''Trust me, Tony'' Olivia stopped him mid sentence. ''You did''

Gibbs and Ziva laughed harder. As Olivia laughed, Mason seemed to like the noise and started making noises himself. Tony changed the subject. ''I think he likes it when we laugh''

''I think he just likes it when we joke about you'' Olivia retorted and Tony stuck out his tongue.

Looking at her watch, Ziva sighed. ''I think I better go. It's getting late''

''You sure?'' Tony asked. ''I mean, your dad is going to call, you sure you want to go home and get it while you're alone?''

''I do not have anywhere else to stay. I do not want to burden Abby or McGee right now'' Ziva admitted.

Tony understood that more than anyone. ''You could stay here'' He glanced at Gibbs.

''Here?'' Ziva asked. ''And where am I supposed to sleep? You sleep in Gibbs room, Mason has his own room, Olivia has the guest room and Gibbs had the couch''

Tony grinned at Gibbs. ''See Gibbs, I told you making the attic another bedroom isn't such a bad idea''

If it wasn't because Gibbs wasn't planning to stand up right now, Tony had gotten an head-slap. For now, he settled for a hard glare.

Tony knew there was still one bed, but he also knew that he would be way to much to ask for Gibbs for letting one of them sleep in Kelly's bed. ''One of us could share''

''I'm not letting you sleep with one of the girls, DiNozzo'' Gibbs growled half-heartily.

''I'm not going to sleep with them'' Tony argued. ''Just share a bad''

''No'' Gibbs stated.

''Jeez, dad_._ Have a little trust'' Tony said, mocking hurt. He didn't even realize he had said it in front of Ziva and Olivia.

Ziva eyes widened at the sentence and looked at Gibbs for his reaction. Olivia was a little surprised, but smiled.

Being put of guard with the dad reference Gibbs just looked at Tony for a second. Then said, ''My house, my rules''

''Well'' Olivia interrupted hesitantly. ''Ziva and I could share a bed'' She suggested.

Ziva looked at her with wide eyes. Gibbs was merely a little surprised and Tony grinned. ''I have no problems with two girls sharing a bed'' He stated. This time Gibbs growled, _did_ lean forward and reached out to head-slap Tony. ''Ow!'' Tony rubbed the back of his head pouting.

''Olivia, you do not need to do that'' Ziva stammered.

''Is it your first time, sharing a bed with a woman?'' Olivia asked.

''No, but—'' Ziva didn't know what to say.

''Just one night'' Olivia chuckled. ''Promise I will keep my hands to myself'' She joked.

Tony chocked on the swig of beer he just had. ''Liv, please don't do that to me'' He rasped. ''I won't be able to sleep with _that _picture in my mind''

''Get over yourself, T.'' Olivia rolled her eyes. She turned back to Ziva. ''Come on''

''Okay'' Ziva nodded.

''Well now that's settled'' Gibbs stood up. ''Everyone can go to bed. I will take the munchkin, while you make yourself ready'' He suggested.

Olivia smiled. ''Thanks'' She said and held up her son.

Gibbs picked him over and smiled at the little guy that stared at him. Giving him a kiss on his little forehead. ''Come on, big guy. Time for you to sleep'' He said in a soft voice, as he walked up the stairs.

''Gibbs seems...'' Ziva trailed off.

''Happy'' Tony finished with a grin.

''Yes that'' Ziva agreed. ''Never seen him like this''

''Really?'' Olivia asked, frowning. ''I haven't seen him other than this''

''That, my lovely Liv, is because you and Mason weren't in his life'' Tony said. ''I think you are the company that he needed''

Olivia smiled at that and Ziva just looked at him. She didn't really know much about why Olivia was here or how close she had become in the last weeks, but it really seemed that Gibbs was happy about it, and who was she to complain about a happy Gibbs?

_''Don't cut yourself short, Tony'' _Tony tensed slightly at Shannon's voice, but otherwise didn't let anything notice. _''You are just as important to that, then they are' _

Taking a deep breath, Tony smiled, indicating that he had heard her without saying anything. He then stood up. ''Help me clean this mess up?'' He asked. The two woman nodded and helped him with cleaning, before going upstairs themselves.

* * *

_**So people that is it for the day! tell me what you think, about my idea's in this chapter i had to explain the things somehow and this is what i came up with. **_

_**But I have to say i was a little nervous using some storylines like this and about if it is realistic enough, so i would appreciate your oppinions.**_

_**Update soon! X Leonie**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thanks for all the people who have reviewed and welcome to the new followers! :D i love you guys. And sorry for the ones i have insulted by using Afro-American in the last chapter :( I didn't mean it like that, as a insult. Just so you know!**_

_**Finishing this chapter while watching 11x12 for a second time. Poor Delilah! :(**_

_**I follow the episodes on the internet, so tomorrow i will watching 11x18 on the computer. But once a week, here in the Netherlands NCIS is also on our tv on thuesday and i watch it with my father. it's kind of our thing we do. sisters and mom are somewhere else and sit with my father watching NCIS. Love it!**_

_**Okay enough of my life, haha. Back to the story! :D Enjoy your reading.**_

* * *

After cleaning up, the other three also went to go to bed. Ziva went to grab her overnight bag, while Tony and Olivia went upstairs.

''Don't be hard on her, will you?'' Tony asked Olivia with a smile.

''Everything good again, between you two?'' Olivia asked.

''Still a long way to go, but even though it won't be the same as it used to be again, we have to be as normal as possible. I don't want it to be awkward you know. Especially not with what we just found out'' Tony explained.

''You're too good for this world you know that?''

''I seriously doubt that''

''Oh come on. I haven't seen that insecurity in a long time... if you don't count the years that we didn't have contact'' Olivia added.

''Yeah well, you said I didn't change much'' Tony pointed out. He looked over her shoulder to Kelly's— Mason's room and saw light coming from it, because the door was slightly ajar. ''I see you in the morning'' He said kissing her on the cheek.

Olivia disappeared into her bedroom while Tony slowly walked towards Mason's bedroom. As he came closer a soft whispered voice came from the room, he wasn't sure at first but then he knew that Gibbs was... singing?

''..._don't say a word,  
papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_''

Tony smiled. He recognized the song, by the first couple of words. It was one he didn't hear in a long time.

''_And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring'' _

_''And if that diamond ring goes brass,  
papa's gonna buy you a looking glass''_

Tony silently opened the door and almost tippy toed inside, quietly not wanting to disturb the moment. He walked towards Gibbs, who had pulled the toy chest towards the crib and sat on it. His arms were hanging over the bars of the crib as he looked down at Mason.

Tony didn't know if Gibbs knew he was there, but Gibbs just kept on singing.

''_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
papa's gonna buy you a billy goat'' _

Mason's eyes begun to droop, but still opened to look at Gibbs and listened to the song, but Tony could see that it became harder and harder for the little human.

''_And if that billy goat won't pull,  
papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull'' _

_''And if that cart and bull turns over...'' _Gibbs saw Mason's eyes close once again, but opened just a split second. ''_papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover'' _Now Mason's eyes closed, but stayed closed and Gibbs stopped singing, looking at the little chest rise and fall.

It stayed silent for a couple of moments as Tony watched Gibbs watching Mason, but it was broken as Gibbs spoke up, knowing Tony was there. ''Kelly would fall asleep then too. Every time I came by that dog''

Tony came to stand next to him. ''I... I remember something like that. She said she didn't want anything else that was named in that song. She just wanted that dog. That's why she thought she would fall asleep at that moment, right?''

Gibbs looked up at Tony, but the younger man was little at Mason now. So he looked back too and smiled. ''Yeah. And she would've gotten one too. I had planned to go by some addresses who breed dogs and pick a puppy up when I came back from my tour in Desert Storm'' The smiled faded. ''Didn't thought it was necessary after I got the news of what happened''

''I'm sure she would've have loved it'' Tony whispered.

''No doubt''

''Would've made it perfect. Made it complete'' Tony said, almost absently. ''A mom and dad that love their child. Sitting on the couch, watching whatever or just talking with their kid, while the dog is lying at their feet, being happy... As a child I dreamed about that'' He sighed. ''Used to be jealous at everyone who had that kind of family''

''I can't make those years disappear, Tony'' Gibbs replied quietly.

''Isn't necessary'' Tony shook his head. ''I have a family now, who I love''

''Maybe so, but... you can mean something to let others have that kind of family too'' Gibbs looked up again and saw Tony looking back.

''I've been thinking about that'' Tony admitted looking away. He knew what Gibbs was talking about.

''Yeah? And what were the conclusions?'' Gibbs asked.

''That I want to do it?'' Tony said hesitantly.

''But?''

''I want to do courses first. And not the standard ones that you get when you apply as foster parent, but next to that''

''The same ones you talked about a couple weeks ago?'' Gibbs asked.

''Sort of. It isn't a normal school, it's an on-line program. You get the information and things you have to do via email and you get deadlines and stuff.. I don't know really, I haven't looked into it so deeply yet'' Tony explained.

''How long are those going to take?''

''A year and a half each. But I take them at the same time... I just think that if I do that I can't combine it with a full time job''

''Anthony'' Gibbs said firmly turning fully at him on the toy chest. The full name made Tony look up again. ''How many times do I have to tell you that if this is what you want, I won't stop you. Of course I will lose the best young agent I ever worked with or the longest I worked with, and I meant it when I said it that you were irreplaceable, but I can't hold back that a child out there needs a father or guide like you'' He head-slapped Tony softer then usual, but he still hoped that it came through. ''Get it into that thick skull of yours that you can do it''

Tony felt the place Gibbs hand made contact with his head, but he couldn't hold back the soft smile. He nodded. ''Maybe'' He said.

''Don't make me head-slap you twice within 30 seconds'' Gibbs warned with a grin. The grin faded. ''So? What do you say? Want to look into it some more after work tomorrow?''

''Seriously?'' Tony asked, surprised.

''Yeah sure'' Gibbs nodded.

''Can I ask one more personal question?'' Tony asked, almost nervously.

''Well, we have started sharing stuff, why stop now?''

''Okay... have you ever thought about you know... having other kids?'' He looked at the older man and regretted it when he saw Gibbs swallow.

It was silent for a moment and Tony was about to tell him to forget he asked it when Gibbs spoke up. ''Thought about it, yes. I just... it never came that far in the relationships I had. I never talked about it with any of my ex-wifes'' Gibbs told him.

Tony thought about that. ''But?''

''I don't know. First it was like I would betray Kelly if I did, much like I would betray Shannon if I would marry someone again. I wanted to try and move on, but instead I betrayed myself with marrying a woman for the wrong reasons, _three_ times. Wouldn't be fair to have a kid with them if I didn't feel right marrying them''

''Understandable'' Tony nodded.

''But I am happy now, Tony'' Gibbs reassured him.

''I know'' Tony smiled. ''I can see it. Hell even Olivia and Ziva saw it''

''Have been talking about me?'' Gibbs glared amused.

''No!'' Tony said quickly. ''Well... maybe. But nothing bad'' He said with a cheap grin.

Gibbs shook his head. ''Go to bed. We talk more tomorrow''

''Good idea'' Tony let out a breath. ''Good night''

**…**

Ziva walked back upstairs with the backpack in hand. She had a good feeling why Olivia had offered to let her share the bed, knew a talk was coming. Reaching the floor she looked up just in time to see Tony close his door behind him. She took a deep breath and opened the guest room door. Olivia was just pulling down a t-shirt.

''Hey'' Ziva said. Olivia jumped and spun around startled, she sighed in relieve when she saw Ziva standing there.

Ziva had seen the flash of shock for a moment. ''Sorry... I did not mean to scare you''

Olivia sighed. ''It's not a big deal, it's one of the things I gained... living on the streets and all''

Ziva looked at her for a moment. ''I'm afraid I do not no so much about your story. I took me a while to be informed about it all. I still do not no everything'' She placed her bag on the bed and pulled out a t-shirt and sweatpants.

Olivia sat down on her side of the bed. ''Well, Tony and I grew up together and when I got pregnant when I was just fifteen my parents abandoned me, then the rumor came out Tony was the father— which isn't true by the way'' Olivia quickly added, before questions could be asked. ''My brother, Tony's best friend kicked us out so he too abandoned me. Tony took care of me, but I ended up having a miscarriage... I sort of left Tony. Hadn't seen him until two months ago'' She summed it up quickly. ''Old things started to come back, and well you know the story with Tony's father now''

''That's what Tony meant by that everyone seems to have 'Daddy-issues''' Ziva remembered.

''It seems that way. I'm sorry about what your father did. Now and with your brother?''

''It was him or Gibbs'' Ziva shrugged it off. ''And at that moment I did not shoot my brother. I shot a threat for America, that confessed he killed Tony's old teammate, who confessed that he betrayed his own country. Who was about an innocent man, Gibbs. I made my choice''

''Still had to be hard'' Olivia eyes her carefully, trying to see where the line was that Ziva was able to talk about it.

''When I shot him, I also shot the only hope for him to returning to his normal self'' Ziva explained and for some reason she couldn't stop talking. She didn't look at Olivia and changed into her night clothes. ''The person he used to be. The protective brother, the one that would come to my room when he heard I had a nightmare or was scared because there were shootings outside. I denied it a long time that that person was gone so I came to America to pull Gibbs off the case, I wanted to deal with it myself, get my brother back. But after hearing what he said, down in the basement of this home. I knew that it was a lost cause. I made a decision and saved Gibbs''

''Sometimes I wish I knew what happened to my brother. I don't know where he lives, don't know what he does for work, if he has a girlfriend or is married'' Olivia chuckled sadly. She pulled the sheet back and climbed underneath them. ''If he has kids? I don't know if my parents are still alive or Nick. Maybe he had a accident and died. I don't know''

''Did want to find out?'' Ziva asked, mimicking Olivia's actions.

''No'' Olivia shook her head, fidgeting with the sheets a bit. ''They moved on without me and I did the same, in a way. Why mess up anyone's live over it?''

Ziva nodded absently. ''I have to do that too, yes?''

''A new live, new home'' Olivia stated. ''So you're going to tell your father that you're staying here in America?''

''I think so'' Ziva sighed. ''I bolt it up with Tony though''

''Screwed up. You screwed it up'' Olivia corrected. ''And yes, maybe you did, but I see that you regret it and Tony knows that too. He will forgive you over time. He always does'' Maybe that was something he should be careful with.

''I am sorry for my behavior towards you in the beginning. It was not right and I had really no reason to'' Ziva apologized.

Olivia nodded. ''Tony explained and I will let it slide, but don't do it again'' She warned seriously.

''I wouldn't think of it'' Ziva held up her hands in surrender. Then chuckled. She slid more on the covers and laid down. ''Sleep well''

''Goodnight'' Olivia said softly this time, mimicking Ziva's action's and settling in on her side of the bed.

**…**

The next day begin as routine. Waking up, bathroom rotation, breakfast, feeding, changing and dressing Mason and a morning of paperwork or filling coffee cups. It wasn't like Ziva hoped that a Marine ended up dead, but she did hope for a little more distraction, waiting for that phone call.

She had already spoken to the Director in the presence of Gibbs and Jenny had agreed as making Ziva a probie and she could do her citizenship studies while being on the team. The only one that had to be informed was Daddy David. Abby and McGee already were and had given her sympathetic looks and a hug.

Tony glanced towards Ziva from his desk and he could read her for the first time in long time, seeing that she was trying very hard to keep it all together. He also knew that he wasn't the only one. He knew that Gibbs was doing to same thing.

It was in just after lunch and there was a silence as the agents worked and waited, when finally _Finally _ Ziva's cellphone rang.

She first she looked down at he caller I.D. Seeing it was indeed her father, she looked around the bullpen and took a deep breath. She flipped the cellphone open. ''Shalom'' greeted, standing up and walking away.

''Shalom, ha'bat sheli'' Eli greeted back. (Hello, my daughter)

Ziva stopped when she was behind the big stairwell. ''_You wanted to speak to me?_'' she asked coolly in Hebrew.

''_I am sure you have discovered that you are no longer working for Mossad_'' Eli asked.

''_Naseem and Yosef have informed me of that matter, yes_'' Ziva replied.

Ziva hadn't noticed that Gibbs had followed her and was listening to her. Even though he couldn't understand what she was saying, he could read her body language. She was shaking slightly and it was only a matter of time before she would break down.

''_It's a shame that it has to be this way. I didn't want you to have the same fate as your brother_''

''_I did not know you were so interested as to where my life would lead. You have not spoken to me unless it was something that would jeopardize your position as Director of Mossad'' Ziva retorted, talking about Tony. ''Ever since you got that position, I have lost my sister, my mother, my brother and my father_''

''_Do not talk to me like that!_'' Eli called from the other side of the phone.

Suddenly Ziva got angry and turned back into English. ''Why not? I am no longer your daughter, am I? What do you have to say about my language?'' She hissed.

''_Zivaleh, It's no use to yell at me_''

''Good, because I am done with all the drama. I do not want to put up with your problems anymore. Thinking about it, I am glad you have given up on me, so I can start trusting my own actions instead willingly listening to you!'' She was now shouting.

''You do not mean that'' Eli stated confidently. ''Where are you going to stay?''

''Oh, I do mean that! And as from now you are a stranger to me, and I do not tell strangers where I am staying''

Gibbs had to smile at that. He was done too with all the drama he had enough for a couple of months a year, maybe? Enough of the daddy issues and move on with our lives. The only drama he wanted was the drama that came with a case. He felt the presence next to him and wasn't surprised that he saw Tony standing next to him, looking at the same scene.

But for now the way Ziva talked, he was proud of her.

''Zivaleh...'' Eli sighed.

''No! You have no right to use my full name! Only Mama did that and she's dead!'' Ziva yelled.

''Why are you even calling?'' She continued. ''You are the one that did not want contact. But apparently I am the adult here, so let me do the honors!'' She finished then pulled the phone from her ear and crashed it against the stairwell wall. ''La-azazel!'' (Dammit!). She was breathing heavy, anger and hurt running through her veins.

''Ziva?'' The questioning voice made her look up to see the two men standing there. She couldn't register which one had called her name so softly. The tears started to fall down her cheeks and she sank to the ground, leaning her back against the stairwell.

''Ziva... Ziva, hey it's okay. It's gonna be alright'' Gibbs voice came through this time. Ziva looked up again to see him knelled down in front of her. Tony was nowhere to be found. Gibbs settled next to her against the stairwell and wrapped a hand around her shoulder, pulling her against his shoulder, letting her cry for the moment. And for once, Ziva didn't care that other people in the building were able to see her like this. ''I got you'' He whispered along with a lot of other soothing words.

They sat there a couple of minutes ignoring the eyes on him.

''Gibbs?'' The female voice startled him and looked up to see Olivia looking down on them. ''I was told that you could use this'' She held out the cup coffee and another cup. He took his coffee and handed the other one to Ziva.

Ziva looked at it surprised. ''My favorite tea. How did you—''

''Gibbs came yesterday, told me. I remembered'' Olivia explained with a soft smile. Ziva nodded in appreciation.

''Where are the other two?'' Gibbs asked.

''Tony told me to tell you, he and McGee were going to check out something from a cold case and would tell or call you if it result into something'' Olivia told him.

Gibbs nodded and Olivia glanced at Ziva, who took a sip of her tea. ''You okay?''

''It's over'' Ziva said. ''I can move on''

''We all can'' Gibbs sighed, knowing there we no more daddy issues he should know about at the moment.

* * *

_**Yup that's it for this chapter! Tell me what you think of it, review and inspire me with your thoughts! **_

_**Also the sequel Summary is almost finished. Anyone interest in that one?**_

_**Update soon! Love you! -X- Leonie**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey guys! :D Thanks to the ones who reviewed and to the couple of new followers who are also now following :) **_

_**No stopping you further! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Three days later and it was Friday. Team Gibbs was slowly getting frustrated with again a paperwork or cold cases day. They were glad they had one until yesterday, but now once again paperwork.

Tony didn't care so much, though. He thought about something that maybe was awkward after discovering something. He had totally forgotten to go to their graves last week. He felt guilty and not so guilty at the same time. It wasn't like it was still the same like before he talked to Shannon... or was it?

Tony leaned back in his chair and looked around the bullpen. Ziva was gone upstairs handling the last things to remain her position here at NCIS, McGee was working on his computer, although Tony wasn't sure with what, because the trip three days ago resulted into a case that ended yesterday, Gibbs was also looking at his screen, concentrated on whatever he was reading.

Looking at the clock in the corner of his computer, Tony decided that it was better to do it now than after work.

''Gibbs?'' Tony asked hesitantly. He got a grunt in response. ''Can I uh... have a long lunch break?''

''Sure, take McGee with you'' Gibbs agreed, making the other younger man look up.

''Oh'' Tony mumbled.

This time Gibbs did look up. He glanced at McGee who looked at Tony confused. He looked back at his SFA, noting the disappointed look. ''What is it? Got a problem going with McGee?''

''No... I... it's just...'' Tony sighed. ''I wanted to go visit some _friends_'' He said hoping that Gibbs would understand. He met Gibbs eyes and they stared at each other for a moment.

McGee looked back and forth between the two, knowing that were having some kind of their soundless conversation.

Finally knowing what Tony was talking about, Gibbs took a deep breath. ''Mind if _I_ join you'' He asked.

Tony was momentarily surprised, scratch that, he was a little shocked. ''What— I mean of course not. I would like that''

''Do you mind McGee?'' Gibbs asked turning to the other agent.

''I—'' McGee was confused.

''We will be back in a hour and half'' Gibbs added.

McGee knew that it was somehow important so he agreed easily. ''Sure, boss''

''Good. Call me if you need anything'' Gibbs said standing up and grabbing his coat. Tony did the same.

The two senior agents headed for and disappeared into the elevator, so McGee grabbed his phone. ''Abby, hey. You doing anything?'' He asked and listened. He rolled his eyes as she rambled. ''Abby! Can you come up here? ...No I'm alone... They're on their lunch break. Long one... No don't know where. Just come up here'' He sighed and put the phone back in the receiver.

**…**

Sitting in the car Gibbs drove normal speed as he listened which way they had to drive.

''You sure about this?''

''Why wouldn't I be?'' Gibbs asked.

''Well... you go on their birthdays'' Tony reasoned. ''I just thought you know, that it was too hard''

''A lot has changed a couple of months''

''Yeah I know''

''You don't have to feel guilty for forgetting to go, like you did last week or the week before that. I'm sure they understand. Hell Shannon talked to you on Fridays, remember?''

''Yeah, I know. Just figured that their graves have to be updated. The flowers I put there should be finished by now'' Tony said.

''Yeah'' Gibbs agreed.

''First we go to the store, buy some new ones'' Tony stated as they reached a stoplight. ''So here right''

Gibbs did as instructed. ''So...'' He trailed off.

''What is it Gibbs?'' Tony almost sighed.

''About being undercover?'' Gibbs stated.

Now Tony did sigh, but began to talk as he watched the scenery passed by. ''Jenny came to me for a third time, for the undercover assignment. She told me other agents were on it already, but weren't able to succeed 100%. So I had to do it. They found out she was back in America and was looking for the murderer of her husband... you. I didn't know it was you'' Tony added quickly. ''It was my job to get close to her and then kill her. I managed. No details needed'' Tony said.

''You said it went wrong?'' Gibbs asked, glancing at the younger man.

''Someone shot at the same time I shot her. I got a bullet to the chest. Probie and Ziva don't know. They just think I went on a vacation'' Tony explained, he shook his head. ''They didn't even ask...'' He trailed off. ''Svetlana wasn't supposed to have reach of a weapon in the first place, but Jenny messed up with ordering me in, saying there was no time to get a vest... I was out for two weeks and then Jenny thought I was fit for duty again''

''Jesus, DiNozzo'' Gibbs sighed, running a hand over his face. ''Two weeks?''

Tony just shrugged. ''It was nothing serious and I couldn't just sit at home doing nothing. Even I get bored watching the same movies so many times. And it wasn't like Ziva and McGee were paying attention at the time to notice how stiff I was''

''You should have said something'' Gibbs said sternly.

''You weren't there, remember?'' Tony pointed out, his voice sounded annoyed.

''After I came back'' Gibbs retorted.

''I thought you wanted to come along to visit your wife and daughter not to be mad at me'' Tony snapped at him, with a slightly raised voice. Immediately he looked at Gibbs, seeing the surprised and pained look on the older mans face Tony cursed himself. ''Shit, sorry, Gibbs. I didn't mean— It's just something... the time I really don't like talking about'' He stammered. ''Damn'' He mumbled under his breath.

Tony was glad that Gibbs turned into the parking spot in front of the shop.

Gibbs took a deep breath. ''I'm sorry too. Shannon told me I didn't need to know everything. I just want to know what's going on in your life and hearing that things were hard, makes me angry''

''Why?'' Tony asked.

''_Damn, when is he going to believe it-_'' Gibbs thought. ''Cause believe it or not, I do actually give a shit! I thought that had gone through that thick head of yours'' He tapped two fingers on the younger mans temple.

''I seem to forget that sometimes'' A small smile played on Tony's lips.

''Yeah, I noticed'' Gibbs chuckled. He looked at the little shop in front of him. The window's had the names printed on it. ''MAGS'' in beautiful decorative letters. It was downtown, where Gibbs often did groceries, but this store or shop, he had never noticed.

A young girl, with brown, braided sidewards over her shoulder, came outside and replaced some buckets with old bouquets of flowers with new ones. From the looks of it she was fifteen maybe sixteen years old.

He looked over at Tony, who was now smiling quietly, watching the younger girl work. ''Come on'' Tony said, opened the door and stepped out. Gibbs followed suit.

As the car doors were slammed shut. The young girl looked up and Gibbs noticed the huge smile on her face when she looked at them. ''Tony!'' She exclaimed, her dark eyes sparkling.

As they reached her Tony grinned at her as well. ''Cindy! How's my favorite flower girl?'' He asked.

She hid the blush. ''Very good! Where have you been? I haven't seen ya in three weeks. Mom told me you weren't even here last week or that week before''

''Had a rough couple of weeks'' Tony said.

It was then that she noticed the hand that was wrapped up and the fading bruises on his face. ''Wow what happened to you?''

Tony shrugged.

''You know that mom is going to freak if she sees you like this. Not at you of course. Never you'' She winked.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows amused and looked at Tony, meeting the younger mans eyes from the corner of his eyes.

Tony smirked, knowing what she was going to say. ''Yeah? And who is she going to freak out to then?'' He asked.

''I think when mom will find out where you work she will lecture that shitty boss of yours!'' Cindy grinned. ''She told ya to tell him to take of you. So or you didn't tell him or he didn't take care of you enough''

''Well I think that if he didn't take care of me I would've ended up much worse, right boss?'' Tony turned and grinned at the man, noting the amused smile on Cindy's face turn into one of shock.

''Boss?'' She asked, glancing at the silver haired older man.

Tony smirked at her evilly. ''Cindy, I want you to me my _boss _Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs this is Cindy. My favorite flower girl and daughter of the woman that makes the bouquets for Shannon and Kelly'' He introduced.

Cindy's eyes widened even further, before reaching out her hand and took Gibbs'. ''Wow uh, sorry about my words, I didn't realize...'' She said quickly.

Gibbs chuckled. ''It's okay, it's nice to meet you. Tony did forget to tell me your mother told him that and I have to tell you Tony is hard to take care off'' He explained and let go of her hand.

Cindy smiled again. ''Yeah, I can believe that'' She said. ''So are ya here for your next bouquets?''

''Yup'' Tony said. ''And I wanted to see you and your mom of course'' As Tony passed her to go inside he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. She couldn't hide the blush this time.

Gibbs smirked. ''_Always the charmer_'' He quipped in his mind, shaking his head. He and Cindy followed him inside.

Cindy passed Tony again. ''Mom! You boyfriend is here!'' She called towards the back of the building.

''Boyfriend?'' Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Tony.

''Just a joke, Cindy is convinced that her mother has a crush on me'' Tony shrugged innocently.

''_Think it's more Cindy who has the crush_'' Gibbs thought and chuckled.

As they approached the pay desk, Cindy stood already behind the cash register, smiling at him, when the beads that separated the shop from the back room jangled and a woman with curly brown hair came came walked out with two big bouquets of flowers.

''Tony! It's nice to see—'' She stopped as she took in the banged up man. ''...you'' She placed the flowers on the desk and put her hands on her hips. ''What the hell happened to you?'' She demanded to know.

''Nothing serious!'' He quickly said, at the tone she spoke with. It reminded him of a mother. Like a mother should. She raised her eyebrows. ''I just got into a tiny fight'' He added, making little space between his forefinger and thumb to indicate how small.

Mags shook her head. ''Work or personal?'' She asked.

''Uhm... personal, but—'' Tony was cut off.

''Yeah, yeah you don't want to talk about it. I know Tony'' Mags dismissed. ''Just don't like it when it keeps my best costumer away''

''I'll pay for the last three weeks I missed'' Tony tried, he still also felt guilty about that.

''Tony, you don't have to do that. Cindy loves those flowers as well and they look beautiful in her room'' Mags reassured with a smile. ''Now tell me, how's work?''

''Boring. Told you couple of weeks ago, we finally got a break from the cases, now it seems we can't catch a case'' Tony told her.

''Did you tell your boss to keep you safe?'' Mags asked. Tony glanced at Cindy who had a smirk telling ''_I told you so_''

''No he didn't'' Gibbs spoke up, mocking at glare towards Tony. ''But I can assure you that I won't leave him out of my side''

Mags looked at the other man. He had a gruff, but calm and warm appearance. She looked back at Tony a little confused. Tony chuckled. ''Margaret, Jethro Gibbs, my boss. Gibbs, this is Margaret Jordan. The bouquet magician''

Mags rolled her eyes at that and extended her hand to Gibbs ''Call me Mags. Nice to finally meet you''

''Jethro or Gibbs, just what you prefer. Nice to meet you too'' Gibbs said with a smile.

''Well it's about time, we see someone along side with Tony'' Mags stated. ''He's not one of many friends, is he?''

''Nope and he can be challenging to take care off'' Gibbs said. ''But he's worth it'' He added, making Mags s mile.

Tony examined the Bouquets. Turning them around.

''I made them, Tony!'' Cindy exclaimed with a huge smile. ''Mom finally let me help''

''Really? Did she trust you with the scissors?'' Tony teased.

''Hey! You bought that garland, didn't you? I'm very good at selling. I have to learn how to make bouquets like that, if I want to take over the shop when Mom retires. Why not start now?''

''They're beautiful. Top quality like always'' Tony reassured. Gibbs could see Cindy's cheeks turn a slight tint of red again.

''Thank you'' She said.

''How much do those cost?'' Gibbs asked, before Tony had the chance to grab his wallet.

''Gibbs—'' Tony wanted to protest.

''Tony'' Gibbs said with a even tone.

Mags looked back and forth between the two men. ''The smaller one is 11,75,- and the bigger one is 17,50,-'' She told Gibbs.

Gibbs glared at Tony. 29,25 dollars a week? Had that man gone insane? Now he understood why Tony was one of her best costumers.

He grabbed his wallet and pulled out a 50 dollar bill en gave it to Cindy. Who grabbed it and gave him the 20,75 dollars back.

''Keep an eye on him, will you?'' Mags told Gibbs.

''Don't worry. I will'' Gibbs said shooting another glare at him.

''Are you coming back next week, Tony?'' Cindy asked.

''Of course!'' Tony said, with a 1000 watt smile, making her blush once again. He grabbed the smaller bouquet. ''Bye, Cindy. See you next week Mags''

''It was nice meeting you'' Gibbs told them, grabbing the bigger bouquet, before following Tony out of the store. As they reached the car, Gibbs gave Tony a head-slap. ''Are you out of your mind?''

''Ow!'' Tony exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. ''You know I still have a concussion''

''Bull'' Gibbs retorted. ''30 bucks a week for flowers?'' He asked.

''It's not that I can't afford it'' Tony shrugged. ''_Especially now_''

''That's not the point'' Gibbs said opening the backseat door on his side and placed the bouquet on the seat. ''Point is, that it is still a lot of money. They wouldn't want you to give such a amount of money, on flowers for them''

''I want it! I asked Mags to make something beautiful and I thought those are beautiful. I don't care how much they cost I want those for them'' Tony said sternly.

Gibbs looked at him for a moment and Tony couldn't stand the stare. He placed his bouquet also in the backseat and then opened and climbed into the passenger seat.

In silence they drove to the graveyard. The now early summer sun was warming and the wild flowers and the tree were in blossom. It was somewhat busier then normally when Tony came, but it was lunch after all instead of dinner time.

Both stepped out without saying a word and grabbed the bouquets at once.

**…**

_She smiled as she saw her gray haired hero and her brown haired fox coming towards... her. It had been weeks since Tony came here. She didn't know exactly what was going on. She only knew her mother was more cautious to allow her to go to her house and room, and when she did she was mostly alone, except for that cute little baby that uses her old crib. _

_She didn't understand what had her mother so on edge the last couple of weeks. Tony wasn't looking good and she had frowned when she saw him like this the first time. Her father, she could feel so much emotions coming from her old man. Feelings she hadn't felt coming from her in such a long time. Was that a good thing or a bad thing. What happened? _

_She was surprised that Tony stayed so long with her father and she was even more surprised when she saw that other lady and the little boy in the house, though she could see Tony's easiness with them... Well, next to the fact of his first diaper experiences of course. And she was even more surprised and proud at how her father changed along the weeks. From what she could see he was changing back into the father she knew. Her now-gray-haired hero. The man of who she thought could make the sun and moon go up and down. The protector of so many people. _

_It was hard to see that her father become as he was. Blaming himself. She hadn't seen much. Her mother only let her go so close when her father was in a... Good? better mood. She really didn't know, exactly. But she knew that her mother was protecting her from sadness. Though she saw enough to know the big lines. She had always been good in observing peoples moods. Something she had proudly gained from her father. _

_Her mother had given her the task to watch over the little boy called Mason, saying that he needed an angel. And she did as her mother said. But she knew that her mother was up to something and holding something back. She had asked her about it, but her mother just told her ''Soon''. God she wasn't good at waiting. Something she also gained from her father, she remembered. _

_Brown haired fox and Gray haired hero reached the graves. She was surprised to see her father, and was excited as to what the two were going to say or talk about. _

_Although they didn't know she was there they practically stood in front of her. Well she had to look up. She was sitting on her grave, next to her picture. She always did, because Tony also sat down on the path and talked. He talked and she listened, because he couldn't hear her, could he? But she didn't care she loved listening to the man who had been a brother figure when she was... little. Well she still was. That was the only downside about all this... she was still 4.4. and she hadn't wore other clothes then the day that she sat... in that car... At least they were clean now and didn't need change at all. She hadn't had any scars or wounds. Those were on her body. Or what was left of it._

_Her mind had drifted of once again. She shook her head and listened to the two people in front of her. _

**…**

Gibbs heart sped up as he saw the graves. Even after talking to... Shannon? God, it was still messed up and sometimes he thought he was dreaming all this. But even after talking to Shannon it still felt weird and uncomfortable coming here. Maybe even weirder.

Tony stopped and so did Gibbs. ''You can still turn, Gibbs''

''No'' Gibbs said quickly, shaking his head. ''Just... need a second''

''Okay'' Tony smiled.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs looked at Tony with a smile. ''Come on, let's get these flowers into their places''

Tony grinned slightly as he walked towards the graves. Reaching them, Gibbs stood a little back and watch at what Tony always did. Kneeling down, he grabbed the finished flowers, laid them behind them, unwrapped the new ones and placed them in Kelly's vase.

He looked up at Gibbs. ''You want me to do Shannon's as well?'' He asked.

Without answering Gibbs closed the small distance and knelled down in front of Shannon's grave. He had to smile at the photo. Like he always had to. She just looked so happy and carefree in the picture. He did as Tony did, just moments earlier. Then turned to Tony. ''Now what?''

''Well, I normally talk to them... about how you are doing'' Tony said awkwardly.

Gibbs smiled, putting a hand on Tony's shoulder. He surprised Tony with it, but even more when he started talking.

''Hey... I hear that Tony's been talking to you girls. And about me'' He shot Tony a mock glare. ''He's doing a great job at his promise, you know. The last couple of weeks has been hard and I had to take care of him for a change, just like you girls did so many years ago. He told me all about it. About his time with you. Told me I had to thank you, because of those two weeks, he is who he is now. And right now I wouldn't change a single thing'' He stopped. Then grinned. ''Did you know that Tony's becoming a foster parent?''

Tony's eyes widened. ''What?'' He asked.

Gibbs looked at Tony again. ''We have been looking into it a couple of days ago. Just looking. But this morning I caught him doing research again'' Gibbs saw Tony blush.

Tony felt awkward. He didn't know Gibbs knew. Even worse that he shouldn't be surprised that the older man had seen it on his screen.

''Do you think he needs a head-slap for searching about it at work, I mean it was at work and normally I would do it without hesitation but—''

_Kelly had to chuckle. _ _''No!'' _

Gibbs stopped dead in his ramblings.. wait rambling? Since when did he ramble, anyway? … That's so not the point right now. He looked at Tony, who was frowning confused at the older man, now.

''What?'' Tony asked. Gibbs looked like he had seen a ghost— Ghost? ''Gibbs?''

Gibbs shook his head. Again, ''Must be crazy'' He mumbled under his breath. He forced a smile. ''But, this is too important right?'' He continued. ''He gets the chance to help kids and give them a wonderful guide''

_Kelly nodded enthusiastically. Tony would be good at that. She loved how he was with her. She couldn't believe that Tony thought, kids would dislike him. _

Tony looked at Gibbs, forgotten the weird look on Gibbs face. Gibbs was talking, no, he was rambling. Tony chuckled at that. Who would have thought, that the older man was capable of rambling? Then again Shannon said Tony reminded her of her _husband_ and that he used to be the funny and carefree one in the beginning of their relationship.

''I'm not leaving NCIS, Gibbs'' Tony told him.

''You're not?'' Gibbs asked, surprised. He had thought that if Tony chose to be a foster parent and had to do all the courses, he had to leave.

''I have a plan'' Tony stated. ''It's going to be a though year, but I will do. It's what I was searching for this morning and I.. think it will work''

''Well, let's hear it!'' Gibbs said.

_Kelly grinned. So Tony was going to do this. And the shocked, yet relieved expression on her fathers face was great to see to. What did Tony had in mind? She resettled her ghostly butt on her grave and listened as Tony explained._

* * *

_**Finally FINALLY the Our Little Lady Kelly! :D what do you think? review and inspire me :D **_

_**I decided to put the summary of next FAB-story in the last chapter... that's coming close by the way! **_

_**Well review and let me hear your thoughts :)**_

_**Update soon! -x- Leonie**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hello guys! How are ya? :) here's the next chapter update! Hope you all like it! later tell what you thought, okay? **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews and WELCOME! to the new followers! you guys are the best! Back to the story!**_

_**Enjoy your reading.**_

* * *

Ziva came down the stairs, from Jenny's office only to notice that no one was in the bullpen. ''_Did they catch a case?_'' She asked herself. She checked her cellphone, but no texts, and also Jenny hadn't received any phone calls.

Sitting down behind her desk, she looked at the time on her phone. Maybe someone was getting lunch, and it wouldn't surprise her if that someone was Tony. But with Gibbs and McGee gone on the same time?

She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

''_You've reached Labby! how can I help you?'' _The cheery Goth answered after the second time.

''Abby. Do you know if Gibbs and the rest received a phone call?''

''_McGee said that Gibbs and Tony went on a long lunch break. Since there's nothing to do, McGee decided to entertain me_'' Abby said simply.

Ziva smirked. Lunch. Yep that would be Tony. ''How long ago did they go''

She heard some muffled. Then, ''_I think it was about an hour ago_'' McGee voice came through.

''Okay, then what am I supposed to do?''

''_Cold cases, paperwork... cleaning up your desk. I don't know_'' McGee replied.

''Well that's certainly something I can do'' Ziva sighed, looking over at the files on her desk. As she worked on some cold cases, the elevator opened and she looked up, expecting one or two of her team.

She frowned however when she was an unfamiliar man stepping out and coming towards the bullpen. He stopped in the bullpen and looked at the three empty desk. Shaking his head he turned towards Ziva.

''Gibbs still out for his coffee?'' He asked.

''Yeah, I think so'' Ziva answered a little confused. She recognized the man. She had seen him before, but when?

''Is Director Sheppard in her office?'' The man asked.

''That I know'' Ziva commented. ''She is''

''Very well, thanks!'' And without saying anything more, he headed upstairs to Jenny's office.

Ziva shook her head. ''_What the hell_?''

**...**

As Tony and Gibbs returned at the HQ they still had ten minutes to go. As the doors closed, Gibbs reached for the emergency switch and the cart stuttered to a halt. ''You sure about this?'' Gibbs asked. He had been surprised about Tony's plan, but had been even more surprised by his own input. Since when did he think of this?

''I want to be you know... a foster parent, but keep being an NCIS agent too. It's want I _want_. And you were the one that changed the plan'' Tony reassured.

''Jenny won't be happy about it'' Gibbs pointed out.

''She wouldn't be happy with my resignation either. Besides... it's a good thing we already called in with Davenport'' Tony grinned. ''I can't believe he agreed to agree with this and to meet us. Hell I still can't believe you would suggested such a thing!'' He was grinning now, but when Gibbs suggested the change in his plan, he was shocked.

''If you don't want... you just have to say it. You didn't a few weeks ago. But it gives a whole lot of options''

''Why do _you _want this?'' Tony asked, not understanding why this was so easy for Gibbs. ''I know you don't like change''

''Not so much change, if I get to keep you on my team, DiNozzo'' Gibbs forced a smirk. Honestly it was good for him in more ways he was willing to admit to Tony.

''Aw I knew you liked me'' Tony grinned again, fully expecting and getting the slap to the head.

Gibbs shook his head. Calling in favors with SecNav, wasn't his style, but he had gladly done it. It was the only risk to guarantee the plan they had made, came through and Jenny wouldn't be able to say no. luckily Davenport saw potential in Tony's changed-up-by-Gibbs plan.

''So really you want to do this?'' Gibbs asked.

''Yup'' Tony said, nodding ''_You_ still want to do this?''

''Yup''

''Well come on that. I'm sure Davenport is already upstairs''

Gibbs smirked and reached for the switch again. This was going to be an interesting meeting and years.

**…**

Again the elevator dinged and Ziva looked up. This time it were Tony and Gibbs coming out.

''Hey, Zee-vah!'' Tony walked in. His dropped his backpack on his desk.

''Had a nice lunch?'' Ziva asked.

''Sure'' Tony replied with a smile. Really they just bought a sandwich and ate it while driving to the Navy Yard. He turned around and sat down behind his desk.

''Where's McGee?'' Gibbs almost growled.

''In the lab with Abby. He was bored after finishing the cold case files on his desk'' Ziva said. ''Can we go to lunch now too?''

''Depends''

Ziva frowned, glancing at Tony, who seemed busy on his computer. ''On what?''

''Has anybody been here looking for me?'' Gibbs asked.

''Yes. A man bold, late fifties, begin sixties'' Ziva described. ''He's up with Jenny''

Gibbs nodded. Knowing that he would have to wait for the phone to ring or something. 'Than no. You can buy something to eat downstairs, by Olivia, but I want you back here''

Ziva huffed and sat back.

Tony glanced at Gibbs for a moment and got a nod in return. Ziva watched between the two of them. Again she was surprised at how their relationship had changed in such a short time. She still didn't know what had happened next to Olivia and Tony's father to cost that change. She only knew there was still something else.

**...**

Half an hour later, McGee had returned and it was quiet in the bullpen. Ziva was cleaning her weapon, leaning back in her chair, McGee was upgrading... _something_ on his computer. Gibbs was going through reports of the cold cases the team had been through again and Tony... Tony was concentrating on his computer screen.

Gibbs didn't know that the foster parent thing wasn't the only thing that he had been doing research for. At least, he didn't think Gibbs knew, but hey, he was thinking of Gibbs here. You can't just assume.

Scrolling down the page, houses and plots in D.C. scanned by. He still wasn't exactly sure, but knew that had to move. He couldn't pursue his foster parent plan if he hadn't a house. There were so many bigger houses, but all were in residential neighborhoods, far away from the city and NCIS building. And personally, Tony really wasn't searching for a house with a white picket fence. As perfect that would seem for a home. He knew better then anyone that it wasn't perfect. But he didn't want city either.

If he thought about it, he already knew what kind of neighborhood he liked. Quiet and where you could see the stars, without the constant noise of cars. Near the city, but away enough that you could be in the forest in a matter of minutes.

Tony kept scrolling with the one, the pictures of houses and plots going by, while his chin leaning on his other hand. As he was starting to think that he should stop searching for the day, he suddenly stopped and scrolled back up a bit. He lifted his chin up, looking at the picture of the empty grassland and read the description. He tilted his head slightly. He knew the address.

Quickly he clicked on it and more photo's and a longer and more detailed description came on.

''_This plot is placed just outside of the City of D.C and has the size of a baseball field. (unofficial sizes). The entrance is around some houses. It as been unused for 15 years, but the owner of the land had hold on to it, for as long as he could. And held it open for use for anyone. Due of his death the land has been put on the market. _

_On the north and east side it's surrounded with close parks, that you can use for walks, sports, relaxation, while on it's south and west side, it's surrounded by streets of the 90's neighborhood. It's adjoined to several fences of backyards due, because houses were build later then the field. _

_The neighborhood is build in late 80's to early 90's and the municipality would like to keep their style into any future building plans...''_

Tony didn't read further and scrolled down to the contact information. This ad had been up on the site only just for a couple of days. He wrote the phone number and name down on a post it and put it on the corner of his computer.

He quickly read the reviews of several viewers and the weird thing was, no one seem to like it. It was a old baseball field, of dead grass and dried out sand with no potential, several had said something like that. The neighborhood seemed a little abandoned and it was difficult to build something or use it for something, that wouldn't damage the reputation of the neighborhood.

Luckily Tony knew the neighborhood all too well. Hell he had lived in the neighborhood for months now. It wasn't as abandoned, but it wasn't crowded either. Oh Gibbs was going to love this, if not.. well he wouldn't think about that. But Olivia would love it for sure.

Suddenly Tony's hesitations about this seemed to have faded. At that scared him more that anything. He never thought about buying a plot, let alone one with the size of a base ball field. He frowned at the thought that people didn't seem the like the style of the houses around it that the the municipality to keep. He loved it, as long the furniture would be a little more his style.

Tony shook his head. Wait. Was he already thinking about how to decorate and what kind of furniture he would use? Surreal. He had to chuckle about that.

''Something funny, DiNozzo?'' Gibbs came through his thoughts.

He looked up. ''Uhm... no, boss. Nothing at all'' He replied, clicking away the site before anyone could see.

He looked back at the post-it on his screen, up at the door that was going to the waiting room of Jenny's office, then to Gibbs. The older man had returned to a report. He looked at the two other agents, but they were also busy. He took a deep breath and looked back at the post-it, think for a minutes, then grabbing it, stuffing it into his pocket.

''Going to the head'' Tony announced, standing up and walking away.

Gibbs looked after him. This time he didn't know what Tony had been so focused on. The courses program maybe? But it was sealed, Tony was going to do it. A small smile tugged at he corners of his lips, as he thought of that. Had anyone told him this about Tony 3 and a half months ago, Gibbs would've probably laugh in their faces. He knew that the Tony then wasn't the real one, it was one with a mask, but this was the other extreme.

He resisted the urge to stand up and go to Tony's computer, trying to find out what his... SFA, was up to. But Shannon's words reached his thoughts.

''_I know you want to know everything about that boy. But you don't need to. If Tony wants you to know or wants to talk about it, he'll come to you. You still have a life time to get to know more about him_'' She had said.

''I know'' He whispered to himself.

Suddenly he felt eyes on him. He looked at the other two agents, but they were still busy and didn't turn quickly back to whatever they were doing. He looked around, then up, not surprised to see Jenny and Davenport leaning over it, looking down at his team. Clearly they were waiting for Tony to return.

Five minutes later, Tony came back. Gibbs knew that Tony hadn't used the toilet and frankly he didn't care as he saw Tony's eyes sparkle mysteriously happy.

At the moment Tony sat down, Gibbs phone rang. He picked up. ''Yeah?''

''_My office. Now, Jethro. Take DiNozzo with you_'' Jenny's voice came through and then a click again. She didn't sound so pleased. He smirked. ''_I wonder how that is possible_''

He looked up, but saw they were gone. ''DiNozzo!'' He barked, his normal Gibbs voice in place.

Tony looked up. ''Yeah, Boss?''

''Got a meeting with the Director. You ready?''

''Sure boss'' Tony stood up. Following his boss up the stairs. He looked down as they walked towards the office, knowing that Ziva and McGee didn't know what was going to happen.

Cynthia stood up as Gibbs marched in, Tony on his heels, but didn't stop for the okay. He opened the door going in, then stopped.

''Agent Gibbs. DiNozzo'' Jenny greeted. She and Davenport were sitting, at the big conference table, both on the other side of the end.

''What's this about, Director?'' Tony asked, innocently.

''Have a seat gentlemen'' Davenport said and gestured to the two chairs still empty. He looked at Gibbs knowingly.

Tony and Gibbs both did, at the other end of the table. A passive expression on their faces.

''We have to discuss something'' Jenny announced.

''I kind of figured that, Jen'' Gibbs told her.

''Right'' Jenny said. She looked down at some files, shuffling them around. Taking a deep breath she looked back up. ''Me and Mr. Davenport, as you well know as the Sectary of the Navy, had an interesting conversation'' She started. ''Agent DiNozzo, how long have you been a SFA?'' She already knew how long but this were standard questions.

''I was a Junior Agent when I first came to work for Gibbs. He promoted me a year later so I'll say, 5 years'' Tony answered, sternly.

''In the absence of Agent Gibbs, you took over the team leader position''

''You know that, Director'' Gibbs interrupted.

''Yes I know'' Jenny said. ''And I know how his days were as an team leader. How has your relationship with your teammates changed, after Agent Gibbs came back, Agent DiNozzo?''

''It was tough and the events of the last couple of weeks have made emotions run high, but it also gave us the chance to let out what bothered us. My personal relationship with my teammates are still... in progress'' Tony decided that that were the right words. ''But professionally it's going a lot better then it has in months''

Gibbs glanced at Davenport, who hadn't said a words since this conversation started.

''Okay, I have to admit something'' Jenny said. ''A couple of weeks ago, when I came down to see what was the fuss in the bullpen and I heard that Gibbs was informed about what went down in his absence, I was already looking at your file again''

This time Tony frowned. ''Why?''

''Because, again a spot has opened. It seems that a team in Miami will be without a Supervisory Agent, due of a pregnancy of Agent Lindsay Curtis'' Jenny informed. ''I thought you would be perfect for the job'' She told him. ''The agents are fresh and need some experienced agent to lead them''

Gibbs thought back at something Jenny had said a while ago.

**.._Flashback.._**

_''Jethro, I should've been used by you abusing my door like that'' He just stared at her. ''What is going on, Agent Gibbs''_

''I have a case'' Gibbs stated.

_Her eyebrows shot up. ''Really? I didn't receive a phone call from dispatch'' _

_''It's not that. DiNozzo filed charges—'' _

_''Has he finally have enough from his coworkers?'' Jenny asked. _

_''—Against his father'' Gibbs finished, ignoring her question._

_**..End Flashback..**_

''Is that where you wanted to talk about, Jenny?'' Gibbs asked annoyed, that she again wanted to transfer Tony.

Jenny looked at him, than to Davenport, who gave a nod. ''Ah, no'' She replied. ''It seems that the Higher Ups have noticed the outstanding results of your MCRT. Even in your absence the results didn't go down even with the personal problems with Agent DiNozzo. They are extremely pleased by both your results''

''So?'' Tony asked.

''So, the Higher Ups want to force a promotion to you Agent DiNozzo'' Jenny informed looking at Tony.

''Force?'' Tony frowned, playing like he didn't like what it meant.

''Yes'' Jenny nodded.

''With out due respect, Madam Director, as I said months ago and I would say if you had offered me the job for Miami. I don't want to leave D.C. My family is here and I don't want to leave them'' Tony stated.

''That's why I'm here, Agent DiNozzo'' Davenport spoke up.

''Sir?'' Gibbs asked.

''The higher Ups have decided that we want to experiment with your team, Agent Gibbs'' Davenport said.

Had someone said that to Gibbs, months ago. Gibbs would have exploded, Tony thought. But this was his own plan. Still Gibbs looked annoyed. Tony smirked, the older man was good at undercover work.

''Agent DiNozzo is promoted at Team leader of the MCRT'' Davenport stated.

Tony looked shocked. And Gibbs stared. ''But—'' He wanted to protest, but Davenport held up his hand, making him close his mouth again.

''But Agent Gibbs also stays Team leader'' Davenport added.

Jenny observed Gibbs reaction, noting that she couldn't read his face, she narrowed her eyes.

''How do you see that work, Sir?'' Gibbs asked.

''It wouldn't be that different, due that Agent DiNozzo is already Second in Command. His rights however will be upgraded. He will no longer take orders from you, unless he wants to, but will order around with you'' Davenport started. ''You will take turns co-ordinating crime scenes, while the other stays behind and coordinates at the office. Who does what and when is up to you. As of your history together it shouldn't be a problem to clear that out for yourselves'' Davenport explained. ''It also gives the opportunity to take leave days or longer periods of absence, without losing man power''

''Wait'' Tony interrupted. ''So, we have two in the field and two at the office? Wouldn't that damage our speed of clearing the scene?'' He asked.

''Well...'' Davenport said hesitantly. ''We would like to add another member to your team''

''A team of five?'' Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

''Yes. Two at the office and three in the field. The three in the field, will be sending their info while on the crime scene, to the two at the office, so that you have a head-start doing the investigation, instead of starting investigating the case after your back from the scene. The difference should be a couple of hours. Which in most cases can make a big difference''

''Tony and I will be forced to do this... _experiment_'' Gibbs said. ''What are our rights in this, because we are forced to do this, obviously'' Though he already knew all of it.

''We would like you both here, but you can choose to work together or to take turns in days who will work, that's up to you''

''So lets say. Gibbs works on Monday, Wednesday and Friday and I will on Tuesday and Thursday'' Tony asked.

''Yes'' Davenport nodded. ''But only if there isn't a case. A case you always work together, so if one of you is not at work and a case comes in, you will be called in. And the weekend you are on rotation you also have to be in together''

Gibbs nodded thoughtfully. This was going as planned. ''What else?''

''Normally, Director Sheppard would be in charge for the new member of your team'' Davenport informed. ''But as you likee to pick your own members, I will have you and Agent DiNozzo decide if you promote one of the current agents to SFA or that the new agent will a SFA. You have the weekend to decide that, and five days to find a new member out of 20 candidates, the higher ups will send files from to Director Sheppard, after your decision''

''What do you think of this, _Director_?'' Gibbs asked, looking at her.

''This experiment is also dropped on me, Jethro. There is nothing I can do to change it'' Jenny said, thinking that Gibbs didn't like it.

''DiNozzo?'' Gibbs asked, now seriously asking _again_ if he was sure.

''I guess, it wouldn't be appropriate to call you boss anymore?'' Tony gave a small grin.

Gibbs hid the smirk. ''Guess not''

''I'll say, hello Supervisory Special Agent Jethro Gibbs'' Tony reached out his hand

Gibbs chuckled, taking the hand that was offered and shook it. ''Nice to meet you Supervisory Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo''

Tony looked at Jenny. ''Is there anything else?''

''You'll have to read and sign the forms of your new contract of course'' Jenny said. She was confused as to how easy this went. She had thought that Gibbs wouldn't want to have a co-lead agent, of a new member to his team. Would want to growl and yell at the Higher Ups, but he was oddly okay with all of it.

''You okay with this Jethro?'' She asked.

Gibb smirked, knowing that his old partner was trying to wrap her brain around his behavior. ''Everything to solve crimes faster, Director'' He said simply.

Tony read through the contract, see if everything Gibbs and Davenport had talked about was on it and smiled. There was. He signed off. ''Anything else?'' He asked.

''No you can go back to the bullpen'' Jenny said. ''My and Davenport have something else to talk about''

''Thank you'' Tony said and stood up followed by Gibbs.

Walking out of the office and not slamming the door behind him, Gibbs smiled brightly as he saw the grin on Tony's face. He didn't even remember how he had came up with making Tony co-lead, but it seemed that he had made the right decision.

Cynthia looked confused. She hadn't seen Gibbs smiling... ever. Specially not when he came _out _of the Director office.

Tony looked at him as they walked over the balcony. ''What do you want to do now?''

Gibbs smirked and grabbed his phone. He speed dialed and it went over two times.

''_Jethro, did we caught a body?_'' Ducky answered.

''No Duck. You have to come up. Take Abby with you'' Gibbs asked. ''We have to discuss something with all of you''

''_Oh dear. I hope it isn't anything bad_'' Ducky asked.

''It all depends on how you're going to take the news' Gibbs simply stated. ''Can you get Abby now?''

''_Certainly Jethro. Be there in a jiffy_'' Ducky said and hung up.

Gibbs smirked at his words. ''Ready?'' He asked Tony.

''Yup'' Tony said and they made their way down the stairs.

**…**

''What do you think they are discussing?'' McGee asked Ziva after Tony and Gibbs left ten minutes ago.

Ziva shrugged. '' I do not know. They have been acting weird all day''

''Yeah I know'' McGee said, leaning back in his chair. ''Did you know that Tony has mutual friends with Gibbs?''

''Huh?'' Ziva frowned.

''Tony went to visit some friends and after a moment Gibbs seemed to know which ones, asked if he could come along. Tony said yes!'' McGee said eyes wide.

''That is odd'' Ziva tapped her pen against her lips. ''Indeed I did not know they had''

''You think we should be worried?'' McGee asked.

''Of what?'' Ziva asked confused. ''Is it worrying that Tony and Gibbs have mutual friends?''

''I'm not really sure'' McGee chuckled.

''I have learned something about all that has happened. We are all friends and a team. But we do not need to know everything that goes on in the other friends life, as long it will not interfere with the job negatively'' Ziva vowed.

''Amen to that'' McGee said, slumping his shoulders a bit. That was a true fact. ''Still, they are both up there now, so something is going on involving the job right?''

Ziva sighed. ''That is true''

They both fell silent, went back to what they were doing and just waited for the two others to come back.

**...**

It took half an hour longer for Gibbs and Tony to return. Ziva was the first to look up as the two men came down the stairs. Tony went to sit down on his desk, rather then behind it. And to the other surprise, Gibbs stayed along side with Tony.

''That was a long conversation?'' She commented.

''You guys ate lunch?'' Gibbs asked.

''Yes boss'' ''Yes, Gibbs'' Was said at once.

''Good'' He said.

''Boss?'' McGee asked.

''What is it, McGee?''

''What are you waiting for?'' McGee stammered, but managed to ask.

''For Ducky, palmer and Abby to come up'' Tony answered for Gibbs, crossing his arms.

''Why would they?'' Ziva frowned.

''But I asked, David'' Gibbs retorted.

Tony chuckled. ''_Asked.. sure_'' He thought.

The ding of the elevator sounded and not a thought later Abby came bouncing in followed by Ducky and palmer. ''Bossman! Hi! I haven't got a Caf-Pow from you after lunch!'' She exclaimed. ''And now you want us here. Why _do_ you want us here?'' She asked. She looked at Gibbs and took his is impassive face. ''Is it something good or bad?'' She asked. No reaction still. ''Something bad'' She concluded, by that.

''Abbs! Will you be quiet and sit down somewhere?'' Tony asked.

Abby frowned at him, but settled on top of Ziva's desk. Ziva scoffed, but did nothing to get rid of her.

''What is this about, Jethro?'' Ducky asked patiently.

Gibbs looked at the people in front of him, taking in the confused, nervous and questioning eyes. McGee looked passive, as did Ducky. Ziva was playing with a pen, Abby was moving back and forth her legs as they didn't touch the ground and Palmer was fidgeting his shirt, nervously. All waiting as to what Gibbs was going to say.

''As for not this Monday, but the Monday after that, Tony will be Supervisory Lead agent, Again'' Gibbs stated, gruffly.

Everyone froze. The playing with the pen, Palmer's nervous fidgeting, Abby's legs... they all sat there eyes wide looking at their two friends, in disbelieve. Thinking over all the reasons why Tony would be team leader again.

* * *

_**Yup! thats it for today! **_

_**Well? what do you think. I wasn't sure about it at first, but as I wrote more and more and read back, it made sense as I explained the plan. What do you think about it? Review! Love to hear your thoughts! **_

_**I will update soon :) Leonie**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Nice to hear that all of you guys, liked my idea to make them Co-leaders! i was a little nervous about the explaination, but it has been aproved by you guys! Thanks! :)_**

**_Hello to the new followers! and thank you for your reviews! Let's get the show on the road again! Enjoy your reading_**

* * *

_''As for not this Monday, but the Monday after that, Tony will be Supervisory Lead agent, Again'' Gibbs stated, gruffly._

Tony looked over the team, _His _team... no, _their _team. ''_Wow! That has a weird ring to it. Will take a while to get used to that one_''

It was like they were frozen or that time stood still. He couldn't believe that Davenport had agreed so easily. But this was a great solution for his time, he needed for the courses, it was a great bonus to have Jenny in such a position, she couldn't do anything about it.

It wasn't his idea to be co- leader. He just thought that if they could rotate the hours somehow he would have the time. He really hadn't thought about it that deeply, and how Gibbs thought of it, maybe he will never know. But as they talked about it, it just started to roll and come together.

Tony didn't think he wanted to be team leader again, after what happened last time. But Gibbs talked him into it. And that's when he realized it. He wasn't alone in this. And it was the first time he really believed it. He had Gibbs, at his six. Hell he had the older man on his 12, 3 and 9 too and all the other numbers on the clock, just like he had his. Tony smiled at that. He was no longer the second in Command, he was Gibbs' equal.

The only thing that worried him, was that he wouldn't be in the field all the time, to actually be at his six. Tony grimaced at the thought, but it was a compromise he was willing to take.

His thoughts were interrupted by Abby's explosion, that seemed to break everyone out of their shock. And now everyone was talking through each other.

''Gibbs you can't go back to Mexico!'' Abby yelled over everyone. She jumped off Ziva's desk. Going over and standing right in front of him. ''You can't leave! We just got you back! You are the center of the team Gibbs! The... the thing that keeps us all together! Without you everything will fall apart!''

''Like last time?'' Gibbs glowled angrily, glaring at her.

''Yeah!'' Abby stated. Then her eyes went wide. ''Not... not that Tony can't handle the team... He can''

''He really can, but—'' McGee added.

''We just want you!'' Ziva joined.

''So you don't want Tony?'' Gibbs asked. He wasn't making it easy for them and they weren't making it any better. Luckily he knew that they didn't mean it... it was just their way of panicking and Gibbs way of getting the point across.

''We do!'' They all said.

''What is Rule 8?'' Gibbs asked.

''Never assume?'' Palmer spoke up. He had been silent the whole time.

''Ding ding ding! A correct answer from the Gremlin!'' Tony said, doing a game show-host voice.

''And what did you just do?'' Gibbs stayed serious.

Ziva frowned as she realized that she was caught. ''We assumed''

''Yes and the whole Rule 8 thing, was what cause the problems in the first place!'' Gibbs trying not to raise his voice.

''But Gibbs, you just said that Tony's going to be team leader'' McGee said frowning.

''Good to know your ears still work, McGee'' Gibbs told him. ''But I never said I would leave. You just assumed that. That's was you all got in trouble the last time''

''Was this a lesson?'' Abby asked, nervously.

''Yes'' Tony and Gibbs said at once.

''So Tony isn't going to be our team leader?'' McGee asked.

''Oh... no that he is'' Gibbs stated.

''Gibbs!'' Abby whined.

''I think you got the poor lads confused, Jethro'' Ducky spoke up. To be honest so was he. But he, just like Palmer, stayed quiet.

''Gibbs will stay team leader of the team, but I will be leading it with him'' Tony announced.

''Why would the Director do that?'' Ziva asked.

Gibbs glanced at Tony. They hadn't talked about telling why they were doing this. Would Tony want to tell them everything? Or did he want to keep personal business at home for a moment longer? ''Tony?'' He asked.

''_Shit!_'' Tony thought groaning. He had so forgotten the team would want a reason. Did he want to tell the team? Tony hesitated a moment too long for himself, so that would be a no. ''It's a experiment ordered by SecNav, who got it from Higher Up'' He told them. He glanced at Gibbs again, seeing the older man nod his approval of not telling the team... yet. ''Because of our fabulous solve rate, they want to see if changing up the team a bit will effect us positively or negatively''

''Changing?'' McGee asked uncertain. ''Changing how?''

''Relax, my Probie'' Tony said with a grin. ''No one will be leaving, there will however come someone new''

''Gibbs agreed to that?'' Abby asked in disbelieve.

''Yes'' Gibbs rolled his eyes.

''Do we know who?'' Ziva asked.

''No, Gibbs and I have to discuss many things'' Tony told her.

''How long will the experiment take?'' Abby asked.

''A year and a half'' Gibbs said, remembering that the courses would take that long. ''They will keep checking in, and if they are pleased it will be permanently''

''To say it fast. We will be a team of five. Three in the field and two at the office. We are rotating that, based on the case and crime scene. We send the info, such as photo's, and name of the victim to the ones at the office who start with searches, we now have to wait for until we're back at the office. It is supposed to be quicker, which can made a whole difference in our line of work'' Gibbs explained.

The others nodded, finally understand something about all this.

''When we _don't_ have a case'' Tony added. ''One of us, I mean Gibbs or me. Will be here during the week. The other one doesn't have to be at work, but has to be reachable for when we do catch a case. Weekends we are on rotation, Gibbs and I will both be here'' He explained.

''So, Ziva and I and the new agent will have to be here all the time and one of you can be at home doing nothing?'' McGee asked. And somehow it sounded annoyed. As if he thought it was unfair.

''Yes'' Gibbs said. ''It will cut into our paychecks McGee'' It was his choice. ''For Abby, Ducky or Palmer, things won't change besides the faces when at a crime scene or bringing Caf-Pow's'' Gibbs smirked at her.

''This is so weird'' Abby said, taking it all in.

''So you get to decide the new member'' Ziva said thoughtfully. ''With you'' She gestured towards Tony. ''Being team leader we will be a Senior Field Agent short, yes?''

At this McGee stood a little straighter. Gibbs noticed and didn't say anything. He knew that Tony also saw that. That was something they were gonna talk about.

''What are we to do now?'' Ziva asked.

''Director gave us the rest of the day off, for you to let the news settle in. And this weekend we're on call, but otherwise free'' Gibbs explained. Tony and I have to discuss certain things. Days off, when and who teams up with whom. I have to get files from the Director. Now off you go!'' He ordered.

''Yes, boss'' ''Okay, Gibbs'' And ''Yes, sir'' were heard. McGee and Ziva grabbed their things and made their way towards the elevator with Abby and Palmer. Tony also grabbed his things, but had to wait for Gibbs.

''Oh and one more thing!'' Gibbs called out to them, making them turn as the elevator opened. ''If I hear, notice or get the slightest idea, that one of you disrespect, disobey Tony's orders or if you refuse to listen to him as team leder. Your badge and gun will be in my drawer and your stuff will be in the trash before you can break rule 6. You can hesitate, you can think it's a bad idea, but you are to follow them anyway , just like you do with me, is that clear?!''

''Yes!'' They all called out, nodding. Then hurried into the elevator to go home.

''How about we celebrate this, with a big pizza?'' Gibbs asked. His voices had changed and was no longer the boss.

''Have to wait though, Olivia isn't finished until four o'clock'' Tony pointed out. Gibbs nodded, grabbed his coat and backpack, to go visit their friend downstairs.

**…**

It was later that evening, Tony and Gibbs said on the couch drinking their beer, as Olivia said on the chair with Mason. They had informed her of the changes and she was delighted to hear the reason, Tony going to be a foster parent and all. She had given him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, while she whispered, ''_I knew you would find your parent in yourself_''

''So, the course program... How does that work?'' Olivia asked Tony.

''I get books for the studies by mail. along with that are my account name and password. I have to log in to the site to fill out the assignments i get my email. I get a week to do them at the time. Once in the three months I do a exams, 5 about separate subjects and one of the total package. Exams are at the University though'' Tony explained.

''And then what? What are you? What do you get?'' Olivia asked interested.

''It's the basic knowledge from the two years child psychologically studies, only a little faster'' Tony said. ''I don't get a degree, but I get a certificate that I would have passed the first two years of the study, to indicate I do _know _certain things. I just can't get a job with it and can't call myself a doctor. It will help with the placing of a foster kid''

Olivia nodded in understanding. Tony looked over the young little human, that slept peacefully on her arms. How had that baby changed in such a short time. He remembered himself about something he had read, about babies. They would change the most in the first couple of months. He smiled.

''Can I put him to bed?''

Olivia looked at Tony, trying to hide her surprise, but then she sees the look on Tony's face and had to smile. ''Sure''

Tony stood up and grabbed Mason under his armpits. He has him right against his chest he puts his wrapped hand carefully under Mason's butt and the other one on the babies shoulder, having two fingers against the little head, keeping him steady.

Gibbs observed Tony. In just two months the man that was scared to even touch the baby, who thought he would break _it_,had gained the fatherly instinct and was holding Mason, like it was the most normal thing in the world. He had to smile at the little whispers he heard as Tony went up the stairs.

''Gibbs?'' Olivia asked.

Gibbs turned to meet her eyes. ''Yeah?''

''Thank you''

''Thank me?'' Gibbs frowned. ''For what?''

''Having his six and giving him the courage to do what he wants'' Olivia answered.

Gibbs stood up and sat down next to her. ''Thank you for making him _remember_ the things he wants''

''Then again, thank you'' Olivia smiled.

Gibbs chuckled. ''For what?''

''For giving me a home'' Olivia said softer this time. ''I didn't have it, except for the few months I was'' She paused. ''I want pregnant with... Caden'' She finished, her voice trembled as she said the name.

''Caden?'' Gibbs asked, looking at her.

''When i was prengant the first time, we thought it was going to be a boy, but I didn't want to know, you know, until after the birth. then Caden died and i told Tony I didn't want to know. but after I left Tony, I asked the doctor about the gender. It was a boy. He asked if I wanted to give him a name... I decided to go with Caden Anthony''

Gibbs closed his eyes at the second name. ''I'm sure he would love to know that''

''I don't know'' Olivia casted her eyes down.

''Hey'' Gibbs put a finger on her chin and moved her head up and towards him again. ''He will'' He stated firmly, but soft. He saw the corners of her lips twitch. ''And thank you again''

''For what?'' She asked this time.

''For you and Tony and Mason. I love having you here, this house used to be filled with laughter and family'' Gibbs paused. ''That's back now''

''Tony will be leaving, as soon he finds a house''

''And you?''

''I...'' She trailed off.

''You're welcome to stay'' Gibbs said. ''I meant it, you know''

''Never had a family''

''Then let me make it up to you''

''Under one conditions'' Olivia told him.

Gibbs raised a eyebrow. ''What?''

''Mason gets to call you grandpa'' She let out a teasing grin.

Gibbs looked at her and in the first time in a very long time he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, because the words got stuck. He swallowed. ''You.. you sure?''

Olivia nodded. ''You're Tony's father, who's my best friends and Mason's godfather, if he likes it or not'' She stated. ''So you are his God-grandfather, but that isn't a word so Grandpa will do''

_''Be happy, Jethro'' Shannon said softly. She leaned against the door frame between the living room and kitchen and had listened to them talking. _

Gibbs closed his eyes again as he heard her voice. He opened them again. ''What am I to you, then?''

Olivia's grin changed into a small shy smile, but said enough.

Gibbs pulled an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. He felt her tense up for a moment, but before he could pull away, she relaxed and returned the hug. He kissed her temple. ''We're a family''

He looked over her head to entrance of the kitchen. He didn't know why exactly. It was a gut feeling.

_Shannon smiled as her husband looked in her direction. He was learning to feel her and where the voices came from. He was always a fast learner. Shannon looked up the stairs when she heard Kelly giggling and sighed. Kelly had told her about Jethro's visit at the graves and she was trying to decide when it was best to let Gibbs talk to her. If that was a good idea. _

_Pulling herself of the door frames she 'walked' upstairs. It was more a sort of levitating, but she just wanted everything to sound as normal as possible. She went to Mason's bed room and this time she found Tony sitting on the window seat. she just looked for a moment, before deciding it was time to go, leaving Kelly to watch over Mason._

**…**

Tony went upstairs with the sleeping Mason in his arms. He soothingly swept his hand over his back. He walked into the room and placed Mason in the crib. He was surprised to see him stretch his arms and legs, then put his thumb into his mouth. It was the first time Mason had done that in front of him and Tony smiled at the image.

''Sleep tight, Little Bug'' He whispered, stroking his fingers through the blond locks, that were just a little bit longer then when he first saw him.

Tony turned around and looked at the window seat. He walked over and sat down. Looking outside he took a deep breath. It was a clear night and the stars were just starting to show up, next to the moon. It enlightened the field behind Gibbs' back yard. The baseball field. _His _field. Well... most likely. He still had to get the call that his offer was approved and sign of course.

What had gotten into him, putting a offer on the plot so spontaneously? Tony chuckled softly. He was already picturing where he wanted the house. What he had to do to make a great back yard. Maybe he could convince Gibbs to make a door thought his hight fence so that the two yards would be connected.

Would be a lot faster, since long driveway that went to the field, went through the woods for around 50 meters to a side street that was connected with the street of Gibbs house.

Tony shook his head. What the hell had happened to him? He knew something though, He looked at the brightest star at the moment. ''Thanks mom'' He whispered. Without her help this all wasn't possible.

_Kelly sat down on the bars of the crib, happily swinging her legs back and forth. Now she could, the bars wouldn't break. She looked at Mason and giggled at the image as well. _

_She turned to look at the man that was looking outside. She loved it when he smiled. Made his green eyes shine. She didn't know what had happened to him, but was glad that he had gotten a happy ending. _

Tony frowned for a moment, but let the thought go. He stood up and walked back to the door. Turning of the light, he walked out and closed the door behind him.

**…**

It was the next day. The sun was shining and Olivia was out with Mason to the park. It was the first time for her to be out on her own with Mason. Gibbs had gotten the stroller from the attic. Noting that slowly the attic was getting emptier.

To Olivia's amusement, Tony was being overprotective again and said she could wait until he and Gibbs were finished, but Gibbs helped her by saying that she would be fine, that she was a grown woman that could look after herself in the middle of the day, something that she seemed to fail to convince her best friend from. Eventually Tony had sighed and kissed her on the cheek and Mason on the top of his head, making her promise that she was careful anyway.

Now Tony and Gibbs were sitting on the dining-room table, looking at the stack of files in front of them.

''Well first of all'' Tony started. ''We have to decide if we need a SFA or a Junior agent''

''How was McGee when I was gone, besides the obvious of following Ziva's lead to disrespect you?'' The tone in his voices was letting Tony know that he still was angry about it.

''Gibbs. Move on will you? It's in the past'' Tony sighed. Gibbs mumbled something Tony didn't catch. ''His computer skills are great and therefore he will be great for the one to stay at the office with one of us to get the info from the crime scene'' Tony started to evaluate. ''His skills in the field has improved too. He no longer stutters or is uncomfortable with taking statements from people, his fear doesn't show as it used to. His investigation instincts are better too. See's things faster and he's developing a gut feeling''

Gibbs agreed with that. ''He has gotten better''

''But'' Tony said.

''But'' Gibbs repeated.

''His combat skills still needs approving. Don't get me wrong, I know he will have my back when I need the help, but he's not as good as any other. Plus when it's gets ''too hot under his feet'' although he doesn't panic anymore, his mind doesn't catch up with the speed that is required in a unexpected situation''

''He's not that good with change'' Gibbs said simpler . ''It puts him off guard''

''Yes, that'' Tony said, glad that Gibbs understood what he was saying. ''He's getting there, but he's not there, yet. Maybe in a year or three''

''Hmm'' Gibbs said. ''And Ziva... now she is officially a probationary agent, won't be permitted to be a SFA either for a couple of years.

''Yeah''

''But we can evaluate her'' Gibbs said. ''Her combat skill always were at top level, better than us maybe and she's good when things turn around, staying calm and that kind of circumstances, but she doesn't see wide. It's good to have a gut feeling and going into that direction, but you have to be open for other possibilities''

''That's what I had the most difficulty with, when you were gone'' Tony admitted. ''She constantly wanted to have it her way. McGee's idea's had potential and were pretty good, but he didn't have to time to get some of his plans out there. Ziva kind of overrules him''

''That's something we will have to talk to her about'' Gibbs concluded. ''Okay... so a SFA?''

''Might be best''

''A new probie for you than'' Gibbs grinned.

''What? can't take another probie?'' Tony asked.

''Probies can't take _me_, the only one that stayed long enough was, Burly maybe, and you'' Gibbs said.

''Others won't take the head-slaps'' Tony stated.

''Might be one of the reasons'' Gibbs chuckled.

''Okay so...'' Tony pulled the files of SFA's towards them. There were 15 left. ''So in order to make this work, we have to have someone that knows how to work the computers. I'm not saying MIT great, but who knows his way in the technical world... a little better then you and me and Ziva'' He snickered.

Gibbs snorted. ''Yeah, one things that's sure''

They each took five files and read over them. Now and then getting the other's attention to share something. Eventually an hour later, they still had six files left. All of them, with agent's that had some skills with the computer, but all of them, had other skills or potentials. Two women and four men.

''So now what?'' Tony asked.

''We have to wait until Monday. We give the files to Jenny, saying we want to have so interviews'' Gibbs suggested. ''I like to meet the person first, before I go and take him into the team''

''Yeah'' He cleared up the files into two stacks. 6 on the left and 14 on the right. ''So Gibbs. Can I ask you something''

''Sure'' Gibbs frowned as the question was filled with excitement?

''Do you like this neighborhood?''

''Uhm... sure?''

''But Shannon was the one that wanted to live here, right''

''Yeah. Because it was new.. Well in the time we moved here. It was lively, full of people, but also away enought from the city for it to be too crowded'' Gibbs explained. ''_What the hell?_''

''So there's a lot area's for entertainment?'' Tony asked. ''I mean parks and stores?''

''Enough'' Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows. ''Why are you asking, Tony?''

Tony grinned, then laughed as at that moment his cellphone rang and he looked at the caller I.D. ''You will know in a minutes'' He promised Gibbs.

''Ya Hello?'' He answered excitedly. He listened, while Gibbs watched him. ''Uhu... what did he say?... hmm... But?... He did?... really?... That's great!... Sure I make an appointment for that. I'll call you back for that... Uhu... No thank you!'' Tony said and with that hung up.

He stared at his phone for a moment longer then he thought.

''Tony!''

''Yeah?'' He looked up at Gibbs.

''What is so great?'' Gibbs demanded to know.

''Did you know that the baseball field behind your back yard was on sale?'' Tony asked.

Gibbs frowned. ''No... I knew it still belonged to someone, but it hasn't been used in years''

''Well it was on sale. The man that owned it died a week ago, so it was for sale'' Tony explained. ''Not anymore'' He grinned.

''It's been sold already?'' Gibbs asked.

''Uhu'' Tony kept grinning, like a kid on christmas morning.

It didn't take long for Gibbs to put the pieces together. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open ''You bought it?!''

''Uhu'' Tony laughed at Gibbs expression of disbelieve.

''When?''

''Yesterday... I was looking for a house or plot and I come across the ad'' Tony said. ''The reviews were bad... the land is dried out, the neighborhood seems to be a little abandoned now... not a lot of good words''

''Then why the hell would you buy it?''

''Because I love it!'' Tony said, laughing, making Gibbs join his excitement. ''It's close to work, close to family. It's in the middle of the neighborhood, yet it's a little isolate and close to the shopping area and woods. It's perfect''

''Tony that plot is huge!'' Gibbs pointed out.

''So?'' Tony shrugged. ''I thought, maybe connect your backyard with mine, once it's finished. For you, Olivia and Mason to come over. Without going out on the street''

Gibbs laughed, half-heartedly. ''So how long is it going to take?''

''I don't know'' Tony said. ''Maybe as long as my courses? I will design. I had something in my head all my life so I shouldn't be too difficult. I just never thought I would have the money to work it out. I will hire the builders and everything and keep a close eye on them''

''Hmm'' Gibbs nodded his approval. ''You going back to your apartment in that time?''

Tony raised a eyebrow. ''What and be too far away to head-slap them if they do something I don't like?''

Gibbs chuckled. ''The room's always for you'' answering the unspoken question.

''Gibbs, I can't let you sleep on the couch for a year!'' Tony protested.

''I'll make a new couch. One that folds out'' Gibbs reasoned.

''You know how to make one?'' Tony frowned. He got a glare. ''Of course you do'' He made a mental note to have Olivia help Gibbs buy new cushions for it.

Gibbs thought back to a couple of weeks ago.

_**..Flashback..**_

_''Are you happy?'' Gibbs asked suddenly. _

_''What are you talking about?'' Tony asked. _

_''Just like I asked. Are you happy? With your job, with your life how it is. I know you love your job, but are you happy?'' Gibbs wanted to know. ''Cause loving something doesn't always make an happy ending'' _

_''Are you trying to make me quit?'' Tony asked a little in disbelieve. ''Cause if you don't want me on your six anymore, you can just say it!'' _

_''Of course I want you on my six!'' Gibbs growled. ''But this isn't about me, DiNozzo! This isn't about what I want. This is about what you want!'' _

_''It's never about what I want. It's always to please other people! To keep them satisfied!'' Tony snapped again._

_'Well then it's time that changed!'' Gibbs stated as-matter-of-fact as he stopped the car in the parking lot of the bank._

_''We don't have time for this. We are here'' Tony stated as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the truck, slamming the door as he did so._

_**..End Flashback..**_

''I'm going to ask you a question that I ask you a couple of weeks ago'' Gibbs stated.

''Okay''

''Are you happy?'' Gibbs asked.

Tony remembered the same conversation. How it had upset it. But this time it wasn't a difficult question. ''Yes. Yes I am. '' He smiled. ''Thanks dad. For everything''

* * *

_**Wow! that was a nice chapter to write. Tell me what you think! :D I love hearing your thoughts. **_

_**Next update will be soon! -x- Leonie**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey guys! **_

_**Thank you soooooo much for the reviews. keep them up, i love hearing from you. You make me smile with them. **_

_**No stopping you further! Enjoy your reading :)**_

* * *

Gibbs sighed as he looked over the still four membered team. It was Tuesday and he and Tony had given the news they were going for a new Senior Field Agent. He hadn't missed the look on McGee's face when he told it. He had given a nod to Tony, who had asked McGee to come and talk to him in another room.

When they came back McGee seemed better and yesterday evening, Tony had told him, what was bothering the younger agent. He had thought that he was ready, while he and Tony didn't think so. Tony explained to him, what still had to be improve and McGee had taken the advise, determined to work on it.

Gibbs shook his head. Tony was a great team leader already. He had always the the mentor vibe around him. More then Gibbs. Tony could get along with almost everyone and wanted to help in anyway he could to improve the things others still needed to improve. Gibbs just wanted everything to go as planned and Tony was there to calm him down and protect the probies, when it was was the more patient one.

Gibbs however had the more natural instinct to take the lead. Tony had that somewhat less, first looking around if there wasn't someone better, or like when he went to Mexico it was forced upon him. Maybe it was a better idea than he thought. They supplemented to each other.

Tony sat behind his desk. Bored! Cold cases, that didn't seem to have missed points or break throughs or paperwork that didn't have to be finished in five days. Luckily Tony still had the task to check up on their supplies. Printing paper. Bullets for their guns. The little things that a SFA did, but didn't get credit for. But also that he had done.

Gibbs sighed and sent Ziva and McGee away for a lunch break, as himself went for a coffee run. Tony was busy with a game of tetris on his computer, when the elevator dinged. Out of reflex he clicked the game away and turned to some useless papers on his desk.

He noticed the man that stopped in front of his desk and noticed too that it wasn't McGee or Gibbs, he looked up at the guy who stood in front of him. ''Hi'' He smiled.

He observed the man. He had dark blond hair, that was slightly longer. The fringe on his eyebrows and the longer locks at the back touching his neck. It looked as though it was grown out of the hair cut model, but still the man to care to make it look good.

Other then that. He had a brown dress shirt, over his jeans, that matched his brown eyes. And sport shoes. He had a pair of sunglasses hanging on the collar of his shirt. As Tony would say the man knew how to look good, but not overly trying. It was the kind of style he wore when he went out to a club. He had a little stubble, which Tony thought, some girls would find attractive.

''Hey.. uh. I'm here for the interview for the position on the MCRT?'' The man sounded awfully unsure, while his body language was much more confident.

They still had three agents to go. Yesterday they had done two guys and a woman. Now again two guys and woman. It was like auditioning. They had to pick three agent, for another interview and a round at the shooting range and such.

''Ah yes'' Tony grinned at him and stood up. ''Anthony DiNozzo. But call me Tony. Anthony is my father'' He reached out his hand

The man took the hand and shook it. ''Christopher Waite, but people call me Chris. Nice to meet you'' He said. ''So I take it I found it?''

''You did'' Tony nodded, opening the drawer, where he had left the files and pulled out the right one. ''Let me introduce you to the famous leader''

''Huh. Thought you were'' Chris looked at him, as Tony rounded his desk.

''Not yet. Were you informed about the change of this team?'' Tony asked as he walked, going to look for Gibbs.

''Only that despite no one left, you were looking for a SFA. I just resigned and it seems that a spot has opened and you asked me for an interview. So here I am''

Tony nodded as he kept walking.

''Where are we going?'' Chris asked.

''Conference room. Then we wait for the Big boss. He went for a coffee run''

''God I would love to have one!'' Chris said longingly.

Tony chuckled. ''I'll get you one here'' He said to the machine in the corner of the room. ''though it won't be a good as downstairs''

''Bet the _Big boss _is downstairs for the good stuff. I take what I can get'' Chris vowed as Tony let him into a room.

''Make yourself comfortable'' Tony said, as he grabbed his phone and speed dialed. Chris sat down on the one of the many chairs

''_Yeah?'' _Gibbs answered. Tony could hear him swallow, just before that.

''Next to interview is here, Gibbs'' Tony said matter-of-factly.

''_I'm on my way_'' With that he hung up again.

''Man of few words?'' Chris said.

''Only on the phone or at work'' Tony smiled, walking over to the coffee machine.

''Hm'' Chris said in acknowledgment.

''How's your coffee?'' Tony asked.

''Black'' Chris stated.

''Okay'' Tony said. Making the coffee. He had just handed it over and was sitting down as Gibbs came into the room.

As Chris saw the gray haired man he knew that Gibbs was a marine. He stood up again, placing his coffee on the table. He reached out a hand. ''Christopher Waite, sir''

Gibbs took his hand and shook it, while taking a sip of his coffee. He swallowed. ''Gibbs''

Chris frowned and looked at Tony, who had a look on his face that said. ''_Just go with it_''

''Nice to meet you, sir'' Chris said.

''Don't call me sir, I work for a living'' Gibbs said gesturing to sit down again.

''Okay'' Chris said and did what he was told, sitting down again.

Gibbs walked over to sit across from Chris and next to Tony. He took one more sip before placing his cup down on the table. He had read the file of this man, and remembered somethings, but not much. The man was 27 years old, came from a big family, was a agent for 3 years before becoming a SFA. Gibbs had been surprised, by the age. But as he remembered who was next to him, Tony, who had just turned 30 when he became SFA, he shrugged.

''Have you been informed about the the position?'' Gibbs repeated, Tony's earlier question.

''The director has only told me that the position is SFA'' Chris asnwered.

Gibbs nodded. ''Well, okay. What the director said is true. We are seeking for a SFA. Agent DiNozzo here is the SFA now, but he has been promoted to Lead agent'' Gibbs began, looking at Chris. ''However I'll be also staying lead agent of the team''

Chris frowned. ''Sir?'' That wasn't usually how it worked.

Gibbs wanted to tell him off, but heard the normality in the younger mans voice, as if he always talked like that, he decided to let him be for the moment. ''Agent DiNozzo and I will be running the team together. Have you any difficulty with listening to two leaders?''

''Not at all, Sir'' Chris said. ''It's not my first time''

''Okay. Well tell us about yourself'' Tony said.

''Uhm. I'm from Strongville, West Virginia. Grew up and lived there all my life. With my mom, father and 5 younger siblings-'' He was cut off.

''You have _five _siblings?'' Tony asked in awe.

Chris had to chuckle, seeing the look on his face. ''My mom loved babies'' He grinned. Then continued. ''I went to study Computer Science, but stopped in my last year''

''Why?'' Tony wanted to know.

''My father was a marine and he got shot in the line if Duty. So I went to honor his life and joined as well''

''_Ah_'' Gibbs thought. The younger man knew he was a Marine as well, that's why he called him Sir. He was put of guard. He blamed the haircut ''What are you?''

''Corporal, Sir. I wanted to do it as fast as I could and that's how far I got before I was sent away. Operation Enduring Freedom. Afghanistan. Was there for 6 months''

Gibbs nodded in appreciation and slight respect. ''when did you get out?''

''Four years ago. I was sent home and I thought I had accomplished my father honor, by coming home from the war my father was killed in'' Chris said, taking a sip from his cup.

''What did you do after that?'' Tony asked.

''I took the year off. Deciding what to do. I finished my Computer Science study then studied Criminology, while working for NCIS''

''Why did you resign?' Tony opened the file for the first time. ''Huh, didn't know they had one there''

''Everyone says that. It's small, but they do'' Chris smirked. ''I was just promoted SFA. before I left a couple of weeks ago. That was after I completed Criminology''

''So why did you leave?'' Gibbs repeated the question.

''The team, it just didn't feel right'' Chris started. ''After the death of one of members, it just sort of fell apart. Everyone was blaming the other for not backing him up. As much as I loved my home there, the trust was gone'' He explained. ''And I can't work with them, if I'm not sure if they have my back. No one should doubt that they won't be left behind''

''So you leave your family, to stay at NCIS?'' Tony asked.

''Yes. I am a little nervous about that. I have always been in Virginia except for my trip to Afghanistan, that is. So it's a big step for me to be here, even though it's just 360 miles away'' Chris told them. ''I'm usually closer to home, so I can help my mom with the youngest two of my siblings''

''What made you change your mind'' Gibbs asked, downing his coffee.

''My mom said that I have to follow my heart and if that was NCIS and it would lead me to see other surroundings, so be it'' Chris smiled at the memory. ''Plus my oldest sister who's two years younger than me, assured my to take care of them. I trust her'' He took a sip from his coffee.

''I wouldn't see you as a Marine'' Tony commented.

Chris smirked. ''I get that a lot. It's the hair'' He said while raking his fingers through his locks. ''I let it grow after I came back. It was the only thing I hated doing for the Marines. It wasn't a good look on me''

Tony grinned at Gibbs.

''Don't even think about'' Gibbs growled, light hearted. Knowing that Tony was picturing him with longer hair. It made Tony's grin even wider.

Chris resisted to chuckle.

Gibbs look back at him. ''We're done, with the interview, but you can drink up your coffee. One of us will contact you, if we want a second interview and shooting date''

''Thank you for meeting me, Sir''

Gibbs nodded in acknowledgment, then stood up and walking out, dumping his empty cup on the trash near the door.

''He always like that?'' Chris asked Tony.

''At work, yes'' Tony stated. ''He'll loosen up to you. He will always will be the tough Marine, but he mellows with the years''

''How long do you work with him?''

''6 years now. He dragged my out of Baltimore PD'' Tony said. ''Best thing that ever happened to me''

''He sounds like a loyal man''

''He is. Got your six always. He's got two family's Marines and NCIS and out of work of course'' Tony said.

''So... how does the two leaders, one team work?'' Chris was interested.

Tony smirked. This was the first one who asked and he would definitely take that in consideration. He knew that Gibbs was interested in this guy to interview him again and see what he was capable of, so he began to explain to him.

**…**

McGee and Ziva had returned from their lunch break as Tony walked towards the bullpen, with a blond man. McGee observed him, as Ziva just stared. Gibbs shook his head at her face.

Tony led him to the elevator and disappeared in it with him.

''Who was that?'' Ziva asked, as soon as the doors closed.

McGee turned to her. ''I don't know. Friend? Frat buddy?''

Gibbs chuckled softly. The other man's clothes made him indeed look more as one of Tony's frat buddies then as a marine. But he could see it in the way he walked. Straight and in pass.

He frowned as he thought back to their short conversation, the man's body language was confident, strong, like a real Marine, but as he spoke, it was more uncertain, like he was afraid that he would say something wrong.

Gibbs wanted to see what the man was capable off, in combat and shooting range, but for the first time he had a better feeling about the agent than the previous three. They all had something that they were good at, but Gibbs just didn't feel it yet. Maybe after the shooting range and the combat training? But he was pretty interested in what Christopher would show.

The elevator dinged ago and Gibbs sighed as he saw Tony step out with a petite girl, then looked at Gibbs, giving him a nod to come along. The next candidate.

**...**

''Hey, what are you doing?'' Olivia asked, later that evening when she walked into the kitchen. Tony was sitting over on the dining table. A big sketchbook in front of him and a dozen crumpled papers on the table and ground.

He looked up at her and had to smile as she wore a red NIS t-shirt, that was way to big for her, with grey sweat pants. She wore their shirt more than the night gowns Abby had bought for her. It made him remember of the his first college year.

''Drawing?'' Tony said hesitantly. He had told her about the plot and she was ecstatic about the idea.

She came closer, putting a strand of blond hair behind her ear. Instead of sitting down next to him, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him resting her hands over each other on his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. She looked down at the sketch. ''Looks like you don't know what you want''

Tony sighed. ''I don't. I thought I did, when I bought the plot. I just can't get it on paper''

''What about that thing that you talked about'' Olivia asked.

''What thing?'' Tony turned to look at her. She didn't move though.

''Smosh... muns... Silm?''

''The Sims'' Tony corrected with a chuckle.

''Yes that. I thought you made houses with that game or something''

''I did. It's just that every time I play it. The houses turn out completely different than the previous one'' Tony admitted. ''Like every time my style or priorities change''

''I'm sure that's not true. You just express it differently'' Olivia told him. ''What do you _not _want?''

''A white picket fence'' Tony said quickly confident.

Olivia smiled, she had seen that coming. Everything that reminded him of his childhood home, Tony hated. She couldn't blame him. So did she. ''And no, meters long lawn. Or symmetric design''

''No. absolutely not'' Tony stated.

''What about... things you see in movies or series?'' Olivia asked. ''Something you liked and couldn't get out of your head?''

Tony again looked at the new sheet of paper in front of him, as he thought about that. ''I have. I just don't think it is appropriate for the 1980's or 1990's''

''Hmm. Well you are creative. You can think of something right?''

Tony let out a small smile. ''Maybe'' Olivia patted his chest, and Tony grabbed her hand for a minute to squeeze it. ''Thanks''

''You're welcome'' Olivia said, kissing his cheek as she untangled herself from his shoulders. ''I'm going to look how Gibbs' boat is coming along''

Tony looked after her, studying her body language. She looked happier as well. He truly thought thought she was as well.

Looking back at the paper. He changed his plan of drawing and started to sum up things he liked and thought always came back, in every single house he had drawn or made in the game.

After an hour. He read it over. It was so different than he thought it would be. The features of the house were older. Old, dark beams and dark wooden floor, but white to cream colored walls. The big attic was also always present. He loved the view, especially if he would set it up towards the woods and meadows behind it.

As he thought about it and bit his lip. The construction style was more towards the early 1900 then the 80's. Why he loved it so much, he really didn't know. It was weird because his furniture and equipment style was so modern. But he always managed to melt the two things together. God he would love to live there. And then realized once again that he actually had the money to build a house like that!

But he also realized that he had to get a lot of contracts and approval of the the municipality to build it. They were so damned stubborn about the year. Well it was worth a shot. Tony ripped the paper from the book, but instead of crumpling it, he laid it next to it and started to draw. Years of sketching scene's come in handy after all.

**…**

Somewhere else in the city Abby, McGee and Ziva were in a bar, having a drink and just talking.

''So guys!'' Abby said. ''Did you see some of the candidates for the new SFA position? Totally hot!''

''Not the girls though'' McGee mumbled. The girls he had seen were not all that exciting.

Ziva tapped her straw again her lips. ''Hmm, I do not know if the blond man this afternoon was a agent. He looked more like he was a friend of Tony's from college''

''Blond?'' Abby asked, frowning. ''How come I missed that one? I have to watch the security tapes tomorrow!''

''He indeed was very handsome. Quite young if you ask me'' Ziva commented.

McGee rolled his eyes. Why did he agreed to come along again?

''Are you still mad that Tony and Gibbs didn't choose you for Senior Field Agent?'' Ziva asked him, seeing his crabby expression.

McGee shrugged taking a swig from his beer. ''It's more that I realize that they are right. I'm not that good in a fight, I'm still unsure of what to do if by any chance one of them cant get the upper hand''

''McGee! Don't think that you are not a good agent!'' Abby said sternly. ''Yes you still have much to learn and you will!''

''Sure Abbs'' McGee said sarcastically.

''Timothy McGee!'' Abby slapped him hard on the back of his head.

''Ow Abby!'' McGee exclaimed rubbing the back of his head. ''Gibbs doesn't do it _that _hard''

''I don't care! _You will learn_, understand me?'' Abby asked.

''Yeah, yeah I understand''

''I could help you with combat'' Ziva suggested.

''Thanks, but would rather live''

Ziva frowned. ''I will not be hard on you''

''That's a great idea!'' Abby said excitedly. ''Come on, McGee! Train with her! Maybe you can win from Tony if you let her help''

McGee thought about that. ''Okay... but promise me, not to hurt me''

Ziva laughed. ''I promise''

The rest of the their night at the bar was much more relaxed. With light talk and Ziva who descriped the blond man she had seen with Tony.

**…**

_Kelly sat once again on the bars of the crib, as she looked at her little friend._

_''You know, my daddy is a great man! He was a marine, you know and marines help many many people. And he still helps people. You are lucky to be in this house. He doesn't like it when strangers in his house'' She chuckled. ''He even locks the door now that you are here. He hasn't done that in AGES!'' _

_''And your mommy is very pretty!'' She continued rambling. ''Tony loves you and your mommy. Tony and your mommy are best friends, but I think he has a crush on her, but doesn't know. I had a crush on Tony once. when he was younger, now he's too old for me. I don't think my daddy will like it'' Kelly actually pouted. _

_Mason turned his head to look in her direction. He stared with big eyes in her direction... at her? No that couldn't be right? He couldn't look at her, because he couldn't actually see her. _

_''Mom?'' Kelly called out. It took a minute but then Shannon appeared in the room. _

_''Kelly Grace Gibbs. What did I tell you about sitting on the crib'' Shannon exclaimed softly accusingly. _

_Kelly 'jumped' from the crib. ''Mommy, Mason's staring at me'' _

_''That isn't possible, Kelly. Mason doesn't see us'' Shannon said, she looked into the crib and gasped silently as the big blue eyes looked from Kelly to herself. _

_''He really does!'' Kelly protested. Mason turned to her again. ''See!'' _

_''Don't you think he just hears us?'' Shannon asked. _

_''But mommy, how does he know where we are?'' Kelly reasoned. _

_''I don't know, honey. You father looked at me yesterday—'' Shannon stopped, as she realized that she had slipped._

_''Daddy looked at you?'' Kelly asked with wide eyes. ''Does he hear you too?'' Her mother just looked at her. ''I knew it... I knew it!'' She yelled. ''Last Friday he was at the grave'' _

_''I know, you told me'' Shannon said. Sighing. She knew what was coming. _

_''Yes, but I had to laugh and he stopped when I did. Did he hear me, mommy?'' Kelly asked. ''Does he finally hear me?'' _

_''Yes'' Shannon admitted to her daughter. ''He does''_

* * *

_**Yeah! another chapter complete. I'm trying to decide how to end this story... not that i want it to end, but I am just so excited for the sequel. I do have the summary and decided that just like the previous story, i will put it in the last chapter!**_

_**Well tell me what you think. Please give my Muse so food, she's hungry you know? ;)**_

_**Update soon! -x- Leonie**_


End file.
